The dance of the dolls
by ANN ARSTON AARA
Summary: Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos, no deje de bailar cuando lo vi, pero tampoco deje de imaginarme ¿Como llegamos hasta aquí? ¿Como es que yo una bailarina de pole dance término enamorada de un compositor famoso? M por lenguaje y posibles futuros lemons.
1. Prólogo

_**Los personajes principales pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización sin mas que decir Bienvenidos esto es:**_

* * *

**The Dance of the Dolls**

Algunos me llaman la bailarina, otros me dicen puta, claro que luego les rompo la madre porque me acuesto con quien yo quiero y se me antoja. Quizás, solo quizás, por eso no he tenido sexo en muuucho tiempo.

Nadie me conoce, pero puedo presentarme. Soy Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos, Ángel para los que disfrutan del show de las muñecas, algunos también me dicen muñeca aunque suene poco original y estúpido. También suelen llamarme nena o artista, y Él, bueno, Él me dice señorita o tal vez "Se...se...s_eñorita" cuando me ve vestida con un corsé mientras y le sonrío moviendo mis caderas al ritmo de la música. ¿Quién soy yo? La mujer que puede cumplir tus fantasías ¿Cómo? Bailando. No soy una prostituta, lo aclaro desde ya. No hago favores sexuales a menos que seas Chirs Evans o estés tan bueno como él

¿Cómo nos conocimos Él y yo? (Risita nerviosa) Seh puede que eso se los cuente en esta historia.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estamos otra vez con una nueva historia escrita por Ann. **

**Las actualizaciones serán todos los sábados, empezando por este.**

**Es una historia totalmente distinta a las publicadas hasta ahora, así que esperamos que os guste.**

**Un saludo y nos leemos.**

**Jpv22**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Las muñecas**

**Nueva york- marzo de 1995. The doll's salon**

—La maldita niñera no ha llegado hoy. Lo siento Larry.

El hombre, demasiado alto, tuvo que inclinar su cabeza para poder ver a la pequeña, quién se escondía tras su madre con miedo por el gigante. ¡Los gigantes si existían, ese hombre era enorme! Luego, dejándola impresionada, le guiñó un ojo y asintió diciendo

—Anda Renne, se te hará tarde para el ensayo.

La rubia tiró de la mano de la pequeña, quién no dejaba de mirar impresionada al hombre enorme que casi cubría la puerta, era moreno y llevaba un cable en su oído como si fuese un espía de los que salían en la televisión.

—Renne es tarde —dijo Susan vistiendo una ropa que hizo que los ojos chocolate de la pequeña brillaran pues era una mujer hermosa, no tanto como lo era su madre, pero era una bella pelirroja.

—Lo sé —respondió quitándose el abrigo Renne y dejando que el corsé rojo resaltara en ella. Era la mujer más bella y llamativa de todas. Tenía unos ojos azules como el hielo, que por su puesto su pequeña no había heredado, pero tenía un cabello color chocolate tan hermosa como el de su hija.

—Joder —exclamó Susan sonriendo mientras expulsaba el aire del cigarrillo, para después añadir:

—Si yo fuera hombre te...

—Sue, no creo que debas ser tan explícita con mi hija aquí —la interrumpió reprobatoriamente Renne mientras sentaba a su pequeña en una mesa del enorme lugar.

—Ahora Bella voy a ir a bailar un rato y después iremos por el helado ¿Está bien? —La pequeña Bella asintió mientras Renne, de forma cariñosa, le apretaba las mejillas.

—Bien —dijo antes de girarse hacia el escenario.

La música empezó de forma estruendosa, los pasos de los tacones al golpear el escenario se escucharon de forma sincronizada y las luces de colores se encendieron mostrando los rostros de las bailarinas. En el medio estaba su madre, una mujer capaz de volver loco a cualquier hombre que se le pusiese enfrente. Su forma de moverse era felina, sus pasos hipnóticos, cada movimiento era exacto, perfecto, había seguridad en su mirada, era como si se desconectara del mundo en cada paso. La música paró un momento y los chasquidos de los dedos de todas las chicas se escucharon a la vez, varias se inclinaron resaltando su trasero y cuando sus manos tocaron el escenario lo palmearon a la vez produciendo un ritmo enloquecedor, un ritmo sincronizado. Se levantaron a la vez y comenzaron de nuevo. No había manera de quitar los ojos de ellas, ese era el show de las muñecas. Desde el escenario Renne sonrió cuando vio a su hija mirarla con tanta devoción, a continuación le guiñó un ojo y le tiró un beso y sin parar siguió bailando de la misma forma tan sensual y perfecta.

.

**19 años después. Actualidad**

—Alice ten más cuidado duele —Alice se rio de mi cuando me quejé. La peluca rubia encajo por fin escondiendo mi cabello castaño y dejó de lastimarme mi cuero cabelludo. ¡Joder eso si que dolía! pero como dice mi abuelo, la belleza duele.

—¿Y? —pregunté de espaldas al espejo del tocador. Alice sonrió y sus ojos azules brillaron con una emoción que no supe comprender.

—Bueno, ¿Por qué no lo averiguas? —dijo girándome. Cerré los ojos y gruñí contestándole nerviosa.

—Te dije que el rubio... —Me detuve cuando de pronto abrí los ojos y me vi. Alice se inclinó tras de mi susurrando.

—Eres como tu madre Isabella, eres hermosa. —Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de forma automática y Alice apretó mis hombros intentando infundirme valor. Mi madre. Había soñado desde niña ser tan famosa como ella en su tiempo, ser feliz, poder desconectarme del mundo en cada paso de baile, dando igual que tipo de baile sea ya que gracias a mi abuelo tenía la suerte de conocerlos todos o casi todos los distintos bailes del mundo. Ballet, zamba, salsa, hip hop, rock and roll, cumbia, bachata, merengue, vals, rumba, flamenco, tango, disco, country, y puedo seguir pero sería fanfarronear y no eso no es algo que yo haga a menudo. El baile era un arte para mí y parte de mi vida la dedicaba a él.

Alice chasqueó sus dedos frente a mí y dijo:

—Estás demasiado lejos ángel. —Sonreí y miré a mi alrededor pudiendo ver como las chicas se alistaban para el show. Desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad hice lo que más amaba hacer. Aro, mi jefe, me contrató al instante al verme bailar alegando que yo le recordaba mucho a Renne, y bueno, él no sabía que yo era su hija, eso era algo que yo guardaba como el mayor de mis secretos. Nunca decía mi apellido real. Si alguien lo supiera creo que, bueno, no podría ser conocida por mí misma, sino que lo sería por mi madre. Si me preguntan por ella, ella murió. Se casó con un beisbolista famoso que la convenció de mudarse a California dejándolo todo aquí, incluyéndome, y falleció allá. Desde hace más de dieciocho años que no la veía y ahora ya es imposible. No la culpo, ya que me dejó con la mejor persona con la que podía estar. Mi abuelo. Suele ser un dolor en el culo para cualquiera pero es tan dulce como un algodón de azúcar y, por favor, nunca le digan que yo dije eso, porque le daría un ataque al corazón. Tengo una hermana menor de diecisiete o dieciocho, no lo sé. Nunca sé cuándo va a aparecer en mi puerta. Ella vive con su padre y cuando tiene brotes de rebeldía vive con nosotros unos meses. Mi edad, bueno, tengo veinticinco y no me digan vieja, que viejas las montañas y todavía están verdes, además que si me dicen vieja les parto el culo con mi patada voladora de shiatsu, que me la enseño una amiga mía que venía de Japón.

-Cinco minutos —gritó Mike aplaudiéndonos como si fuésemos pollos. Bufé y me levanté, dejando caer mi abrigo para así poder verme en el espejo. Sonreí cuando mi traje blanco brilló frente a mis ojos. Kate, la barman silbó porque iba entrando a los camerinos y luego dijo.

-Joder nena, vas a matarlos a todos. —Sonreí.

¿Quieren que me presente?

¿Quién soy?

Muchos se lo preguntan a menudo, muchos han intentado averiguarlo y, como a todos, he tenido la osadía de mandarlos a volar. No soy una puta, el baile es mi pasión.

La música sonó, las chicas corrieron a sus puestos y, como siempre, Mike abrió el show con su bienvenida de circo:

—Son hermosas, son sexys. ¡Son las muñecas!

Los aplausos, silbidos y palabras obscenas sonaron por todos lados al igual que la música. Le di off a mis problemas y a mis pensamientos cuando las luces de colores se encendieron en el escenario y las chicas me abrieron paso, comencé a moverme entre ellas con mis zapatos de baile, un regalo de mi abuelo, moviendo mis caderas sin poder evitar dejarme llevar por el ritmo de la música, sonreí cuando alguien lanzó una rosa al escenario como cada vez que me veían bailar y seguí. La música se detuvo y todas chasqueamos los dedos al mismo tiempo, produciendo un sonido enloquecedor. Cuando la música volvió ya estábamos listas para comenzar de nuevo y sorprendiendo a los clientes saltamos sobre varias mesas vacías, bailando sincronizadas a la vez, ganándonos más aplausos y silbidos, lanzamos besos e hicimos guiños graciosos cuando la música terminó.

Los aplausos y los incontrolables silbidos se escucharon por todo el bar cuando Alice, Tanya y yo bajamos de las mesas. Alice, mi mejor amiga, era tan pequeña como un duende pero era hermosa. Sus ojos azules se parecían mucho a los de mi madre y su piel blanca brillaba con el corsé blanco y negro que usan los días miércoles como hoy. Yo, por ser la principal bailarina, uso el blanco.

—Hey ángel ven aquí. —Giré mi rostro cuando James me llamó desde la barra y me acerqué a él, quién como todos los días me ofreció una bebida. La rechacé mostrándole mi botella de agua mineral y él solo rodo los ojos. No bebo alcohol, digamos que el alcohol y yo no somos amigos

—¿Qué hay? —Mi voz sonó extraña sobre la música de fondo pero James me hizo una seña para que me acercase.

—Hay un tío que quiere conocerte —dijo señalando a un hombre de traje, quién, a su vez, levantó su copa de whiskey hacia mí. Rodé los ojos y le alcé mi ceja izquierda a James, quién se encogió de hombros diciendo:

—Dice que tiene un negocio para ti.

—No hag...

—Se lo dije —aclaró interrumpiéndome antes de que pudiese terminar mi frase típica, que ya todos se conocían, mientras mantenía las manos en alto.

—En realidad no es un favor sexual lo que busco —dijo una voz a mis espaldas, luego se acerco a mí y su brazo izquierdo me mostro que su traje era caro, además de su rolex que seguramente valía lo de mi cuota en la universidad y la renta del departamento que comparto con mi abuelo. Ignorando todo eso vi como el ricachón ponía su copa de whiskey vacía sobre la barra antes de decir

—Soy un hombre de negocios

—Y yo una mujer a la que no le interesan sus negocios -—aclaré inmediatamente antes de girarme para irme sin mirarlo. Sin embargo, como si tuviese un millón de cadenas esperando por mí, el hombre dijo algo que me envaró en mi lugar

—Eso lo tengo muy claro Señorita Swan —escuché el sonido de una copa haciéndose pedazos en el suelo, y cerré los ojos antes de girarme para ver a James mirarme con los ojos desorbitados. Joder, maldito boca floja millonetas.

—Ahora que tengo su atención ¿Puedo invitarla a una copa? En privado —asentí y lo seguí mientras James me seguía con la mirada. Joder, sentía ganas de ahorcar a este tipo a quien ni siquiera había visto bien de verdad. El hombre idiota me guió hacia un privado que yo rechacé al instante.

—No voy a entrar allí con usted. —Mi voz sonó más mordaz de lo que yo quise y mis brazos cruzados me hicieron ver como gallina pero mejor gallina y no puta.

—Te he dicho que no quiero un favor sexual tuyo —gruñó el extraño de espaldas a mí, molesto. Bufé.

—Eso me quedó claro —comencé diciendo mientras me adelantaba, aún sin mirarlo. Después me giré para verlo mejor. Era un pelinegro con los ojos color miel, tenía una nariz puntiaguda y el cuerpo de un modelo, aún así no me era atractivo. Él no era mi tipo, no señor.

—Es por eso que usted va a tener que seguirme, si quiere —puntualicé antes de girarme y comenzar a caminar hacia los camerinos sin esperar una respuesta

—Oh Bells, ha sido increíble ¿Los viste? ¡Estaban como locos! —Me reí ante la efusividad de Tanya, quién al notar que yo no estaba sola cerró la boca y miró al extraño con recelo

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunto mirándome fijamente pues se sabía mi frase. Asentí nerviosa y aclaré

—El señor es...

—Soy Alec, Alec Curtis. —Se presentó el hombre interrumpiéndome. Tanya retrocedió intimidada y luego desapareció como un rayo, evitando a toda costa al idiota que yo tenía tras de mí. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi camerino y alcancé mi abrigo, a continuación comencé a quitarme las medias

—Es...Estoy aquí para... —El hombre sacudió su cabeza aturdido y yo sonreí. Así que no era tan inmune como yo creía. Levanté la mirada cuando terminé y luego tomé mi botella de agua para poder, al fin, sentarme con una ceja alzada preguntando de forma suspicaz.

—¿Qué hace el representante de Edward Cullen en un club como este?

—Conoces a Edward —afirmó mirándome con un brillo en los ojos que me extraño. Me encogí de hombros antes de decir

—He oído su música, es un muy buen compositor y pianista, no vivo en la luna ¿Sabes?

—Y tampoco eres una rubia estúpida —admitió con una sonrisa estúpida. Rodé los ojos antes de girarme para verme en el espejo. Quité los broches de la peluca y cuando la quité para mostrar mi cabello castaño dije:

—No soy rubia.

—Eso explica muchas cosas —afirmó con una sonrisa cínica. Solté mi cabello porque la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme y Alec pareció asombrado

—Eres idéntica a Renne Swan y hasta podría afirmar que más hermosa, por tu cabello. —Lo miré incómoda y lo acusé

—Aun no has respondido mi pregunta.

Alec asintió y abrió un portafolios que por supuesto yo-la-despistada-Swan no había visto. Sacó un folder y dijo:

—Es importante que antes me firmes un acuerdo de confidencialidad, ya que si no aceptas lo que vine a ofrecerte...

—Escucha —lo interrumpí sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerme —. Yo no le voy a los rollos esos del sadomasoquismo. Tengo de sumisa lo que Dora la exploradora de monstruo y eso ya es decir mucho.

Alec se rio de mis palabras y negó diciendo:

—Debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo contigo, no servirías para sumisa, pero no Isabella, no vengo a ofrecerte ser una sumisa aunque no lo niego, me encantaría dominarte.

Bufé y dije:

—Como si eso fuera posible. —Tomé el desmaquillante para que al verme en el espejo dejara de ver a Renne Swan y viera a la Bella que amaba a su abuelo, y comer galletas de chocolate con leche caliente (Ese es un secreto guárdenlo). Alec siguió hablando.

—Lo que quiero de ti es algo importante, algo serio. —Lo miré y luego el puso un papel sobre mi tocador.

—¿Vas a firmar? —Moví mi pierna de forma compulsiva un par de minutos antes de tomar una decisión. Bufé y después tomé el contrato de confidencialidad para leerlo.

—¿Tienes pluma? —pregunté levantando la mirada. Alec sacó de su saco una pluma dorada que seguramente era de oro pero ese no es mi maldito problema, lo que pasa es que aunque debería mandar a este gilipollas a meterse el contrato de confidencialidad por el culo en el tocador de mujeres, tenía mucha curiosidad, así que yo solo firme esa maldita cosa para saber de qué va todo el maldito misterio.

—Bien —dije entregándole el papel y la pluma. Alec sonrió y por una razón extraña sentí como si hubiese firmado un contrato con el diablo, aunque solo fuese un maldito contrato para guardar un secreto.

—De acuerdo. Ahora hablemos de negocios.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo y ¡aquí vamos chicas! ¡Feliz San Valentín! En mi país se celebra hoy. Tenemos una historia totalmente diferente espero que les guste. Gracias a JPV22 quien se va a encargar de subirles la historia, nena sabes que eres mi bastón gracias por eso. Gracias a las chicas del grupo de facebook, un beso a todas, por los comentarios, los favoritos, y a las lectores fantasma también gracias.**

**Cuídense mucho y nos leemos el próximo sábado.**

**Ann.**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**El mundo de las rubias**

Bufé

¡Puff!

—Esto es una estupidez, una fina estupidez, una maldita estupidez, una estupidez de las estupideces más grandes de todas las estupideces.

—Estás hablando en voz alta Isabella —dijo Alice pitando como loca por las calles atestadas de Manhattan.

—Recuérdame ¿Por qué mierda estoy haciendo esto? —pregunté en voz baja. Suelo hablar en voz alta y decir tonterías cuando estoy nerviosa. Alice pitó de nuevo y gritó —¡MUEVETE O VUELA HIJO DE PUTA! —Luego me miró un momento antes de avanzar.

—Edward Buenísimo Cullen, el jodido compositor de la mayoría de las canciones que tú amas y veinticinco mil dólares que pagaran tu carrera —explicó, mirando fijamente las calles, después añadió en voz baja —. Joder, odio conducir como una abuela. —Y era cierto, ella era una conductora temeraria. ¡Nunca te subas en un auto cuando Alice conduce por una carretera desierta! Es capaz de hacer que le dé un paro cardiaco a un niño sano de seis años. En realidad creo que se enrolló con un hombre que trabajaba en donde dan las licencias de conducir por eso se la dieron. Yo no sé la habría dado de tener un trabajo tan aburrido como ese.

—Se llama Edward Anthony Cullen. —Alice rodó los ojos y me ignoró. Estúpida enana. La miré y suspiré con alivio pues, al parecer, eso no lo había dicho en voz alta.

En el edificio de MusiC, una rubia de traje bonito nos miró con sus ojos verdes, gracias a sus lentes de contacto de color, de pies a cabeza como si fuésemos una basura. Bufé de nuevo. Yo no estaba para esto ¡No señor! Mis ropas podían no ser tan caras como las de ella pero amaba mis jeans, cuando podía usarlos, y, sobretodo, mis blusas con las que no enseñaba mis pechos, mis nenas agradecían la comodidad, además era mi día de descanso, ni si quiera iba a la universidad hoy.

—¿Puedo ayudarlas? —preguntó intentando parecer amable. Me adelante a Alice y dije educadamente, al fin y al cabo un día iba a dirigir una gran galería de arte y tenía que dar buena imagen e impresión desde ya.

—Edward Cullen nos está esperando.

La rubia se rio en mi cara. La muy estúpida se estaba riendo. Al fin consiguió parar y dijo como si hablase con un retrasado mental, sin ningún respeto

—Haber guapa, ¿Edward Cullen has dicho? —Volvió a reírse y me imaginé como le golpeaba su nariz operada contra su escritorio de madera en el que yo me reflejaba. Estaba a punto de hacerlo pero la miré esperando que dejara de reírse y se calmara. Alice en cambio gruñó como un tigre a punto de lanzarse contra su presa para matarla.

—¿Has terminado? —le pregunté cuando al fin dejo de reírse. Emily, su jodido nombre estaba en una plaquita que colgaba de su chaqueta, la descerebrada sonrió abiertamente antes de preguntar:

—¿Por qué el señor Cullen querría verlas?

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia Emily —respondió por mí una voz sedosa que hizo a la rubia cuadrar sus hombros tensa. Me giré y otra rubia, una hermosa y endiablada rubia súper modelo, nos miró con sus naturales ojos azules de pies a cabeza. Yo hice lo mismo. Llevaba puestos unos zapatos de diez centímetros de alto azules y parecía que iba caminando en las nubes sin zapatos, su jeans era negro y su blusa del mismo color de los zapatos, ella me sonrió.

—Bien, señoritas ¿Quién de ustedes dos es Isabella Swan? —Levanté la mano y la moví. La chica hermosa giró a mí alrededor y me sentí como un jodido conejillo de indias y para acabar me pegó en el culo haciéndome saltar. ¡Joder!

—Estás firme —afirmó. Cuando apareció en mi campo de visión, de nuevo pareciendo natural, luego se giró y nos ordenó

—Síganme.

Caminé tras ella sin girarme a ver a la estúpida recepcionista, pero Alice no fue tan madura, ya que se giró y le sacó su dedo corazón. Me reí por eso. Me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho pero no era tan valiente como ella. La rubia que haría muy buen dinero bailando en The Doll's Salon se detuvo y se presentó.

—Soy Rosalie Cullen, la esposa de Emmett Cullen el hermano menor de Edward y también soy la asistente personal de Edward, pueden decirme Rose.

—¡Rosie Muñeca! —Rosalie rodó los ojos cuando un chico rubio se acercó a nosotras. Este tenía sus ojos del mismo color que el de Rosalie. Fruncí el ceño porque si ese niño fuera una mujer seria como ella, solo que más joven.

—Dime Jasper —gruñó la rubia girándose para verlo. Alice soltó una risita y me dijo "susurrando" según ella.

—Al parecer su madre lo odiaba joder ¿Quién se llama Jasper hoy? ¿Por qué no solo le puso Gasparin? —Rosalie sonrió abiertamente y Jasper le frunció el ceño a mi amiga, quién se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que la habían escuchado.

—Chicas, él es mi hermanito menor. —El chico rodó los ojos antes de adelantarse hacia mí, tomando mi mano diciendo:

—Jasper "Gasparin" Hale a su servicio. —Alice se soltó en carcajadas y después cerró su boca cuando la miré con una ceja alzada. La boba decidió sonrojarse. ¡Se sonrojó! ¡Dos veces! Interesante.

—Soy Bella —respondí sonriéndole. El chico besó mi mano y a continuación miró a Alice con el ceño fruncido diciendo

—Señorita...

—Soy Alice, Mary Alice Brandon. —El chico sonrió y se giró para murmurar:

—Y soy yo el que tiene un nombre antiguo Mary Alice —. Alice gruñó y luego ignoró al rubio, quién me hizo sonreír abiertamente. Joder, podía vengarme de Alice por algunas cosas que me había hecho.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó Rosalie caminando tras él, después todos subimos a un ascensor dorado. Rosalie sonrió y dijo llamando mi atención.

—Así que Bella ¿Te explico Alec tu trabajo?

—Él me dijo que debía entrenar a unas chicas para que bailen en un video de Edward Cullen —respondí. El elevador hizo un ruido raro de campana y se abrió para mostrarme a ocho chicas, unas hablaban por teléfono, otras practicaban algunos movimientos de ballet y una que otra se miraba en el espejo algunas, hasta se hacían guiños para ellas mismas. Eran hermosas, más que hermosas, y caprichosas y posiblemente descerebradas. Genial, estaba en el mundo de las rubias hermosas y cabeza huevas. Jacob amaría este lugar, seguramente terminaría saliendo con las ocho chicas, para dejarlas enamoradas a todas hablando del mismo hombre entre ellas.

.

_FLASH BACK_

—_Hay una melodía nueva en la que Edward ha estado trabajando. El cantante está preparando todo para que la letra se acople pero Edward necesita ayuda ya que necesitamos que ocho chicas bailen juntas. La canción es perfecta pero nos falta el vídeo. —Alec bebió de su whiskey._

—_¿Qué se supone que tengo yo que ver en eso? —pregunté metiéndome tras mi vestidor para poder quitarme el corsé. Alec se aclaró la garganta de pronto y respondió:_

—_Quiero que armes una coreografía, que les enseñes a las ocho chicas unos pasos de baile para hacer un vídeo. —Salí ya vestida y lo miré con atención antes de recordar que aún llevaba las pestañas postizas, no las necesitaba pero las usaba porque Alice me obligaba a hacerlo._

—_¿Y qué gano yo?_

—_Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte una buena cantidad de dinero si logras que las chicas trabajen juntas. Veinticinco de los grandes por tus servicios —dijo dejando su vaso de whiskey en mi tocador. Me acerqué a Alec y me incliné sobre él viendo como se estremecía visiblemente frente a mí. La suma de dinero me impresionó, claro, aunque sabía que eso que él iba a darme no era nada en comparación de lo que ganaba a diario._

—_¿Qué es lo que no me está diciendo señor Curtis? —pregunté sin dejar de mirarlo. Alec se aclaró la garganta de nuevo y sin mirarme respondió:_

—_Cuarenta y ocho de los mejores coreógrafos lo han intentado. Las chicas no trabajan juntas, con nadie._

—_¿Por qué no buscáis a otras chicas, si son tan problemáticas?_

—_Belleza, sensualidad, glamur,… No todas tienen lo que se necesita para salir en un vídeo así, por lo que no podemos cambiarlas. —_Sonreí y me alejé de su maldito olor a alcohol diciendo:

—_Mañana tengo día libre. Quiero ver a los monstruitos._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_._

Rosalie se aclaró la garganta pero ellas la ignoraron olímpicamente y siguieron haciendo lo que cada una hacia. Rodé los ojos y me metí los dedos a la boca para silbar. Todas me miraron mal pero yo no iba a permitir eso era mi maldito día libre e iba a hacer que estas descerebradas bailaran juntas, lo juro por 25,000 dólares que voy a ganar, sí señor.

—Necesito que se alineen para que pueda verlas ¡AHORA! —No sé qué cara me vieron las cabezas huecas que todas me obedecieron. Caminé hacia la primera. Parecía ser una rubia oxigenada y sus pechos me llegaban a la nariz, seguramente por los tacones de diez centímetros que llevaba y por todas las operaciones que se habría hecho para verse así.

—Nombre —pregunté sin dejar de mirarla atentamente. La chica jugó con su cabello rubio y no me respondió. Me aclaré la garganta y me giré a Rosalie diciendo:

—Sácala. —Rosalie abrió los ojos impresionada y la chica chilló.

—Pe...pero. —Me volví hacia el frente con una ceja alzada y dije mirándolas a todas.

—No voy a dudar si tengo que sacar a una de ustedes. No me responden, están fuera. No me sirven, están fuera ¿Saben cuántas chicas esperan afuera para tomar su lugar? Puedo llamar a una ahora mismo, así como puedo elegir a ocho. Ahora, ustedes deciden si quieren quedarse. —Miré a la chica que esta frente a mí de nuevo y volví a preguntar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —La chica torció la boca antes de responder.

—Amber.

Alice se sentó en un sofá y me guiñó un ojo, luego miró de pies a cabeza a la rubia, para eso la había traído. Alice me ayudaba a elegir a todas las chicas que bailaban conmigo, ella tenía un buen ojo para eso. Se detuvo en los zapatos y dijo en voz alta

—Dile que se quite los zapatos, están muy monos pero no sirven para bailar, son inestables, lo demás esta... bien. —La chica bufó cruzándose de brazos y yo sonreí, siempre me han gustado los retos y esto no iba a ser más que un juego para mí. Tengo una especie de trastorno obsesivo compulsivo por ser la manda más. Yo mando y tú obedeces y si no lo haces desapareces. Rimó ¿a que si?

—Dispérsense —exigí. Las chicas se alejaron y Amber iba a hacer lo mismo pero le agarré el brazo y señale a Alice diciendo.

—Baila y demuestra que se equivoca. —Di dos pasos atrás y Alice puso música en su celular. La chica me miró un momento antes de comenzar a moverse vacilando en cada paso y se quejó cuando su pie se dobló. Alice detuvo la música y yo me aclaré la garganta para decir:

—Los zapatos son su principal instrumento de baile, deben ser altos pero firmes, recuerden eso. Soy Isabella Swan, no soy una coreógrafa graduada en una academia de baile famosa, pero puedo asegurarles una cosa, puedo enseñarles a bailar con los ojos cerrados sin que os equivoquéis ni una sola vez.

—¿En serio? —preguntó una voz masculina a mis espaldas. Me volví y un hombre alto, que parecía un boxeador, sonreía de forma cínica con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Es ella? —cuchicheó a Rosalie quién solo asintió una vez. El enorme hombre se me acercó y tuve que mirar hacia arriba para ver sus ojos verdes y su rostro. Era enorme, me recordaba a Billy, un hombre que había sido de mucha ayuda en mi infancia.

—Soy Emmett, Emmett Cullen. Tú debes ser Isabella.

—Bella —lo corregí mientras le ofrecía mi mano derecha. La puerta se abrió y otro hombre cayó al suelo haciendo ruido mientras sus papeles se dispersaban en el suelo. Emmett rodó los ojos antes de mirar al hombre en el suelo y presentarme al hombre caído.

—Y él es mi hermano Edward, Edward Cullen. —El hombre levantó la mirada y sus eléctricos ojos verdes me atraparon de inmediato.

-¡Oh mierda, es hermoso!

* * *

**¡Por fin es sábado! ¡Y al fin llegó Edward! Gran entrada la suya, ¿no es verdad? Parece ser que nuestra protagonista es un poco bocazas y no se da cuenta de dice en voz alta sus pensamientos. Eso puede provocar muchos problemas, jejejeje.**

**Queremos agradecer, tanto Ann como yo, a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, ya sea de manera silenciosa como dejando un review. Para estas últimas, quisiera nombraros, para que sepáis que os tenemos en cuenta y que leemos todo lo que dejáis con mucho entusiasmo.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane.**

**Cuidaos mucho y disfrutad de la lectura. Nos leemos el próximo sábado.**

**Jpv22**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Renuncio**

Emmett se rio abiertamente y Edward se sonrojó. Los mire a todos sin entender mas cuando repare en Alice, ella me miraba negando e intentando esconder su sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —pregunté y eso solo hizo que Emmett se riera como un demente agarrándose el estómago. Rosalie rodó los ojos y le golpeó la cabeza haciéndolo callar, mientras Alice caminaba hacia mí con una sonrisa que me dio miedo.

—¡Oh mierda es hermoso! —repitió las palabras que yo creí que no dije en voz baja. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

—Dime que no lo dije en voz alta —murmuré. Las risas de las rubias me confirmaron que había hecho el ridículo. Me volteé y las miré con los ojos entre cerrados haciendo que todas guardarán silencio al mismo tiempo y a la vez que las retaba para ver si alguna tenía algo que agregar a mis estupideces diarias.

—¿En verdad quieres que no lo diga? —preguntó Alice bajito mientras intentaba, por todos los medios, contener su sonrisa.

—¡Vete a la mierda enana del demonio! —gruñí, intentando no reírme de mi propia estupidez. Alice sonrió y susurró:

—Eres pésima diciendo piropos Ángel, necesitas clases.

—Se supone que eso era algo que nadie debía escuchar —le solté rápido, mirando a Emmett ayudar a Edward a levantarse. Alice se encogió de hombros y regreso a asiento, yo suspiré y me armé de valor, volviéndome hacia las chicas de nuevo y viendo como ellas me miraban con cautela y miedo. Me aclaré la garganta y me dirigí a ellas.

—Tenemos dos semanas para armar una coreografía completa. La que esté dispuesta a trabajar conmigo que se quede, la que no, la puerta está abierta. —Ninguna de las chicas se movió —. Necesito que mañana estén aquí a las 8:00, con puntualidad y con zapatos de baile. Ahora, solo Amber me dijo su nombre. —Las miré a todas y una a una de las rubias se adelantaron presentándose, aún con aire de suficiencia que se les iría quitando a lo largo de estos días. Me grabé sus nombres y me dirigí hacia la mesa para tomar mi bolso. Edward no levantó la mirada en ningún momento y yo ya había quedado en ridículo con él, así que no iba a repetirlo.

—Entonces Bella, necesito que pases a mi oficina para que firmes unos papeles —dijo Rosalie llamando mi atención. Ella también intentaba esconder su sonrisa. Asentí y me volví para seguirla sin mirar a atrás, aunque me moría de las ganas de sacarle la lengua a todos.

Salimos en silencio de la sala y fuimos a través de un pasillo lleno de carteles de los singles que Edward Cullen había escrito y habían llegado a ser número uno en las listas más importantes del país y del mundo, ese era sin duda su mayor orgullo porque ese pasillo estaba lleno de premios.

—Hermoso —se burló Rosalie cuando estuvimos fuera de la vista de todos. Bufé y rodé los ojos, caminando detrás de ella hacia su oficina.

—Soy una boca floja. ¡Quizás tengo una maldita fuga aquí! —Apunté mi boca y Rosalie se rio de mí diciendo —Han catalogado a mi cuñado de antisocial, sexi, misterioso,… Yo lo catalogo como un adorable nerd al que le gusta escribir música solo, pero ¿Hermoso? Eso es nuevo y muy original. No has dejado de sorprenderme Bella y eso es bueno, me gusta. -Sonreí ante eso. Es bueno sorprender a las personas, eso no se puede dudar.

.

.

—¡Abuelo! Tu nieta hermosa ya llegó —escuché los pasos de mi abuelo y el golpe de su bastón.

—¿Por qué estas tan feliz mocosa? ¿Te ganaste la lotería? —preguntó cuando apareció frente a mí. Le golpeé la mejilla con cariño y él me revolvió los cabellos. Mi abuelo es un hombre fantástico, un dolor de culo cuando quiere pero su corazón es tan blando como el algodón de azúcar, y que conste, yo no les dije eso, que si él lo sabe me da con su bastón en la cabeza. Su cabello ya esta blanco y en su mirada ya se nota la edad, no me pregunten cual, porque en realidad no lo recuerdo. Tiene un bigote muy gracioso, fue general en la marina y cuenta historias maravillosas de la guerra, pero ahora no me acuerdo de ninguna. A veces tengo una memoria bastante desastrosa. Sus ojos son una copia de los míos, una mezcla entre el café y el chocolate, y es muy apuesto, algo tenía que heredar yo de él, aparte de su cabeza dura. No le digan guapo que luego se emociona y les muestra sus "músculos" y eso no es muy agradable, pues ya no están tan firmes y definidos como en aquel tiempo.

—¿Lotería? ¡Nah! Que va abuelo, solo voy a enseñarles a bailar a ocho mocosas descerebradas. —Mi abuelo sonrió cuando le dije eso.

—¿Tú, enseñando? ¡Ja! Eso va a ser divertido de ver —me dijo burlándose de mí. Yo le fruncí el ceño y le saqué la lengua, cruzándome de brazos.

—No me vengas con berrinches jovencita, que te doy con mi bastón. —Me apuntó con el artefacto del dolor antes de darse la vuelta. Entrecerré mis ojos cuando me dio la espalda. —Deja de mirarme como un chino, que te llevo con el doctor Collin para que te ponga lentes de culo de botella. —Me estremecí asustada y lo seguí a la cocina mientras lo oía murmurar.

—He hecho el almuerzo, ¿Vas a ir conmigo a la clínica? -Asentí y él me besó la mejilla ¿Lo ven? Tiene corazón de algodón de azúcar ¡AWW! También es un dolor en el culo… y un magnífico cocinero. Nos sentamos a comer, pero como siempre, llenaba mucho más mi plato de lo que yo podía comer.

—¿No vas a comer más? —me preguntó mirándome con los ojos entre cerrados. Negué y alejé mi plato con ambas manos.

—No quiero aumentar de peso abuelo. —Rodó los ojos y tras limpiar sus bigotes con la servilleta me dijo en una reprimenda.

—Estas muy delgada ¡A los hombres nos gustan con curvas!

—Deja de meterte conmigo abuelo, no terminaré como una bola de grasa. No podría bailar así —exclamé alzando mis manos. Charlie me señaló con uno de sus dedos.

—Cuando tenía tu edad conocí a una bailarina de pole dance en Japón y tenía un trasero tan grande como el de un volkswagen de mi tiempo. —Me tapé los oídos fuertemente para intentar no oírle.

—¡No quiero escuchar como tuviste sexo con la japonesa! —Charlie se rio a carcajadas y cogiéndose el estómago dijo —¡Oh! No tuve sexo con ella...— se detuvo un momento cuando quite las manos de mis oídos y luego añadió —bueno técnicamente le di por el...

—¡ABUELO! ¡Iug! —Me levanté tapándome los oídos y saltando mientras el abuelo se destornillaba de la risa en su silla. A pesar de todo, sonreí también porque amaba ver a Charlie de buen humor, pero no quité las manos de mis oídos.

.

.

—Ok, de nuevo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, uno, dos, tres, cuatro,… —La música comenzó a sonar y las ocho chicas se movieron como habían estado practicando conmigo los últimos días. Las había hecho sudar y eso les había bajado un poquito los humos, pero solo un poquito. Llevaba tres días enseñándoles a bailar una coreografía bastante complicada y las ocho habían respondido bien. Eran aplicadas, quejicas y unas chivatas, ya que si una se equivocaba se señalaban y criticaban, lo que provocaría que les diera una lección un día de estos. Moli cayó al suelo y Alice, a quién había prometido cinco mil dólares de lo que me dieran como buena ayudante, detuvo la música. No podía hacer casi nada sin la enana del demonio, ya que las dos llevábamos el mismo tiempo bailando en The Dolls Salon y nos apoyábamos mucho la una en la otra. Todas se dispersaron murmurando molestas y yo me acerque a la chica que no se había levantado aún. No estaba molesta, ya que eso nos podía pasar a cualquiera de nosotras, a mí por ejemplo.

—¿Estás Bien? —Moli suspiró y negó desde el suelo. La ayudé a levantarse con cuidado y solo allí repare en que la chica estaba pálida y parecía asustada.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—No gracias —respondió rápidamente, sin soltarse de mi agarre como si se pudiera volver a caer.

—Te ves mal. ¿Realmente no necesitas nada? —Moli me miró un momento a los ojos y desvió su mirada, como si no quisiera que mirara en sus ojos. Raro, muy raro.

—Solo necesito un poco de agua.

La acompañé a la estantería donde estaban las botellas de agua, justo en la pared contraria donde estaban las demás chicas, quienes nos miraban como si fuésemos fenómenos.

—Estoy embarazada -Susurró con los ojos cerrados, tan bajito que ninguna de las chicas la escuchó, pero yo sí. ¡Joder!

—Alice —dije yo en voz alta, haciéndole cerrar los ojos con miedo y apretar mi brazo con fuerza. —, Moli necesita reposar un poco el tobillo antes de continuar. —Moli abrió los ojos y me miró con el ceño fruncido, yo solamente continué —. Descansemos unos diez minutos chicas.

Varias exclamaron agradecidas y yo ayudé a Moli a sentarse. Ella me miró esperando que yo dijera algo. Suspiré pesadamente antes de preguntar:

—¿De cuánto estas?

—Cuatro semanas —Susurró. Tomé su mano y su pulso estaba un poco irregular. Había tenido que aprender un poco de primeros auxilios cuando comencé a bailar, ya que a veces, en nuestras coreografías, las chicas de mi equipo se lastimaban o olvidaban tomar agua regularmente y terminaban desparramadas en el suelo por deshidratación o bajadas de azúcar.

—¿Estas en control? —Moli asintió y me habló muy bajito, suplicándome.

—No me quites el trabajo, por favor, lo necesito. -Negué y Alice llegó para ver cómo estaba y en su mano llevaba una bolsa de gel fría por si Moli la necesitaba para el tobillo. La chica pareció agradecida cuando no le dije a Alice nada. Diablos, necesitaba hablar con Rosalie de manera urgente.

.

.

Caminé fuera del estudio cuando las prácticas terminaron. Rosalie no estaba sentada en su escritorio por lo que avancé hasta la puerta del estudio de Edward. Estaba entre abierta e iba a tocar pero entonces escuche la voz de Alec Curtis mientras hablaba con Edward.

—La chica es la única que les ha enseñado a las rubias lo que tienen que hacer, nadie tiene porque saber que es una bailarina de Pole dance*, una prostituta barata. —Tapé mi boca para que no me escucharan jadear y Rosalie me defendió.

—No le digas así, ni siquiera la conoces.

—Edward me ha dicho que le ha llamado hermoso y a mí se me desnudo en los camerinos de ese horrible lugar ¿Qué se puede esperar de una mujer así? —Abrí la puerta furiosa y le respondí:

—Que renuncie —Alec palideció y Rosalie me miró sorprendida. Mis ojos echaban chispas de furia y hablé, furiosa, lo más rápido que pude, buscando la manera de no arrancarle los huevos a ese cabrón, pero si caía en mis manos un abrecartas lo castraba ahora mismo.

—Soy una bailarina de Pole Dance, no una prostituta barata. Llamé hermoso al señor Cullen porque me encanta su música y lo admiro, te lo aclaró desde ya, bastardo —siseé caminando hacia Alec, quien retrocedió con la cara tan blanca como una hoja de papel. —. No te arranco los huevos porque pierdo mi tiempo, pero eso sí, si yo te llego a ver en el club voy a disfrutar diciéndole a todas las chicas que lo tienes bien pequeño idiota, degenerado, bastardo, aunque no te lo haya visto, y sobre todo, que eres gay. —Alec tragó grueso y afirmó, intentando sonar seguro, pero falló estrepitosamente ya que su voz tembló.

—No lo harías.

—No me conoces. Di la verdad o me aseguraré de que ni siquiera te dejen entrar a The Dolls Salon —le dije girándome para salir, pero antes de irme me giré para enfrentarme a Edward, quién en estos días ni siquiera se había acercado a preguntar cómo les iba a las chicas.

—Es una lástima que personas que hacen música que yo escucho en la radio feliz y orgullosa, sean unos estúpidos llenos de prejuicios. Soy una bailarina de Pole dance y no hago favores sexuales y eso lo sabe toda aquella persona que se ha detenido a preguntar. Con su permiso. —Cerré la puerta de forma dramática y me fui de allí, llevándome a una Alice muy sorprendida.

* * *

***Pole Dance: ****Es una forma de baile erótico cuyos orígenes se remontan a la Inglaterra de los años 1980. Se trata de un baile sensual utilizando como elemento un poste o caño vertical sobre el cual el/la bailarín/a realiza su actuación. Este término, es comúnmente más asociado al ámbito de los strip clubs, aunque recientemente, también se utiliza el baile en barra artístico (caños chinos) en los cabarés y circos en espectáculos acrobáticos que emplean el tubo.**

**Aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo. Esta Bella los tiene muy bien puestos y no se deja avasallar por nadie. Bien por ella. ¿Y Alec? ¿Se puede ser más mentiroso? Los hay que no tienen reparos en decir o hacer para quedar bien. Bueno espero que disfrutéis mucho de esta historia.**

**Ann y yo queremos dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen y leen la historia. A los fantasmas, gracias por leer, al fin y al cabo esta historia es para eso. Y a las personas que dejan reviews, deciros que los leemos todos con mucho entusiasmo y queremos nombraros.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U**

**Un saludo y nos leemos la semana que viene.**

**Jpv22**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Jodido nerd caliente**

Suspiré al ver The Doll's Salon tan lleno, la mayoría de esas personas tenían una impresión equivocada de las bailarinas. Me giré y caminé hacia mi camerino, había renunciado a estar con idiotas prejuiciosos y sabía que no debía demostrarle nada a nadie. Ellos me creían una puta y yo ni si quiera había tenido sexo con un hombre en los últimos años y, si se lo dicen a alguien les arranco la lengua para hacerles una fina corbata porque soy campeona de kis boxin y ya sé que no se dice así, pero quien me corrija lo golpeo. Que genio me gasto a veces.

—Has estado callada casi toda la noche Bella ¿Estás bien? —Me puse mis pestañas y bufé. No tenía ganas de hablar del tema.

—Sip. —Alice rodó los ojos pero no toco el tema, ella sabía que no iba a sacarme nada, ni una sola palabra si yo no quería decírsela. La enana me comprendía cuando era necesario.

—Son hermosas, son sexys. ¡Son las muñecas! —Puse una sonrisa en mi cara y salí al escenario. Cerré los ojos y sonreí cuando el paso nuevo que habíamos incluido en la coreografía hizo silbar a varios hombres y golpear las copas en sus mesas mientras aplaudían. Me deslicé por la pista con las chicas, disfrutando de la música y el baile, contoneando mis caderas de manera más sensual que sabía, haciendo que la temperatura del ambiente subiera varios grados. Estaba sumergida en el baile, tanto que bailaba con los ojos casi cerrados y hubo un momento en que los cerré del todo. Pero cuando los abrí me encontré con los hermosos ojos de Edward. Él parecía embobado mientras me veía bailar y sujetaba una copa en su mano. Sonreí cuando la música sonó, haciéndome reaccionar y moverme. Mi cabello (mi peluca rubia) estaba suelto y ondeaba al ritmo de la música, del baile, mi baile. Saltamos sobre varias mesas y chasqueamos los dedos al mismo tiempo, podía sentir su mirada recorrerme. Sonreí, al menos el idiota prejuicioso disfrutaría de nuestro show. Me lancé al escenario de nuevo, con coqueteo y movimientos gráciles, haciendo que todos aplaudieran, como siempre. Yo no me volví a verlo de nuevo, tenía mi orgullo.

Caminé hacia los camerinos y James me saludó desde la barra. Busqué a Edward con el rabillo del ojo, pero no estaba, había desaparecido. Debía estar loca para estar pensando en él cuando el imbécil creía lo peor de mí. Jodido nerd caliente.

—Así que es esto por lo que este lugar es tan famoso. —La voz de Rosalie me sorprendió tanto que me giré muy rápidamente, ocasionando que estuviera a punto de caerme. Le sonreí abiertamente, ella aplaudió y yo le hice una reverencia en agradecimiento.

—Son fantásticas, todas ustedes, aunque tú eres magnífica, hipnótico.

—Me alegro que te gustara el show —dije alzando mi mano en la barra. James me hizo un guiño y movió la botella que tenía en sus manos. Yo negué ya que no quería alcohol, cosa que él ya sabía y seguía intentando ignorar, y él rodó los ojos abriendo el compartimento de agua que era únicamente mío y de Alice, ya que la mayoría de las chicas beben licores fuertes. Lanzó la botella a través de la barra y yo la agarré fácilmente, acostumbrada.

—¿No bebes? —preguntó Rosalie pareciendo sorprendida. Me encogí de hombros y tomé mi botella de agua

—Nop, a menos que me des una copa de vino con una pasta, mi abuelo me enseñó que la pasta sin vino no es pasta.

Rosalie se me quedó mirando fijamente, con expresión pensativa, pareciendo como si quisiera decirme algo pero no supiera cómo. Me hice la desentendida y me dediqué a mirar alrededor, esperando a que ella se decidiera.

—Bella queremos que regreses. —Fue directa y yo tomé agua porque me moría por volver. El dinero ya me valía una mierda la verdad. Amo bailar y sé que Moli me necesita, el dinero que ella iba a ganarse iba a servirle para el bebe, aun así, pobre pero digna señores.

—No —contesté girándome. Rosalie me siguió. Iba deprisa pero ella era capaz de seguirme el ritmo en esos vertiginosos zapatos de tacón de aguja de 12cm. Varios hombres habituales del club le silbaron cuando la vieron pasar y ella únicamente rodó los ojos. Sonreí porque sabía que no me silbaban a mí, por una vez. Ellos ya me conocían, y se sabían de memoria mi lema de "No hago favores sexuales a menos que seas Chris Evans". No me malinterpreten, había tíos que estaban más buenos que Chris Evans vestido de El Capitán América o solo con el jodido escudo tapando su magnifica... y ya me desvié del tema. Gracias al hecho de que yo no era una puta, me había ganado el respeto y la admiración de muchos de los chicos que frecuentan el bar, algunos hasta me saludan cuando me ven en la calle, incluso algunos me piden mi número celular de manera agradable, pero a esos los mando a la mierda de forma cortés y educada (Como el abuelo me enseñó).

—Bella, hubo un malentendido. No tienes que volver a tratar con Alec si no quieres hacerlo pero necesito a alguien que haga la coreografía. Sólo nos queda una semana...

Me detuve y me giré para mirarla con los brazos cruzados. Suspiré profundamente y pregunté interrumpiéndola.

—Dime una cosa y se sincera ¿Crees que soy una puta? —Rosalie abrió la boca y luego la cerró sin responderme. Yo levanté una ceja y me volví para dirigirme hacia mi camerino. Ella me siguió y preguntó como contestación.

—¿Lo eres? —Llegamos hasta mi camerino y me quite la peluca, sentándome frente al espejo.

—No —respondí escuetamente y segura —. Amo bailar, ¿Sabes? Es un arte para mí. No fui a una academia de baile costosa, no me enseñó mi padre, a quién ni siquiera conozco, no, pero estar allí, frente a personas que saben apreciar lo que haces, es lo que yo hago. Si viste el baile viste también a las mujeres que estaban en el bar disfrutando del show, también viste a los adolescentes hormonales que vienen cada miércoles y se sientan en la esquina y beben jugo de naranja sin alcohol. Hay personas aquí que vienen solo por vernos bailar. No te lo voy a negar que hay chicos que se caen de buenos y quieren sexo y algunas chicas no son muy aprensivas a la hora de decidirlo. Sé que si puedo decirle a Edward Cullen que es hermoso, puedo decirle a estos idiotas que son guapos, pero no soy una puta Rose, no hago favores sexuales a menos que sean Chris Evans. Oh si, a ese cabrón le doy un baile privado vestida de capitana o solo con el escudo redondo cubriendo mis partecitas privadas. -Rosalie sonrió y una voz sedosa me sorprendió

—¿En serio cree que soy hermoso? —Me gire y vi a Edward de pie tras de mí. Como siempre, mi familiar sonrojo apareció. Me aclaré la garganta y me dirigí a él con bastante hostilidad.

—Y un idiota prejuicioso también

—No soy prejuicioso, no podría juzgarla cuando no tengo el poder de hacerlo. Hay un treinta por ciento de mujeres que bailan como usted y no son prostitutas, ni hacen favores sexuales —explicó haciéndome mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Rosalie bufó y se cruzó de brazos mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Voy a ver quién me invita a un trago por allá. Estoy haciendo un mal tercio.

—Dile a James que te lo sirva y que lo anote a mi cuenta, pide lo que quieras —dije sonando pretenciosa sin querer. Rosalie rodó los ojos y salió, mientras pensaba que yo me habría sacado el dedo a mi misma. Bufé bien alto.

—No voy a volver —aclaré mirando a Edward, quién se sentó y se quitó sus lentes, frotándose sus hermosos ojos. Levantó la mirada y…

—Joder —susurré. Él sonrió y se puso sus lentes de nuevo. Un hombre condenadamente hermoso que se esconde tras unos lentes. De nuevo, Joder.

—Quiere volver y yo puedo hacer que Alec bese sus pies pidiéndole perdón si es necesario para que vuelva. No voy a perder tanto dinero pagando a ese imbécil para que sea un descerebrado. Usted es una mujer y merece respeto. -Me levanté y caminé hacia él. Edward se sonrojó y me pareció una de las cosas más lindas que había visto en mucho tiempo. Retrocedió en la silla en que estaba sentado y yo me incliné, permitiéndome oler su perfume caro.

—¿Isabella, esta escuchándome? —Reaccioné y sonreí. "No tengo tanto valor". Miré a Edward, asegurándome de que el filtro en mi boca funcionara y al parecer él no sabía lo que yo pensaba en ese momento. Asentí y me crucé de brazos. Su mirada se desvió a mis pechos pero enseguida la volvió a centrar en mis ojos. Que hombre más raro. Chasqueé mis dedos y él se acomodo sus lentes sonrojándose profundamente y decidiendo que quería ir más directo al grano, preguntó

—Entonces, ¿debo buscar una coreógrafa nueva o volverá, Isabella?

—Bella —le corregí y sonreí —. Volveré, pero porque amo bailar que quede claro.

Edward se levantó y asintió, girándose para salir de mi camerino. Tuve una vista de su agraciado culo e incliné mi rostro para verlo mejor. Mucho mejor

—Por cierto —dijo llamando mi atención. Se volvió y me sonrojé. Intenté aclararme la garganta y fruncí el ceño, pero él no podía saber que estaba viendo su culo ¿o sí? —. Tú también eres hermosa -Susurró sonrojándose. Levanté mis cejas sin poder evitarlo y sonreí Edward me miró y me devolvió la sonrisa antes de girarse. Edward jodido nerd caliente acababa de decirme hermosa.

—Y tú tienes un buen culo —le contesté en voz bajita, y me golpeé la frente porque no sé si él me escuchó.

.

.

—¿Me darías una galleta más por favor? —pregunté, contando mis galletas sobre la mesa. El abuelo chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Estás chantajeándome chocolatito? —Bufé por su sarcasmo y rodé los ojos haciéndolo sonreír abiertamente.

—Abuelo, estás ganándome en el póquer y me comí mis galletas ¿Cómo es, que de la noche a la mañana, te volviste tan bueno?

—¡Ja! Ya quisieras que te contara mi secreto —me dijo poniendo sus cartas sobre la mesa y cruzándose de brazos. Joder me había ganado de nuevo, y esto es verdaderamente vergonzoso. Estoy segura de que se lo va a contar a todo el mundo, el muy chismoso.

—Bueno ya que me quedas debiendo galletas, porque eres una come-galletas ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no estás trabajando hoy? —Me removí incómoda en mi silla y suspiré.

—¿Por qué Tanya va a tomar mi lugar? —¿Acabo de preguntarme eso? Tanya va a tomar mi lugar, voy a ser propietaria de una gran galería, algún día, dentro de dos años, más o menos, y amo el arte, joder.

—No lo sé —suspiré. Mi abuelo recogió una galleta y se la comió diciendo

—Sabes, odio que traigas galletas de dieta. —Arrugó la nariz y yo fruncí los labios, aunque agradecí su cambio de tema

—El doctor fue claro abuelo, nada de cosas dulces para ti. —Rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño profundamente, haciendo un mohín como un niño pequeño.

—Sí, sí, el jodido doctor no es más que un chupa...

—¡Abuelo! —exclamé tapándome los oídos y ahora, si se preguntaban de donde es que herede mi vocabulario, pues ahí está la respuesta.

—Oh vamos mocosa, no me vengas con esa mierda de "soy una santa al hablar". Tienes el lenguaje de un camionero y estoy seguro que cuando aprendiste a hablar tu primera palabra fue joder, es más aun lo recuerdo claramente —Se rió abiertamente y lo hice con él sin poder evitarlo, luego lo vi quedarse serio con su mirada perdida cuando dijo:

—Renne me riñó por eso y me dijo que era un mal niñero. Jodida niña tonta. —Suspiró y la tristeza arrugó sus ojos. Apreté su mano y levanté una ceja diciéndole, para aligerar el ambiente:

—Apuesto mi última galleta a que Sue Clearwater deja su bastón olvidado si sales a llamarla. —Hizo un ruido extraño con su garganta.

—Sue dejaría perdida la dentadura si no la llevara pegada a su boca, aunque no sería mala idea que la perdiera.

—¡IUG Abuelo! —grité tapándome los oídos. Joder, eso no tendría porque saberlo. Me reí por ese pensamiento, el abuelo no lo admitiría, pero le gustaba Sue y podía apostar mi sueldo del club a que a Sue también le gustaba él.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, esta Bella es capaz de dejar a alguien de cabeza ¿Creen que Edward jodido nerd caliente caiga? ¿El abuelo es un amor verdad? Espero de corazón les este gustando esta historia. La comedia no es mucho mi estilo pero no son payasadas las que quiero contar. Bella es realista y se toma la vida feliz, sin drama y con dos de azúcar. **

**Leo con adoración cada uno de sus comentarios y les agradezco también a las lectoras fantasmas un beso a todas. **

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen**

**Un agradecimiento especial a mi hermosa beta Jpv22, quién se encarga de arreglarme las fallas que tiene mi loco cerebro, nena un beso desde aquí.**

**Hasta el próximo sábado cuídense mucho besos **

**Ann**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**El baile de una sirena. Primera parte.**

**.**

**POV Edward**

—La música es fantástica. Lo has hecho de nuevo Edward, la letra es genial, me encanta —Dijo Jonh mirando fijamente las hojas en la sala de juntas. Me recosté en mi asiento, cómodo por supuesto, y no dije nada. Estaba acostumbrado a los típicos elogios que John Martin y Alec Curtis me daban. Suspiré y limpié mis lentes, restándole importancia al asunto. Estaba en la cúspide de mi carrera, carrera que mi madre Elizabeth detestaba y que mi padre Anthony envidiaba, pues él jamás había podido llegar a ser tan famoso como yo. Es estúpido que de tu familia el único que te apoye sea tu hermano menor, pero no puedes tenerlo todo en la vida ¿o sí?

Me presento. Soy Edward Anthony Cullen, hijo de una hermosa rubia alta, de la que heredé los ojos verdes, llamada Elizabeth Masen. Ella conoció a Anthony Cullen, mi padre, en una de las fiestas de sociedad que mi abuela dio. Mi padre era un millonario que se creía un gran escritor y compositor, al que no llamaban para comprarle una canción o uno de sus tantos libros, aun así su dinero no permitía que nadie dudara de su capacidad intelectual, capacidad que usó para cazar a mi madre, embarazarla y casarse con ella, porque la sociedad así lo decía. Estúpido. Las reglas no son lo mío, las odio. Aunque me esconda bajo una fachada así, siempre he envidiado a los chicos pobres, esos que siempre luchan por lo que quieren y al final lo obtienen, felices de que todo valió la pena. A este punto de mi vida, ya nada importaba y me había vuelto un solitario ermitaño que vive de sus millones. Seh, que vida más maravillosa.

Alec eligió y se acostó con las ocho chicas que iban a bailar en el vídeo de la nueva canción. No dije nada, la verdad es que poco me importaba con quien se acostara o si se aprovechaba de la situación para llevarse chicas a la cama. Mi música se volvía una adicción para el mundo en cuanto era escuchada, había admiradoras hermosas por todas partes, pero ninguna lo suficientemente valiosa como para llamar mi atención.

—Joder, esto es una jodida mierda —Exhaló Alec azotando la puerta de mi oficina. Levanté la mirada de mi carpeta y enarqué una ceja sin preguntarle nada.

—¿Sabes cuántas coreógrafas se han ido esta semana? —Negué con la cabeza y volví a bajar la mirada a mis papeles, esperando a que este continuara hablando.

—Diecisiete, y ya suman un total de cuarenta y ocho. Esas idiotas se niegan a trabajar juntas ¡Joder!

Si, joder, eso sí que estaba mal porque íbamos a lanzarlo en pocas semanas y las radios ya habían lanzado la propaganda. Esperé a que continuara y cuando no lo hizo lo miré fijamente.

—Esas chicas saben que todas se acostaron contigo Alec, es por eso que no quieren trabajar juntas.

—Edward, tu padre está al teléfono, de nuevo —bufó Rosalie por el intercomunicador. Rodé los ojos y apreté el botón para contestarle.

—Pregúntale cuanto quiere esta vez y hazle un cheque por la misma cantidad de siempre Rose. —Rosalie no respondió pero podía imaginar su ceño fruncido y la molestia con la que ella le hablaría a mi padre. Ella seguía mis órdenes y era eficaz pero siempre se cabreaba cuando mi padre llamaba pidiéndome dinero.

—¿Por qué no los mandas a la mierda de una vez? —preguntó Alec llamando mi atención. Me recosté en mi asiento y arreglé mis lentes de nuevo. Se me caían mucho.

—Son mis padres. —Alec bufó y se puso a gruñir.

—Él solo es el jodido donador de esperma y tu madre una jodida incubadora hermano. Les has pagado toda tu vida con cada cheque de cincuenta mil dólares que les firmas cada quince días. —Sí, eso era malditamente cierto, aun así me veía en la obligación de mantener sus estupideces. Tras decir lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza Alec se giró para salir, pero yo lo detuve antes, acusándolo.

—A ti te pago trescientos mil al año más comisiones y no te oigo quejándote

—Soy tu jodido agente Cullen, te hago famoso, te traigo beneficios y luego me hago una comisión de esos beneficios —replicó Alec sonriendo de forma irónica. Me encogí de hombros porque tenía razón. Lo miré y decidí cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué hay con la coreógrafa que necesitas? —Los ojos de Alec se iluminaron de forma diabólica, al igual que su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando me respondió.

—Tengo a alguien en mente, solo voy a hablar con Jenks para que la investigue. Puede que logre un buen polvo antes de media noche como la divina cenicienta. —Rodé los ojos, aun así sus palabras llamaron mi atención y le pregunté.

—¿Quién será esta vez? —Alec sonrió abiertamente

—¿Has ido a The doll's Salon?

—¿Tengo que saber qué es ese lugar? —pregunté, Alec en cambio se sentó y sacó de chaqueta un folleto, extendiéndomelo. Lo tomé y lo abrí, ya que estaba muy interesado en algo nuevo. Había una sombra de una mujer bailando en un tubo, el folleto le hacía propaganda a aquel lugar y era obvio que no era un lugar sano, por la imagen. Lo alejé de mí y negué, siendo bastante claro.

—No voy a permitir en mi empresa a una bailarina de pole dance. —Alec pareció asombrado y yo me crucé de brazos, sintiéndome mal por juzgar a la chica que Alec había escogido sin conocerla, pero teniendo clara mi postura.

—En primer lugar, en ese show hay quince chicas al mando de una sola. La llaman el ángel, es rubia, ojos azules y bastante llamativa, al menos eso me han dicho mis socios. No sé si es bailarina de pole dance Edward y no la juzgues, he oído que es buena cortándole los huevos a los bocones. La chica tiene una buena reputación, es lo único que se de ella, es por eso que quiero hablar con Jason. —Lo miré durante largo rato antes de dar mi brazo a torcer. Le daría una oportunidad. Asentí y regresé mi mirada a los estados de cuentas que Rosalie me había dado, de las producciones de la empresa. Alec entendió la indirecta y se fue, pero aun así, yo no pude evitar mirar el papel de nuevo.

The Doll's Salon, puede que me diera una vuelta para conocer a esa rubia, después de todo no sería malo refrescarme la vista con mujeres semidesnudas bailando. Sonreí y dejé el papel en su lugar.

.

.

—Es interesante lo que puedes encontrar si investigas un poco —dijo Alec llamando mi atención. Él me había dado la noticia de que había contratado a la bailarina, hasta Rose había elogiado a Alec diciendo que la chica era lista. Le resté importancia a su monólogo y Alec me interrumpió cuando puso su laptop frente a mí y le dio play a un vídeo. Reconocí instantáneamente a la mujer rubia de ojos azules.

Renne Swan. Una de las ex-amantes de mi padre.

—Pensé que esa mujer estaba muerta —dije centrado en la imagen de esa mujer bailando en la laptop. Alec se encogió de hombros y mi estómago se retorció de asco con su siguiente comentario.

—Tuvo una hija. La chica es más que hermosa y, como digna hija de su madre, una puta.

Una hija. Renne Swan tenía una hija, una chica que podía ser mi hermana.

.

.

—La chica que Alec contrató viene hoy. Sería lindo de tu parte que fueras a presentarte. —Mi garganta se atoró cuando Rosalie dijo eso. Negué y ajusté mis lentes, viendo varios papeles, fingiendo que no era importante aunque mi subconsciente se cuestionó si lo era.

—¿Edward? —Levanté la mirada y suspiré vencido.

—Sí Rose, iré a conocerla. —Ella sonrió y fuimos interrumpidos por una llamada en la puerta. Jason Jenks, el abogado de mi familia, entró y sonrió a Rosalie, quién frunció el ceño.

—Jason que... sorpresa, ¿Sucede algo? —Jason me miró de reojo y yo negué con la cabeza. Rosalie no lo notó y el viejo zorro la evadió fácilmente.

—Nada de qué preocuparse señora Cullen. —Rosalie se levantó del sillón que ocupaba y rápidamente nos dejo solos, alegando que Emily era una prejuiciosa de mierda. Tenía razón, esa chica era una bocazas y siempre hablaba mal de la gente que creía por debajo de ella. Hacía bien su trabajo de secretaria, pero había estado a punto de despedirla cuando ella dijo que mi padrino no se parecía en nada a su ahijado ¿Cómo podríamos parecernos? Carlisle Masen y yo éramos diferentes, aunque fuera hermano de mi madre y, a la vez, mi padrino. Jenks habló primero.

—Hablé con tu madre, ella quiere que vayas a una cena la semana que viene, Lauren Lefevre viene de Paris. —Suspiré. Eso era lo que me faltaba, tener a una mujer joven e idiota, igual que mi madre, junto a mi madre vieja que se cree joven.

—Voy a pensarlo —murmuré molesto. Jason se reclinó en el asiento y puso esa cara que ponía cuando se disponía a dar un informe, todo profesional.

—Bueno, me llamaste y me dijiste que crees tener una media hermana, hija de tu padre y de Renne Swan ¿Por qué crees que eso es así Edward? —Fruncí el ceño ante su tranquilidad, ya que yo no podía ni respirar tranquilo ante esa posibilidad. Tenía suficiente con Emmett como para lidiar con bragas y faldas rosa, mini faldas rosa. Eso no suena tan mal, ni sonaría tan mal si la jodida chica no fuera mi hermana.

—Mi padre alardeó en una fiesta. Eso hace demasiados años y yo le creí, él... —Guardé silencio, y suspiré fuertemente. Jason conocía a mi padre, ellos habían prácticamente nacido en el mismo corral de oro o de mierda, pero ambos, al crecer, habían tomado caminos distintos. Mi padre se había casado para ser millonario y Jenks, en cambio, estudio y se convirtió en un millonario por su propia firma de abogados.

—Renne Swan fue una mujer muy honrada, a pesar de bailar en un club de mala muerte. Ella era muy educada, Edward, la chica no es tu hermana porque Renne ya tenía a esa niña y además ella se negó a ser amante de Anthony y creo que eso hirió su ego, aun así, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, él esparció el rumor y cometió el error de hacerlo frente a ti. Eras un niño que no conocía lo que realmente podían llegar a hacer tus padres para llamar la atención. —Un peso demasiado grande salió de mis hombros y no supe porque, pero volví a respirar tranquilo. Me sentí mal y hasta avergonzado. Había odiado a Renne Swan porque creí que ella había sido el inicio de las amantes de mi padre pero ella había sido una mujer que no había querido sucumbir a sus estúpidos encantos. Mi padre podía llegar a ser encantador y hacer que las mujeres hicieran lo que él quería, pero solo cuando él quería serlo. Jason se fue y yo me sumergí en internet. Había vídeos de Renne y de Isabella. Isabella era hermosa a pesar de usar peluca y lentes de contacto y hasta pestañas postizas. Se le veía poco el rostro, ya que habían tomado los vídeos en una zona oscura ¿De qué color serán sus ojos?

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, así que recogí mis cosas y salí para conocer Isabella Swan. Y menuda manera de conocerla. Terminé de cabeza a sus pies, y entonces vi realmente la razón de que mi padre hubiese esparcido un rumor como el que Renne Swan era su amante. La mujer que estaba parada frente a mí era hermosa, más que hermosa, una mujer hipnótica. Isabella Swan me había cautivado.

—Oh mierda, es hermoso.

¿Hermoso? Mire hacia atrás para ver si ella no se había equivocado. No, ella me estaba mirando a mí. Tenía unos ojos color chocolate maravillosos, sus pestañas eran llamativas y muy largas y su cabello era hermosamente castaño, un poco desordenado, pero muy hermoso, su nariz te invitaba a darle un beso, sus labios eran sensuales y sus mejillas te invitaban a ser tierno.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un adorable sonrojó. Una chica muy guapa se acercó a ella, era pelinegra y pequeña. Joder estoy volviéndome marica.

—Cuando quieras conocer a una chica dímelo hermano, no caigas a sus pies porque es estúpido —dijo Emmett. Estúpido, tenía razón, ya no podía entrar de nuevo y ser seductor. Fruncí el ceño ante ese pensamiento, arreglé mis lentes y me solté del agarre de Emmett. Ella me consideraba hermoso, no seductor o sexy. La escuché mientras decía con voz fina y delicada.

—Dime que no lo dije en voz alta.

—¿En verdad quieres que no lo diga?

—¡Vete a la mierda enana del demonio!

—Eres pésima diciendo piropos Ángel, necesitas clases. —Ángel, el sobrenombre le iba de maravilla. Ella ordenó y se ganó el respeto de las chicas. Admirable, otra cualidad que sumar a una lista que no sabía que, de pronto, yo había hecho.

.

La vi bailar y fue impresionante, toda ella. Sus caderas, su pasión, su forma de moverse, aquella dedicación que tenía.

Me encontré visitando el club y me escondí para que ella no me viera. ¿Por qué mi corazón se salía de mi pecho al verla bailar?

—Es linda ¿no? —preguntó el rubio de ojos azules que servía las bebidas en la barra. Asentí y sonreí sin responder, él habló de nuevo.

—Bella es una chica maravillosa, sana entre este montón de mierda. Es una de las pocas que no hacen favores sexuales, a menos que no seas ese tipo que sale en las películas de Capitán América, la he oído suspirar por él muchas veces. —Chris Evans era un jodido suertudo.

—¿La conoces bien? —pregunté, el hombre dejo la botella de ron y extendió su mano hacia mí, presentándose.

—Tengo dos años de estar aquí y ella lleva cinco años bailando. Soy James, James Wallace. Tú pareces ser nuevo aquí, no te había visto antes.

—Soy Edward. —No dije mi apellido y él no pregunto. El show terminó y yo desaparecí de la barra. No quería que nadie me viera, a pesar de que sería difícil de que me vieran, ya que el sitio estaba atestado de gente.

* * *

**¡Hola! Feliz sábado. Al fin sabemos que es lo que se le pasa a este hombre por la cabeza. Espero que lo disfrutéis. **

**Ann y yo queremos dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen y leen la historia. A los fantasmas, gracias por leer, al fin y al cabo esta historia es para eso. Y a las personas que dejan reviews, deciros que los leemos todos con mucho entusiasmo y queremos nombraros.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t**

**Un saludo y nos leemos la semana que viene**

**Jpv22**


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6.**

**El baile de una sirena. Segunda parte.**

.

**POV Edward**

—Kate Arias está en la línea y todos los buitres de la prensa rosa también. No sé cómo han visto a Isabella entrando y saliendo del edificio. Les ha llamado la atención y quieren saber quién es la chica. —Me dejé caer en mi asiento y pasé mi mano por mi ya desordenado pelo. Recostándome en el asiento suspiré fuertemente.

—Le dije a Alec que esto pasaría, seremos el hazme reír de todo el mundo...

—Incluyendo a tu queridísima madre ¿No es así Eddie? —Me interrumpió Rosalie molesta. —. No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo, la gran Elizabeth Cullen este influyendo en la vida de su hijo mayor. Es bueno saber, al menos, que yo la odio tanto como me odia ella y que no intenta hacer parecer lo contrario. —Sabía que tenía razón. Lo sabía y también sabía que mi madre la odiaba. Alec entró como si este fuera su despacho, todo alegre y se dejó caer en la silla que estaba al otro lado del escritorio.

—La vida es maravillosa ¿no? Edward -Enarque una ceja al oír a Alec suspirando

—Pareces feliz —argumenté mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento, ignorando de momento a Rosalie, quién bufó y no dejo de mirarme. Alec sonrió pero en cuanto vio a Rosalie frunció el ceño y preguntó:

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

—Pasa que la piernas largas de Kate Arias aun quiere tener tu trasero de trofeo en su estantería Curtis —respondió Rosalie furiosa. Alec suspiró y se enderezó en el sillón en el que estaba sentado.

—¿Cuál es el problema Rosalie?

—Isabella. La prensa quiere saber quién es —comenté sintiéndome mal al instante. Rosalie me frunció el ceño y Alec dijo

—La chica es la única que les ha enseñado a las rubias lo que tienen que hacer, nadie tiene porque saber que es una bailarina de pole, una prostituta barata. —Rosalie miró a Alec y si las miradas matasen, yo tendría que buscar un nuevo representante.

—No le digas así ni si quiera la conoces. —Alec sonrió de la forma en la que lo hacía cuando conocía a la chica más de lo que debería y eso me lleno de furia.

—Edward me ha dicho que lo ha llamado hermoso y a mí se me desnudo en los camerinos de ese horrible lugar ¿Qué se puede esperar de una mujer así?

—Que renuncie —exclamó Isabella entrando a mi estudio, sorprendiéndonos a todos —. Soy una bailarina de pole dance, no una prostituta barata. Llamé al señor Cullen hermoso porque me encanta su música y lo admiro, te lo aclaro desde ya, bastardo. —Alec se levantó pálido y retrocedió cuando la vio acercarse. Sonreí feliz. Podría ayudar a Isabella a arrancarle los huevos al bastardo y eso que yo amo la paz

—No te arranco los huevos porque pierdo mi tiempo, pero eso sí, si yo te llego a ver en el club voy a disfrutar diciéndole a todas las chicas que lo tienes bien pequeño idiota, degenerado, bastardo, aunque no te lo haya visto, y sobre todo, que eres gay. —Alec tragó grueso y yo lo abría hecho si la furia fuera dirigida a mí. Joder el ángel tiene carácter.

—No lo harías —Ahora estaba balbuceando. Seguro que el pobre tendrá que cambiarse pañal.

—No me conoces. Di la verdad o me aseguraré de que ni siquiera te dejen entrar a The Doll's Salon —exigió Isabella con vehemencia. Se giró para salir pero antes de hacerlo nos miro a Rosalie y a mí. Su mirada denotaba decepción.

—Es una lástima que personas que hacen música que yo escucho en la radio feliz y orgullosa, sean unos estúpidos llenos de prejuicios. —Hizo una pausa y me sentí mal, muy mal cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella tenía determinación, eso no se lo podía quitar nadie.

—Soy una bailarina de pole dance —dijo con mucha convicción, para luego añadir el lema que James Wallace ya me había dicho -Y no hago favores sexuales y eso lo sabe toda aquella persona que se ha detenido a preguntar. Con su permiso.

Mi estudio quedé en silencio después de eso, nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera se movieron. Rosalie suspiró, obligándonos a mirarla, y luego abrió la boca, pero parece que se lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada. Caminó hasta mi escritorio, puso los papeles que llevaba sobre él y se fue.

Alec la siguió con la mirada y luego se soltó a reír como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Puedes contarme el chiste? —Pedí gruñendo y levantándome. Alec cerró la boca y me miro con el ceño fruncido antes de responder.

—¿Estas molesto? —Rodeé mi escritorio y sin que él lo esperara lo golpeé, tirándolo al suelo.

—Ahí iba —le gruñí —nuestra mejor coreógrafa, Alec. Acaba de renunciar, y si aun no te entra en tu miserable cabeza, estamos ¡CORTOS DE MALDITO TIEMPO! —grité furioso. Rosalie abrió la puerta de mi estudio rápidamente. Jamás, nunca, había alzado la voz y menos iba golpeando a los demás. Había repartido varios golpes a varios compañeros de colegio, defendiéndome pero no me gustaba la violencia.

Alec se levantó y alzó las manos como pidiendo calma.

—Puedo ofrecerle más dinero. Nadie podría negarse a una oferta tentadora. —Di un paso hacia el dispuesto a acabar con el idiota pero Rosalie se interpuso.

—Edward, no. —Me detuve e inhalé furia y exhalé amor. ¡Oh! A la mierda, pensé, acercándome a Alec de nuevo.

—¿Sabes lo que tu estupidez puede costarnos? Tendrías que trabajar gratis para mí durante años para poder pagarme. Tenemos un mes más para hacer el vídeo, las emisoras de radio están anunciándolo por todo lo alto desde que la noticia se filtró y hasta hacen comentarios estúpidos sobre si será tan buena como mis otras canciones ¡Estoy harto de tus estupideces Alec! No eres un maldito niño joder —Levanté la mirada y Rosalie me miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres que haga entonces Edward? —Caminé hasta él y lo tomé de las solapas de su chaqueta.

—Deja de meter la polla en donde no debes maldición. Las mujeres merecen respeto, métetelo por el culo si es necesario pero que te quede claro. Si vuelves a, siquiera, meterte con alguna mujer que vaya a trabajar aquí y tratarla mal, lo haces Alec y gustoso te doy tu jodida liquidación.

Alec se soltó de mi agarre y me frunció el ceño.

—¿No estarás hablando en serio? —Me reí sin humor y acomodé mis lentes.

—Necesito personas que tengan la cabeza y los pies sobre la tierra Alec, no estúpidos que por una falda me meten en problemas. Llevamos un mes de retraso porque te jodiste a todas las bailarinas y ahora Isabella se fue porque tú, estúpido descerebrado, te la jodiste también. —Alec se llevó a la mano a la corbata y la aflojó, como si se ahogara.

—No me acosté con Bella —gruñó Alec —. Ella no hace favores sexuales. Es una maldita mojigata que se cree una santa bailando en un jodido tu... —Lo golpeé de nuevo y volvió a caer al suelo. Rosalie esta vez sí se metió.

—Edward creo que esto ha sido suficiente, deja de intentar matar a Alec. Tú, imbécil, sal de aquí. —Nos miró a ambos asustada pero yo la ignoré y me dirigí al capullo que intentaba levantarse.

—Si Isabella regresa, tú besaras sus malditos zapatos, le harás reverencia y la trataras como Señorita Swan. Ella ya no es Bella para ti ¿Entendiste?

—Lo que tú digas hermano —dijo Alec poniéndose al fin de pie y saliendo de mi oficina, furioso. Rosalie me miró como si yo tuviese dos cabezas y yo le gruñí

—¿Qué?

—¿Desde cuándo andas defendiendo a Bella tú, Edward-la-chica-no-es-de-mi-agrado? —preguntó mirándome con atención —. Te recuerdo, que solo cinco minutos antes, estabas molesta porque la habíamos contratado y podía darnos mala publicidad. —Solo entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho y sentí mis mejillas calientes. Rosalie sonrió y dijo:

—Te gusta —No me lo preguntó, lo afirmó. Me giré para poder sentarme en mi escritorio y para que no viera como mis manos temblaban, responder. ¿Es que acaso ella realmente me gusta?

.

Me bajé de mi auto en cuanto lo tuve aparcado en el club. The doll's Salon estaba a rebalsar. De reojo pude ver un auto que se parecía mucho al de Rosalie, me fijé mejor y me di cuenta que era el de ella. Rodé los ojos, se supone que era yo quien iba a hablar con Isabella hoy.

James me sonrió en la barra en cuanto me vio, y yo le pedí una copa para armarme de valor. Habíanmuchas personas que se sentaban en el bar y disfrutaban de la vista de las camareras y camareros que servían bebidas por todos lados. Las luces se apagaron y otro rubio presento a las muñecas, varios hombres silbaron, algunos golpearon la mesa con su copa mientras las veían bailar. Isabella en cambio solo bailaba con los ojos cerrados. De repente pegó un salto y yo no pude evitar suspirar. Sus ojos se abrieron y me sonrió antes de regresar a su lugar.

Vi los alrededores del bar, no era tan malo después de todo. Había gente de seguridad y cámaras también. Todo estaba decorado con sumo gusto, nada vulgar. Y no había mucha más piel a la vista de la que podía haber en un local normal. Lo que sí había era mucha sensualidad, eso sí. Vi a Rosalie hablar con Isabella y les di su tiempo luego observé cómo se alejaban, así que las seguí.

—... que si puedo decirle a Edward Cullen que es hermoso, puedo decirle a estos idiotas que son guapos, pero no soy una puta Rose, no hago favores sexuales a menos que sean Chris Evans. Oh si, a ese cabrón le doy un baile privado vestida de capitana o solo con el escudo redondo cubriendo mis partecitas privadas.

Jodido Capitán América suertudo. Pensé eso, pero también me di cuenta que reconoció haberme dicho que era hermoso.

—¿En serio cree que soy hermoso? —Isabella se giró y me miró impresionada o algo así, ya que no supe medir su reacción.

—Y un idiota prejuicioso también —respondió un poco molesta.

—No soy prejuicioso —aclaré ya que lo de idiota me lo merecía un poquito. —. No podría juzgarla cuando no tengo el poder de hacerlo. Hay un treinta por ciento de mujeres que bailan como usted y no son prostitutas, ni hacen favores sexuales.

Rosalie rodó los ojos y Isabella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Voy a ver quién me invita a un trago por allá, estoy haciendo un mal tercio —dijo Rosalie rápidamente, incómoda. Suspiré internamente, agradeciendo que la rubia se fuera.

—Dile a James que te lo sirva y que lo anote a mi cuenta, pide lo que quieras. —Rosalie rodó los ojos pero salió y yo no me atreví a mirar a Isabella a la cara.

—No voy a volver —Me dijo poco después. Enfoqué mi mirada en ella y me senté para poder quitarme los lentes. Cerré los ojos un momento.

—Joder —La escuche decir. Sonreí mientras me ponía los lentes de nuevo, porque aunque no sabía porque de esa exclamación, sabía que ella estaba un poco alterada.

—Quiere volver y yo puedo hacer que Alec bese sus pies pidiéndole perdón si es necesario para que vuelva. No voy a perder tanto dinero pagando a ese imbécil para que sea un descerebrado. Usted es una mujer y merece respeto —Me detuve en cuanto levanté mi mirada y vi sus ojos brillar mientras sonreía de forma extraña.

—Isabella ¿está escuchándome? —decir su nombre fue como beber el mejor café de la ciudad. Sonreí por eso, debía anotar en mi libreta esa frase para ponerla en una canción.

—Entonces, ¿debo buscar una coreógrafa nueva o volverá, Isabella?

—Bella —me corrigió frunciendo su nariz. —. Volveré porque amo bailar. —Perfecto, eso me daría el tiempo suficiente para averiguar porque me sentía tan atraído por esta hermosa bailarina. Me levanté y me giré pero no podía irme sin decir algo más.

—Por cierto —comencé a decir y luego hice una pausa. —, tú también eres hermosa. —Quería decirle que era más que hermosa, pero eso era para otra ocasión. Con eso me giré para marcharme ya de este lugar.

—Y tú tienes un buen culo —susurró y sonreí abiertamente por eso.

* * *

**¡Wenas! Aquí estamos otra semana más. Parece ser que al final sí que Edward escuchó a Bella decirle que tiene un buen culo. Y este Edward, aunque tímido y bastante nerd, si que tienen lo que hay que tener para poner en su lugar a la gente.**

**En España, esta semana ha sido el día del padre, así que quiero felicitar (si es que hay alguno) a todos los papas que sigan la historia, y a los que no también, por supuesto.**

**Como sabéis, y lo decimos en todos los capítulos, Ann y yo queremos agradecer a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, ya sea de manera anónima o que dejan un comentario. Para aquellos que se animan a dejarnos su opinión, nombraros, ya que leemos todos los reviews con mucha ilusión.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe**

**Bueno, gente, disfrutad mucho del capítulo y nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**Un saludo**

**Jpv22**


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**La arpía, la cena y la prensa**

.

**Pov Bella**

**.**

—¿EMBARAZADA? —gritó Rose mirándome con atención y con los ojos como platos.

—¿Quién está embarazada? —preguntó Edward tras de mí. Me giré y me encontré con él. Él estaba mirándome fijamente, pero no mis ojos, sino que lo que miraba era mi estómago. Alcé las cejas cuando sus ojos recorrieron mi torso y se detuvieron en mis pechos. Se sonrojó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, al advertir que me había dado cuenta de su escrutinio.

—No estoy embarazada —aclaré rápidamente, no quería confusiones. —Moli Stevens lo está, de seis semanas. —Edward frunció el ceño y miró a Rosalie, quién rodó los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro exasperado. Se volvió hacia su mesa, donde abrió una gaveta para coger una carpeta y abrirla encima de su escritorio.

—Moli May Stevens. Rubia, veinticuatro años y es una de las bailarinas para el vídeo. —Edward tomó, lo que yo supuse, era la hoja de vida de la chica, la examinó y luego dirigiéndose a Rosalie, como si estuviera pidiendo café, soltó:

—Despídela. —Jodido nerd de las cavernas. HUG. Me acerqué a él y le golpeé la frente con mis dedos.

-¿Pero que mie...? -No terminó porque lo miré furiosa (Hasta quería sacarle la lengua, pero eso sería muy infantil y soy una adulta. Adulta come galletas).

—No puedes despedirla, no seas un idiota.

—¿Cómo es que siempre terminas llamándome idiota? —preguntó indignado.

—Porque eres uno —medio grité de exasperación. Este hombre era imposible.

—No puedes despedirla. Ella puede continuar, el embarazo no se le notará hasta que tenga unas quince semanas y para entonces, el vídeo ya estará acabado y será público... —Edward levantó la mirada, mirando algo que había detrás de mí, y palideció. Yo me giré, como digna metiche y, entonces, la vi. Una hermosa rubia caminaba a través del pasillo como si este fuera una pasarela. Llevaba unos zapatos de veinte centímetros de alto color blanco, un pantalón tan ajustado que seguramente sería un problema a la hora de quitarlo, parecía una segunda piel, de color negro y una blusa blanca con decorados dorados. Cuando vi su rostro estuve a punto de chillar. Lauren Lefevre estaba aquí, rodeada de cuatro guardaespaldas enormes y una mujer pequeña vestida con traje que parecía un hombre enano.

—Eddie te ves... —fruncí el ceño cuando se detuvo y una mueca extraña salió de su rostro perfecto —...bien —gruñí bajito, y sus ojos verdes de amazona me miraron fríamente, examinándome de pies a cabeza.

—Creí que nos veríamos mañana, en la cena —dijo Edward a mis espaldas llamando su atención (Así que va a verla en una cena. A Edward le gustan las rubias, puff).

—Tecnicismos, Eddie, ¿Podemos hablar a...solas? —preguntó mirándonos a Rosalie y a mí. Rosalie sonrió abiertamente.

—Vamos Bella, empieza a apestar a rubia de bote. —Lauren la miró un momento como decidiendo que es lo que podía o no decir.

—Rosalie sigues tan... graciosa como siempre.

—Y tu igual de estúpida. —Abrí mis ojos asombrada pero Lauren ni si quiera se inmutó ante sus palabras, simplemente sonrió y, si yo fuera lesbiana ya habría perdido mis bragas porque, hay que admitirlo, ella tiene lo suyo. Imagínenme poniéndome las manos en mis pechos y agrandándolos, entonces entenderán, y el tamaño de su trasero, creo que Kim Kardashiam y Jenifer López llorarían y se quedarían sin trono

—¿Cómo está Emmett? —La pregunta de Lauren me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Ella miraba de forma curiosa a Rosalie, quién parecía como si le hubiera clavado una aguja, porque se tensó y contestó de manera muy cortante.

—Casado, conmigo —Lauren volvió a sonreír y movió su mano como si la información no le importara para nada.

—Ya... ustedes dos son tal para cual ¿no? —Oh joder, los ojos de Rosalie la degollaron con furia y Lauren en cambio me rodeo sin dirigirme una mirada, caminando hacia la oficina de Edward pero antes de entrar se giró y me volvió a observar detenidamente.

—Linda chaqueta. —Sin más entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Miré mi chaqueta color naranja oscuro y Edward, bueno, él solo suspiró pesadamente antes de girarse para entrar a la oficina.

—Jodida garrapata rubia —gruñó Rosalie dejándose caer en su silla. Me senté frente a ella y vi la puerta, queriendo tener ojos de visión rayos X para poder ver qué pasaba allá adentro.

¡La rubia y hermosa modelo piernas largas acababa de encerrarse con Edward!

Ella me gustaba antes de que se encerrara con Edward en la oficina joder, pero ahora encabezaba mi lista de futuros asesinatos.

—Entonces ¿Crees que no es necesario que despidamos a Moli? —preguntó Rosalie observándome y haciendo que volviera de mis ensoñaciones homicidas. Asentí con convicción.

—No es necesario. Ella es una de las mejores bailarinas, su cuerpo no ha empezado a cambiar y mi trabajo aquí termina en pocos días así que la grabación del vídeo sería en poco más de una semana. El embarazo de Moli no se notará en absoluto. Lo único es que necesita un poco de cuidados, un descanso cada hora porque no puede esforzarse demasiado y estará bien. —Rosalie asintió y la puerta se abrió abruptamente, haciéndonos saltar a ambas.

—¡Descerebrado insolent! ¡stupide! —exclamó Lauren en lo que creo que es francés, caminando como una niña berrinchosa, andando tan fuertemente que se podían notar sus pisadas y murmurando algo que no entendí. Edward salió para verla irse Rosalie levantó una ceja y lo miro expectante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward arreglándose sus lentes. Joder que guapo es y gracias a Dios mi filtro funciona correctamente hoy.

—¿Cómo es que las chicas, cualquiera de ellas, terminan llamándote estúpido, idiota o descerebrado insolente mientras salen contigo? —Rosalie se rió de eso y Edward en cambio solo rodó los ojos luego me miró y dijo en un susurro, que estoy segura que fue en un ataque de valentía por su parte que por norma no sentía:

—Tú no estás saliendo conmigo, aún. -Y con eso se giró, dejándome con la boca abierta. El muy jodido nerd.

.

.

**Pov Edward**

Lo había dicho, le había insinuado a Isabella que ella iba a salir conmigo algún día ¡Ja! como si eso fuera posible. Me tocó recoger el desastre que, Lauren en su berrinche número... ya había perdido la cuenta, hizo. Rosalie entró cuando yo levantaba la última carpeta del suelo y rodó los ojos.

—Y la diva hace berrinche de nuevo —murmuró. Me encogí de hombros, sin decir nada ya que no tenía nada que decir, y lancé la carpeta a mi escritorio

—Quería que volviéramos.

—Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad? —exclamó Rosalie sentándose frente a mí, negué y eso la hizo bufar. Cuando conocí a Lauren era una rubia despampanante, sus ojos verdes eran unos hermosos manantiales y tenía humildad, buscaba la forma de llegar a ser famosa, esforzándose. No quedaba nada de esa mujer ya. Después de que yo la ayudará a firmar con Victoria Secret todo cambio y yo me alejé de la arpía que quería controlar al mundo y de la única mujer que mi madre aceptaba como su nuera, esa que se escondía tras una fachada que no duró mucho en sacar a la luz. Si es que son tal para cual.

Esa era una razón por la cual yo no tenía una relación con nadie. Todas buscaban el poder que mi apellido podía darles y las influencias que podían ganar con solo aparecer en una revista chismosa conmigo.

-—Vas a ir a la cena de hoy? —preguntó Rosalie sacándome de mis pensamientos. Suspiré pesadamente, Troya ardería esa noche en mi casa o bueno me corrijo, en la mansión de Elizabeth, aun así asentí, no me quedaba otra que asistir.

.

.

—¿Puedes creer que Naomy Campbell me lo obsequio? Fue una total ofensa, por supuesto. —Esta era la enésima vez que escuchaba a Lauren quejarse por un obsequio tan caro que si lo vendiéramos les daríamos de comer a varios orfanatos.

—Vi ese reloj en una subasta, fue de Yelena Bashkírova —dijo mi madre sin sonreír

—¿Quién es esa Yelena Bashkírova? —preguntó Lauren con interés.

—¡Exacto, nadie ha oído hablar de ella! —exclamó Elizabeth. Me levanté de la mesa y gruñí, molestó de la cantidad de tonterías que podían decir por minuto.

—Si ustedes no leyeran solo Cosmopolitan sabrían que Yelena Bashkírova es pianista famosa. —Mi madre abrió los ojos impresionada y mirándome, me ordenó como si yo fuera un niño de cinco años todavía.

—Anthony siéntate

—¡Me voy! No voy a soportar esto más tiempo —solté. La verdad es que llevaba toda la noche escuchando estupidez tras estupidez y estaba deseando marcharme de aquí.

—¡Anthony! No seas maleducado. Todavía no hemos acabado.

—No habréis acabado vosotras, pero yo hace más de media hora que se acabé el postre —dije mientras me empezaba a poner mi chaqueta.

—Pero Eddie, si lo estamos pasando muy bien —susurró Lauren en lo que ella creía era una voz seductora. A mí solo me ponía los pelos de punta y daba gracias a Dios de haber escapado de esa arpía.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer -No había forma de que yo me quedara más tiempo. Ni muerto.

Vi como mi Elizabeth quiso objetar algo, pero yo me di más prisa y para cuando empecé a oír su voz, yo ya estaba en la puerta, casi a salvo. Mi coche me parecía el mejor sitio del mundo ahora mismo, así que caminé (casi corrí) hasta él y en cuanto me senté y lo arranqué, respiré tranquilo. Había sobrevivido.

.

.

**POV Bella**

—Oh Bella no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo —dijo Moli abrazándome, asfixiándome joder ¿Cuánta fuerza podía tener una mujer embarazada y feliz? Me soltó y saltó sobre sus pies antes de besarme para irse. Alice sonrió de forma pícara y yo negué con la cabeza. ¡No soy tan buena!

—No lo digas —le pedí. Ella levantó las manos en forma defensiva y ambas vimos la puerta del estudio de baile abrirse de forma abrupta. Alec, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett entraron.

—¿Qué...

—¿Hablaste con alguien al entrar? —preguntó Rosalie con varios periódicos en sus manos.

—...Sucede? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Rosalie esparció los periódicos en una mesa que estaba en el estudio y yo me acerqué cuando Alice abrió los ojos y me miro de forma extraña.

**"De bailarina de pole dance a coreógrafa"**

Jadee y sentí mis manos frías cuando vi una fotografía de The Doll's Salon en todos los periódicos

—Joder —susurré para mí misma, tomando uno de los periódicos esparcidos por la mesa.

—"_Fuentes de confianza aseguran que quien enseña la nueva coreografía para el nuevo vídeo de la composición de Edward Cullen es nada más y nada menos que Isabella Swan, hija de una afamada bailarina de la barra americana* en el club conocido como The Doll's Salon en el que Isabella o El Ángel baila en la actualidad como la estrella principal_...

No termine de leer porque Edward me arrebató el periódico molesto. Él estaba molesto, probablemente conmigo. Alec se me acercó y me tomó fuertemente el brazo. Quise soltarme de su agarre pero el muy maldito me tenía apretada

—Si hablaste con alguien es mejor que... —Voy a romperle los huevos a este jodido idiota en 3...2...

—¡Alec! —La voz mordaz de Edward nos hizo saltar asustados a ambos, de lo concentrados que estábamos el uno en el otro. Solo entonces reparé en la mejilla morada de Alec. Fruncí el ceño cuando este retrocedió pálido y se quedó mirando fijamente a Edward, quién asintió y lanzó el periódico sobre la mesa.

—Tanto a Bella como a todos nos ha sorprendido esto, así que descartemos las posibilidades. Necesito que hablemos con Ray. Estoy seguro que no va a importarle que le digamos que estamos listos

—¿Listos? —pregunté confundida mirando a Edward.

—Es necesario implementar las medidas de seguridad para que nadie filtre información hasta que el vídeo no salga

—¿Qué hay de la prensa? —cuestionó Rosalie. Edward suspiró y me miró antes de contestar

—La prensa no importa, podemos ignorarlos de momento y evitar hacer declaraciones

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y yo respondí sin mirar el identificador

—¿POR QUÉ MIERDA LA ENTRADA DE MI CASA ESTA LLENA DE PERIODISTAS ISABELLA SWAN? -Me alejé el celular y le fruncí el ceño ¡el jodido grito de mi abuelo se escuchó hasta en China!

—Hey, no es necesario que grites te escucho perfectamente —le grité al teléfono, alejándome de los chicos que me miraron con preocupación.

—Déjate de mierdas y empieza a explicarme mocosa —chilló. Escuché como cerraba las ventanas con fuerza.

—Charles escúchame, necesito que me dejes explicarte estás hablando sin detenerte. —Lo oí respirar y luego se quedó en silencio esperando.

—Bueno, sí estoy haciendo la coreografía para el baile de Edward Cullen abu —se lo dije con cariñito para que le bajara pero Alec me arrebato mi celular mirándome con muy mala cara.

—¿Acabas de confirmar la noticia por celular? —Rodé los ojos y caminé hacia Alec, tomando mi celular de sus manos, pues mi abuelo estaba hablando como loco_"...Una mierda que estés firmando una película con Chris Evans...",_ No sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo.

—Hablamos cuando llegue a casa. —Y colgué. Sabía que iba a ganarme una jodida bastoneada de parte del abuelo pero no sería la primera vez. Guardé mi celular y luego tome la mano de Alec sorprendiéndolo, lo giré y lo dejé inmovilizado con su rostro sobre la mesa.

—Voy a decirte esto muy leeentaameentee, como se le dice a un idiota descerebrado que eres. Vuelves a tocarme o siquiera a intentarlo y voy a acabar contigo. —Lo solté y Alec se acomodó la chaqueta viéndome furioso.

—Puedo ser un jodido dolor de culo cuando quiero y tú ya me tienes hasta el gorro con tus estupideces de niño. Le confirmé la noticia a mi abuelo estúpido no a alguien de la prensa —aclaré, ya que todos me veían como si tuviese dos cabezas

—¿Abuelo? —preguntó Emmett con el ceño fruncido. Rodé mis ojos y asentí.

—Sí, ya sabes, un ancianito con corazón de nubes de algodón. Es el padre de mi madre y el hombre que me crio —expliqué sonriendo al recordar a mi viejito y omití el hecho de que mi viejo es uno de esos que más ama y consiente a sus nietas aunque, creo que por veces consiente más a Reneesme, mi hermanita menor, pero me ama a mí. Emmett sonrió de forma extraña.

—Bueno hablando de medidas de seguridad, Edward tu madre está en la línea. —Nos interrumpió Rosalie sosteniendo su celular en alto con su ceño fruncido. Edward tomó el celular de Rosalie y salió del estudio sin mirarnos. Alec le siguió enseguida, saliendo de la sala de forma dramática mientras Rosalie revisaba su tablet y Emmett hablaba por teléfono. Jasper, en cambio, miraba a Alice con cara de enamorado tonto.

—Mary Alice —le dijo queriendo parecer atractivo. ¡IUGH! Alice le frunció el ceño

—Casparin —gruñó bajito. Jasper sonrió y me miró un rato antes de preguntar de forma burlona.

—¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Gasparin quiere ser amigo de todos

—O quiere meterse en las bragas de todas —puntualizó Alice caminando hacia mí. Jasper boqueó como un pez fuera del agua y yo miré a Alice inquisitivamente pero esta me ignoró.

—¿Tú y yo no nos íbamos? —preguntó. Asentí incapaz de decir algo. Estaba demasiado abrumada por todo lo que había visto en los periódicos, además mi abuelo estaba en casa asustado. Tenía que llegar y ver qué podía hacer. Sin despedirnos de nadie más que de Jasper, bueno me corrijo, yo me despedí de Jasper, Alice solo le gruñó, salimos de MusiC en el auto viejo de Alice, gracias al cielo nadie nos notó.

Cuando llegué al edificio había más de cincuenta periodistas rodeándola.

—Jo, mira cuantos idiotas hay —dijo Alice mirándome con preocupación. Alguien tocó la ventanilla haciéndonos saltar asustadas y, solo entonces, reparamos en la mirada de Jacob Black, quién parecía estar molesto también. Bajé del auto y gracias al cielo nadie me notó.

—Charlie está molesto Ángel ¿Con quién te metiste esta vez? —preguntó conteniendo la diversión que sentía, aunque parecía molesto. Lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que no lo estaba. Rodé los ojos y le reste importancia antes de despedirme de Alice, quien odia a Jake. ¿Por qué? Bueno, él le robaba sus galletas en preescolar y se odian desde entonces, aunque se hablan a veces, para insultarse.

—¿Cómo voy a entrar al edificio ahora? —Suspiré cruzándome de brazos. Jake me tomó de la mano sorprendiéndome y rodeamos el edificio hasta un callejón en donde había unas escaleras que, en mi vida, había visto. Joder, tengo que salir más.

Y después de todo no fue tan difícil entrar.

—Estas en problemas mocosa —dijo mi abuelo en cuanto entré por la ventana hice un puchero y el abuelo se rio mientras negaba y revolvía mis cabellos. Se lo dije, el viejo ama a sus nietas.

Jake en cambio me miró con una ceja alzada

—¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? —le pregunté mirándolo. Jacob es un niño grande con demasiados músculos y unos ojos negros que dan miedo. Si no lo conocieras creerías que es un matón. Se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia.

—Unas horas, Paul y Quil volvieron conmigo. —Asentí y me senté a su lado. Jacob siempre fue uno de esos renegados que viajan por el mundo en su Harley y fuman cigarrillos al aire libre, pero cuando yo lo conocí era un niño que me seguía por todos lados para regalarme pasteles, de lodo.

—¿En serio estás enseñándole a bailar a unas chicas? —Bufé y asentí con la cabeza.

—Es una larga historia —dije. Jake se acomodó y me miró un momento antes de jalarme el cabello diciendo.

—Tengo tiempo ¿Sabes? —Sonreí y me acomodé en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la sala. Le conté a Jacob como había terminado enseñándole a bailar a ocho chicas, de las cuales una estaba embarazada y las otras siete eran unas descerebradas locas.

Mi amistad con Jacob es una amistad única que solo vuelve cada cierto tiempo, pues mi amigo solo venía a ver a su padre unos días y luego se perdía sin rumbo fijo en su motocicleta.

* * *

***Barra americana otro de los muchos nombres que se le da al tubo en donde bailan.**

**(Datos especiales) El pole dance, hoy en día, es considerado uno de los mejores ejercicios aeróbicos y está siendo incluido en muchos gimnasios como una rutina de gimnasia.**

* * *

**Y tenemos nuevos personajes a la vista! Jajaja hola chicas se les saluda he leído todos los comentarios y aunque muera de un dolor incomparable de cabeza y de espalda que me ha estado atacando estos días estamos aquí actualizando con la ayuda de JPV22 quien se niega a mandarme un capítulo completo de su historia la muy grosera y tímida en fin, este tira y afloja es muy lindo entre nuestro jodido nerd caliente y nuestra hermosa bailarina espero les guste, agradecerle a JPV22 quien me jala las orejas constantemente por no mandarle los capítulos nena sabes que te quiero mucho (aww).**

**Como en todos los capítulos, damos las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia y para las que dejan un review, nombrarlas:**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, ****rosy . canul . 10****, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, cary**

**Un beso a todas cuídense y hasta el próximo sábado **

**Ann**


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Asombrosa.**

—A lo largo del tiempo, el arte se ha clasificado de muy diversa manera, desde la distinción medieval entre artes liberales y artes vulgares o «mecánicas», pasando por la moderna distinción entre bellas artes y artes menores o aplicadas, hasta la multiplicidad contemporánea, que entiende como arte casi cualquier manifestación de la creatividad del ser humano. La sucesiva ampliación de listado de las...

Apunté lo que el profesor decía, moviendo mi pie a un ritmo que sentía en las venas. El profesor Banner era como un antiguo Elvis Presley, el rey del Rock. Me imaginé en una pista de baile sola moviéndome y saltando al compás de la música...

—Señorita Swan, ¿Podría responder la pregunta? —Me sonrojé profundamente. Rayos, me habían cachado pensando en el rey del rock.

La prensa seguía queriendo verme pero no habían logrado tener una sola declaración mía ya que había prohibido que me pasaran visitas a mi camerino en The Doll's Salon. A parte, aunque tenían mi nombre y donde vivía, no sabían mi aspecto exacto y no sabían que seguía estudiando, por lo que por lo menos, en la universidad, tenía algo de tranquilidad. Claro, ¿cómo una bailarina podía estar estudiando en la universidad? Gentuza, eso es lo que esa gente, que prejuzga antes de saber nada, solo por un trabajo.

Por suerte, Aro no había puesto problemas y desde la noticia, The Doll's Salon estaba más lleno de personas que de costumbre y hasta cierto punto eso era un beneficio para él.

Hicimos nuestro show especial, nos colgamos de las barras americanas y dejamos caer los listones para enrollarnos en ellos de forma aeróbica. Sentí los flash de varias cámaras al apuntar a mi rostro pero las ignoré y seguí en lo mío. Era mi momento de distracción y ellos no iban a arruinarlo por mucho que tomarán fotografías.

Cuando el show terminó, James me hizo señas para que me le acercara y me ofreció una botella con agua.

—¿Estas muy ocupada? —Fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta y negué.

—No. Tenemos un show más dentro de una hora pero Tanya puede cubrirme ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —James suspiró un poco avergonzado antes de responder.

—Hay una ricachona esperándote en los camerinos. Insistió mucho en verte, dice que te conoce. No es periodista.

—No estoy esperando a nadie —admití aunque podía ser Rosalie. James solo se encogió de hombros y me dejó allí de pie, pensando en si debía ir o no, así que me decidí y caminé hacia los camerinos luego de dejar a Tanya encargada del siguiente show. Y, efectivamente, una mujer rubia que no era Rosalie, con unos ojos que me parecieron conocidos me miraba sentada, con sus piernas cruzadas, como si fuera una princesa, en mi asiento. Era una mujer bastante alta, que, aunque se conservaba muy bien, se le notaba que tendría unos cincuenta años. Era delgada, pero no escuálida y parecía una muñeca de porcelana, por la piel tan clara que tenía y por ese porte tan tieso que mostraba. Se levantó cuando reparó en mi y examinó mi ropa o quizá la falta de ella con ojo crítico, mirándome desde mis pies hasta mi peluca rubia enrollada en un moño calculador.

—Me dijeron que me esperaba —dije tomando una bata para cubrir mi corsé verde limón, incómoda por la forma en que me miraba. La mujer volvió a sentarse y tomo el periódico que yo había tenido guardado en mi tocador, como si fuera suyo, extendiéndolo. Luego sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en mi rostro intentando encontrar algo. No supe leerla, ella era críptica. Había muy pocas emociones en su rostro pero una era bastante visible en ella y es el desagrado que sentía. Yo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Te pareces mucho a tu madre.

—Me lo han dicho —contesté, tensa y a la defensiva, sin saber que más decir esa mujer que parecía salida de una revista de mujeres ejemplares. Conocía a mi madre y obviamente ella no era tan ejemplar. No que mi madre hubiese sido mala pero esta mujer no parecía del tipo de mujeres qué se ensucian las manos de ninguna forma. La rubia se levantó y murmuró

—El mundo es un pañuelo —Tomó en sus manos una bufanda de plumas rosada como si tuviera mierda antes de continuar mirándome con sus ojos escrutadores, mientras la lanzaba a su lugar anterior.

—Renee quiso robarse a mi marido y ahora tú quieres robarme a mi hijo...

—No entiendo —la interrumpí. Ella sonrió sin humor y continuó como si yo no la hubiera interrumpido.

—Por supuesto que no ¿Cómo puede entenderme una basura de la calle como tú? —¿Cómo? ¿Quién narices se cree esta estirada que es?

—Nadie me ofende en mi camerino —gruñí cuando ella soltó el insulto. Esto era mucho para mí y estaba a punto de dejar sin ojos a la rubia.

—Tú no vas a darme órdenes —murmuró —. No me gusta que se metan con lo que es mío, y Edward es mío, ¡Es mi hijo! Voy a protegerlo de ti. —En ese momento es cuando reconocí sus ojos. La madre de Edward. Me sorprendió cuando se acercó a mí como si quisiese golpearme, aún así solo me amenazó.

—Escúchame bien, basura callejera, y entiéndelo de una vez. No vas a arruinarme ¿Entiendes? Soy la dueña de todo lo que mi hijo tiene y ¿Adivina qué? Te quiero lo más lejos que puedas de él y eso incluye que dejes de enseñarle a esas estúpidas a bailar.

—No es usted quién toma ese tipo de decisiones señora -le aseveré alejándome un paso. Ella levantó su mano pareciendo que iba a golpearme e instintivamente cerré mis ojos y le puse mi mejilla dispuesta a aceptar un golpe y a devolverle un par.

—¡Elizabeth! —Ambas saltamos en cuanto la voz Edward llegó a nuestros oídos. La rubia palideció yo maldije en voz baja cuando me di cuenta de lo que estuvo a apuntó de pasar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la tal Elizabeth, temblorosa, cerrando sus manos en puños. Edward caminó hacia ella y la tomó del brazo para sacarla del camerino sin ni siquiera mirarme. Me dejé caer en mi silla y suspiré un par de veces antes de sentir mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Esa mujer era mala y me daba miedo ¿Cómo podía conocer a mi madre? ¿Por qué no la detuve y la largué de aquí? Podría haberlo hecho fácilmente, pero no pude. Esa mujer transmitía maldad.

—Maldición, maldición, maldición —farfullé mirándome en el espejo. Mi maquillaje se había corrido y necesitaba arreglarlo

—¿Estás... Bien? —preguntó Edward sorprendiéndome, limpie mis ojos con fuerza y me levante

—Sí, no te preocupes —logré murmurar antes de tomar el mi kid de maquillaje y comenzar a abrirlo con las manos temblorosas ¡Maldito broche!

—Deja eso yo lo hago —dijo tomando suavemente mi brazo. Suspiró pesadamente cuando abrió el kid y levantó su mirada.

—Lo siento. —negué con la cabeza. Él no tenía que sentirlo, la que se iba a dejar golpear por su madre era yo. Él me había defendido de esa mujer, me había defendido de propia su madre.

—Es... Un poco tonto que una mujer de su edad pueda jugar con la mente de alguien como yo —Cedí, un poco molesta mientras arreglaba mi maquillaje. Edward se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la mía.

—Bueno, te tomo desprevenida. Elizabeth suele ser así con todos

—Es tu madre Edward. —Apunté. Edward volvió a encogerse de hombros restándole importancia

—Puede ser difícil lidiar con ella a veces —bufé y escuche a Edward reírse.

—Me hizo sentirme como una niña que hizo algo mal —refunfuñe cruzándome de brazos. Edward sonrió y tomó mi mano, obligándome a descruzarlas, mientras me miraba volteándome para que estuviéramos frente a frente. Joder que ojitos más bonitos tiene.

—Eres una mujer asombrosa —Tocó su frente y dijo sonriendo —. Lo sé. —Qué sonrisa tan hermosa. Miles de maripositas volaron a nuestro alrededor y muchos corazoncitos me golpearon la cabeza con fuerza. Pero la magia se quebró cuando Tanya entró y me miró molesta, obligándonos a poner espacio entre Edward y yo.

—Caius te está buscando.

¡Rayos!

—Ve tú —dije sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerme. Edward frunció el ceño, observándonos sin soltarme la mano ¡No había soltado mi mano! Tanya, en cambio, solo lo ignoró.

—Dijo que te quiere a ti —Miré a Edward un momento antes de asentir. Caius es un hombre tenebroso. Siempre ha querido que me acueste con él, pero, joder, él me asusta y yo ni loca, ni por un millón de dólares me acuesto con ese.

—Tengo que trabajar —susurré. Edward inclinó su rostro a un lado mientras soltaba mi mano y preguntó

—¿Trabajar? —asentí tímidamente. Este hombre me hace hacer cosas que nunca hago. Yo, ¿tímida?

—Ese hombre siempre pide un privado así que... tengo que ir.

—No sabía que hacían show privados —murmuró incómodo, arreglándose los lentes mientras me miraba molesto. Me levanté alejándome de Edward, quién pareció impresionado cuando dejé caer la bata y suspiré antes de contestarle.

—Sí, pero los privados no incluyen sexo, al menos no los míos. —Algo brilló en los ojos de Edward, pero no dijo nada y yo tampoco. Mi vida es esta, yo la escogí, así que tampoco iba empezar a quejarme por tener que bailar frente a un pervertido, después de todo eso era lo que pagaba mi universidad y mis facturas.

Caius siempre fue un hombre tenebroso, lo repito, parece una escultura hecha de granito con unos ojos oscuros y un cabello rubio que estaba pegado a sus mejillas con algún espray para el cabello barato, pero no podía negarme a bailar. Él tenía una obsesión insana conmigo. Le había dicho mil veces que no y al pobre no le entraba en la cabeza, en ninguna de las dos. Suspiré al ponerme tras el telón de la zona de los privados. Esta, sin duda, iba a ser una larga noche.

Los privados son un cuarto que tienen una barra americana, en un pequeño escenario y un sillón cómodo. El mío está dividido por vidrio que parece una vitrina que se abre desde adentro por un botón que está en el suelo cerca de mis pies. Nunca me gustó la música que Aro escoge para los privados, por lo que siempre traía mi propia música. Caius me lanzó un beso que me hizo estremecer, yo cerré mis ojos e ignoré todo, incluyéndolo.

Asombrosa, Edward me había dicho asombrosa y a pesar de que su madre casi me arranca el rostro, eso no importó en cuanto él me miró y sonrió. Estoy jodida, muy jodida. Edward no puede hacerme sentir estupideces como las mariposas que bailan en mi estómago, mientras yo bailó en el tubo.

.

.

—¡James! —El rubio levantó la mirada de la copa que servía y me miró con atención.-La señora que paso a verme, tiene prohibido volver a entrar. -James asintió y despachó la bebida antes de poner sus codos en la barra y hacerme una seña para que me acercara.

—¿Qué hay entre tú y el baby? —Sonreí ante el apodo que James le había puesto a Edward y me incliné sobre James como si fuese a decirle un secreto.

—No es de tu incumbencia —susurré golpeándole la mejilla. James rodó los ojos y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces no vale la pena que te cuente la que se ha armado hoy cuando el baby sacó a la anciana de tu camerino. —Sonrió, el muy maldito sonrió como el gato ese de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y si no lo hubiera tenido tan lejos le rompo la barbilla al muy hijo de su...

Adorable madre, no sean mal pensados que barbaridad.

—¿Estas jodiéndome verdad? —pregunte sentándome en la barra. James achicó sus ojos y luego sirvió varias bebidas antes de contestarme.

—Lo siento ángel pero me gustan más las rubias naturales. —Guiñó y luego se me acercó suspirando teatralmente

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay entre tú y el baby? —volvió a preguntar cerca de mi, me encogí de hombros.

—Podemos ser amigos ¿Sabes?

—Te creería —comenzó a decir antes de destapar unas cervezas y luego de entregarlas continuó —, pero sería como fingir que Kate no es mi esposa.

Sirvió unos tragos más y yo fruncí el ceño diciendo

—¿A qué refieres? —James volvió a hacerme una seña para que me acercarse y luego de golpear mi mejilla, respondió.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Sabes que puedo contarle a Kate sobre Victoria no? —Fingí que no me importaba hablar, mirándome las uñas, pero bueno, James no lo captó como una broma. Me tomó la mano y tiró de mí, sorprendiéndome.

—Claro. Hazlo y te corto como a un limón —Me soltó y yo me enderecé. Me había sorprendido —. Los hombres ángel somos como el delicioso pollo frito de mi madre, sabroso y crujiente, pero fácil de conocer la receta. El baby tira baba por ti. -Me reí y negué pero James no me dejo hablar.

—Si no le gustaras tantito, no habría sacado a su propia madre del club, como si fuera una león cazando. —James se alejó de mi cuando un chico le pidió jugo y fue a traerlo a la bodega. Y yo... Yo me quedé allí como una tonta. Pollo frito ¿Cómo podía James comparar a Edward con el pollo frito?

Joder estoy rodeada de locos.

* * *

**Hola a todo el mundo! Pues sí, ****parece ser que Bella está rodeada de locos. ¿Cómo se puede comparar a Edward con el pollo frito? No tiene ni pies ni cabeza.**

**En el capítulo anterior, mucha gente pensó que la persona que delata a Bella a la prensa es Alec. Bueno, deciros que no es él. Ya lo dijo Ann en el grupo. Es otra persona**

**Espero, realmente, que estéis disfrutando la historia y que, para aquellos que hayan podido, hayáis podido disfrutar de unas pequeñas vacaciones de Semana Santa. En España hay mucha tradición, y yo personalmente, me la he pasado de procesión en procesión.**

**Como siempre, queremos agradecer a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, ya sea anónimamente, como por un review. Para estas últimas, nombraron, ya que leemos todos con mucha ilusión:**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO.**

**Para phinbella2012 y Tata XOXO, gracias por seguir también en esta historia y que disfrutéis mucho, aunque os hayáis incorporado con la historia con unos pocos capítulos.**

**Nos leemos el próximo sábado**

**Jpv22**


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**¡Rock and roll baby!**

**"El ritmo es algo que se tiene o no se tiene, pero cuando lo tienes, tienes todo" Elvis Aaron Presley.**

.

POW Bella

Alice miro la entrada de MusiC como si hubiese una bomba allí y eso que estábamos paradas al otro lado de la calle. Cientos de periodistas abarrotaban la entrada del edificio intentando burlar la seguridad

—No voy a entrar allí —dijo sin mirarme, pues estaba muy ocupada mirando al frente con pánico. Suspiré ruidosamente. Yo tampoco podía entrar allí pero tenía que hacerlo, aún así tampoco podía ser demasiado llamativa. Miré mis mallas negras, mi top naranja y mis cómodos zapatos de baile. Cada día que pasaba el asunto de la prensa se ponía peor. El ansiado vídeo se iba a rodar en unos días y las chicas entrenaban duro a mi lado, ya que Jace Luvitrier era un afamado director de vídeos y un jodido marica que estaba dispuesto a arruinar tu vida y tu carrera si te equivocabas en un paso, palabras de las chicas no mías. El idiota solo se presentaba dos días junto a su séquito de camarógrafos y grababa sin parar. Era rápido, eficiente y seguro de si mismo. Claro que tenía que serlo cuando ganaba demasiado dinero como para nadar en el por cada video que era firmado bajo su dirección y su fama.

Un mercedes se estacionó frente a nosotros y Jasper bajo la ventanilla.

—¿Un aventón? —Alice bufó y le gruñó

—Contigo ni al cielo Hale —Jasper sonrió abiertamente burlándose

—¿Qué pobre definición tienes del cielo cariño? Conozco algunas que estoy seguro te harían sonrojar —Alice se puso roja y estoy segura que no lo hizo porque estuviera avergonzada, ya qué sus manos estaban hechas puño. Yo no pude evitar sonreír y vengarme un poquito de Alice por obligarme a usar su diminuto corsé el otro día.

—¿Por qué no se consiguen una habitación en un hotel y lo solucionan? —Jasper sonrió aún más mientras salía del mercedes diciendo de forma dramática:

—¡Al fin alguien que habla mi idioma! —Entré al auto y Alice me siguió murmurando algo sobre estúpidos rubios sexis.

Esa fue la forma en que logramos entrar al edificio sin llamar la atención. Caminé incómoda al salón de baile, ya que todos murmuraban a mis espaldas viendo los periódicos. Rodé los ojos ante eso. Un senador puede ser un ladrón de bienes frente a sus narices, una, en cambio, no puede ganarse la vida de forma honrada bailando. Cuando entré las chicas nos miraron como si tuviésemos tres ojos en lugar de dos.

—¿Cómo es posible que una mujer como tu pueda estarnos enseñando a bailar? —preguntó Amber lanzando un periódico sobre su mochila. La verdad es que me dolió la forma en que lo dijo, pero jamás dejaré que estas cabezas huecas lo sepan.

—La que tenga problemas con mi empleo en The Doll's Salon que me lo diga y se largue de una vez, no voy a soportar sus estupideces cuando ninguna de ustedes se ha tomado el tiempo de siquiera buscar en Wikipedia lo que es pole dance —dije sonando más dura de lo que quería.

—Esto es estúpido —sollozó Lucie —. No voy a obtener el papel en el musical por todo este escándalo.

—Si no lo obtienes, no será por mi Lucie, yo no bailaré por ti. —Alice se sentó en su silla sonriendo mientras veía a las chicas palidecer, asegurándose de que ninguna me faltará el respeto.

—Soy como ustedes —espeté levantándome —. Puedo bailar break dance o jazz, ballet o rock and roll. El pole dance no es un delito. Hay academias de baile que lo han incluido en sus anuncios para llamar la atención. No me gradué en Juilliard, pero voy a graduarme de la universidad de Nueva York en Historia del Arte. No importa cómo me gane la vida, chicas, el pole dance paga mis facturas y mi universidad. No soy una prostituta, solo bailó y ese no es un error. —Cuando terminé de hablar algo había cambiado. Comencé a estirarme y cuando vi que ninguna de las chicas me seguía. Las ignoré.

Alice en cambio se levantó y tecleó en su celular antes de que un mix de Rock and roll comenzará a sonar. Las chicas parecieron sorprendidas cuando Alice se paró a mi lado y me sonrió en cuanto la música inundó mis sentidos las dos comenzamos a movernos a través de la habitación. Moli sonrió e hizo lo mismo, bailando con nosotras. Las demás chicas nos siguieron después, un poco inseguras y de pronto estábamos riéndonos mientras bailábamos. Rosalie entró en el estudio y todas nos detuvimos al verla molesta, pero sonrió y puso su agenda en la mesa diciendo mientras alzaba las manos.

—¡Rock and roll baby! —Las chicas gritaron como locas y siguieron bailando. No reparamos en la presencia de Edward, Emmett y Jasper hasta que Emmett tiro de Rosalie haciéndola girar de forma impresionante y soltar un grito gracioso cuando cayó en sus brazos. Jasper hizo lo mismo con Amber pero Alice tomó su mano e inmediatamente lo hizo bailar con ella, impresionándome por ser territorial. Miré a Edward moviendo su pie pero sus brazos estaban cruzados y parecía querer huir de la habitación. Alice me empujó por la cadera y me hizo señas para que me animara a invitar a Edward a bailar. Me moví a través de las chicas y le sonreí. Él se sonrojó y descruzó sus brazos.

—Hey —dijo cohibido. Rodé los ojos y tomé una de sus manos pero lo solté al instante, porque fue como si estuviese electrificado. Aún así volví a tomarlo y lo obligué a girarme. Cuando Edward compendió lo que yo quería se puso rígido y negó antes de salir de la sala. Me sentí estúpida pero no tuve tiempo de si quiera pensarlo, ya que Jasper me hizo girar y alegrándome un poco, aunque mi ánimo fue una mierda esa mañana. Por la tarde trate de enfocarla en mis estudios. No podía dirigir una galería de arte si no me graduaba y no tengo nada de genio, además, a pesar de que Edward me defienda de su madre eso no significa que el sea mi amigo.

.

.

—La periodización de la historia del arte antiguo se basa en las distintas civilizaciones donde surge, utilizándose de forma equivalente a las divisiones estilísticas propias de los periodos posteriores de la Historia del arte occidental...

Tomé nota y vi las imágenes que se desplazaban tras el profesor Martin quien explicaba sobre arte antiguo, era mi última clase del día y luego tenía planeada una cena tranquila con el abuelo.

—Muy bien chicos quiero un ensayo completo del arte de la antigua Grecia. —El profesor ignoró los gemidos que significaban el final de nuestro fin de semana libre mientras salía. Un ensayo para él era una investigación completa de unas cien páginas, no menos no más. Genial eso remataba mi noche.

—Estoy en casa abuelo —grité, suspirando con alivio.

—Isabella tienes visita ¿Por qué has llegado tarde hoy?

—¿Visita? —pregunté confundida, dejando la bolsa de la cena en la mesa del comedor y giré hacia donde estaba el abuelo.

—Estaba en la clase extra que tuve que tomar este semestre abuelo ¿Quién me visita? —Me detuve asombraba sobre todo de ver a Edward con una taza en la mano.

—Y eso que aún no te he contado cuando fui a Irlanda y tuve una aventura con una modelo esposa de un mafioso al que metí en la cárcel.

Edward me miró un momento antes de seguir hablando con el abuelo

—Eso suena interesante Charles —Paren el mundo que escuche mal ¡¿Llamó al abuelo Charles?! ¡¿El abuelo se lo permitió?! Edward se río de algún chiste que no escuché y luego el abuelo suspiró.

—Voy a servir la cena ¿Te quedas muchacho? —Edward me miró y yo entrecerré los ojos, tensa cuando contestó

—Si a Isabella no le molesta, estaría muy feliz de aceptar tu invitación. —Mi abuelo sonrió y se burló de mí

—¡Nah! No le molesta además le gane en el póker la semana pasada, así que me debe una —Edward se río abiertamente y el abuelo salió de la habitación dejándonos solos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, sin moverme de mi lugar, de forma brusca. No me malinterpreten pero estoy molesta y eso no es bueno. Edward se aclaró la garganta, nervioso.

—Fue muy grosero de mi parte dejarte bailando sola esta mañana, quería disculparme. —Me encogí de hombros y le dije, porque maldición no estaba para lidiar con locos bipolares calientes.

—A veces se me olvida mi lugar. Soy una empleada solamente, no tu amiga. No te preocupes no volverá a pasar —Edward no dijo nada ante eso y me giré para salir de allí pero habló deteniéndome

—No tengo amigos desde que estuve en la universidad.

—Lamentó escuchar eso —dije de espaldas aún. Edward suspiró

—Bueno ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? —no le contesté nada, aún así me giré e intenté una sonrisa antes de volver a girarme, esta vez para salí, hacia la cocina.

—¿Así que ya te reconciliaste con tu novio? —preguntó el abuelo cuando entré en la cocina.

—Él no es mi novio abuelo -aclaré sentándome en la mesa. Charles se giró a verme y su bigote se movió un poco

—Es mejor que ese novio tuyo que tuviste hace poco ¿Cómo se llamaba?.. Ratas, Ramal,...

—Randal abuelo, y fue mi novio en la secundaria, hace cuatro años —Lo corregí hundiendo mi rostro el mis manos. El abuelo se rió de mí y me revolvió mis cabellos

—No parece un mal muchacho y eso que ha tenido que pasar la prueba antes.

—¿Le hiciste la prueba? —El abuelo sonrió abiertamente y luego de mirar tras de mí dijo:

—Edward ¿Por qué no te lavas las manos y nos sentamos a comer? —Sentí mi rostro caliente y murmuré:

—Hombres.

.

La cena transcurrió entre anécdotas de la guerra del abuelo y sus aventuras.

—Cuando conocí a Marie en Brasil la vi bailando con un afroamericano enorme. Ella iba vestida de gitana y yo llevaba mi uniforme de capitán, me guiño un ojo, la muy coqueta, y se sonrojó de una forma hermosa. Me casé con ella en cuanto pude quitarme de encima al afroamericano y vivimos juntos casi cincuenta años. —Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Esa historia el abuelo la contaba muy pocas veces.

—Debió haber sido una mujer hermosa. —supuso Edward mientras ponía su taza de café vacía en la mesa. Charles sonrió y luego aclaró su garganta

—Oh lo era. Tenía una cintura que te invitaba a pecar, no digamos de su rostro y su mirada felina. Era como Renesmee, mi otra nieta. —Genial ahora yo era como el patito feo de la familia. Me crucé de brazos y soplé el mechón de cabello que había escapado de mi coleta. Charles me abrazo y agregó

—Aunque Isabella heredó su forma y su gracia para bailar. —Dejó un beso en mi mejilla mientras Edward preguntaba

—¿Quién es Ren..? —Frunció el ceño cuando ni pudo recordar el nombre de mi hermana y yo lo aclaré

—Renesmee, mi hermana menor.

—Oh —Charles se levantó, dando por finalizada la cena y murmuró:

—Es tarde. —Un poco tosco, pero Renesmee llevaba días sin llamar y eso tenía molesto al abuelo. Edward se levantó y se arregló los lentes.

—Es mejor que me vaya.

—Te acompañó —balbuceé. Cuando estuvimos en el pasillo del edificio Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir.

—No sabía que tuvieras una hermana. —rompió el silencio. Suspiré pesadamente antes de responder.

—Ni yo tampoco, hasta hace unos años, antes de la muerte de mi madre. —Se hizo un silencio incómodo, que no sabía cómo eliminar.

—Tienes un abuelo magnífico Isabella. —Sonreí y lo vi bajar las escaleras hasta su auto pero se detuvo a medio camino y se volvió para regresar hasta a mi

—Lamento lo de hoy. —Me encogí de hombros e iba a restarle importancia al asunto cuando tomó mi mano y me hizo girar tres veces haciéndome chillar cuando estuvimos pegados. Edward acarició mi mejilla y susurró

—La próxima vez seré yo quien te invite a bailar. —Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, estando muy cerca el uno del otro. Bajé la mirada para poder ver sus labios, dulces. Cuando creí que iba a besarme dio un paso atrás y arregló su chaqueta antes de irse.

—Rock and roll baby, rock and roll jodido nerd bailarín caliente.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo. Parece ser que Edward consigue tener valor (muy de vez en cuando).**

**Madriguerita: Sí, en esta historia el patosillo es Edward. Espero que te guste la historia. **

**Kris: yo tampoco he podido ver el pollo frito de la misma manera desde el capítulo anterior.**

**Para aquellas personas que no lo sepan, tenemos grupo en facebook. Se llama "La maestra de mi hijo" (www . facebook groups / 647785602005374 /) es sin espacios. No es que tengamos mucha actividad, pero algo hacemos.**

**Como siempre, tanto Ann como yo queremos dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, ya sea de manera anónima como con sus reviews. Para estas últimas, queremos nombraros y daros las gracias por dejar vuestras opiniones.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara**

**Un saludo y nos leemos el sábado que viene**

**Jpv22**


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Cobarde**

**Pov Edward**

—...Esto va a arruinarte, no seas estúpido! —chilló mi madre en mi oreja por quinta vez, rodé los ojos.

—No es necesario que grites Elizabeth. —ella gruñó fuertemente, pasando de sus normas para ser la gran dama.

—¡SOY TU MADRE! EDWARD ¡TU MADRE!

—Vaya y eso lo dices después de que insististe por años que dejará de llamarte mamá porque un hijo tuyo habría estudiado leyes o medicina ¿Me equivoco? —le recalqué comenzando a molestarme, joder que mujer.

—Estas desvariando —me interrumpió y luego añadió —. Tu empresa está produciendo y vas a echar todo abajo por una puta de cabaret.

—¿Desde cuándo la gran Elizabeth Masen dice Puta? Creí que esa era una palabra que no existía en tu lenguaje —Sabía que eso iba a enojarla más y funcionó. Chilló más fuerte. Lo único malo fue que lo hizo en mi oreja aunque estoy seguro que para esta fecha sus chillidos se escuchan hasta china o quizás hasta el polo norte, pobre santa Claus, no me extraña que el pobre tenga que reemplazar algunos juguetes.

—Escucha —comencé a decir lo más tranquilo que pude —, no voy a despedir a Isabella, no cuando ella ha sido la única que ha podido hacer trabajar a las chicas juntas ¿Entiendes?

—TU. NO. ENTIENDES, ni siquiera sabes quién es esa mujer —dijo Elizabeth molesta a través del teléfono. Apreté fuertemente el puente de de mi nariz

—Tienes razón no la conozco pero...

—Es una mujer sin moral, no puede tenerla si baila desnuda en un antro de quinta —me interrumpió mi madre. —. No hagas que te niegue como hijo, porque créeme estoy a punto de hacerlo. Soy capaz de muchas cosas Edward y lo sabes.

—Entonces espero que goces de la decepción, porque aún soy tu hijo Elizabeth pero jamás voy a ser tu títere y lo sabes —le gruñí y le colgué furioso. La prensa había puesto titulares de mierda completos con una fotografía de The dolls Salon, el lugar en donde Bella trabajaba. Me había molestado en un principio la noticia pero luego recordé que con la prensa era siempre así, nos tenían en la mira mientras triunfamos, buscando la forma de arruinarnos, aun así he trabajado en esto cuatro años y puedo decir que soy confiable. Mis socios lo saben y esa noticia no ha puesto en peligro nada, sobretodo porque no la hemos confirmado.

Rosalie entró a mi oficina con otro periódico más en sus manos y murmuró:

—Blake está en la línea dos y Lauren Lefevre en la cinco. Recepción llamó para informar que cada llamada que están tomando es de periodistas estúpidos con tres centímetros de cerebro ¿Desde cuándo es prohibido que una bailarina de pole dance enseñe a bailar a alguien? Bella tiene más valores e integridad que todos esos hijos de puta —Me asombré cuando Rosalie defendió a Bella de ese modo y no pude decir nada. El hecho de que mi cuñada defendiera a Bella significaba que ella ya era una parte fundamental de la vida de Rosalie y muy pocas personas lograban entrar en esa determinada lista. Levanté unos papeles y dije:

—Habla con Raymond y dile que ponga en marcha el código rojo. Nadie puede o debe responder las preguntas de la prensa...

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Me interrumpió Rosalie mirándome fijamente. ¿Qué narices pasaba hoy que nadie me dejaba acabar una maldita frase? Me removí inquieto por su escrutinio y fingí mover unos papeles más de mi escritorio mientras los miraba ¿Estaba seguro? Meter las manos al fuego por una mujer a la que tenía muy poco de conocer. No era algo que yo hacía normalmente, sin embargo, hasta cierto punto, había una fuerza contra la que nunca luchaba y mi instinto me obligaba a apoyar a Bella.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —La evadí o al menos lo intenté ya que levantó una ceja en mi dirección y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Escupe!

—Estoy seguro porque algo me dice que Bella es una buena persona y... —comencé a decir pero Rosalie preguntó astutamente

—¿Te gusta? —La pregunta me sorprendió más que todo porque en realidad mi corazón dejo de latir y luego volvió a hacerlo como loco intentando salir de mi pecho. Fue como si la respuesta fuera si ¿Lo era? ¿Es que Bella me gusta?

—Si r—espondí sin saber lo que estaba haciendo. No me malinterpreten, se de música pero no tengo una puta idea de cómo decirle a una chica que me gusta. Rosalie sonrió abiertamente antes de que yo continuara.

—Pero —bufó exasperada, aún así continué hablando ignorándola — ella trabaja para mí y...

—Eres un idiota —aseveró Rosalie antes de sentarse frente a mí. Joder esto me estaba poniendo nervioso. Yo no era una chica y no era del tipo de hombre que le confiaba su vida personal a su asistente rubia, esposa de su hermano menor desde hace años. Espero entiendan mi punto.

—Cualquier hombre con tres dedos de frente vería a Isabella y patearía hasta a tu madre en el trasero por ella. Vale la pena Edward. Ella no es como Lauren o como Gianna —argumentó, sonriendo con la mirada lastimera que se le da a un cachorrito sin dueño.

—Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso —murmuré levantándome, molesto por la mención de Gianna en mi oficina.

—Es solo la verdad Edward —afirmó Rosalie antes de ponerse de pie y salir. No dijo nada más y se lo agradecí, aunque mi reacción fue dura y exagerada

Gianna había llegado a mi vida como una rosa roja llega a la vida de un hombre enamorado. Había sido mi musa para muchas canciones y luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había robado un millón de dólares de la empresa. El único dinero con el que la empresa contaba y mi auto nuevo, mi único auto.

Mi madre se burló de mí y yo me quede viajando en el metro hasta que tuve suficiente dinero para comprar un buen auto y un seguro anti robo. En ese entonces apenas iba sobreviviendo con lo poco que ganaba, la empresa aún no era una de las mejores de Nueva York y no lo fue hasta que tuvimos un contrató con Jonny Music, un loco que solo cantó una de mis canciones y luego desapareció, que nos hicimos famosos. Ese había sido el comienzo de MusiC, el segundo comienzo, uno que muy pocos conocían.

—¿Qué hago con Lauren? —preguntó Rosalie sorprendiéndome. Suspiré molesto y retiré mis lentes antes de levantar el teléfono. Rosalie entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí mientras decía entre dientes.

—Línea cinco —Con eso se giró sobre sus pies y dio un portazo que hizo a las paredes de la oficina moverse. Si tan solo supiera que esta vez iba a ser todo menos un caballero con la loca modelo. Que pérdida su tiempo llamándome.

—No puedo creer que hayas contratado a ese tipo de mujer como coreógrafa —dijo con su acento francés extraño. Rodé mis ojos y eso hizo que comenzará a dolerme la cabeza. Lauren no tenía acento francés ella era de Nueva York.

—Escucha Lauren, con todo el respeto que te mereces, no me importa lo que pienses. No voy a darte explicaciones cuando no lo hice con mi madre. Ahora ¡déjenme en paz ustedes dos! -Colgué el teléfono con más fuerza de la que debería haberlo hecho y después apreté el intercomunicador diciendo

—¿Qué hay de Blake? —Rosalie maldijo y después empezó a quejarse

—Podrías hablar con más suavidad Edward. Estoy trabajando en eso, de hecho se emocionó y pregunto si Isabella no daba clases privadas de Pole dance.

—¿Por qué no viene y le pregunta? —espeté soltando el intercomunicador en el proceso.

El día entero fue así, lleno de mierda. Estuve puntualizando a demasiadas personas que había información que no podía filtrarse a ningún medio. Gracias a Dios nadie se opuso a mis medidas de seguridad y para el final del día lo único que yo quería era relajarme, pero no pude. Pasé dos días con el tema de la prensa, demasiado ocupado conmigo mismo. Subí a mi volvo y las calles me guiaron a The Doll's Salon. Isabella, vestida con poca ropa, podía ser una distracción maravillosa. Coloqué mi gorra y entré, siendo empujado por la gente que saturaba. El lugar pude ver varias credenciales de periodistas y eso me hizo ajustar mis lentes y mi gorra y, a la vez, rodar mis ojos.

—Vaya hombre no creí verte por aquí de nuevo. Esto está a reventar —dijo James poniendo una cerveza en la barra, cerca de mi mano. Negué porque no venía a beber, sin embargo él no me lo permitió

—Va por la casa

Vi a una rubia, que me pareció bonita a la vista, bailando pero no era Isabella, así que me giré hacía James, quién entendió mi pregunta no hecha, porque, acercándose demasiado o bueno inclinándose sobre mi ¡ugh, muy cerca! murmuró

—Una rubia vino a ver a Bella. Llevan un buen rato en los camerinos. La señora parecía muy desesperada por hablar con ella

Jame se volteo y se distrajo con la bartender, quién sonreía abiertamente hablando con un hombre trajeado. Pareciendo un celoso novio se acercó a ella y le susurro al odio haciéndola mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Sonreí ante eso y le di un trago a la cerveza antes de levantarme e ir a buscar los ojos hermosos de Bella y su sonrisa.

—... No vas arruinarme ¿entiendes? soy la dueña de todo lo que mi hijo tiene... —me sorprendió escuchar la voz de mi madre y cuando me acerque un poco más vi a Bella sin color en sus mejillas.

—... Y eso incluye que dejes de enseñarle a esas estúpidas a bailar.

—No es usted quien toma ese tipo de decisiones señora —dijo Isabella segura, alejándose un paso de ella. Elizabeth levantó su mano pareciendo que iba a golpearla. Bella cerró sus ojos y le puso su mejilla, dispuesta a aceptar el golpe. Eso me enfureció, de ninguna manera posible yo podía permitir que Elizabeth le pusiera una mano encima a mi Bella

—Elizabeth —El nombre de mi madre se escuchó como un insulto al salir de mis labios. Ambas saltaron en cuanto mi voz llegó a sus oídos. Mi madre palideció y escuche a Isabella maldecir en voz baja.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —La tomé fuertemente del brazo y tiré de ella hasta obligarla a salir.

—¿Pero qué pasa contigo? —me preguntó soltándose de mi agarre. La observé, me quite la gorra y tiré un poco de mi cabello antes de responderle

—Lo que me pregunto yo es ¿Qué se te pasa a ti por la cabeza? ¡Casi atascaste a una mujer indefensa! —Bueno, quitemos lo de indefensa. Bella es una mujer fuerte, la vi doblar a Alec sobre una mesa en el estudio de baile. El idiota se lo merecía.

—Te gusta —afirmó llevándose una mano a su boca, impresionada, mientras me miraba como se mira a un león de circo, de dos cabezas. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando no respondí a su afirmación, ni pensé en hacerlo.

—Eso no te incumbe Elizabeth, soy un hombre y no necesito tu aprobación para nada...

—Estás jugando con fuego —me interrumpió y añadió rápidamente al verme callar. —. No voy a permitirlo.

—Como te dije —comencé a decir lentamente —, deja de meterte en mis asuntos. No voy a despedir a Isabella solo porque tú lo dices. No soy tu títere -—untualicé mientras me giraba para entrar de nuevo en el camerino. Dejándola sola ante la  
atenta mirada de James.

Cuando entré al camerino y vi a Bella mirarme en el espejo como si fuese un juguete roto, no pude evitar sentirme responsable por sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, más y sobre todo, cuando comenzó a regañarse a sí misma por sentirse débil

—Maldición, maldición, maldición.

—¿Estas... bien? —Mi pregunta se escucho estúpida en cuanto salió de mis labios y hasta yo me sentí así, estúpido. Bella pareció sorprendida de que yo estuviese allí pero me respondió caminando hacia un estante para tomar una caja decorada.

—Sí, no te preocupes —Intentó abrirlo con las manos temblorosas ¡Maldito broche! La escuche decir.

—Deja eso yo lo hago —Le tomé suavemente el brazo. Suspiré pesadamente, abriendo lo que resultó ser un kid de maquillaje. Levanté mi mirada para ver su maquillaje marcándole el rostro.

—Lo siento —Era lo único que tenía el valor de decir en ese momento. Bella negó mientras limpiaba el maquillaje que se le había corrido.

—Es... Un poco tonto que una mujer de su edad pueda jugar con la mente de alguien como yo —susurró, aplicando algo que le dio color. Me senté cerca de Bella como lo haría un acosador sintiendo su olor a flores

—Bueno te tomo desprevenida, Elizabeth suele ser así con todos —murmuré incómodo. Bella me miró antes de volver su mirada al espejo.

—Es tu madre Edward —apuntó, pintando sus labios. Joder, quiero besarlos. Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Elizabeth podía ser mi madre pero eso no le daba derecho a meterse en mi vida cuando no se lo había ganado.

—Puede ser difícil lidiar con ella a veces —resopló cuando dije eso y no pude evitar reírme porque parecía una niña pequeña

—Me hizo sentirme como una niña que hizo algo malo —refunfuño cruzándose de brazos. Sonreí por eso y tomé su mano, obligándole a descruzarlas mientras la miraba, volteándola para que estuviéramos frente a frente. Era hermosa más que hermosa, no había palabras para describirla.

—Eres una mujer asombrosa —toqué mi frente y continué sonriendo —. Lo sé. —Las mejillas de Bella se llenaron de un tenue rosa e incliné mi rostro para verla mejor. Mi corazón saltó cuando sonrió conmigo, suspirando de una forma que me pareció linda. Pero la magia se quebró cuando la rubia a la que había visto bailando entró y nos miró molesta, obligándonos a poner espacio. Odié eso.

—Caius te está buscando —dijo molesta ignorándome ¿Quién demonios es Caius?

—Ve tú —pidió Bella temblando ligeramente. Fruncí el ceño observándolas sin soltarle la mano y no queriendo hacerlo. La rubia en cambio siguió ignorándome

—Dijo que te quiere a ti —Bella me miro un momento antes de asentir

—Tengo que trabajar —susurró con pesar. Incliné mi rostro a un lado mientras soltaba su mano y pregunté:

—¿Trabajar? —asintió y respondió en seguida.

—Ese hombre siempre pide un privado así que... Tengo que ir

—No sabía que hacían show privados —murmuré incómodo arreglándome los lentes mientras la miraba molesto ¡Iba a bailarle a un hombre en privado! Ojalá y sea un gordo feo. Bella se levantó, alejándose de mí y me impresionó, dejando caer la bata, mostrándome su hermoso corsé ¿Cómo podía bailar vestida así frente a un hombre? ¿Y si intentaba sobrepasarse? Bella suspiró, atrayendo mi atención de nuevo.

—Sí, pero los privados no incluyen sexo, al menos no los míos —Quise decirle que si bailará para mi le haría el amor como loco y que en ese privado si habría sexo, pero me limité a mirarla fijamente. Era obvio que yo no tenía el valor para ser un pervertido delante de ella. Bella suspiró de nuevo y se giró sin decir adiós. Quería comportarme como un cavernícola, tomarla en mis brazos y correr en la dirección contaría de donde iba a bailarle a ese hombre con nombre raro gritando ¡Unga unga! mientras golpeaba a cualquiera que intentará quitármela, pero tampoco podía o tenía el valor de hacerlo.

Cobarde. Soy un cobarde.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí tenemos la versión de Edward y su manera de pensar y parece que cada vez está más atraído por Bella.**

**Sé que los capítulos no son largos, pero ninguno de ellos baja de las 2000 palabras (eso es sin contar las notas o agradecimientos). Tanto Ann como yo trabajamos, y hacerlo de esta manera es la única que podemos para que todas las semanas haya un capítulo y seamos puntuales, cosa que para las dos es muy importante. Sé que parece poco, pero escribirlo y corregirlo lleva bastante más tiempo que leerlo, así que por favor, ténganos paciencia.**

**Como en cada película, tanto Ann como yo queremos dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, ya sea de manera anónima como con sus reviews. Para estas últimas, queremos nombraros y daros las gracias por dejar vuestras opiniones.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel**

**Cuídense y nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**Jpv22**


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**¿Amigos?**

**Pov Edward**

—Jace llega hoy en el vuelo de las diez —dijo Rose caminando a mi lado con su agenda. Le había pedido mil veces que usará la tablet que le regale hace unos meses pero casi siempre me mandaba a la mierda de una forma no muy sutil, diciendo que la tecnología no es lo suyo y nunca iba a cambiar sus agendas, nunca.

—¿Cuándo tendremos el hotel? —pregunté revisando mi celular. El vídeo que íbamos a grabar lo haríamos en el Roger New York* por exigencias de Blake Vidance nuestro cantante estrella del momento.

—Tenemos los pasillos que pediste, la discoteca y la suite presidencial durante dos días, exigencia de Jace. Solo falta confirmarles la fecha. Tenemos una semana para eso –respondió y yo no pude evitar rodar los ojos por eso. Jace era siempre un grano en el culo, muy pocas veces entiendo lo que dice y ahora estamos cortos de tiempo.

—Cita a Isabella en mi oficina luego del ensayo —murmuré. Rosalie sonrió y girándose para verme con esa sonrisa tenebrosa y peligrosa.

—¿Sabes? tener sexo en la oficina es excitante —dijo mordazmente, aún sonriendo.

—Yo no... —comencé a decir mirándola fijamente. Rosalie se encogió de hombros y desapareció por el pasillo —. Mujeres —gruñí mientras abría la puerta de mi oficina.

—¿Puedo preguntar porque mi ahijado refunfuña como niño pequeño berrinchudo? —Su voz automáticamente me hizo sonreír abiertamente y sin pensarlo mucho me giré para abrazarla hasta dejarla sin aire.

—Creí que estabas en Londres. —Sus brazos delicados palmearon mi espalda antes de responder cuando la solté.

—Bueno, Elizabeth me llamó. Dijo algo sobre que te dejaste cegar de una mujer de la mala vida. —Sonrío de forma astuta, mientras yo bufé molestó y me giré sobre mis pies.

—No voy a discutir contigo también madrina. —Esme se sentó tras el escritorio. No había cambiado nada desde que la vi hace unos meses. Su cabello, color vino tinto, estaba en un moño y esos ojos color miel seguían tan brillantes como siempre. No se notaba que ya superaba los cincuenta años, para ser exactos cincuenta y dos, ya que se mantenía en forma y se cuidaba mucho. Usaba un traje bastante sofisticado. Eso era natural, ya que era una maestra de baile en Juilliard y dueña de una academia de bailé contemporáneo, la mejor de Nueva York, luego de Juilliard. Tomé asiento frente a ella y Esme se apresuro a aclarar

—En realidad solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien. Me molesta que estés tan solo siempre. No me importa la vida que lleve la mujer con la que compartas tu vida, me preocupa que pueda hacerte daño cariño.

—No estoy con Isabella madrina. Y ella no lleva una mala vida. —Los ojos de Esme brillaron mientras me sonreía y se recostó sobre su asiento, con sus manos en su mentón.

—¡Isabella eh! Me impresionas, nunca te había visto así. —Mierda. Acabo de revelarle su nombre, esto no es bueno. Esme le quitó importancia al asunto encogiéndose de hombros y agregando.

—Pero está trabajando para ti. —Me molesta que mi madre se haya quejado con mi madrina y lo sé por sus afirmaciones.

—¿Qué te dijo Elizabeth? —pregunté un poco tosco Esme no respondió instantáneamente ella solo medito mientras me miraba borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. Luego suspirar

—En realidad no importa hijo. —Su rostro se distorsionó en una mueca.

—¡Oh, sí que importa! ¿Qué te dijo? —alcé un poco la voz. Sé que no se lo merecía, pero Elizabeth me sacaba de mis casillas. Esme abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada más pues antes de que lo hiciera Emmett y Jasper entraron en mi oficina como locos, abrazando a Esme, puesto que Rosalie les había mandado un texto avisándoles que ella estaba allí.

Me miro pidiéndome disculpas y se alejó con los chicos. Mierda. Ahora me tocaba esperar.

Me concentré en mi trabajo antes de escuchar un alboroto en el pasillo y caminé fuera de mi oficina para ver a los chicos entrando en el estudio de baile. Los seguí y vi a todas las chicas bailando un mix de Rock and Roll, jugando entre ellas. No fue en eso en lo que me fije realmente, Bella bailaba con mechones de cabello pegado a sus mejillas por el sudor, sus ojos brillaban mientras giraba y no pude verla más hermosa o tal vez sí. Noté a los chicos divirtiéndose también, y la verdad, me siento fuera de lugar. Aunque hice mis estudios en Juilliard, en donde la música está en el corazón de todos y los niños ricos fingen ser mejores que el sol, nunca fui a una fiesta y, no fue porque no me invitarán, si no que en esos momentos estaba intentando convencer a mi madre de aceptar mi carrera mientras ella me ignoraba de nuevo, como lo había hecho siempre. Fue una estupidez pero era la realidad en ese momento, lo intenté todo y ella jamás me apoyo como Emmett.

Tuve que dejar mis pensamientos cuando Bella llego frente a mí y sonrió.

Dios, es tan hermosa. Pero no fue eso lo que dije.

—Hey —Jodidos nervios. Bella rodó los ojos y tomó una de mis manos pero me soltó al instante. Su toque fue electrizante. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aún así volvió a tomar mi mano y me obligó a girarla. Cuando comprendí lo que Bella quería no pude evitar tensarme. Negué sintiéndome estúpido antes de salir del estudio.

Esme tenía los brazos cruzados y me miraba como cuando me visitaba en el internado y yo me había metido en problemas.

—¿Debo suponer que ella es Isabella? —Su pregunta fue sarcástica y su mirada graciosa.

—Madrina... —Me tomó por sorpresa, ya que me agarró del cuello de mi camisa y tiró de mí, obligándome a caminar tras ella hasta que entramos en mi oficina.

—¿Puedo conocerla? —Me soltó y se giró saltando y aplaudiendo como una niña pequeña sonriendo.

—Esme —suspiré incómodo, arreglando mis lentes, y negando cuando me ignora. Esme es espontánea y, hasta el momento, la única mujer a la que mi madre tolera como su cuñada.

—La conoceré en cualquier momento y tú no me lo impedirás. —La realidad de lo que acabo de hacer me hace sentarme.

¡Rayos soy un estúpido!

Esme suspira pesadamente antes de sentarse y afirmar

—La chica te gusta. —Me siento un tonto al pensar si quiera en gustarle a Bella. Ella es hermosa, extrovertida, cariñosa, una luchadora y milagrosamente, a pesar de su trabajo, no es una arpía. Ella solo defiende lo que es suyo cuando es necesario y podría seguir, podría decir muchas cosas buenas de ella, pero eso me haría ver más estúpido.

—Eres un idiota —gruñe Rosalie entrando como un huracán.

—Lo sé —puntualizo yo haciéndola fruncir el ceño y detenerse.

—¿Pero qué mierda pasa contigo? —gruñe Emmett entrando también. No me molestó en mirarlos y, para mi suerte Esme, se pone de pie molesta señalándolos a todos

—Dejen en paz a Edward

Me siento como un niño sin poder evitarlo. Esme siempre me ha defendido ella ha sido la madre que siempre quise encontrar en Elizabeth, pero nunca tuve.

Nadie me molestó esa tarde y no dejé de sentirme un idiota por el hecho de dejar a Bella bailando sola, así que hice algo que nunca había hecho. Fui a nómina y pedí los datos de Bella.

No sabía con que iba encontrarme, aun así fui a su casa. Su casa se encontraba en un complejo de departamentos de un edificio muy sencillo. No había criminales en las esquinas pero unos ancianos miraron mi auto con el ceño fruncido y una mueca extraña mientras aparcaba frente al edificio.

—¿Estás perdido muchacho? —preguntó uno de ellos mientras jugaba ajedrez, mirando la tabla fijamente.

—No gracias, pero, de hecho, busco a alguien —respondí incómodo, el anciano observó mi auto y luego sus ojos chocolate me miraron evaluándome.

—No vendemos drogas aquí, no pierdas tu tiempo —murmuró y luego hizo un movimiento de ajedrez muy calculado.

—Jaque mate Billy, jaque mate —dijo sonriendo abiertamente. Su bigote se movió y luego levantó su mirada hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

—Deja al chico Charles —ordena Billy desde su silla de ruedas y luego me preguntó

—¿Eres un vendedor de algo? —me aclaré la garganta un poco nervioso, pero Charles se adelantó y respondió por mí.

—No compramos esas mierdas de seguros, ni ataúdes, ni servicios de funerarias y, si vendes galletas de chocolate, mi nieta me las prohibió, así que lo siento muchacho, no voy a joder a Isabella. —Billy se carcajeó, sosteniéndose la panza mientras intentaba no caerse de la silla

—Esa niña va a ser tu perdición Charlie. —Charlie se cruzó de brazos y le frunció el ceño a Billy.

—¿Isabella? ¿Isabella Swan? —pregunté.

—¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué narices quieres con mi nieta, mocoso? —gruñó Charlie apuntándome con su bastón antes de levantarse con esfuerzo.

—Necesito hablar con ella, trabajamos juntos.

—¿Eres bailarín? No tienes pinta de bailar en un tubo. —Billy se rio de nuevo abiertamente y cuando iba a responderle a Charlie, él volvió a adelantárseme.

—Aro no me dijo que estaban contratando hombres en el club y no eres un hijo perdido del vejete. Me lo habría dicho en nuestro partido de damas chinas la semana pasada.

—Isabella trabaja para mí en MusiC ella le enseña a unas chicas a bailar —conseguí responder al fin.

—Hmm —gruñó Charlie —, así que tú eres el culpable de que yo tuviera que mojar a los imbéciles de los periodistas para que nos dejaran jugar hoy. —Tragué grueso cuando Charlie caminó hacía mi. Joder era un hombre intimidante a pesar de su edad, ¡Voy a morir en las manos del abuelo de Bella!

—Se...se...Señor Swan yo lo...

—¡Charlie! —La voz de una señora nos interrumpió. Charlie se sonrojó y bajo su bastón mirándola a ella.

—Estas asustando a este apuesto chico. Déjalo ya. —Charlie me gruñó y la señora me abrazo.

—Sue, deja al chico tú también, que viene buscando a Bella -dijo Billy. Sue me miró y sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Eres novio de Bella? —iba a hablar pero Sue no me dejó, diciendo rápidamente —. Recuerdo a Randall. Era tan servicial —suspiró y Charlie murmuró:

—Era un idiota. Ven chico, Bella tenía clases hoy pero traerá la cena. —Seguí a Charlie con un poco de temor. Vi el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular.

—¿Ésta casado? —pregunté intentando ser amable ¡Que diga que si! Charlie abrió la puerta de su departamento antes de responder

—Soy viudo. —Genial.

Miré a mí alrededor y me encontré con muchas medallas de condecoraciones militares. Tenía las jodidas cinco estrellas.

—Es un general del ejército. —Charles se detuvo y respondió orgulloso.

—Fui general del ejército en la segunda guerra mundial.

—Debió ser impresionante.

—Oh, lo fue. —Y fue así como conocí datos de la segunda guerra mundial. El abuelo de Bella era un hombre increíble y en su tiempo un soldado magnífico.

—No sabía que Bella estudiará.

—Es increíble haciéndolo. Ama el arte aunque a veces creo que ama más bailar. —Aseguró Charlie con orgullo. Sonreí ante eso.

—Es una chica increíble Señor Swan.

—Si —aceptó Charlie rápidamente y luego agregó —. Puedes llamarme Charles.

La plática continuo y no fue hasta que Bella llegó y nos observó como si fuéramos unos fenómenos que me di cuenta de que yo quería una vida así, simple y feliz.

Le pedí ser mi amiga y me sonrió. Vio a su abuelo con adoración mientras el narraba historias que, seguramente, ella ya se sabía de memoria. Aún así no dejo de sonreír y negar cuando su abuelo jugaba con la cena. Descubrí una Bella diferente, una que regaña a su abuelo por comer galletas de chocolate. Una Bella a la que no quería solo como amiga.

—Rock and roll baby. —La escuché murmurar antes de que yo subiera a mi auto. Tenía que invitarla a bailar.

* * *

***131 Madison Avenue, New York, NY 10016, hotel cinco estrellas muy conocido en Nueva York.**

* * *

**Estamos de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, todavía desde el punto de vista de Edward. Y ya salió en escena Esme. Parece ser más madre de lo que la propia madre de Edward es, pero por lo menos Edward puede contar con alguien. Y aunque Bella lo intente, sigue diciendo demasiado en alto sus pensamientos.**

**Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo a través de los comentarios que dejáis. Son un gran apoyo y dan los ánimos que se necesitan para seguir adelante. Agradecemos también a aquellas personas que son lectores fantasma, pero una especial mención a aquellos que dejan su review.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen**

**Cuídense y nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**Jpv22**


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Joder**

**POV Bella.**

—El rumor es fuerte. Jace llegó ayer a las diez —dijo Moli mientras guardaba sus zapatos de baile, cambiándolos por unas zapatillas.

—No entiendo por qué todas tiemblan ante la posibilidad de equivocarse frente a él —bufé y luego bebí un poco de agua. Moli se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Bueno, no me preocupa que pueda arruinar mi carrera, cuando es la última vez que bailó.

—¿Lo dices por el embarazo? —No pude evitar sonar ofendida. Moli suspiró y cuando iba a hablar la interrumpí —Un nene es una bendición, lo sabrás cuando lo veas y lo cargues.

—No lo entiendes Bella —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se entrecorto —. Voy a ser una jodida madre soltera y voy a tener que hacerlo como una camarera en un restaurante, trabajando dos turnos mientras mi madre cuida a mi hijo y luego, cuando llegue a casa, mi madre me llamara idiota por echar a perder mi vida mientras mi hijo me recrimina el hecho de que trabaje tanto. —Atrajé su cuerpo al mío en un abrazo.

—Eres una idiota —la escuche sorber su nariz y añadí. —. Y tienes suerte de conocerme. No es mucho pero, si quieres, cuando salgas del embarazo puedes venir al club. Hablaré con Aro y te recomendare —Moli se soltó de mi agarre y me miró asombrada.

—¿Estas sugiriendo que baile pole dance?

—¿Qué jodidos prejuicios tienen ustedes con bailar frente a un tubo? —gruñí molesta.

—Quiero decir —se corrigió —, no soy una acróbata y mi cuerpo va a sufrir estragos por el embarazo.

—Hay maquillaje y mallas para eso —dije restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿En serio? —El asombro se notaba en su voz. Me encogí de hombros y suspiré un poco incómoda por lo que iba a decir.

—Recuerdo a mi madre usar mallas para cubrir sus imperfecciones Moli. No todo es lo que parece. Hay actrices que compran maquillaje para ocultar las cicatrices que les dejan los cirujanos plásticos y parecen perfectas en esa revista de mujeres desnudas. —Moli sonrió abiertamente me abrazo y susurró:

—No tengo como agradecértelo.

—No tienes que hacerlo —aseguré. Ella besó mi mejilla y se fue dejándome sola.

La fecha estaba marcada en mi calendario, y hoy se hacían ya dos semanas. Había cumplido con mi contrato, les había enseñado a ocho locas chicas hermosas a trabajar juntas y fue maravilloso, ame cada momento.

Miré con melancolía el estudio de baile vacío sin querer dejarlo, puse en mi celular un poco de música de Beyonce, había sacado una versión nueva de una muy buena canción. Crazy in love.

Giré sobre mis pies un par de veces y cerré mis ojos, estiré mi cuerpo un poco y me dejé llevar moviéndome por todo el estudio. Imaginé que era un escenario lleno de muchas personas y giré, giré y giré hasta dejarme caer al suelo para luego levantarme y seguirme moviendo. Salté y volví a girar en el aire cayendo intacta. Creí escuchar un jadeo pero estaba sola, así que quizás fue la música. Suspiré y seguí bailando las ultimas estrofas de la canción, moviéndome como sabía hacerlo, hasta que Beyonce término de cantar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no bailaba para mí y me recriminé por eso. Llevaba tanto tiempo siguiendo pasos acostumbrados en coreografías que había olvidado cómo era solo dejarse llevar por la música, sentir la pasión que se siente al bailar, la libertad de girar.

Suspiré, la música había acabado. No dejaría de bailar para mí, me prometí. Levanté el rostro y unos hermosos ojos dorados me miraron con un brillo especial.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a nadie bailar así —dijo la mujer con voz sedosa gesticulando con las manos, queriendo abarcar todo el estudio de baile.

—No sabía que había alguien más. Yo me retiro en un... —comencé a balbucear. La mujer sonrió amablemente mientras levantaba su mano para que yo no dijera nada.

—¿Bailaste ballet alguna vez? —Su pregunta me impresionó. Sí, bueno, el ballet era parte de mí. El abuelo me había obligado a hacerlo. Cuando yo quería jugar fútbol bailaba ballet, cuando quería andar en patineta (cosa que aprendí a hacer a escondidas), bailaba ballet. Las chicas del club habían tomado un curso conmigo para poder hacer algunos pasos que incluíamos en las coreografías.

—Un poco, mi abuelo me obligó a ir a una escuela cuando era una niña.

—Los chicos tenían razón, eres una magnífica bailarina. —Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo ante sus palabras ¿Qué chicos? rasqué mi cabeza nerviosa sin saber que decir

—Eres Isabella ¿Cierto? —dudó un momento. Joder esa mujer parecía la esposa de algún presidente, era intimidante. Suspiré con temor y asentí

—Solo Bella. —La señora dio un paso más cerca de mí y extendió su mano

—Soy Esmerald Masen. Puedes decirme Esme. —Abrí los ojos preocupada y me aclaré la garganta. Levantándome del suelo para tomar su mano y estrecharla.

—Es un honor conocerla señora Masen yo... —Joder Esmerald Masen me había visto bailar joder, joder, joder. La mejor bailarina de Juilliard, en su tiempo, me había visto bailar. Y me había pedido que la llamara Esme. Joder, de nuevo.

—¿Me conoces? —preguntó sorprendida, asentí y demonios, tartamudeé

—Yo...Y...Yo la vi bailar en la nueva versión de El lago de los cisnes. Mi madre me llevó —No le agregué que un día después mi madre se había ido a iniciar su nueva vida como ama de casa, dejándome con el abuelo. Esme se río abiertamente sonrojándose.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, aún era soltera -admitió mirando el anillo que aseguraba que ahora era la esposa de un cardiólogo famoso. Iba a responderle pero Edward entró sin mirarnos ya que llevaba unos papeles en las manos.

—Bella ¿Podrías ir a mi oficina un momento? —Levantó la mirada sonriendo pero perdió la sonrisa en cuanto vio a Esme, quién le sonreía abiertamente.

—Cariño, ¿Es urgente que Bella hable contigo?

—¿Por qué? —preguntamos ambos a la vez. Esme se rió por ello.

—Bueno, pues me apetece un café y si a Bella no le incómoda quería que se lo tomará conmigo. —Abrí los ojos como naranjas y joder

—¿M... Me... Me está invitando a un café? —balbuceé nerviosa. Esme asintió con energía.

—Solo si Edward no te necesita de momento. -Miré a Edward, quién nos miró a ambas y luego dijo algo que no entendí antes de murmurar

—¿Pasas luego por mi oficina?, me gustaría que habláramos

—Claro —respondí. Edward retrocedió y golpeó su espalda con la puerta sonrojándose y luego de acomodar sus lentes se giró y salió rápidamente como si tuviera un cohete impulsándolo.

—¿Vamos? —Esme me miraba, aún con su sonrisa tranquilizadora. Asiento no muy convencida y la sigo.

¿Han oído ese dicho que dice? "La humildad gana méritos en el cielo"

Esme tendría ganado el cielo. No dejó de sonreír y luego, de algo que comenzó siendo una tensa conversación, ella supo que temas tocar para que yo dejará mis nervios. No olvidé que tenía frente a mí a una mujer graduada en Juilliard con honores, que terminó siendo maestra, dueña de una academia de baile importante en New York, categorizada con las cinco estrellas de excelencia. No olvidé que estaba casada con Carlisle Masen, un distinguido cardiólogo. Ella sí que no me miró de menos y fue como hablar con una madre que, por supuesto, yo no tuve.

—Carlisle había vuelto y estaba frente a mí, en la primera fila. Entonces me detuve. Había olvidado el giro triple. Fue vergonzoso al principio hasta que una de las estudiantes de primer año, saltó y giro como lo hiciste en el estudio, luego la seguí y terminamos siendo el mejor baile de la temporada. —Término su anécdota feliz y yo no pude evitar preguntar

—¿No te reprendió el coreógrafo? —Esme frunció el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad, no lo recuerdo. Corrí hacía Carlisle y bueno —se sonrojó y yo no pude evitar soltar una risita nerviosa —, fue el inicio de nuestro amor verdadero. —término suspirando como una colegiala.

—Suena hermoso —suspiré y Esme asintió con su cabeza.

—Oh lo es. Los hombres Masen aman a una sola mujer cuando se enamoran, quería preguntarte algo ¿Has pensado dejar el pole dance?

—Estoy estudiando arte para hacerlo —respondí, bebiendo de mi café. Esme se recostó en su asiento en Starbucks y luego de pensarlo, comentó

—No pareces una chica que quiera vivir encerrada en una galería de arte.

—Bailar pole dance toda la vida no es una opción. —argumenté .Esme asintió y concordó conmigo.

—Tienes razón pero yo, como bailarina, te digo que he vivido del baile y no concebiría mi vida sin él. -Sabía que tenía razón, pero su vida tenía una gran diferencia con la mía, aparte, el arte era mi otra gran pasión.

.

.

Quité las pestañas y sonreí sin escuchar a Alice parlotear.

—Bueno ¡Ya! —refunfuño Alice llamando mi atención —. Llevas esa sonrisa de sexo y estoy cansada de que no me escuches. -Rodé mis ojos y me puse la chaqueta de cuero que compre la semana pasada en una tienda de segunda mano.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunté mirando el reloj que ya marcaba las 2:30 de la mañana. Alice tomó su bolso y ambas caminamos hacia la salida

—¿Vas a decirme que paso? ¿Por qué sonríes así? —Sonreí aún más y me regodeé

—Conocí a Esmerald Masen —Alice comenzó a reírse de mí a carcajadas

—Ya, ya y yo vi a Brad Pitt ayer —se burló. La miré con molestia y cuando iba a mandarla a la mierda ella se detuvo fijando su vista al frente y yo termine siguiendo su mirada

Joder. Jasper y Edward se tambaleaban borrachos hacía nosotros

—Mierda —Fue lo único que la enana pudo decir antes de que Jasper la acorralara.

—¿Vamos a afuera? —La voz de Edward sonó extraña

—Estás borracho —lo acusé y Edward se río girándose para salir. Sin saber porque, terminé siguiéndolo fuera de The Doll's Salon. El frío de la madrugada me hizo apretar la chaqueta.

—No fuiste a mi oficina —reclamó, girándose de repente. Miré a mí alrededor y solo entonces reparé en el callejón en el que estábamos.

Demonios, si quiere matarme lo hará fácilmente.

—¿Qué…? —susurré dando un paso atrás, paso que Edward avanzó. Sentí la fría pared tras de mí y Edward avanzó hasta acorralarme en el callejón.

—No fuiste a mi oficina —repitió. Yo, nerviosa, balbuceé

-Lo... Lo olvidé.

—¿Aún crees que estoy borracho? —Su voz sonó ronca, casi puedo jurar que por el alcohol.

—¿Lo estás? —dudé y Edward puso sus manos cada lado de mi rostro, hizo una mueca extraña y luego sonrió

—Un poco —bajo su rostro igualándonos en tamaño y miró mis labios. ¡Joder! Edward no puede estar haciéndome esto

—Lo suficiente —admitió enterando su rostro en mi hombro, aspirando mi olor y bajando una de sus manos hasta mi cintura. ¿Gruñó? Haciendo círculos en mi cadera.

—Yo...- comenzó a decir — …hueles... —arrastró su nariz desde mi hombro hasta mi oreja haciéndome estremecer —tan bien —Su voz ronca me sobresaltó. Las palmas de mis manos hormiguearon de las enormes ganas de tocarlo, suspiré y...

—¡Oh a la mierda! —Abarqué su pecho con mis manos y sentí su corazón golpearme las palmas. Edward gruñó y se acercó más a mí, apretando su cuerpo con el mío.

La mano que no había bajado a mis caderas tomo mi nuca, obligándome a subir la mirada que no sabía estaba pérdida en su pecho cubierto por la sexi camiseta blanca y, cuando lo miré, jadeé al ver sus ojos oscuros. Instintivamente me puse de puntillas, haciéndome a su altura, y rozando mi pecho con el suyo. En mi vida me habían sacudido tantas emociones.

Edward se me acercó a un más y cuando sus labios rozaron los míos suspiré anticipadamente. Capturó mi labio inferior y ambos gemimos. Subí mis manos por su pecho, lentamente, y eso pareció animarlo a besarme con más pasión. Sabía a tequila dulce y a chocolate, sabía a Edward y me aturdió la forma en la que controló el beso. Soltó mi nuca y lentamente bajó su mano a través de mi espalda hasta llegar al inicio de mi trasero haciéndome jadear en busca de aire cuando me acercó aún más. Joder.

—¿Bella? —La voz de Alice nos hizo saltar, obligándonos a alejarnos. Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y frunció el ceño sin decir nada. Su mirada lo dijo todo, estaba arrepentido del beso

—A... Estoy aquí Alice —rompí el silencio, girándome para salir del callejón oscuro en el que Edward me había metido, sin volverme a mirarlo. Joder ¿Qué mierda? ¿Cuántas exclamaciones pueden existir para recriminarme lo que hice?

* * *

**Al fin se han besado! Aunque parece que Edward no esté muy seguro de lo que ha hecho. Bueno poco a poco la historia va avanzando y tomando forma.**

**Ali-Lu Kuran Hale: Puede ser que hayas leído en alguna otra historia que Esme es la madrina de Edward. No es algo raro.**

**Aquí, en España, mañana es el día de la Madre, así que quiero felicitar a todas aquellas que sean madres.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que leen la historia, ya sea de manera anónima o dejando un review. Para estas últimas, nombrarlas:**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell**

**Un saludo y nos leemos la semana que viene**

**Jpv22**


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**El borracho caliente y estúpido.**

**Pov Edward.**

—¡Vamos! Edward no seas tan agua fiestas. —Miré a Jasper como si tuviera dos cabezas y luego negué por millonésima vez.

—No iré contigo rubio.

—Solo iré yo y tú y... Y yo. Rose no dejará al grandote ir con nosotros ¡Somos solteros!

—No —gruñí con aspereza. Jasper hizo esos ojitos de el gato con botas de Shrek y fue así como terminé medio borracho frente a Bella, mientras Jasper acorralaba a la pobre trinker bell, intentando besarla, o al menos eso fue lo que vi antes de perderme en los maravillosos ojos de chocolate fundido de Bella, quién se veía impresionante con su chaqueta de cuero negro

—¿Vamos a afuera? —Mi voz sonó extraña y, aunque me sentía como un tonto con media borrachera, solo había una cosa que quería hacer y el alcohol me estaba dando el valor para ello, o eso creo.

—Estás borracho. —Me acusó como si hubiese hecho algo malo y me reí girándome para salir sin esperar que me siguiera afuera de The Doll's Salon. El frío de la madrugada me hizo espabilar un poco y mis manos no dejaban de hormiguear ansiosas.

—No fuiste a mi oficina. —Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, mientras me detenía en un callejón. Bella miró a su alrededor y se perdió en sus pensamientos, luego de un momento, reparó en mis palabras respondiendo confundida.

—¿Qué... —dio un paso atrás, paso que avance al ver la pared para acorralarla en el callejón ella no escaparía de mi, mierda ¿Dónde deje al Edward tímido?

—No fuiste a mi oficina -repetí, ¿Dónde mierda esta mi valor? ¿Por qué no estoy diciéndole lo hermosa que se ve? Joder quiero comérmela a besos, pero este no es un buen lugar ¡Me estoy contradiciendo a mi mismo!

—Lo... Lo olvidé —balbuceó, sacándome de mis pensamientos

—¿Aún crees que estoy borracho? —Mi voz sonó como la de un borracho desquiciado a punto de asesinar a alguien y me sorprendió el hecho de que no pateara mis bolas y saliera corriendo. Así que su respuesta no importaría mucho

—¿Lo estás? —preguntó mirándome fijamente, y sus ojos brillando con la duda. No pude controlarlo y puse mis manos cada lado de su rostro, sonriendo y sintiéndola estremecerse

—Un poco —respondí bajando mi rostro igualándonos en tamaño y mirando, sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacia sus apetitosos labios. —. Lo suficiente —admití enterrando mi rostro en su hombro para no besarla, aunque sabía que no podría evitarlo. Aspiré su dulce olor y bajé una de mis manos hasta encontrar su cintura. Gruñí, haciendo círculos en su cadera. Mierda estoy llevando esto muy lejos. Pero no puedo ni quiero detenerme

—Yo...- comencé a decir —hueles... —arrastré mi nariz desde su hombro hasta su oreja sintiendo su pulso acelerado -tan bien -Aspiré de nuevo su olor suave a flores y madera. Estaba volviéndome loco.

—¡Oh a la mierda! —Me sorprendió diciendo. Si a la mierda eso mismo pensé cuando me tocó, cuando mi corazón quiso salir disparado de mi pecho. Rugí como un jodido león y me acerqué más apretando su cuerpo con el mío.

Con mi mano libre la obligué a subir la mirada esa que estaba pérdida en mi pecho y cuando me miró soltó un jadeó, impresionada. Lo que vio la hizo ponerse de puntillas, consiguiendo ponerse a mi altura y rozando mi pecho con el suyo. Quise rugir de nuevo. Las sensaciones eran demasiadas y nos abrumaban a los dos

Mierda. Rocé mis labios con los suyos y, joder, no hubiese podido detenerme aunque quisiera. Capturé su labio inferior y ambos gemimos. Bella suspiró mientras subía sus manos por mi pecho lentamente y eso me volvió loco, haciendo que reclamara su boca. Sabía a menta dulce, sabía a fresas y sin poder evitarlo controle el beso aún más. Lentamente bajé mi mano a través de su espalda deseándola como un cavernícola hasta llegar al inicio de su trasero haciéndola jadear en busca de aire. Mierda, quería levantarla en el aire y enrollar sus piernas en mi cadera, empujarla duro contra la pared y encontrar su centro para...

—¿Bella? —La voz de Alice nos hizo saltar obligándonos a alejarnos.

Abrí mis ojos y respire con dificultad. Mierda ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¿Cómo llegué al punto en el que trate a Bella de una forma poco apropiada? Soy un caballero o al menos eso se supone. Mierda. Me alejé de ella como si quemara, mirando al suelo, evitando su mirada

—A... Estoy aquí Alice —respondió Bella con su mirada herida. La dejé alejarse a pesar de que sentí mi corazón apretarme. Un instinto primitivo que no sabía que existía me había empujado al límite y me había propasado, pero no puedo negarlo y ahora que veo el techo de mi habitación fijamente. Lo aclaró, esa mujer me tiene de cabeza y me gusta.

Sentir sus labios fue como el susurro de una brisa fría en el verano. Me puse de pie, ya que no podía dormir e iba a aprovechar eso. Iba a escribir una canción.

Y a buscar una forma de pedirle disculpas

.

.

—Estas como la mierda —soltó Jasper mientras entraba en mi oficina con dos tazas de café. Internamente se lo agradecí y luego me retracté, ya que por su culpa estoy jodidamente como un marciano o bueno, al menos me siento como uno, con una enorme cabeza.

—Tú no te ves mejor. —Jasper se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—¿Entonces... Se besaron? —gruñí y tomé mi taza de café con más fuerza de la necesaria. Jasper, el conspirador de mi borrachera, sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

—Casi me le voy encima. —Jasper volvió a sonreír y bebió de su café diciendo

—Casi te la follaste querrás decir —soltó una carcajada y luego se quejó y maldijo su dolor de cabeza y yo maldije el mío. Si. Casi me la folle y cuantas ganas había tenido en ese momento de hacerlo, pero no tenía porque tratarla de esa forma.

Bella era diferente, no una mujer cualquiera, y ahora tenía que darle su lugar tenía que pedirle disculpas o eternamente estaría jodido.

—Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo Alice también me rechazó. —Fruncí el ceño y eso dolió un poco

—¿Qué te hace creer que Bella me rechazo? —Jasper sonrió abiertamente.

—Traes una cara de muerto viviente que me lo confirma -negué y murmuré, cambiando de tema

—¿Qué es Alice para ti? ¿Una nueva conquista?

—Más que eso hermano —respondió suspirando y se levantó diciendo —. Ella no tendrá la oportunidad de decirme que no de nuevo. Es la futura madre de mis renacuajos.

Me reí por eso sin poder evitarlo. Si Jasper tenía esa confianza, esperaba en algún momento yo tener la mía.

Rosalie entró mirando unos papeles y cuando reparó en mi se detuvo asustada.

—Mierda Edward pareces un zombie ¿Estás enfermo o algo? —preguntó preocupada. Jasper respondió la pregunta sin darme la oportunidad a hacerlo.

—Se fue de pinta conmigo —Rosalie rodó los ojos y negó

—Supongo no has dormido bien.

—Supones bien —comenzó a decir Jasper y luego añadió, a pesar de que yo comencé a negar como loco para que se callará —. Pero quién podría hacerlo luego de casi follarse al ángel de The Doll's Salon en un callejón oscuro como un jodido adolescente y claro, que ella lo rechazara, como toda una damisela. —Rosalie jadeó y se llevó una mano a la boca apenas logrando decirme

—¿Bella te rechazo? —bufé molesto y los miré alternativamente. Esto se pasaba de castaño oscuro.

—No, por el contrario parecía muy ávida a besarme, pero la traté como un ex-convicto recién salido de prisión reencontrándose con su novia y cuando Alice nos interrumpió la dejé irse sin poder decir nada

—¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?! —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo haciéndome saltar en mi asiento asustado. Rosalie me miró como si yo realmente fuera un ser de otro mundo y ella tuviera la oportunidad de arrancarme la cabeza de un tiro o, quizás, arrancarme las bolas y yo, como digno cobarde, me quise fundir en mi asiento

—Eres un grandísimo idiota —susurró, para después dejar los papeles sobre mi escritorio lentamente. Empuñó sus manos sobre este y se inclinó hacia mí, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos en ningún momento. Dios aterradora.

—Y me estoy preguntando ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NO ESTAS EN LA PUERTA DE SU DEPARTAMENTO?! —Me la quedé mirando como un tonto sin saber reaccionar y de pronto gritó

—¡A QUE ESPERAS! —Tomé mi chaqueta y salí volando de allí. Mierda, tal vez una copa me daría el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a Bella.

.

Charlie bufó cuando aparqué mi auto frente a él y Billy (el hombre de la silla de ruedas). Me sentí como si fuese un animal divertido de algún circo.

—¿Metiéndote en problemas de nuevo Edwin? —preguntó Charlie moviendo su peón y robando uno de Billy, quién le frunció el ceño al tablero de ajedrez. Realmente no supe que decir y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, conmigo como una estatua viéndolos jugar ajedrez, el abuelo de Bella decidió tomar parte en la situación. Charlie suspiró pesadamente y luego sus fríos ojos chocolate me enfocaron. Joder este hombre debió ser un buen militar.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí toda la eternidad? —preguntó de manera hostil, muy hostil para ser exactos. Abrí mi boca para contestar pero la suave voz de Bella nos interrumpió.

—¿Edward? —Me giré para encontrarme a Bella junto a un hombre muy parecido a Emmett en altura, pero parecía un maleante en toda la extensión de la palabra, con sus pantalones rotos y una camisa sin mangas que hacía posible que él pudiera mostrar sus tatuajes. Tenebrosos cabe agregar. El maleante se aclaró la garganta y alzó una ceja en mi dirección cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Quién es el blanquito? —preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Billy, el pobre hombre que siempre se mantenía un poco al margen, se dirigió al macarra que se encontraba junto a mi ángel. Puff, estoy mal, ya la llamo MI ANGEL.

—¿Qué es esa forma de tratar a las personas Jacob? —Jacob o el maleante saltó y levantó su mano para rascar su nuca, nervioso, sin decir nada. Bella, en cambio, tomó las bolsas (que no había notado) de las manos de Jacob y nos ignoró completamente a todos, pasando por mi lado. La seguí sin importarme el gruñido de Charlie que me avisaba que no tenía mucho tiempo

—Bella —susurré subiendo las escaleras tras ella, pero no se detuvo —. Mierda Bella, escúchame por favor.

Eso si la detuvo. Ella se giró sorprendiéndome y me encaró.

—¿Qué? —gruñó, apretando las bolsas, y bueno si las miradas matasen... Tragué el grueso nudo que se formó en mi garganta.

—Lo siento. —Bella retrocedió un poco impresionada y luego se giró para abrir la puerta del departamento. La seguí dentro y después de que dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor, se volvió para encararse a mí.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes Edward? —Avancé hacia ella mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa. La vi apretar sus manos hasta que se pusieron blancas, tomé su mano derecha soltándola del agarre férreo y besé sus nudillos haciéndola suspirar. Hice lo mismo con la mano izquierda y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron susurré:

—Lamentó no haberte besado en mis cinco sentidos- acaricie su mejilla sonrojada y suave agregando —. Lamentó no haberte besado en la puerta de tu departamento, luego de una maravillosa cita. —Bella jadeó cuando mis dedos recorrieron desde su oreja hasta el principio de su hombro cubierto por la camiseta verde.

—En verdad lo lamentó —susurré inclinándome sin poder evitarlo regresando mi mano hasta su nuca para besarla y...

.

—¿Crees que la bese?

—Si quiere seguir vivo, no lo hará, al menos no frente a mí —dijo Charlie suspiré y apreté la mejilla de Bella antes de alejarme.

—Así que es inteligente —comentó Jacob, el maleante, cruzándose de brazos sonriendo. Bella, en cambio, solo acarició mi espalda y sonrió bajando su mano hasta el inicio de mi trasero. Luego me pellizcó haciéndome saltar y mirarla impresionado. Estaba sonriendo pero no me sonreía a mí. Vi al maleante negar antes de que Bella susurrara en mi oído.

—Llevaba un rato queriendo hacer eso. —Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa antes de caminar hasta el maleante.

* * *

**Parece ser que Edward no se arrepentía de besar a Bella, sino de no tratarla como un caballero. Menos mal, porque si no es para meterle una buena patada en el trasero, y no el pellizco que le ha dado Bella.**

**Me han dicho muchas chicas que el día de la madre en sus países es mañana 10 de mayo, así que quiero felicitarlas (otra vez) a todas aquellas que los sean!**

**Duende Cullen: Siento que por nuestra culpa tuvieras problemas para dormir esta semana. Espero que a partir de hoy puedas dormir mejor y pídele disculpas a tu familia de nuestra parte por dejarte en ese estado. XD**

**Quisiéramos agradecer a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, y para las que dejan un comentario, nombrarlas:**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen.**

**Un gran saludo y nos leemos el siguiente sábado**

**Jpv22**


	15. Capítulo 14

**_Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización._**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Que beso...**

**POV Bella**

Soy una mujer adulta, soy una mujer adulta, soy una mujer adulta. Mierda...

Ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer ahora. Alice bufó a mi lado mientras seguía despotricando, como llevaba haciendo desde que subimos al coche.

—Es un idiota ¿Cómo puede creer que podría siquiera gustarme un poquito? ¡Lo odio! Es un rompecorazones estúpido, de esos que creen que todas las mujeres caen rendidas a sus pies por ese bonito rostro que tiene. Seguro que lo tenía todo planeado. ¡Pues la lleva clara conmigo! Yo no soy una de sus furcias… —Golpeó el volante. La verdad es que no le estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía, ya que me encontraba en mi propio mundo.

—Edward me beso. —Alice pisó el freno y estoy segura, que si no hubiera llevado el cinturón puesto, habría salido volando por el parabrisas y bueno, un conductor tras nosotras dijo cosas no aptas para menores.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Me encogí de hombros incómoda y Alice me frunció el ceño

—¿Estás bien? —susurró preocupada, mirándome fijamente. Evité mirarla. Mierda estaba confundida, no estaba en mis planes terminar enrollada con Edward, ni con ningún hombre en un rato, claro Chris Evans estaba fuera de ese término. Él podría ser el dueño de mis bragas y un día, cuando capitán América no sea tan famoso, bajará de un helicóptero proponiéndome matrimonio

Seh...

—¿Te gustó? —Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y sentí mis mejillas calientes

—¡Mierda! —exclamamos las dos al mismo tiempo. Alice arrancó el coche y se puso en marcha, sin saber que decir y yo recosté mi rostro sobre la ventanilla ¿Me gusto?

"Oh sí que lo hizo" respondió mi mente por mí. Aún podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sus ojos llenos de sentimientos que no supe descifrar, sus manos inquietas sobre mi cintura y el inicio de mi trasero y desde luego, su rechazo cuando Alice nos sorprendió.

Sabía que no debía tener en cuenta eso Edward estaba sorprendido por haberme besado, seguramente de una forma en la que perjudicaría su imagen de caballero. El podía ser un hombre sin prejuicios, pero su familia no lo era, Elizabeth Cullen era un ejemplo de ello y ella influía sobre él

¡Es su madre por todos los cielos! Una jodida y loca madre he de agregar pero Dios, eso no podría competir con todo lo que suponga lo que sea que Edward y yo pudiéramos llegar a tener.

Doblemente mierda. Estoy pensando demasiado.

¡Casi me veo vestida de blanco!

Alice se detuvo frente al complejo de departamentos y luego de pensárselo pues tenía esa mirada lejana pérdida se volteo y sus ojos tristes me trajeron de vuelta a mi realidad.

—-Paul estuvo en el club hoy —susurró, apretando el volante. —. Es un protegido de Caius. Le di un show privado. Marcus me obligó a atenderlo como a un rey —jadeé ante eso y luego chillé como demente ¡Podría convertirme en Hulk ahora mismo solo para patear el culo del innombrable! Paul, el innombrable, había sido el primer y único novio de Alice. Era un hombre mayor, para cuando ella apenas tenía quince, pero a nadie le importo como a mí. Sabía que Paul había causado mucho daño a mi amiga. Él la había roto y ella se culpaba por haberlo dejado romperla.

Y yo esperaba el momento para partirle la madre, a ese hijo de puta.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunte sintiéndome estúpida. Alice negó y se abrazó a si misma sin responder. Salí del auto y la saqué también y no fue hasta que estábamos en mi habitación que ella hablo.

—Lo he mandado a la mierda. Joder, he tenido el valor de hacerlo, yo...- sollozó fuertemente y se abrazó a mi antes de decir tan bajo que creí escuchar mal. —. Me gusta Jasper. —Abrí mis ojos sin poder evitarlo y le acaricié su cabello intentando tranquilizarla. Alice se alejó de mí, se limpió los ojos sonriendo y sorprendentemente repitió.

—Me gusta Jasper. —Bueno... Mierda.

.

.

—¿Y entonces...—Jake hizo una pausa a mi lado, y subía y bajaba las cejas muy rápido. Dios, parecía idiota. —...lo besaste? —Me encogí de hombros y tomé una lata de fruta para leer las calorías o al menos intentarlo, evadiendo a Jake. Cuando me di cuenta que no iba a entender absolutamente nada, puse la lata con el resto de la compra y avancé. Nop, no soy una jodida nutricionista, no sé nada de calorías

—No entiendo qué hay de malo en eso —refunfuñó como un crio pequeño, tomando una caja de cereales y luego tachándolo de la lista que, por supuesto, me encargué de darle ya que él era malo para las compras.

Rodé mis ojos y tomé varias galletas dietéticas metiéndolas al carrito. Luego me detuve diciendo:

—¿Recuerdas cuando te enrollaste con Nessie? —Jacob se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, mirando algo mucho más interesante que nuestra conversación.

—Uh...

—¡Exacto! —exclamé sonriendo mientras tomaba un bote café y lo agregaba a las compras. Sabía del enamoramiento de Jacob hacia mi hermanita menor y aunque no me encontraba del todo feliz por su significativa diferencia de edad había apoyado a Jacob y había intentado ser un Cupido, sin el pañal y las flechas. Sin embargo nunca supe realmente lo que pasó y por qué al final Jacob se rindió, saliendo en su motocicleta para no volver hasta no sentirse preparado para hacerlo. Nessie, en cambio, se despidió del abuelo y, a su manera, huyó en la dirección contraria de Jake. Cobardes, uno de los dos huía siempre, cuando estaban en la misma ciudad.

No forcé la situación. Jacob es mi mejor amigo y Nessie mi hermana. No iba a complicarme con eso, yo no era de las que huía como ellos, yo enfrentaba al toro por los cuernos, a pesar de tener el miedo de salir lastimada. No quiero una relación de un día, un mes o una semana, soy una mujer que vale un compromiso, una cita para empezar, porque bailar frente a un tubo no me hace diferente, no soy más fácil y mucho menos, menos complicada.

Jacob tomo unas papillas de manzana y banana para bebé y una mujer alejó a su hijo cuando este miró a Jake como se mira a un árbol gigante. Sonreí ante eso. Yo me había criado en un mundo de grandes hombres intimidantes y bueno, por qué negarlo, ser más pequeña que los demás tiene sus ventajas.

—Espero que tú puedas hacer las cosas mejor que yo —sentenció Jacob abriendo un bote de papilla para comérselo. Rodé los ojos, porque el hombre grande "intimidante", nótese el sarcasmo, ama las papillas para bebe con sabor a fruta. Y parece un niño.

Después de pagarle a un niñato que me miró los pechos unas tres veces y luego de que casi se orinó cuando Jacob le preguntó, no muy amablemente, si se le había perdido una moneda en mis tetas y la estaba buscando, al fin salimos a la calle y nos encaminamos a casa.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —pregunté. Jacob tomó las bolsas de mis manos y abrió otro bote papilla para vaciarlo en su boca, gimió y se limpió el rastro de papilla con el dorso de la mano. La verdad, podía llegar a ser un puerco de categoría.

—No me voy. No me iré más. Los chicos y yo nos vamos a establecer y abriremos un taller de motocicletas —dijo con convicción. Iba a hablar, o bueno al menos abrir la boca para hacerlo, pero una estatua humana de Edward me lo impidió. Jacob siguió la dirección de mi mirada y sonrió produciéndome un escalofrío

—Esto va a ser divertido —susurró.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí toda la eternidad? —oí como preguntó, de manera hostil, mi abuelo mientras miraba a la estatua humana de Edward como un halcón mira a su presa. Al parecer Edward no era de su agrado. Más tarde le preguntaría luego qué le había hecho.

—¿Edward? —lo llamé. Este se giró y palideció al ver a Jacob. Eso era lo que le pasaba a la gente cuando veía por primera vez al grandullón de mi lado, que vestía sus pantalones rotos y una camisa sin mangas para mostrar sus tatuajes nuevos. Jacob se aclaró la garganta cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Quién es el blanquito? —preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, bufé fuertemente y Billy lo reprendió rápidamente. Me sabía su lema, ese en el que decía que sus hijos eran la imagen de sus padres.

¡Miren la imagen de Jake! Un motorista de carretera ¡Puff!

—¿Qué es esa forma de tratar a las personas Jacob? —Jacob saltó y levantó su mano para rascar su nuca, nervioso, sin decir nada, en cambio, yo tomé las bolsas de la mano de Jacob y los ignoré completamente a todos. Odio los concursos de testosterona, sobre todo cuando me incluyen a mi o cuando yo soy el premio

—Bella —susurró Edward siguiéndome. Joder esto no puede estar pasándome. Su voz no me detuvo, si lo hacía iba a romperle la madre por cabrón —. Mierda Bella, escúchame por favor. —Eso sí que me detuvo ¿Edward diciendo malas palabras? me giré furiosa y lo encaré. Él quería mi lado malo y por Chris Evans en tanga y sexy que se lo iba a dar.

—¿Qué? —gruñí apretando las bolsas, para calcular cual podría hacerle más daño, mucho daño.

—Lo siento —dijo con la seguridad brillando en sus hermosos ojos. Eso me desequilibrio haciéndome retroceder un poco impresionada y luego de pensarlo o sin darme tiempo a hacerlo, me giré para abrir la puerta del departamento. Mierda, no estoy preparada para el discurso estúpido de... "Estaba borracho y luego tú me pareciste la mejor opción para saciar mi sed de sexo. Me arrepiento de haberte besado"

Dejé las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor y me giré dispuesta a huir a mi habitación pero Edward estaba allí, mirándome fijamente

—¿Qué es lo que sientes Edward? —pregunté, agarrando la mesa como si se me fuese a ir la vida en eso. Edward avanzó y yo, yo apreté más la mesa como digna cobarde. En cambio, él tomó mi mano derecha, soltándola del agarre férreo que no sabía que ejercía y besó mis nudillos haciéndome suspirar. Hizo lo mismo con la mano izquierda y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron susurro.

—Lamentó no haberte besado en mis cinco sentidos —acarició mi mejilla. Mierda, mierda, mierda. —. Lamentó no haberte besado en la puerta de tu departamento, luego de una maravillosa cita. - Joder. Jadeé sin poder evitarlo cuando sus dedos recorrieron desde mi oreja hasta el principio de mi hombro cubierto por mi camiseta verde. Favorita desde que vi sus ojos.

—En verdad lo lamentó —susurro inclinándose sobre mi y regresando su mano traviesa hasta mi nuca para besarme ¡Realmente besarme! Y...

—¿Crees que la bese? —Jacob preguntó y yo suspiré molesta. Iba a matar a alguien hoy.

—Si quiere seguir vivo no lo hará, al menos no frente a mí —dijo Charlie. Ambos suspiramos desilusionados, y Edward solo apretó mi mejilla cariñosamente

—Así que es inteligente —aseguró Jacob cruzándose de brazos sonriendo

Voy a vengarme, ¡Lo prometo por Chris Evans y su escudo!

Bueno podía hacer algo bueno o conseguir algo bueno después de todo. Con cuidado de evitar la mirada curiosa de Charlie bajé mi mano por su espalda y le pellizque el trasero a mi caliente nerd, quién se sonrojó furiosamente. Miré al frente como si nada y Jacob tenía su ceja alzada.

—Llevaba un rato queriendo hacer eso —le susurré en el oído antes de caminar hacia Jacob, quien palideció.

—Voy a acabar contigo lenta y dolorosamente -susurré antes de acompañar a Edward a su auto.

—¿Y entonces... —comenzó a decir Edward. No lo dejé hablar. Quería un jodido y caliente beso e iba a obtenerlo. Después de todo hoy si estaba en sus cinco sentidos

—¿Es tu novio? —me distrajo, y luego una idea iluminó mi foquito. Sonreí abiertamente.

—¿Crees que haría esto si lo fuera? —Y sin darnos tiempo a pensar, lo besé. Bueno, al menos eso pensé, ya que Edward rápidamente tomo el control de mi boca y mierda, mierda, MIERDA.

Que beso.

* * *

**¡Wenas! Este último beso sí que es de los que caldea el ambiente. **

**Este capítulo es más un capítulo para poder emparejar todo y seguir adelante con la historia.**

**Tata XOXO: FELICIDADES! Con unos días de retraso, jejejejjeje.**

**Ann y yo queremos dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, esperando con todo nuestro corazón de que la estéis disfrutando. Para aquellas que nos dejan un comentario, queremos nombraros:**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1**

**Un saludo muy grande a todos, y nos leemos el próximo sábado.**

**Jpv22**


	16. Capítulo 15 Outlake

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Los fantasmas de Alice.**

**POV Alice.**

**Nueva York, 25 de febrero de 1996**

—¿Por qué tengo que ir a la escuela hoy? —Hice un puchero que mi padre ignoró, como últimamente lo hacía. Desde que mi mami se fue al cielo, él solo se la pasaba trabajando mucho, ya no jugaba conmigo.

—¿Por qué tengo que cambiar de escuela? Me gusta mi escuela, no quiero una nueva —papi siguió sin hacerme caso. Papi había cambiado todo desde que mami se fue. Ya no podía jugar en el jardín donde jugaba con mama, porque ya no vivíamos ahí. No me gustaba.

Tiré de mi uniforme y mi padre me vio examinándome, tomo mi mano y me metió al auto con el chofer, quién hablaba por teléfono y decía muchas malas palabras, ignorándome.

Era mi primer día y estaba muy nerviosa. Quería a mis amigos, pero ellos se habían quedado atrás. En el kínder, una niña tiró de mi cabello y me insultaba. Luego llegó la castaña bonita y me defendió ¡Ella golpeó a la niña y le dijo una mala palabra!

Y después se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.

.

**Nueva York, 30 de octubre de 2005**

Miré sin atención los vestidos que desfilaban frente a mí. Mi padre me quitó mi celular y bufó a mi lado.

—Sabes que estoy pagando una fortuna por esto ¿no Marie Alice? —Me encogí de hombros y lo ignoré, mientras Bella se removía nerviosa a mi lado, esperando una respuesta que hiciera enojar a mi padre y luego me provocará problemas, pero hice algo peor, no le conteste.

—Lamentó la tardanza cariño, he tenido que parar a comprar un abrigo que vi en la tienda de al lado —dijo Lanette con veinte bolsas en sus brazos. Rodé mis ojos y tomé la mano de Bella, quién tragó grueso cuando me giré a ver al donador de esperma. Él estaba ahí sentado, haciendo como si se interesara en mí, cosa que era mentira. Yo no le importaba. Así que, que les dieran a él y a su puta.

—Púdrete tú y tu zorra. —Bella jadeó, pero conseguí que el donador de esperma si me mirara y la zorra alzó su mano intentando golpearme. Le pateé la espinilla y luego dejé mi puño marcado en su ojo, no iba dejarla que me tocará de nuevo.

Y qué bien se sintió correr fuera de esa tienda, al frío de la calle.

—Eso fue valiente —dijo una voz ronca a mis espaldas. Era un moreno con los ojos color miel, quién me sonrió abiertamente, deteniéndome el corazón. Bajó de su motocicleta y me susurro al oído

—Las cosas buenas vienen en envase pequeño. —Pero las cosas buenas se acaban. Y yo no lo sabía en ese entonces y muy poco me importó.

.

**Marzo 28 2007**

—Lamentablemente no pudimos hacer nada por el bebé. El embarazo era muy reciente y ella apenas es una niña, el accidente fue muy grave. —Paul me miró y en sus ojos brilló la ira. Apreté mi vientre y dolió, como me dolía mi alma.

Sentí su mano apretarme el cuello y vi su rostro de cerca. Pero el doctor ya no estaba para defenderme del monstruo, un monstruo al que yo había elegido

—Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices mocosa.

—Vete a la mierda bastardo —Le gruñí casi sin aire. Paul me soltó y respondió, sonriendo abiertamente, provocándome asco

—Oh lo hare. Tú ya no me sirves para nada niña —Cogió su chaqueta del respaldo de una silla que había en la habitación y se marchó. Me quedé hundida en mi miseria. Lo había perdido, mi esperanza se había ido, mi bebé.

Gracias al cielo, no volví a ver al bastardo.

.

**Actualidad**

Recordar cada parte de mi vida me hace más fuerte. Jamás me deje vencer ante nada, ni siquiera cuando mi bebe murió en las manos del bastardo de su padre, cuando este me dio aquella golpiza que casi me mata.

Es por eso que, a mis veinticinco años de edad, suelo hacer lo que quiero. No sé nada de mi padre desde hace demasiado tiempo y no es que me importe mucho. Él se convirtió en el donador de esperma en cuanto mi madre murió. No es nadie.

Conocer a Bella fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme. Ambas perdimos a nuestra madre, yo antes que ella, y ambas éramos unas salvajes, decididas a marcar la diferencia bailando, sin prostituirnos, disfrutando del sentido del baile.

Pero los fantasmas regresan. Cuando menos te lo esperas, vuelven para intentar destruir todo lo que has construido.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Marie Alice, estas igual de hermosa que cuando te conocí. —Me tensé pero no deje de beber de mi botella de agua, aunque de pronto me comenzó a saber a basura. Lentamente me giré y Paul me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían un brillo demoniaco, oscuro y su sonrisa era destructora.

—¿Qué quieres? —Mi brusca voz lo hizo entrecerrar sus ojos y luego presionó su dedo en mi mejilla como advertencia, supuse.

—Sigues siendo tan... especial —Chasqueó la lengua y Caius apareció de pronto a mi lado. Busqué a Bella con la mirada, lo más disimuladamente que pude, y la vi bastante lejos, hablando con unas chicas que la habían entretenido. Pero, a su lado, capté algo que me dejó helada. Los ojos hermosos del rubio me atraparon en cuanto mi mirada conectó con la suya. Estaba caminando hacia mí, con esa tonta sonrisa que, indudablemente, me hacia suspirar nerviosa. Paul se tensó cuando Jasper llegó hasta mí.

—¿Todo bien?

¡No!

—Claro que si, ¿Por qué no habríamos de estar bien? —Jasper miró a Paul y dijo

—Le pregunte a ella, no a ti —Abrí la boca para responder pero Marcus llegó a nuestro lado y nos sonrió, saludando a Caius, estrechándole sus manos con respeto

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Marcus, mirándome atentamente y yo negué sin tener opción. Caius es como un socio del club y muy poco podía hacer diciendo algo, pues el cliente siempre tiene la razón.

Jasper me alejó tomando mi mano, haciéndome saltar nerviosa y, porque negarlo, asustada como un jodido gato frente a un pitbull americano

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con una expresión preocupada

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —respondí lo mismo que había dicho Paul, de una manera brusca y a la defensiva. Jasper suspiró y acarició mis mejillas lentamente con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Estas pálida —aseguró, tocando mis labios. Suspiré sin poder evitarlo y Jasper respiró sobre mis labios, acercándose, pero no pude dejar que se acercara más. Las alarmas de mi cabeza se dispararon cual cohete al vuelo. Lo alejé y Jasper abrió sus ojos asustado. Él nunca comprendería mi pasado, ese que estaría allí siempre. Y no iba a mentir ante eso.

"Puede ser un Paul" susurró mi conciencia haciéndome estremecer. Jasper no era un Paul. Paul no era nadie a su lado.

—¿Alice? —Me giré ante la voz de Marcus nerviosa.

—Dime.

—Vas a hacer un privado, parece que le gustaste mucho al protegido de Caius

Jamás me había sentido tan sucia bailando como cuando hice un privado para Paul. Sentí su mirada recorrerme y si no hubiéramos tenido un vidrio de por medio separándonos estoy segura de que me habría hecho daño. Lo termine y me encerré en mi camerino sin permitirme llorar. Él, por supuesto, me siguió.

—Tus curvas son hermosas gatita —dijo de forma sucia.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí Paul? —este sonrió y se acercó a mí, dejándome sin aire por su cercanía.

—El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo —bufé y me cruce de brazos entrecerrando mis ojos

—¿Tú? —Lo reté. Paul tomó mi rostro con fuerza.

—Parece que olvidaste lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser niña

—En cambio tú olvidaste las cámaras de seguridad bastardo. —Le aseguré cuando Jonh lo tomo por el cuello alejándolo de mi. No pude evitar sonreír, me le acerque y susurré

—Aléjate lo más que puedas de mí.

—¿Oh? —pregunto con ironía y retándome. Agarré su polla y la apreté, haciéndolo jadear de dolor, demostrándole que era capaz de cortarle los huevos

—Oh a la próxima te corto los huevos, maldito hijo de puta. —Miré a Jonh y moví mi rostro para que se lo llevará y solo cuando ambos estuvieron fuera me permití llorar de tristeza y dolor.

.

Desperté al lado de Bella, temprano en la mañana luego de llorar sobre su hombro y admitirle que Jasper me gustaba. Tomé mi chaqueta decidida a hacer algo y saqué mi teléfono para poner la dirección de Jasper en el GPS cuando Bella murmuró girándose.

—Ven a buscar tus lentes en mis bragas nene —Y esa fue mi señal de huida. Mierda ¡No voy a escuchar el sueño húmedo de mi mejor amiga! Bajé las escaleras y cuando alcé la mirada. Jasper estaba allí mirándome. Achiqué mis ojos para ver si era real, que él estaba ahí, y cuando lo comprobé, este sonrió, pareciendo aliviado de verme

—Yo... Yo robé la dirección de tu departamento y no estabas y me preocupé y le pedí a Edward ayuda, entonces él dijo algo así como "busquemos a Bella" y en lugar de encontrar al ángel de Edward encontré al mí... —Mierda. No lo dejé hablar, ya que me colgué de su cuello y lo besé.

Jasper abrió y cerró su boca como un pez fuera del agua cuando lo solté. No lo dejé hablar, tomé su corbata y tiré de él.

—¿A... A... Dónde vamos? —Me detuve frente a mi amado Herbie* y lo abrí empujando a Jasper dentro. Luego subí al auto, golpee el volante antes de encender el auto y sonreí.

—Vamos a casa.

La ventaja de ser una Brandon era que tenía por derecho un departamento en uno de los edificios del donador de esperma. Y eso también me hacia dueña de una herencia que no había tocado, a pesar de ser mayor de edad. Había vendido el departamento y comprado uno mejor, a mi gusto.

—Mi casa está en la dirección opuesta Alice -susurró Jasper. Hice sonar el claxon un par de veces y traspase a unos cuantos estúpidos conductores. Odio a los lentos. Nueva york es para conducir como la gente normal, a doscientos veinte por hora.

Frené frente al complejo de departamentos y Jasper maldijo por lo bajo antes de preguntar, visiblemente confuso.

—¿Vives aquí? —Su impresión me molestó un poco, ya que me miró como si yo hubiese hecho algo malo.

—Un amigo de mi padre es dueño de este complejo de departamentos. Él fue considerado conmigo y me lo vendió a un buen precio.

—Mierda ¿Quién es tu padre Alice? —bufé ante eso y caminé hasta la entrada, en donde Raymond me sonrió saludándome.

—Niña Brandon —asentí hacia él y señalé a Jasper.

—El rubio viene conmigo Ray —Jasper me siguió en silencio y yo abrí, con mi llave, el ascensor privado accediendo a él.

—Cuando conocí a Bella mi padre era el dueño de una serie de edificios que había convertido en lugares lindos para vivir. Él estaba muy enamorado de mi madre pero ella murió y me dejo con un hombre que se convirtió en mi carcelero junto a Lanette, mi madrastra, quién usaba su influencia sobre mi padre y me golpeaba —el ascensor se detuvo y yo me lancé al sofá, continuando con mi historia. —. Luego apareció Paul. El tenía todo lo que una niña sola y triste puede querer. Me ofreció seguridad y yo la acepté como una tonta enamorada de la idea de llamar la atención. Después descubrí que él solo quería vengarse de mi padre usándome como su esclava sexual, y cuán lejos estaba de eso. A mi padre jamás le importó y cuando Paul se entero de eso yo lo estaba esperando para decirle que, a mis dieciséis, estaba embarazada.

Jasper se levantó de mi lado, demasiado asustado, y negó. Lo ignoré.

—Me golpeó. Me golpeó como golpeaba a su saco de boxeo a puño cerrado y mi bebé murió antes de que yo pudiera defenderlo. Tengo este departamento porque vendí el que mi padre me regalo. Y fui egoísta con el comprándole un departamento a su peor enemigo.

—Oh Alice —Jasper toó mi rostro en sus manos y solo entonces me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Japer me besó obligándome a colgarme de su cuello, feliz de que esté aceptándome tal como soy. Tiré de su corbata de nuevo y lo lancé a mi cama subiéndome ahorcadas sobre su regazo. ¿Cómo narices habíamos llegado a mi habitación?

—Alice —dijo Jasper sin aliento. Me restregué como loca sobre su polla y mierda, gemí. Japer me detuvo, con sus manos en mi cintura.

—Alice, no creo que... Mierda Alice —susurró sin aliento cuando conseguí deshacer su corbata —. Quiero ser un caballero contigo. —Mi corazón se detuvo y luego bombeó con fuerza.

—Puedes ser un caballero. Luego —sugerí, haciéndolo sonreír mientras se levantaba hasta estar frente a frente.

—Sí, voy a ser un caballero. Luego. —Me giró en la cama, haciéndome chillar, sin dejarme pensar, besándome hasta perder la razón.

* * *

***Herbie Fully Loaded (Herbie a plena carga o Herbie a toda marcha en Latinoamérica) es una película norteamericana del año 2005, secuela de " Herbie Goes Banannas", protagonizada por protagonizada por Lindsay Lohan y Michael Keaton.**

* * *

**Aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo. Un poco de la historia de Alice. Ha tenido una duda dura, pero no pierde el ánimo.**

**Lucy Gomez: No seas impaciente, jejejeje. Todo se va a ir explicando.**

**Janeth A Sandoval: Es preciosa la poesía. Gracias por compartirla.**

**Este capítulo no es de la trama principal, pero es bueno conocer al resto de personajes.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que siguen y leen la historia, esperando siempre que la disfrutéis al máximo. Para aquellas personas que dejan un review, como Helen Mendoza que ha decidido dejar de ser anónima, nombraros, para que sepáis que leemos todos los reviews con mucha ilusión.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza**

**Un gran saludo y nos leemos el próximo sábado.**

**Jpv22**


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Hombres, pero que Hombres.**

**Pov Bella**.

—_¿Y entonces... —comenzó a decir Edward. No lo dejé hablar. Quería un jodido y caliente beso e iba a obtenerlo. Después de todo hoy si estaba en sus cinco sentidos _

—_¿Es tu novio? —me distrajo, y luego una idea iluminó mi foquito. Sonreí abiertamente._

—_¿Crees que haría esto si lo fuera? —Y sin darnos tiempo a pensar, lo besé. Bueno, al menos eso pensé, ya que Edward rápidamente tomo el control de mi boca y mierda, mierda, MIERDA._

_Que beso._

_._

—¿Vas a decirme por qué estás aquí? Claro, aparte de las disculpas y eso —dije colgada de su cuello. Oyeron bien ¡Estoy gustosamente colgada del cuello de Edward jodido nerd caliente! Quién tiene sus dominantes manos en mi cintura y me mira a través de sus lentes. Mierda está caliente el condenado, así todo sonrojado.

Sientan celos nenas

Edward arrugó su nariz y balbuceó:

—Rosalie me amenazó de muerte y luego está el hecho de que quiero que vayas conmigo a las filmaciones del video mañana...

—Espera, espera ¿Qué... Qué dijiste? —¡¿Me está invitando a ir a la filmación de un video?! ¡Ups! Lo interrumpí. Chillé y salté en sus brazos y me importó muy poco quedar como una loca frente a los vecinos. Luego me solté de su agarre, fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos aunque el sonreía abiertamente.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Edward arregló sus lentes y asintió rascando su nuca

—Bueno si quieres —susurró después de aclararse la garganta. Asentí repetidas veces, sintiéndome repentinamente nerviosa, sin saber cómo comportarme. Edward acarició mi mejilla y bueno. Luego se fue en su auto dejándome aturdía, nuevamente.

.

.

Alice, mi fiel compañera silbó a mi lado, con asombro, cuando vio el auto que me esperaba en la entrada del edificio junto al loco chofer, quién parecía un chihuahua con mucho cabello rizado y los ojos chiquitos. Ella tenía mucho que contarme sobre Jasper, pero aún no había dicho nada. Ya la atraparía y me contaría todo. No se va a escapar.

—Señorita Swan, señorita Brandon —dijo abriéndonos la puerta del coche. Alice sonrió abiertamente y, bueno, yo no pude evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por mi rostro tampoco. Una mujer no podía dejar de sonreír al tener una limusina a su disposición.

Seh...

El Roger New York, es un hotel cinco estrellas en donde las rubias esqueléticas te sonríen y te hablan hasta en chino si se los pides, claro, antes tienes que mostrarles unos cuantos billetes de cien. Yo fingiría conocer la octava maravilla del mundo si alguien me enseñara unos de doscientos. Hay todo tipo de personas con todo tipo de negocios, hospedadas en las habitaciones lujosas, gente forrada hasta los dientes de billetes.

Rosalie nos esperaba en la entrada con una sonrisa enorme que bueno... no diré que me avergonzó, ya que sus ojos me decían lo sabía todo, o al menos que sabía algo que posiblemente yo no.

Una rubia pomposa nos miró como a un sello de dinero y sonrió abiertamente, saludando con un acento sureño muy marcado que intentaba disimular

—Bienvenidas al Roger Williams hotel New york ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —Los ojos de Rosalie brillaron de una forma tenebrosa y me tomó de hombros antes de dejarme con la boca abierta.

—Mi mejor amiga es griega pero habla ruso, ya sabes el cambio y la confusión de idiomas. A la pobre la crío una nana tailandesa y no habla inglés. —Yo abrí y cerré la boca, como un pez fuera del agua, intentando decir algo pero Rosalie me apretó el hombro con una jodida fuerza de Hércules, dejándome muda. Mierda la rubia va a arrancarme el brazo.

La rubia número dos sonrió y me saludo en ruso, supongo, luego comenzó a hablar y hablar en el otro idioma hasta que Edward llegó, mirándonos como si estuviéramos locas.

Mierda yo lo acepto, estoy loca pero no así. Rosalie no lo soporto más y se soltó a reír agarrándose el estómago mientras yo boqueaba como un pez y Edward la miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—¿Sucede algo? —Eso hizo reír aún más a Rosalie y a la rubia tras el mostrador la hizo sonrojarse o bueno, eso también se lo podía atribuir al hecho de que miraba a mi... A Edward como si fuese el mejor chocolate y es ¡Mío!...oh bueno de su madre

¡Y yo defiendo los intereses de la suegra!

—Señor Cullen. bienvenido al Roger Williams hotel New York. Déjeme decirle es un honor tenerlo con nosotros. —Edward asintió sin prestarle mucha atención a la rubia, a quién yo quería, de forma muy poco amable, sacarle los ojos con su bolígrafo fino o con mis uñas. Y ella sonrió amablemente ignorándonos completamente.

—Su reservación esta lista ¿Debo pedir que lo acompañen a su habitación? —La rubia sugirió con una voz que, supongo, ella pensaba que era "sensual". ¡PERO SERÁ ZORRA! ¿Quién narices se cree para estar tirándole los tejos a MÍ HOMBRE? Estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella, cuando un hombre apareció tras la rubita teñida.

—Samanta, el señor Cullen está aquí por negocios. —La rubia Samanta saltó como si la hubiesen electrocutado y se alejo de nosotros fingiendo buscar algo. El hombre al que no pude prestar mucha atención, pues Edward decidió en ese momento besar mi mejilla sorprendiéndonos a todo, hablo dirigiéndose a Rosalie.

—Señora Cullen, todo está como lo pidió. Si necesita cualquier cosa más, no dude en hacérmelo saber. —Rosalie comenzó a hablar con el gerente del hotel sobre seguridad estricta y cosas que yo no entendí, mientras este nos guiaba a la suite en donde se firmaría el video.

El equipo de grabación había llegado al hotel ayer y solo esperaban a Blake Vidance, mientras las chicas estaban siendo maquilladas para estar listas. Había gente por todos lados pero la estrella no había llegado. La suite presidencial tenía un balcón hermoso, que dejaba a la vista todo Nueva York. Había una cama enorme con un muy lindo acabado de madera, un jarrón blanco con una silueta extraña, que seguramente valdría más que el departamento donde vivo, pero lo más hermoso de todo eran las pinturas. Ninguna era de autores reconocidos, eran arte puro, caballos hechos a lienzo sencillo sin colores. Detalles que exponían la libertad...

—¿Alguien quiere decirme donde esta mi estrella? —Una voz nada masculina me distrajo, obligándome a girarme para ver como entraba un hombre alto, que bien podía ser un modelo de ropa interior para hombres y yo no me enojaría para nada, por el contrario, sería su admiradora. Su cabello negro era una tentación, al igual que sus ojos café oscuro, sus brazos eran perfectos y, mierda, su pecho bien podría servir de lavadero. Si me doy a entender, era un hombre con... voz de mujer

¿Cuándo en mi vida pasada he hecho algo malo para soportar esto?

¡Un jodido atractivo y delicioso gay!

Y no tengo nada en contra de las preferencias sexuales de nadie, lo aclaró, pero toda mujer vería a semejante espécimen y bueno, luego haría un puchero seguramente decepcionada, como yo. Este debía ser Jace Luvitrier, el hombre al que todas las chicas temían.

—¿Quién es la castaña? —Su pregunta me trajo de vuelta a la realidad de nuevo. Edward respondió por mí.

—La señorita Swan es la coreógrafa de las rubias que pediste. —Jace me miró inclinando su rostro con malicia

—Ah sí, es la bailarina prostituta —Mierda, él no acababa de llamarme prostituta

—¿Pero quién te crees pedazo de mi...? —comencé a decir pero no pude terminar pues Alice tomo mi brazo y tiró de mí, alejándome del asesinato que estaba pronta a cometer.

—Mira con qué clase de personas estas metiéndote Edward —observó el muy... No quiero ofender al gay... Pero mierda, si me jode, voy a joderlo y no en buen sentido.

—Te recuerdo Jace que estoy pagándote por dirigir un vídeo, no mi vida laboral —gruñó Edward, haciendo que todos guardáramos silencio por lo ruda que se escuchó su voz. Jace se giró, como la gran diva que se creía, y luego la puerta volvió a abrirse mostrando una cantidad enorme de hombres. Había unos diez hombres grandes, como jugadores de futbol americano, rodeando a otro un poco más pequeño.

Como si fuera el presidente, Blake Vidance entró tranquilamente tecleando en su celular y cuando reparó en el silencio, levantó sus conocidos ojos azules cual zafiros, sonriendo abiertamente. Iba vestido con una camiseta blanca que decía "soy el mundo" y unos pantalones negros apretados, su cabello rubio estaba amarrado en una coleta... el idiota, y lo llamo así porque los pretenciosos no me van, está que se cae de bueno también.

—¡Hey! —saludó mirándonos a todos y luego dispersó a los guardaespaldas con un movimiento seco de su cabeza. Guardó su Iphone 6 plus y nos miró a todos de manera expectante.

—¿Comenzamos? —Jace comenzó a dar órdenes de un lado a otro y dos chicas se acostaron sobre la cama. El super director gay se puso en su sitio antes de gritar:

—¡Acción!

La música era magnífica y el sencillo estaba muy bueno. El argumento del vídeo no tanto. Típico machote, rodeados de niñas lindas que parecen desesperadas por estar con él y que no les importaría ser su alfombra con tal de que el super hombre les hiciera un poco de caso. ¿Pero qué se puede esperar de este gran director? Pero bueno, el jodido gilipollas me las debía e iba a cobrármelas todas completitas.

—Es muy cliché —dije parada tras de Jace, haciéndolo respingar y gritar.

—¡Coooorte! —Varios exclamaron molestos pero Jace ignoró aquello y sólo se giró para mirarme con una cara total de odio. Sí, creo que lo había molestado. Que se joda.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó muy despacito, como si no se creyera lo que había oído, así que yo lo repetí.

—Es muy cliché. —Edward palideció, Rosalie boqueó y las chicas me miraron como si fuera un fenómeno. Alice, mi queridísima Alice, sonrió abiertamente

Si... VENGANZA, muajajajaja.

—Jace... —comenzó a decir Blake al verlo ponerse rojo como un tomate. Me senté y esperé a que regresara a su color normal. Cuando al fin lo hizo, chilló, apretando sus manos como un nene a quien le han quitado su juguete. Por Dios ¿Es un hombre o un niño de seis años?

—¿Quién está haciendo el vídeo? Lo estoy haciendo yo ¿o lo prefieres hacer tú? —gruñó y ¡Oh se escucho varonil! Sonreí y respondí como si no hubiese hecho nada

—Solo estaba dándote mi opinión.

Escuché los engranajes del director loco rodar en su cabeza y, creo, que estuvo a punto de tener un derrame cerebral.

Cuando al fin consiguió conseguir la calma que necesitaba para continuar, después de un rato muuuuuy largo, la filmación del vídeo se reanudó.

Todo iba "bien", es decir, el capullo del director gritando órdenes de aquí para allá como si fuera el amo del mundo, el protagonista pasando de todo, y las chicas corriendo como si sus vidas les fuera en ello.

Todo iba así hasta que Moli palideció y mierda, yo corrí hasta ella, interrumpiendo la toma de una forma no muy cortes. Moli cayó al suelo, pero, sin embargo, logré evitar que se lastimara. Alice corrió a ayudarme, al igual que Rosalie, mientras Jace decía a mis espaldas —Inhala furia exhala amor. —, como una mantra. Me giré y lo miré de reojo. Juro que le doy de ostias para que tenga todo el amor que quiera.

—Inhala lo que quieras pero necesito agua fría —Jace abrió la boca y luego frunció el ceño.

—No soy tu sirviente.

—¿Edward? —dije a punto de matar a la gata. Edward tomó el teléfono de la habitación y un camarero entró con un carrito en cuestión de segundos. Ayudamos a Moli a sentarse y luego de que se recuperará Jace continuó con su toma y, por supuesto, diciendo esa tontería de la furia y el amor.

—Estás hermosa —susurró Edward a mi lado, acariciando mi brazo tan suavemente que estaba poniéndome los pelos de punta.

—Y tú un poco distraído ¿Estás bien? —No pude evitar preguntarle pues era como lo había visto, lejano. Edward se me quedó mirando y pude ver en sus ojos un montón de emociones. Pasó desde la incertidumbre, a la pena y después a la determinación, como si hubiera tomado una decisión y fuera a por ello.

—¿Quieres... Cenar... Conmigo esta noche? —Se sonrojó y bueno puede que yo también lo hiciera, tantito.

—Sip —Edward sonrió y soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo para luego tomar mi mano y besar mis nudillos.

Bueno voy a cenar con Edward. Joder ¡Voy a cenar con Edward!

* * *

**Bueno, aquí tenemos otro capítulo, retomando la trama principal de la historia. Bella tiene una vena un poco cabrona y eso de dejarse tratar mal no es lo suyo. Menos mal que está Alice para controlar que no vaya a matar a nadie. Y por último, AL FIN Edward se atreve a pedirle un cita! Ya iba siendo hora.**

**Ann y yo queremos agradeceros que sigáis la historia y aquellas personas que dejan review (como Madriguerita esta semana que parece que se ha puesto al día con la historia), queremos nombraros como agradecimiento y que sepáis que leemos todos los reviews con mucha ilusión**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza.**

**Un gran saludo y nos leemos el sábado que viene**

**Jpv22**


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**La Cena y la reportera idiota.**

**Pov Bella.**

Mi jeans favoritos negros. Nou.

Una mini falda blanca. Nop. Es muy desesperada.

Mi vestido azul eléctrico. Menos.

—¿Puedo saber por qué mierda estas desordenando tu habitación mocosa? —preguntó el abuelo haciéndome saltar. Mierda ¡Mis nervios! ¡Estoy jodidamente nerviosa!

—Edward me invitó a cenar —le aclaré. Charlie rodó sus ojos y luego se sentó en mi cama con un poco de esfuerzo.

—Y ¿A dónde se supone que van a ir? —quiso saber mientras tomaba en sus manos mi vestido rojo favorito. ¿Dónde estaba que no lo había visto?

—No lo sé —respondí mientras buscaba impaciente en mi armario que ponerme, no me convencía ese vestido, Charlie gruñó y se levanto dándome el vestido rojo con unas medias negras. Que tampoco había visto

—Deja de complicarte tanto —gruñó impaciente y bueno, no es perfecto, pero es lo que hay. Lo tomé y me vestí en el baño. Luego abrí la puerta y me miré en el espejo.

Ahora. Mi cabello.

Seh bueno... ¡Mis nervios son una mierda!

Lacio. Nop

Rizado. Muy al estilo de las orejas del perrito de Sue.

Recogido... Humm pero hay diferentes tipos de recogidos.

—Isabella haz un moño y ya déjalo, el pobre espejo va a romperse si sigues jugando con él a las caras. —Le fruncí el ceño a Charlie, aún estando frente al espejo, y luego me hice un moño desordenado, obedeciéndole.

-¿Es tan importante para ti? —preguntó Charlie de pronto. Me senté a su lado para calzarme mis tacones rojos.

—¿El qué abuelo?

—Edwin —aclaró. Rodé mis ojos y me senté en el tocador para aplicarme un poco de maquillaje.

—Es Edward, Charlie, y bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no lo sé, no aún. Es muy pronto para saberlo. —Charlie farfulló algo bajito y cuando estuve lista me giré, caminando hasta él para besarle la mejilla, haciéndole sonreír y darme unas palmaditas en la espalda de cariño. Tomé sus hombros mirándolo a los ojos

—Sin embargo tú siempre serás lo más importante que tengo. —Charlie sonrió con suficiencia y luego murmuró algo que no entendí antes de apartarme para irse. Suspiré cuando lo hizo. Tengo un abuelo celoso. Genial, entiéndase mi sarcasmo.

.

.

Edward vestía impecable con un traje elegante. La chaqueta se le ajustaba perfectamente a su ancha espalda y los pantalones le venían perfectos, lo que hacía que pudiera vislumbrar ese apetecible culito que tenía. Llevaba una camisa blanca que le sentaba como un guante y una corbata verde esmeralda, que conjuntaba con sus ojos y que me daban unas ganas locas de tirar de ella y comérmelo vivo. ¡No se puede ser tan perfecto!

Me di unas palmaditas felicitándome por dejarme convencer por el abuelo y ponerme mi sexy vestido rojo con una abertura de vértigo en mi espalda y un escote poco llamativo. La gracia del vestido estaba atrás. Si se preguntan ¿Cómo es que tengo vestidos en mi armario? Bueno, es fácil, mi abuelo va a un evento de veteranos del ejército cada año y presume a sus hermosas nietas. Cuando no está Reneesme solo me presume a mí y mi ego se hace tan grande que necesita un asiento a mi lado en el bufet.

—Estás hermosa. —Sonreí como boba hacia Edward cuando dijo eso, tan sonrojado que mi vestido palidecía comparado con el rojo de sus mejillas. Arregló sus lentes y desordenó su cabello para luego tomar mi mano y besar mis nudillos.

Mi corazón salto desbocado y un zoológico hizo estampida en mi estómago, Edward, en cambio, abrió la puerta de su volvo y sonrió tranquilo. Lo sentí jadear cuando vio mi espalda pero mis nervios son una perra traicionera y no quiero arruinar la noche suponiendo cualquier cosa.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté en cuanto estuvo a mi lado en el volante. Él sonrió y arrancó sin responder. Yo solamente esperé a que me dijera algo, pero parecía que no estaba por la labor de comunicármelo, así que esperé. Luego de lo que pareció una media hora de camino, al fin, habló.

—Esme me obsequio unos boletos para que veamos Sueño de una noche de verano, en el New York State Theater. —Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente sin poder evitarlo.

—Estas de broma —chillé, prácticamente saltando en mi asiento. Edward se rio abiertamente y asintió confirmándome que íbamos hacia allá.

—Pero primero vamos a cenar.

Un magnífico restaurant francés hogareño "La pizzeta italian", en el que, por su puesto nos atendió una hermosa mujer pelirroja a la que prometí sacarle los ojos por ver a Edward de más, era el elegido por Edward para nuestra cena. Era un lugar encantador, con una decoración muy casera, nada extravagante, ni siquiera era un restaurante de lujo, cosa que me extraño mucho, ya que Edward era evidentemente muy rico y se había criado siéndolo.

Había familias por todos lados y Edward parecía cómodo con aquel lugar ruidoso.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, haciéndolo saltar y sonrojarse.

—Cuando era un niño siempre quise una familia así. —Señaló a una familia que estaban en la mesa de al lado. Los padres sonreían con complicidad mientras cinco niños jugaban y hacían ruido comiendo.

—Son muchos niños ¿No lo crees? —dije, sintiéndome repentinamente nerviosa. Edward regresó su mirada hacia mí y sonrió tomando el menú.

—No hablaba de los niños, hablaba de la forma en que se ven los padres —Le sonreí de vuelta y vi como la familia de nuestro lado cantaba feliz cumpleaños a la madre y la niña más pequeña saltaba para ponerle un gorro a su padre, mientras este besaba la mejilla de su esposa, que sonreía tan abiertamente que a la pobre debe debía de dolerle el rostro por la rebosante felicidad.

Si, sin duda era una familia hermosa. Una familia que desearía hasta yo.

.

.

Sublime, extraordinario, increíble. No había palabras para describir lo hermoso que es ver a chicas cumpliendo su sueño bailando como ángeles en el viento. Suspiré y pose mi barbilla sobre el pasamanos para ver mejor. Edward sonrió saludando a los que lo reconocieron con educación mientras yo veía el escenario en donde las chicas aún bailaban girando con el son de la orquesta sinfónica. Cuando el show terminó me erguí y Edward me ayudó a bajar, como todo un caballero

—¿Has visto el movimiento que hizo esa chica al final? —pregunté emocionada. Edward asintió y sonrió abiertamente mientras me veía hablar con un brillo en sus ojos que no supe identificar —. Fue un giro perfecto, la forma en la que voló por los aires y luego aterrizó como una pluma —suspiré y Edward tomó mi mano sorprendiéndome, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Hablas del baile como lo hace Esme. No me sorprende que te hayas ganado su confianza tan rápido —dijo y luego besó mis nudillos con delicadeza y acarició mi mejilla provocándome un suspiro.

—Es sorprendente ver a Edward Cullen de la mano de su coreógrafa. Una inestable bailarina de pole dance ¿Fue esa la razón por la que Alec le ofreció empleo? ¿Para hacerla parecer una mujer de bien mientras disfrutabas de su coño? —La voz de una mujer hizo a Edward soltar mi mano para girarse pareciendo molesto y tan tenso como una cuerda a punto de romperse. Era rubia y sus ojos de color ámbar la hacían una mujer llamativa. Era hermosa, muy hermosa, y fue difícil no reconocerla, pero llevaba sobre su traje formal (algo que me sorprendió pues la había visto de muchas formas menos formal) una identificación de periodista. Una víbora con sonrisa de comercial de televisión, una sonrisa que se reconocería en cualquier parte al menos yo lo haría, yo la reconocería.

—Katherin Arias —dijo Edward tenso. con su voz destilando veneno. Katherin chasqueó la lengua

—Es Kate, Edward. Katherin era antes de ser quien soy ahora.

—Una muy entrometida y especulativa mujer. —Nunca había escuchado a Edward ofender a ninguna mujer frente a mí y eso me sorprendió, aunque no la ofendió de forma grosera, aunque si quería yo podía darle clases de cómo insultar a las zorras que se metían donde no debían. Su mirada fiera, sus manos hechas puño, mierda esperaba nunca verlo enojado conmigo. Kate, en cambio, no pareció ofendida de ningún modo.

—Siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Tengo talento para hacer que la verdad salga a la luz ¿Por qué habría de detenerme a pensarlo? -sonrió abiertamente y Edward le respondió

—Porque destruyes a las personas con tu mierda.

—Te equivocas Edward. Las personas se destruyen con su mierda, yo solo hago un artículo con eso y luego lo público. Es mi trabajo. Todos merecen saber lo sucio que esta el castillo del Olimpo*.

—Sería bueno que lo hicieras, si estuvieras siguiendo la verdad, pero tus artículos no son más que veneno y mentiras —escupió Edward molesto. A la zorra de Kate estaba pareciéndole divertido ver a Edward molesto, era algo que podía afirmar por su sonrisa irónica y el brillo de su mirada

—No puedes comprobar eso Edward o ¿Si? —lo retó, empujando al límite sus reacciones y bueno, la chica sabía lo que hacía porque Edward permitió que lo molestara aún más mientras la asesinaba con la mirada.

—Dime el título que quieres que aparezca mañana en el New York Times con esta nota tan...refrescante —continuó mientras sacaba una libreta de su bolso caro sin dejar de mirar a Edward. Sonreí, este era mi momento ¿No creían que iba a dejar que le patearan el trasero a mi chico o sí?

—¿Por qué no le pones una fotografía de tu trasero entrando al club de lesbianas sadomasoquista para empezar? —Kate palideció y yo continué alegremente —O prefieres que se las muestre a todas las personas a las que has chantajeado con su mierda y luego has hundido. El senador Marshal estaría agradecido conmigo. Las fotos que publicaste de su hija lo molestaron mucho. —Sus ojos se achicaron y sus labios se fruncieron haciéndola parecer molesta.

Se hizo el silencio. Mientras que la zorra me miraba como si quisiera matarme, Edward parecía que estaba en shock. Incluso sus gafas se habían deslizado por la nariz y estaban en el borde a punto de caérseles, con la boca abierta. Me dieron ganas de empujárselas y dale un beso como Dios manda para que cerrara la boca. Pero doña gran periodista me tenía que interrumpir en plena fantasía.

—¿A quién crees tú que le creerán? —preguntó altaneramente, pero pude ver la duda en su mirada. Sonreí sin prestarle mucha atención a su amenaza y eso le ensombreció el rostro aún más.

—Voy a arruinarte perra —declaró la rubia con fiereza. Me crucé de brazos y le respondí con la misma fiereza que ella, acercándomele para intimidarla, ya que no iba a patearle el rostro con mis tacones favoritos frente a todas las personas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor, observándonos de forma poco educada.

—Oh cariño veo eso demasiado difícil. En cambio arruinarte a ti sería tan fácil como parpadear. —La víbora bufó y se fue tan rápido que la pregunta de Edward me sorprendió.

—¿Club de lesbianas sadomasoquista? —Sonreí abiertamente, encogiéndome de hombros y tomando la mano de Edward mientras decía de manera avergonzada.

—Una chica que bailo conmigo es socia de ese club. Nos invitó a Alice y a mí una vez y por pura curiosidad fuimos. Fue escalofriante. —Un escalofrío me cruzó la espina dorsal al recordar aquel lugar. Juro que no volveré a poner un pie en ese sitio. —Puede que no sea millonaria Edward pero me sobran los amigos.

Edward besó mis nudillos y luego, cuando estuvimos frente a la fuente del New York State Theater, me besó lentamente, acariciando mi mejilla. Suspiré sobre sus labios mientras él me miraba embelesado, como si yo fuera algo precioso. Se me acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de mí y en un susurro me dijo:

—Se mi novia Bella...

Oh mierda.

* * *

***Todos merecen saber lo sucio que esta el castillo del Olimpo: se hace referencia a las cosas que pasan entre artistas o personas importantes. Frase periodística que hace destacar a dichas personalidades como millonarias e intocables**

* * *

**¿Quién dice que los abuelos no pueden ponerse celosos? Charlie lo es y no va a dejar que ningún sinvergüenza le quite a su niña o le haga daño. Él la defenderá, jejejjeje**

**¿Y Edward? ¿No puede ser más lindo? La llevó a una preciosa cena y después a un espectáculo que supo que Bella adoraría (a pesar de pelandruscas periodistas intentando joder a los demás).**

**¿Qué os parece su forma de pedir que sea su novia?**

**LucyGomez: No te enfades, por favor…. Intentaré subir los capítulos más temprano en el día, para que te de un ataque por esperar, jejejejje**

**Gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia, hacen que tengamos fuerzas para continuar y que yo quiera matar a Ann si no me manda los capítulos para que los corrija. A las personas que dejan un comentario, os nombramos, para que sepáis que leemos todos con muchas ganas**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza.**

**Disfrutad del capítulo y nos leemos el próximo sábado**

**Jpv22**


	19. Capítulo 18

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Como seducir a una mujer.**

**POV Edward.**

—Se mi novia Bella —Las palabras salieron de mi sin esperarlo, sin pensarlo si quiera. Bella jadeó y abrió sus ojos como platos mientras respiraba con dificultad.

—Edward... —comenzó a decir y me sentí inmediatamente rechazado. Levanté mi mano para interrumpirla.

—No tienes que responder ahora —tiré de mi cabello nervioso y me giré mirando hacia la fuente, sintiéndome estúpido. Quizás era demasiado pronto, quizás yo no le gusto lo suficiente, quizás yo... Mierda. —. No es la mejor declaración de amor pero quiero que me escuches ¿está bien? -Me giré. Iba a intentarlo de alguna manera, iba a convencerla. Bella aún quería hablar pero la detuve.

—Soy un tonto nerd pero me gustas y nunca una chica me había puesto el mundo de cabeza como lo estás haciendo tú. Quiero besarte frente a todos, tomar tu mano, abrazarte, si es todo lo que implica una relación según las estadísticas, y que la prensa se joda mientras estemos felices tú y yo y luego esperar a que Charlie me apunte con sus armas mientras me amenaza para que cuide con mi vida la tuya, yo... nunca había soñado tanto con...

—Eres un jodido idiota —me gruñó Bella, interrumpiéndome, mientras tomaba mi corbata haciéndome callar.

Uhm estoy en problemas.

—Un reverendo idiota —susurró, acercándome hasta que sus ojos conectaron con los míos.

—Charlie va a meterte en su ático y te mostrará una silla eléctrica inservible en la que te sentará para que te orines en tus pantalones. No solo va a mostrarte sus armas, eso sería muy fácil —fruncí el ceño pero Bella únicamente continuó como si nada.

—Él no te pedirá que cuides mi vida con tu vida, porque él sabe que yo sé hacerlo sola. Soy su nieta y él un general del ejército, me ama y va a hacer que te cagues en tus pantalones si me haces daño. —Me soltó y yo no supe que decir porque mierda ¿Qué significaba lo que me había dicho? Pero sus siguientes palabras me hicieron comportarme como el cavernícola que vivía dentro de mí. Un cavernícola feliz

—Ahora ¿Por qué mierda no llevas a tu novia a su casa antes de que su abuelo mande a los G.I Joe* a buscarla y te corte las pelotas?

La levanté en vilo y giré con ella haciéndola chillar y reírse a carcajadas, colgada de mi cuello. Estaba hermosa y nunca podría cambiar por nada la sensación que estaba calentando mi pecho al ver sus ojos brillar así.

No lo pude evitar, ni quise, por lo que acerqué mis labios a los suyos besándola como quería hacerlo desde que la conocí. Sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos y, si por mi fuera, jamás los separaríamos. Cuando ya no podíamos seguir sin respirar, me separé de ella un poco y posé mi frente en la de ella, mirándola fijamente a través de mis lentes. Sus ojos brillaban y parecía feliz, haciéndome el hombre más feliz de este mundo.

No necesitamos más palabras, nuestras miradas creo que lo decían todo. Tomé la mano de Bella fuimos al coche, para poder dirigirnos hacia el complejo de departamentos que Bella compartía con su abuelo.

—Entonces ¿te veré mañana? —pregunté, abriendo su puerta del coche, cuando llegamos, como todo un caballero. Bella sonrió y negó haciendo un puchero

—Tengo que trabajar. Tanya enfermó y Aro quiere que le cubra el trasero mañana —bufé y cerré mis ojos molesto, celoso.

—Cierto... Tu trabajo —Bella frunció el ceño y dijo, pareciendo repentinamente molesta y ofendida

—¿Qué hay con... Mi trabajo? —tomé sus manos y bese las yemas de sus dedos haciéndola relajarse.

—Nada que yo no pueda sobrellevar Bella. No te preocupes. —Bella negó y me abrazó haciendo un puchero.

—Siempre puedes venir a verme bailar —sugirió. Apreté su cintura y sin poder evitarlo la besé de nuevo, profundizando el beso, queriendo dejarla sin aliento. Bella ronroneó y tiró de mi cabello cuando tiré de su labio inferior. Sonreí sobre sus labios y dejé de besarla para mirar su sonrojo. Mierda, quizás yo estaba igual, pero ella estaba hermosa.

Arregló mis lentes con delicadeza cuando sus hermosos ojos chocolate se encontraron con los míos. Joder, si sigue mirándome así voy a estar acabado.

Escuché la voz de Paul Young cantando *Oh Girl y sin poder reprimir el impulso hice a Bella girar y luego la apegué a mi pecho en la calle, moviéndola con el ritmo de la canción, sin importarme la mirada que me dieron un par de vecinos

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó sin dejar de seguirme. La hice dar vueltas y respondí apretándola más.

—Te debo un baile —respondí despreocupado sin dejar de movernos. Las mejillas de Bella se tornaron rosa y se relajó en mis brazos.

—Nunca confíes en un hombre que sabe bailar —Me reí abiertamente, sintiéndome feliz y la hice girar de nuevo.

—Oh nena ya es demasiado tarde. —Bella sonrió abiertamente y con una mirada soñadora. Después de nuestro primer baile la dejé en la puerta de su casa y le di un pequeño beso en los labios (no me atrevía a más, no vaya a ser que esté su abuelo detrás de la puerta). En cuanto entró me fui hacia mi coche mientras mi mente no dejaba de trabajar, componiendo una nueva canción.

.

.

Jasper me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas cuando entre a la oficina a la mañana siguiente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—¿Dónde dejaste a Edward hoy? —me preguntó y yo sonreí aún más, porque mi humor era el mejor y no había nada que pudiera empañarlo.

Jasper me miraba de arriba abajo, con cara concentrada, intentando averiguar por qué estaba de tan buen humor, ya que yo era una persona que por norma estaba seria y concentrada. Pero como que hoy me daba igual como me miraban los demás.

—Jace acaba de enviarme los DVD del vídeo —Y en ese momento entraba la gran rubia, que como siempre, pasaba de tocar la puerta. Rosalie colocó unas carpetas en mi escritorio, mientras leía en su agenda nuestro itinerario sin mirarme, cosa que era lo habitual.

—Perfecto. ¿Depositaste los pagos de las chicas? —pregunté, encendiendo mi ordenador para empezar a trabajar. Rosalie asintió distraídamente mientras seguía examinando la agenda.

—Hace una hora. Acabo de notificarles y están muy contentas. —Asentí de nuevo, aunque ella no me miraba y miré los DVD que Rosalie me había puesto sobre la mesa

—¿Ya se programo la fiesta para el lanzamiento? —Rosalie volvió a asentir.

—Marley Refs es la organizadora del evento. ¿Cómo fue tu cita con Bella? —Me sorprendió su pregunta pero Jasper no me dejo contestar.

—Oh mierda, Eddie tuvo una jodida cita con el ángel y yo no lo sabía —bufó y Rosalie le sonrió malévolamente, jugando con él.

—Si no te la pasaras metido entre las piernas de Alice últimamente, te darías cuenta Jazzie —hizo una voz chillona mientras Japer rodaba los ojos sonrojado

—No me hagas contarle a Edward sobre tus secciones de rapiditos en la sala de descanso con tu esposo —Rosalie chilló y cerró su agenda dispuesta a golpear a su hermano con ella ¿Por qué no traje palomitas hoy? Ver a Rosalie siguiendo a Jasper es divertido, sobretodo porque llevaba tacones y bueno, es una mujer intimidante.

En ese momento se oyó un pequeño golpe en la puerta, seguidamente abierta por un hombre alto, rubio, de buena complexión, muy bien conservado, a pesar de su edad. Carlisle es su nombre, mi padrino. Este entró y sonrió abiertamente mirando a los chicos mientras estos seguían jugando a gato y al ratón. Sus ojos azules me miraron con preocupación y entendí que mi día iba a ser agridulce.

Me levanté a saludarlo y después de que los chicos dejaron de jugar a ser niños y lo saludaron. Rosalie besó su mejilla antes de adularlo, como siempre que hacía cuando lo veía.

—Sigues siendo el hombre más guapo de la familia Masen. —Carlisle sonrió abiertamente y bueno, hay que aceptarlo, Carlisle, a su edad, seguía sin tener ni una sola cana y sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad que en las fotos que había visto de cuando éste era más joven. A parte, su mirada siempre mostraba una gran sinceridad y tranquilidad, que ayudaba a que confiaras en él.

Pronto los mellizos se despidieron y salieron de mi despacho, dejándome solo con mi padrino. Cuando estuvimos solos se sentó y me miró fijamente

—Elizabeth me llamó —comenzó a decir y cuando quise interrumpirlo, levantó su mano pidiéndome que esperara.

—Estoy al tanto de que Isabella Swan. Sé que no es una mala mujer hijo, Esme fue muy clara conmigo. Lo que realmente no entiendo es por qué, de pronto, estas ignorándonos a todos. Te llame seis veces ayer y...

—Apenas terminamos de firmar el vídeo ayer padrino —aclaré pero Carlisle pareció molesto.

—Elizabeth es tu madre, Edward, y ella dice que la sacaste a empujones de un antro de quinta por una mujer a la que apenas conoces. Ella dijo que la chica esta baila desnuda pole dance...

—¿Sabes lo que Elizabeth estaba a punto de hacer? —lo interrumpí molesto, levantándome de mi silla. Carlisle pareció sorprendido cuando continué—. Ella estaba llamando a la chica —me detuve, Bella no era una chica cualquiera —, ella estaba llamando a Mi novia basura callejera, cuando mi novia ni siquiera le había ofendido. Es muy típico de mi madre querer meterse en mi vida e ir por allí contando que la traté mal cuando no es así y no voy a permitirlo más. Además, Isabella no baila desnuda. Solo baila pole dance. —La cara de Carlisle pasó por varios estados. Desde la incredulidad, a la sorpresa, a mirarme seriamente, tomando en cuenta lo que estaba diciendo, dándose cuenta de que no me iba a dejar intimidar, ni por mi madre, ni por nadie. Creo que lo sorprendí.

—Parece que vas en serio —dijo suavemente.

—Lo voy. Bella me gusta, me gusta mucho, y no voy a dejar que nadie la degrade, y menos porque ella baila pole dance. Hay mujeres "de bien" —enfaticé mucho esas dos palabras —que son malas personas y todos las creen decentes. Bella baila, no se prostituye, y es una gran persona. —Carlisle me miraba seriamente y vi un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

—Bueno, tendré que conocer a esa gran mujer, que os tiene tanto a ti como a Esme embrujados. Algo tiene que tener para teneros así.

En ese momento se abrió fuertemente la puerta, haciéndonos saltar a los dos. Juro que voy a poner una cerradura en esa puerta. Carlisle miró hacia la puerta donde Emmett y Jasper estaban plantados, mirándonos cautelosos.

—Envíe a Rose por el almuerzo —se excusó Emmett y luego agregó, dirigiéndose a Carlisle —. Y Edward tiene razón tío. Mamá ofendió a Bella. Ella es increíble bailando según Rosalie. —Después me miró y preguntó, intentando parecer molesto

—¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que Bella era tu novia? —Sonreí y me senté intentando relajarme.

—¿Y desde cuando escucháis detrás de las puertas? —Carlisle contraatacó. Esto me estaba gustando mucho. Emmett parecía un crío pequeño cuando se le regaña y era muy divertido verlo así. —Creía que teníais, los dos, la suficiente educación como para hacer esas cosas. —Jasper pasó de la regañina, mientras se sentaba al lado de Carlisle, y haciendo caso omiso me miró seriamente.

—Si Eddie ¿Cuándo ibas a decirnos que tienes novia? —Carlisle frunció el ceño por cómo Jasper lo ignoraba, pero enseguida se encogió de hombros y me miró expectante, como esperando a que contestara. ¿Por qué se tenían que poner de acuerdo en hacerme una encerrona? Podía seguir regañándolos y así, a mi me dejaban en paz.

—No he tenido tiempo. Se lo pedí anoche. De todas maneras ¿por qué tengo que daros explicaciones? —Vi como Emmett cerraba la puerta de mi oficina antes de sentarse en el sillón que quedaba libre. Esto no me gustaba nada.

—Bien, como Belli Bella, alias ángel, me agrada, te daré un par de mis más oscuros secretos. —Lo dijo tan serio que no pude evitar reírme.

—Flores —dijo Carlisle primero haciéndonos mirarlo atentamente. Por favor, ¿de verdad él está de acuerdo con esta estúpida conversación?

—No necesito consejos. Creo que puedo apañármelas solo.

—Tulipanes o margaritas, son las flores perfectas para un día especial —agregó Emmett como si yo no hubiera dicho nada —Chocolates. Se los doy a Rose cuando está molesta conmigo y luego tenemos Sexo —Sonrió como si fuera el rey del mundo y yo me estremecí ¡iugh!

—Nunca olvides las fechas especiales —puntualizó Japer —. Eso te puede traer grandes problemas. —Eso lo dijo muy serio y juro que vi como se estremecía, confirmándome que él la había fastidiado en ese tema.

—De vez en cuando, sorpréndela con algo que le guste –continuó Carlisle —. Un paseo por el parque, una cena romántica,…

—Y lo más importante Edward, tienes que saber cómo seducirla, cómo tocarla —Finalizó Emmett.

—Emmett —corté rápidamente, viendo por donde iba a terminar la conversación —. Realmente no necesito esta conversación.

—Calla y escucha. Edward, la mujer es como una guitarra. Tienes que saber tocarla para hacer que suene una bonita melodía. —Juro que me estaba poniendo más rojo que un tomate conforme iba esta conversación. Ya no sabía si era de rabia o de pura vergüenza. ¡Mi hermano pequeño estaba intentando darme lecciones de SEXO!

—Emmett, de verdad, no necesito este tipo de conversación.

—Edward, necesitas que te aconsejemos. Las relaciones son complicadas y cuando no se tiene experiencia pueden llegar a complicarse mucho las cosas…

—JODER EMMETT, QUE NO SOY VIRGEN —Todos me miraron con la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros.

—Es bueno saberlo —La voz de Esme se oyó desde la puerta. Alcé la mirada y la vi a ella y a Rosalie en el quicio de la puerta. Por favor, mi vergüenza no conocía límites y solo quería que la tierra me tragase.

—Solo estamos intentando darle algunos consejos de cómo seducir a Bella —dijo Jasper ya un poco recuperado.

Seh, como si eso fuera necesario.

***,G.I. Joe ( Government Issue) (asunto del gobierno), Joe: En referencia a la representación de gobierno estadounidense en sus soldados, apodados durante la 2.ª Guerra Mundial "JOE")**

* * *

**¡Qué sepáis que Edward no es virgen! Por si a alguien no le ha quedado claro. Menuda manera de querer que la tierra te trague, porque si eso me pasa a mí, es lo que querría.**

**Por lo menos, estos dos ya son pareja. Haber que es lo que va sucediendo de aquí en adelante.**

**Como en todos los capítulos, Ann y yo queremos daros las gracias por seguir la historia, esperando en todo momento que la estéis disfrutando. Para aquellas personas que dejan review (en este último capítulo hay 5 personas nuevas, GRACIAS!), nombraros, para que sepáis que siempre leemos todo con mucha ilusión.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F**

**Disfrutad de la lectura y nos leemos la semana que viene.**

**Jpv22**


	20. Capítulo 19

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Baila este ritmo lento conmigo**

**POV Bella**

—¿O soy yo o está más lleno hoy? —Alice se encogió de hombros y se aplicó labial sin darle importancia a mi comentario.

—Al parecer el número nuevo que les enseñamos esta semana a las chicas va a dar de que hablar. Aro corrió la voz y ya sabes cómo es el a la hora de publicitar los nuevos espectáculos —murmuró cuando término y luego empezó a ponerse las extensiones en el cabello.

Miré como se arreglaba el pelo antes de elegir mi peluca rubia y ponerle unas extensiones rosa haciéndola verse diferente. Ondulé un poco las puntas y luego me la coloqué con dificultad. Después de tanto tiempo y aún así se me hacía muy difícil ponérmela, así que Alice me ayudó a afirmarla.

—¿Viene Jasper hoy? —pregunté, adolorida por los tirones de Alice ¿Cómo es que siempre me deja sin aire cuando me pone una peluca? Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Creo. —¿Qué le pasaba hoy a la enana?

—¿Vas a decirme que está pasando entre ustedes? —pregunté un poco seca. Alice sonrió y se sentó a mi lado para girarme hasta que pudimos estar frente a frente.

—¿Vas a decirme que está pasando entre Edward y tú? —devolvió la pregunta y le fruncí el ceño

—¡Eso es coacción Alice!

—Oh no ángel, no me cambies el tema. —Me señaló con su dedo.

—Jasper y yo somos novios, es tan sencillo como eso. He decidido darme una oportunidad con el rubio —chillé y la abracé feliz. Alice rodó los ojos y alzó una ceja cuando la solté, esperando una repuesta y como no, yo me puse roja como un tomate.

—Bueno Edward también es mi novio -balbuceé Alice sonrió abiertamente y golpeó mi mejilla como si fuera mi abuelo.

—Bueno, me alegro por ti. —Le fruncí el ceño y Alice se giró, evadiendo mi mirada. Estaba ocultándome algo.

—Escúpelo —gruñí cruzándome de brazos y, quizás, presionándola un poco.

—Paul me ha estado siguiendo —susurró con la mirada llena de terror puesta en sus manos, sujetando fuertemente el cepillo que se encontraba sobre su tocador.

—Ese jodido bastardo —rugí furiosa. Alice me miró con los ojos como platos y yo continué despotricando todo lo que quería hacerle a ese infeliz.

—Juro que voy a cortarle los huevos a ese cabrón y se los daré de comer a las pirañas mientras lo obligó a mirar —Alice no dijo nada y me senté porque me había dado cuenta de que me miraba desde su silla asustada. Yo me había puesto de pie en un impulso asesino.

—¿Hay más? —La pregunta la hizo respingar. Conocía a Alice y sabía que eso no podía ser todo. El miedo que se reflejaba en su mirada me aterró y me confirmó que había más y seguramente, no iba a gustarme su respuesta

—Caius lo está protegiendo —dijo, tan bajito que me costó entenderla, y fue como si un bloque de acero cayera sobre mis hombros. Si el innombrable estaba siendo respaldado por el intento de mafioso que es Caius, tenemos problemas. Muchos problemas.

—Mierda —susurré y Alice solo asintió cubriéndose el rostro mientras empezaba a llorar.

—Jasper va a huir de mí en cuanto lo sepa —sollozó sin mirarme.

—Jasper no lo haría Alice. He visto como te mira y... —comencé a decir nerviosa pero ella me interrumpió

—Tengo tanto miedo Bella. Si Paul se me acerca, él me hará daño, porque yo pienso dejarme avasallar y mucho menos que me toque, y no podría soportarlo —abracé a Alice fuertemente.

—No lo dejaré acercarse a ti Allie, siempre puedes venir a vivir conmigo —negó sin poder hablar pero me apresure a decir

—Solo sería por un tiempo. Mientras encontramos la forma de solucionar esto. A Charlie le encantara y lo sabes —Y era cierto. Si Charlie tuviera treinta años menos, Alice sería su esposa. Esta asintió y me abrazo de nuevo fuertemente.

—Eres un ángel —solté una risita tonta y acaricie su cabello sin decir nada. Defendería a mi duende con uñas y dientes, después de todo era su defensora desde siempre.

.

.

Sabor a melao de Daddy Yankee comenzó a sonar después de que Mike nos presentará. Cuando comenzó la salsa chasqueamos los dedos y luego giramos, lanzando los sombreros para volverlos a atrapar y colocárnoslos en la cabeza. Todas íbamos vestidas de negro y amaba poder bailar salsa era un ritmo caliente.

Sus ojos verdes me atraparon completamente. Edward se llevó una copa de algo a los labios, sin dejar de mirarme, y mierda, mentiría si dijera que no quería ser esa copa. Jonh y algunos de los chicos de seguridad pusieron unas sillas frente al escenario, mientras las chicas giraron y comenzaron a bajar, moviéndose de forma sensual, del escenario, dejándome la última y consiguiendo que muchas miradas se centraran en mí. Caminé hasta Edward, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, sin poder quitar mi mirada de la de él, consiguiendo que absolutamente todo lo de alrededor dejara de existir. Cada una iba a elegir a un hombre para sentarlo en la silla, era parte de nuestro número.

Edward pareció sorprendido. Sus ojos me miraron cautelosos a través de sus lentes. Joder mi corazón latía queriendo salirse de mi pecho y él muy jodido estaba descontrolado. Tomé a Edward por la corbata gris, al parecer se había venido desde el trabajo hoy pues vestía un traje. Teníamos unos días sin vernos, entre su trabajo y el mío, juntando mis estudios, apenas podíamos mandarnos unos mensajes.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró cuando lo acerqué a mi rostro. Sonreí y caminé, tirando de él, con cuidado de no lastimarlo, dándole una buena vista de mi culo. Luego lo senté en la silla y el show empezó. Todas empezamos a bailar al mismo tiempo, esta vez delante de los escogidos, aunque sabía que varias chicas de mi equipo habían hecho a sus esposos, novios o algo así venir para hacer este show. Le quite la corbata a Edward y me la puse, bailándole.

—Mmmmm —hablé bajito, cerca de su oído, haciéndolo estremecer y que yo sonriera abiertamente. Tenía poder sobre Edward y estaba feliz de ello. No era un poder malo, ni mucho menos uno que fuera a utilizar con planes malos, bueno... Sonreí por ese pensamiento. Tal vez calentar a mi hermoso novio no suena tan mal. La música me hizo volver al escenario y terminamos el show soplando besos antes de caminar a los camerinos. La mayoría de las chicas corrieron afuera para saltar sobre sus chicos. Yo necesitaba realmente descansar un poco. Con la universidad a punto de terminar, había pasado la noche entera intentando estudiar, aunque había tenido muy poco, éxito pues estaba en las nubes.

—Pareces cansada —dijo Edward a quien vi a través del espejo de mi tocador. Estaba recostado en el umbral de la puerta y mierda, un hombre tan guapo debería ser ilegal y yo me ofrecería para ser su carcelera. Su chaqueta negra ya no estaba, su camisa blanca arremangada en sus codos y había abierto dos botones enseñándome una camiseta blanca desde aquí. Sus ojos brillaban a través de sus lentes y parecía que tenía calor, pues estaba sonrojado y adorable

—Tuve que estudiar —Fue lo único que pude decir. ¿Hace calor aquí o soy yo? Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. Mierda, quería, ansiaba desesperadamente tocarlo hasta volvernos locos.

—Bella... —susurró, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos, estaba tras de mi mirándome a través del espejo.

—¿Sabes lo que me hiciste hace rato? —preguntó bajito, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros y acercando su rostro a mi oído para besar mi cuello lentamente, mordió el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello haciéndome ronronear como gata en celo.

—Creí que te gustaría —logré decir entre la nebulosa de sensaciones que tenía sobre mi espalda. Edward aspiró en mi cuello y luego suspiró lentamente.

—Mmmm me gusto... Mucho. —Mierda, mierda, mierda. Giré mi rostro sin poder soportarlo más y lo besé levantándome para colgarme de su cuello. Edward gruñó y me atrajo a su pecho con fuerza, dominándome y, sin saber cómo, terminé sentada sobre mi tocador con mi jodido nerd caliente entre las piernas.

—Mierda Bella —gruñó Edward tomando una de mis piernas hasta acercar su erección a mi centro. Ambos gemimos sin dejar de besarnos y yo tiré de su cabello, enredando mis piernas en su cadera. Edward me embistió con fuerza y me pregunte cómo sería si no lleváramos ropa. Sus manos vagaron por mi espalda y luego por mi costado, beso mi mejilla y luego mordisqueo mi barbilla, sus manos acunaron mis pechos de pronto sorprendiéndome un poco, Edward gruñó en mi garganta, yo no deje de gemir, ni retorcerme para sentirlo presionarse sobre mi sin reparo.

Mierda sentí un tirón fuerte en mi coño, los besos de Edward llegaron al inicio de mi escote donde succionó pero sin dejar marca. Jadee cuando Edward volvió a embestirme, apretando mi culo con una mano. Joder. Lloriquee y Edward gruñó de nuevo con sus manos por todos lados.

—Yo... Debemos parar —susurró de pronto, mordisqueando mi cuello. Asentí de acuerdo haciendo un puchero, aunque si fuera por mi cuerpo (y por mí, para que mentir) seguiría con esto hasta el final. Edward tenía sus ojos oscuros y respiraba con dificultad, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre por mis manos y qué decir de la tienda de campaña que se alzaba en su pantalón.

—Eres hermosa Bella, y muero por estar dentro de ti —movió sus caderas presionándose en mi centro y casi tengo un orgasmo allí mismo —, pero cuando te haga el amor voy a hacerlo en mi cama y de todas las formas más sucias que puedan existir —jadeé fuertemente. Este hombre quería matarme. En ese momento Edward me soltó, acariciando mi mejilla lentamente como si quisiera grabar en su memoria y en la mía lo dicho.

—Eres... —comenzó a decir pero Kate entró distraída deteniéndose en seco cuando nos vio.

—Yo... Joder lo siento no sabía que había alguien —habló rápidamente disculpándose.

—Déjalo Kate —dije deteniéndola mientras me bajaba del tocador. Los ojos avellana de Kate nos examinaron a ambos con curiosidad antes de sonrojarse, avergonzada supuse. Edward se aclaró la garganta y me beso la mejilla diciendo

—Mi padrino está afuera quiere...conocerte desde hace unos días ¿Tienes... tiempo? —asentí antes de contestarle

—Voy en un minuto —Edward asintió incómodo y salió como un cohete impulsado a miles de kilómetros por hora. Kate se giró y lo siguió con la mirada.

—Mierda Bella, si que está buenísimo ese macho —chilló haciéndome rodar los ojos porque ¿Cómo no iba yo a saberlo?

.

.

Me miré en el espejo una vez más antes de salir. Había decidido cambiarme puesto que el padrino de Edward era un hombre importante para él. Suspiré profundamente, intentando infundirme valor. Mi jeans negros favorito y mi top rojo era todo lo que podía hacer para impresionarlo.

Salí del camerino y me dirigí hacia donde sabía que se encontraba Edward. Pude ver que Alice se encontraba allí, pero al contrario de mí, ella no se cambió y parecía cómoda, como si no llevara sobre ella ese corsé negro diminuto mientras bromeaba con un hombre rubio de espaldas a mí. Edward dijo algo y todos enfocaron su vista en mí. Yupi.

—Bella, él es Carlisle Masen, mi padrino y mi tío de sangre —sonreí nerviosa y estreché su mano.

—Señor Masen —dije sonando como si me estuvieren estrangulando. Carlisle Masen era un hombre apuesto que tenía unos ojos azules intensos y un pelo rubio que más de una mataría por tener. Podía aparentar unos cuarenta y tantos aunque según Esme era mayor que ella ¿Cómo es que tienen tan buenos genes? Vestía pulcramente un traje, seguramente de diseñador, gris bastante formal para mi gusto

—Es un gusto conocerla señorita Swan. Mi esposa y mi ahijado han hablado mucho de usted -sonreí forzadamente, incómoda, sin saber que decir. Edward me abrazó y dejó un beso en mi mejilla haciéndome relajarme un poco.

—Espero que le hayan hablado bien de mi —puntualicé haciendo a Edward rodar sus ojos, Carlisle sonrió.

—Este no es un ambiente para conocer a las personas bien, señorita Sw...

—Bella —lo interrumpí y luego cuando me miró confundido, aclaré —. Mis amigos y mi familia me llaman Bella, señor Masen. —Carlisle asintió y lo supe, él también estaba incómodo pero yo no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Levanté mi barbilla orgullosa de ser quien soy y el brillo en sus ojos me recordó a Elizabeth la madre de Edward. Él pensaba lo mismo que ella. Ellos creían que yo no era algo bueno para Edward pero valgo lo suficiente como para que me importe poco lo que ellos piensen.

—Bella —comenzó a decir y mi nombre sonó como insulto en sus labios.

—Haremos una cena benéfica en mi casa la semana próxima. Están cordialmente invitadas —término y yo asentí agradeciéndole

—Muchas gracias señor Masen pero la semana próxima entró a exámenes y no creo que...

—Es el fin de semana querida no creo que tengas algo mejor que hacer más que bailar aquí... —me interrumpió de forma grosera. Edward se tensó a mi lado.

—Estas sobrepasando mis límites padrino. Prometiste comportarte —Carlisle le restó importancia al asunto encogiéndose de hombros.

—No he ofendido a... Bella, Edward ¿La he ofendido? —pregunto mirándome. Negué y bese a Edward en la mejilla.

—Tengo un show más luego me voy a casa ¿Vas a quedarte? —Edward negó y respondió mirándome directamente a mí, ignorándolos a todos

—No puedo nena, tengo que trabajar mañana temprano, estamos arreglando los últimos detalles del video —Me colgué de su cuello haciendo un puchero

—Hace mucho que no te veo -Se inclinó y besó mis labios lentamente.

—También te extraño ¿Me llamas cuando llegues a casa? —asentí y lo acompañé hasta la entrada en donde volvió a besarme.

El ronroneo de una motocicleta nos hizo girarnos y en cuanto la vi, me tensé. Reneesme bajo de la motocicleta vestida totalmente de negro, se quitó el casco y noté que su cabello estaba teñido de rojo fuego. Este cayó en cascada, sus ojos celestes se enfocaron en los míos y sonrió abiertamente. Edward jadeó a mi lado como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el estómago y lo comprendí perfectamente. Había una muy pequeña diferencia entre Reneesme y yo. Físicamente teníamos rasgos iguales, ninguna de las dos había sacado un solo gen de los donadores de esperma pero mis ojos eran chocolate y los de ella celestes.

—Isabella —sonrió abiertamente y luego miró a Edward con una ceja alzada.

—Y atractiva compañía —término de decir, susurrando más para ella.

—Reneesme.

¿Por qué mi día tenía que terminar lleno de mierda?

* * *

**¡Buenas! Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo y deja varios frentes abiertos. ¿Qué narices le pasa a Carlisle? ¿Por qué es así con Bella? Y por otro lado a aparecido la hermana, Reneesme. Yo preveo muuuchos problemas. Haber que es lo que va sucediendo.**

**Karen CP, Days, Ana 541, yyamile: Gracias por uniros en esta aventura que Ann y yo estamos haciendo desde Febrero. En esta aventura nos acompaña bastante gente, que sin vosotros no sería posible hacer. **

**Muchas gracias, de parte de Ann y mía, por seguir la historia. Gracias a aquellas personas que en el anonimato la siguen, esperando que la disfrutéis mucho y para aquellas personas que dejan un comentario, nombraros, para que sepáis que siempre leemos todos los reviews con mucha ilusión**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile.**

**Disfrutad del capítulo y nos leemos el próximo sábado**

**Jpv22**


	21. Capítulo 20

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**La irónica prueba de Carlisle.**

**POV Bella**.

"¿Es normal que te extrañe tanto? Buenos días ángel. Edward."

Automáticamente una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro al leer el mensaje que me obligó a despertarme. Edward no deja de sorprenderme con su romanticismo, a pesar de que llevamos poco tiempo siendo novios. Siempre tenía un bonito mensaje por la mañanas y cada pocos días me envía un ramo de rosas, eso sí, me las enviaba al club. Creo que no se atrevía a mandármelas a casa por si el abuelo quisiera meterle las rosas por donde no brilla el sol.

Me giro en mi cama y Alice gruñe a mi lado recordándome que duerme conmigo desde ayer. Es impresionante lo tranquila que me siento al verla junto a Jasper, quién es todo un golden retrevier tras ella y a quien aún no le ha dicho lo del innombrable psicópata acosador. Pero no es que yo pueda meter mi cuchara donde no me llaman, a menos que sea realmente necesario.

"También te extraño. Bella"

Le agregó un corazón al mensaje sintiéndome inmediatamente cursi al hacerlo pero intento dormir un poco más antes de tener que levantarme para ir a la universidad.

Reneesme. Exámenes. Reneesme

Pensar en mi hermana me da dolor de cabeza. Y me quita el sueño, al igual que pensar en exámenes

.

_FLASH BACK_

—_¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí? —Reneesme sonrió abiertamente antes de contestarme._

—_Phil se casó hace una semana, por octava vez, y esta de luna de miel. Así que aquí estoy. —Abrió sus manos y giró sobre sus pies para que la viese bien. ¡Pero si con ese pelo se la veía a varios kilómetros de distancia!_

—_Edward —dije girándome para verlo. Sus ojos verdes parecían sorprendidos del parecido entre la mocosa y yo, aun así el no miraba más de lo debido a mi hermana. Eso me hizo sentir alivio_

—_Ella es Reneesme, la moco... Digo mi hermana menor. —Reneesme saltó y extendió su mano ignorándome completamente._

—_Puedes llamarme Nessie. —Edward estrechó su mano y se presentó de manera muy formal (como es él)._

—_Edward Cullen, el novio de Isabella —Reneesme abrió su boca y luego sus cejas se levantaron con sorpresa. Había reconocido el nombre de Edward_

—_Mierda Bella —logró articular antes de que Jonh dijera que debíamos entrar porque estábamos retrasadas con el show. Edward y Carlisle se fueron después y yo me quedé con una mocosa y mi mejor amiga duende._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

.

.

—Jacob está en la ciudad —dije a Nessie. Charlie se aclaró la garganta incómodo, mientras Alice nos preparaba su especial desayuno-almuerzo.

—No es algo que me importe mucho. La ciudad es lo suficientemente grande para los dos —respondió mirando su celular fijamente, como si fuese a explotarle de pronto en al rostro.

Genial eso significaba que iba a joderle la vida a alguien más.

—Así que...¿Por qué no mejor me hablas de Edward? —preguntó, intentando parecer un ángel. Gruñí molesta y la aniquilé con la mirada

—No —escupí y luego bebí un gran trago de café hirviendo. Mierda.

—¿Qué pasa con Edmun? —preguntó mi abuelo mirándonos a las dos fijamente. Me removí incómoda y, claro está, Reneesme sonrió como si hoy fuera Navidad. Iba a joderme la vida con uno de sus comentarios, estaba segura.

—¿No le has dicho al abuelo que Edward es tu novio? —me acuso riéndose.

Voy. A. Matarla. Lenta. Y. Dolorosamente.

Gruñí y estuve a punto de clavarle en la cara a mi hermanita el tenedor pero Alice me lo quitó de la mano rápidamente adivinando mi atención y lo remplazo por una cuchara.

¿Cómo iba a lastimarla con una cuchara?

¡Ya se! ¡Voy a lanzársela al rostro!

Charlie le besó la mejilla a Alice diciendo con convicción

—Si yo no fuera tan viejo te propondría matrimonio. —Alice soltó una risita tonta y le palmeó la espada sonrojada

—Y yo aceptaría con gusto Charles, sabes que soy tu fan número uno. —Charlie se sonrojó sin decir nada más y luego me miró inquisitivamente.

—Así que... Edmun es tu novio —apuntó con su tenedor alzado hacia mí ¿Por qué él si podía tener un tenedor?

Miré mis huevos revueltos como la cosa más interesante del mundo y me encogí de hombros sintiéndome repentinamente culpable.

—Técnicamente iba a decírtelo pronto —susurré avergonzada. Charlie suspiro pesadamente sin decir nada y eso me puso nerviosa.

—Di algo abuelo —dije impaciente Charlie se encogió de hombros sin mirarme.

—Edmun parece buen muchacho. —Rodé mis ojos no escuchando lo que había dicho y cuando reaccioné, lo miré como si le sobrara una cabeza mientras Reneesme nos miraba fijamente

—¿Por qué es que el novio de Bella te parece un buen muchacho y Nahuel es un vago? —chilló mi hermana de pronto. Charlie la miró y achicó sus ojos de forma intimidante

—Es un vago —puntualizó y luego miró en mi dirección. —. Isabella di la definición de vago -Mierda no quería saber lo que venía.

—Persona sin oficio —respondí por lo bajo. Reneesme gruñó, lanzándome un trozo de pan al rostro.

—Eso es injusto —farfulló mientras se levantaba para irse haciendo drama. Loca.

—¿Nahuel? —pregunté cuando la perdí de vista mirando a mi abuelo fijamente. Alice suspiró haciéndose notar y luego se retiró a nuestra habitación con la melancolía bailando en sus ojos.

—Sí, Nahuel —respondió Charlie siguiéndola con la mirada y luego bufó

—Un vago que es novio de tu hermana. El idiota estaba metiéndole la lengua en la garganta casi haciéndole una ortodoncia esta mañana. Le mostré mi escopeta y huyó como un digno cobarde. —Se encogió de hombros y yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Pobre chico, debió haberse cagado en sus pantalones.

¡Estoy orgullosa del abuelo!

—Nessie se molestará contigo si no vuelve a llamarle -le aseguré. Charlie le restó importancia y luego miró hacia mi habitación.

—Ya encontrará otro. No es como si le faltara un diente o le sobrara un ojo —me miró un momento analizando algo, supongo, y luego hablo —¿Qué le pasa a nuestra hermosa y pequeña hada de la felicidad? —suspiré y decidí contarle el motivo por el que mi mejor amiga ahora estaba durmiendo en mi habitación. Charlie gruñó y empezó a ponerse rojo de pura rabia. Un poco más y le saldría espuma por la boca. El abuelo podría matar a cualquiera que se le ocurriera hacer daño a sus niñas y no hablaba de manera figurada. Cuando le hable de Paul, se puso a pensar en voz alta, diciendo que en la reunión de veteranos de la siguiente semana iba a planear una emboscada en contra del cabrón innombrable para cortarle los huevos. Mientras tanto yo me imagine a esos hombres que salen en los indestructibles y a mi abuelo como Silvestre Stalone con músculos por todos lados.

Seh esa no fue una muy buena imagen...

.

.

—Algunas veces pienso que alejarme del donador de esperma fue un error -susurró Alice cuando entré a nuestra habitación. Ella se encontraba sentada en mi pequeño escritorio, con los pies colgando como una niña pequeña, mientras miraba el suelo.

—Extrañas a Lannette —bromeé con ella haciéndola rodar sus ojos.

—Ella lo engañó con el chofer un millón de veces. Realmente no sé qué le vio —admitió recostándose en la cama sin darle importancia. Me acosté a su lado y miré el techo, como ella lo estaba haciendo

—Zorra —le dije haciéndola reír bajito.

—Sí... —dejó colgando sus palabras en el aire y luego hablo de nuevo

—Voy a dejar el pole dance —giré mi rostro tan rápidamente que me dolió el cuello, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡¿Q... Qué?! —balbuceé sin poder evitarlo ya que sabía que la pasión de Alice era el baile. Suspiró sin dejarme tiempo para pensar

—¿Sabes que siempre puedo dar clases de baile no? —me lo preguntó como si dudará de sus habilidades y, no era por presumir, pero Alice era muy inteligente, y lo que más importaba, era muy tenaz y perseverante, por lo que se había graduado hace un año de maestra de baile, sin embargo no había ejercido nunca.

—Bueno, no es que dude de ti pero ¿Por qué ahora? —pregunté sin poder evitarlo. Ella suspiró y se sentó, mirándome fijamente mientras intentaba poner en orden sus propias ideas.

—Quiero una familia. Ya sabes, una boda, los bebés, la casa, el perro y Jasper y el pole dance no va con eso.

—Vas a dejarme sola —Hice un puchero. Alice negó y noté que su cabello había crecido un poco, pues le golpeaba ya las mejillas.

—No lo haré. Tú también ibas a dejarlo en cuanto acabaras tus estudios, así que me esperaré a que los acabes y lo dejamos juntas. No vas a deshacerte de mí tan pronto.

Me abracé a Alice sonriente. Era la mejor amiga que jamás pudiera tener.

.

.

—Uno, dos, tres —las chicas protestaron, moviéndose tensas sobre la barra americana. Arreglé las posturas rígidas de algunas, intentando que no parecieran muñecas rígidas. Esto tenía que ser fluido, natural.

—Bien descansen —dijimos Alice y yo al unísono, en cuanto perfeccionaron un poco los pasos. Las chicas parecieron agradecidas y yo me dirigí a la barra para tomar una botella con agua, mientras James servía bebidas frías con alcohol.

—Parece que he venido a buscarte en un mal momento —dijo una voz a mis espaldas. La mirada intensa de Carlisle me sorprendió.

—¡Señor Masen! —exclamé extendiendo mi mano hacia él. Carlisle la tomó con cortesía mirando a su alrededor.

—Este lugar parece menos terrorífico de día —sonrió y le devolví el gesto, invitándolo a sentarse. El club en si no estaba abierto de día, así que ver Carlisle me sorprendió puesto que ni siquiera sabía cómo había entrado.

—No quiero ser descortés pero ¿Puedo preguntarle que hace aquí? —Carlisle me observó fijamente y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, en la que me puso nerviosa, habló. ¡Al fin habló!

—¿Por qué bailas pole dance? —me erguí firme en mi silla y fruncí el ceño alerta

—Vivo de eso —dije como si fuera lo más obvio. Carlisle frunció el ceño también y luego de pasarse una mano por su ordenado cabello (un gesto que me recordó a Edward) continuó

—Creo que no hice bien mi pregunta Isabella —comenzó y luego de pensarlo, durante tiempo suficiente para que a mí se me llevaran los mil demonios, habló nuevamente —. Lo que quería decir es que hay miles de bailes en el mundo ¿Por qué el pole dance? —Fue ahí que lo comprendí. Presentar a la novia de tu ahijado como una bailarina de tubo en corsé, en una fiesta del estilo que daban estos señoritingos, sería un error monumental en la sociedad. No era estúpida, sabía que por mucho que yo le hubiese agradado a los hermanos Cullen y a Esme eso no significaba que yo le agradara a todos. Elizabeth Masen y Carlisle eran el vivo ejemplo de ello.

—Escuche señor Masen, sé que no soy de su agrado, puede que tenga mi nivel de hiperactividad alto y cometa errores pero ¿A qué viene su pregunta? Es mi trabajo del que estamos hablando. No soy dueña de una enorme empresa y las matemáticas se las dejo a mi abuelo, porque él es genial en eso. Yo soy honesta, no bailo desnuda, y no vendo mi cuerpo por dinero, drogas o alcohol, y no entiendo el por qué de los prejuicios de las personas cuando escuchan pole dance. Solo es un tipo más de baile y el que yo lo haya elegido no me hace menos que usted que es doctor. —Carlisle sonrió abiertamente y tomo mi mano dejándome aturdida.

—Esme tenía razón contigo. —Se levantó, dejándome boqueando como un pez fuera del agua y besó mi mejilla. Luego se giró para marcharse, pero antes de siquiera llegar a la salida del club se giró para mirarme a los ojos.

—Por cierto Bella. Bienvenida a la familia. —Y después de eso se fue.

¿Eso fue una jodida prueba?

* * *

**Buenas a todos! ¿Qué se puede decir del capítulo? ¿Qué Reneesme tiene muy mala leche y que quiere que Bella tenga problemas con su abuelo? Que borde no? **

**Alice quiere dejar de bailar, quiere labrarse un futuro alternativo al baile de pole dance. Espero que poco a poco lo consiga.**

**Y por último, Carlisle no es tan capullo como nos hizo creer en el capítulo anterior. Pues menos mal, porque sino esta Bella le hubiera dado una paliza que no se hubiera podido levantar, con el carácter que gasta…**

**Andrealice: Con respecto a tus preguntas, el capítulo 18 acaba en la oficina de Edward, como bien dices, pero no ocurre nada más (quitando que Edward quiere que se lo trague la tierra) Y con lo que se refiere a Alice y a Jasper, poco a poco aparecen cosas de ellos, pero no mucho. Ann irá escribiendo sobre ellos y dando un poco más de información, pero son una pareja secundaria, por lo que no tienen mucho protagonismo (que si quieres le digo que haga más escenas de ellos para tener un poco más de noción sobre su historia). Nos alegramos mucho que te guste la historia. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Damos las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, ya sea de manera anónima o dejando un review. Para estas últimas, nombraros, para que sepáis que leemos todos los comentarios que dejáis con mucha ilusión.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice**

**Un abrazo para todos y nos leemos la semana que viene**

**Jpv22**


	22. Capítulo 21

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**El territorio de Elizabeth Masen.**

**Parte 1.**

**POV Bella**

Alice recogió mi cabello, feliz, peinándolo mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna. Sorprendentemente no había tirado de él para dejarme sin aire, como si eso no doliera una mierda, sin embargo esta vez lo hacía con cariño, con dulzura. ¿Qué narices le estaba pasando? Tengo la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero entre mis nervios y el dejarla para que me lo contara cuando se sintiera preparada me paró de hacer la pregunta. Un precioso vestido negro brilló en la luminosidad de mi habitación. Era formal, muy poco escotado, pero estaba hermoso para la ocasión. Algo que a Alice no le había gustado mucho por su puesto, pero no iba a ir enseñando todo frente a esa gentuza.

Estábamos hermosas. Yo por mi parte, agradecía a mi mejor amiga por eso, y porque no me dejara sola frente al enemigo, ya que mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Era natural, al estar a punto de ir al territorio de la bruja, digo de mi suegra. A Carlisle se le había olvidado decir que la recepción sería en la mansión que ambos hermanos habían heredado al morir sus padres, y, oportunamente, Rosalie lo había mencionado en una tarde de chicas en donde compramos los vestidos o bueno, en donde Alice me compró este vestido.

Vale..., tenía el dinero para comprármelo, ese y muchos otros vestido más. Veinticinco mil dólares para ser más exactos. Estos habían sido puestos en mi cuenta bancaria de ahorros y estaba asustada hasta los cojones por eso ¿Qué podía hacer yo con esa cantidad de dinero?. Alice, por su parte, había recibido ocho mil dólares de parte de Edward, quién me había silenciado diciendo que ella se los merecía, no de mi paga, si no de parte de su empresa, pues había ayudado.

No había tocado ese dinero. Era como si le temiera a la enorme cantidad, cual niña le teme al monstruo que se esconde en su armario. Había tenido tantos logros seguidos que me abrumaban y tener ese dinero era uno de ellos. Mis estudios habían terminado ¡AL FIN! Todavía quedaban los últimos trámites para tener mi título pero era solo burocracia. Me había licenciado en Artes con honores en la NYU y eso me permitía abrir puertas enormes. Había sido difícil, había sudado como puerco para lograrlo y me sentía orgullosa de eso.

Charlie, orgulloso y fanfarrón, había organizado una pequeña cena para el día de mi graduación, en unas cuantas semanas más. Sue se había ofrecido encantada a cocinar y Reneesme, para mi sorpresa, me había abrazado y felicitado diciendo, mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Mamá estaría muy orgullosa de ti. —Y yo había llorado luego de sus palabras, encerrada en el baño como una niña a la que su madre le dice esas mismas palabras. Pero mi madre no estaba viva.

Logros, seh, bueno.

—Estas un poco lejos ángel —Sonreí a Alice a través del espejo y suspiré.

—No estoy muy segura de hacer esto —admití en voz alta mi miedo. Alice sonrió con comprensión, mientras terminaba de arreglarse. Había puesto extensiones en su cabello y se vería hermosa enfundada en un vestido morado oscuro.

—Anda, no es como si fueran a comerte en un sacrificio miles de vampiros. -Rodé los ojos y Alice sonrió abiertamente, asustándome de lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

—Aunque si Chaning Tatum se convirtiera en un vampiro, felizmente le ofrecería mi sangre. -Me reí abiertamente y salí de mi cuarto. Charlie detuvo su partida de pocker para mirarnos y Billy silbó en apreciación.

—Voy a despegar a mis escuadrones si no estáis de regreso antes de las dos. —Besé al abuelo pese a su comentario y él sonrió tiernamente. Luego tomó mi mano con delicadeza

—Dile a Edmun que me debe una charla. Mañana quiero que venga conmigo a jugar ajedrez -asentí nerviosa. Charlie llevaba pidiéndome lo mismo desde que se enteró de mi relación con Edward pero entre mis exámenes, mi trabajo y el trabajo de Edward apenas teníamos tiempo para vernos unas pocas horas. El vídeo se lanzaba a los medios el viernes de la próxima semana a media noche y estos estaban como locos.

Katherin Arias nos había dejado de lado luego de nuestro encuentro en el teatro ahora cubría cualquier noticia del espectáculo que no nos incluyera y yo no sabía si estar tranquila por eso o ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Había dejado de ser noticia cuando Edward había anunciado que el vídeo ya estaba listo y estaba feliz por ello. Había pocos medios de comunicación que preguntaban por la vida personal y Edward, con cortesía, los mandaba a la mierda diciendo que eso era algo que no iba a responder. Era increíble su forma de evadirlos.

Sobre la mesa de mi escritorio ya estaban las copias de mis hojas de vida, esperando a que les adjuntará mi título para aplicar a las galerías de arte como practicante. En pocas palabras, a pesar de tener un trabajo en The Doll's Salon, yo ya quería empezar a ser una profesional.

Salimos de mi casa y yo iba cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Por qué me había metido en este dichoso problema? La respuesta estaba justo delante mía.

Edward. Él nos esperaba en la entrada del edificio, recostado elegantemente en su coche, con las manos en sus bolsillos, mientras nos esperaba. Vestía un impecable traje gris, parecido al que uso en nuestra cita, con una preciosa camisa de un gris más clarito que el traje, y estaba muy tranquilo hasta que nos vio salir. Entonces se puso nervioso. ¿Cómo era posible que le sucediera eso? Cuando se relajaba podía llegar a ser incluso dominante, pero ahora estaba como un chiquillo que va a por su cita para el baile de graduación. Adoraba eso de él. Su parte nerviosa y dulce... y la parte dominante. Por Dios Isabella, céntrate y deja de babear.

Jasper, que se encontraba al lado de mi bombón, miraba embobado a Alice, quién sonrió y me guiñó un ojo antes de irse con él.

—Estas hermosa... —dijo Edward, tomando mi mano como si fuera a romperse dejando un beso en ella antes de abrirme la puerta de su auto. Como he dicho, adoraba esta parte dulce de él.

.

.

La casa de los Masen era un especie de chalet, ubicada en los Hamptons, la zona más cara de Nueva York. Había luces tenues, que alumbraban el camino hacia la entada, en donde los autos más caros hacían un desfile, mientras los ballet del parking tomaban las puertas, abriéndolas con profesionalismo y seriedad.

Edward se detuvo y un hombre de chaleco tomó mi mano al bajar

—Bienvenida a la subasta señora —dijo con elegancia y se mantuvo a mi lado hasta que Edward se me acercó y nos guio dentro. Una enorme lámpara de cristal colgaba en el medio del salón, de esas que solo puedes ver en las películas con grandes castillo. Había camareros, con cara de estrés, caminando de un lado a otro y personas con dinero hasta los dientes riéndose de algún chiste malo que algún tonto había contado. Un escenario con una orquesta tocando música clásica al fondo y las obras de arte a ser subastadas siendo ignoradas completamente. Eso me molestó, la fiesta en si era para subastar las obras y la mayoría de personas seguramente no sabían lo que iban a comprar, solo iban a hacerlo por gastar un poco de su dinero, y para mí era absurdo no ver una obra y valorarla como corresponde. Edward suspiró a mi lado recordándome que estaba ahí.

—Pareces distraída. —Me giré y lo abracé, llamando la atención de varios invitados que nos miraban desde hacía rato mientras Carlisle y Esme no aparecían.

-¿Realmente quieres que te dé mi opinión? —Edward sonrió y tocó mi nariz haciéndome olvidar lo snob del lugar.

—No puede ser tan malo. —Arrugué mi nariz y dejé un beso corto en sus labios respondiéndole.

—Define malo. —Eso lo hizo reírse y dejar un beso en mi frente, luego levantó la mirada y se tensó apretando mi cintura.

—¿Podrían por favor dejar el show para la orquesta? —La voz afilada de Elizabeth Masen me hizo soltar a Edward para girarme a mirarla. Como una gran señora, llevaba un vestido gris que seguramente costo lo que hay en mi cuenta bancaria triplicado, y por qué negarlo, la vieja aún podría parar el tráfico con ese cuerpo de infarto.

—Elizabeth —cortó Edward molesto, abrazándose a mi cintura.

—Anthony. Cuando Carlisle dijo que venías no mencionó que lo hacías acompañado.

—¿Anthony? ¿Edward se llama Anthony? —Tanto Elizabeth como Edward me miraron fijamente. Mierda mi filtro no funciona hoy. Me aclaré la garganta y balbuceé intentando no parecer más patética de lo que ya lo parecía.

—Lo siento. —Elizabeth me ignoró totalmente y se centró en su hijo

-Lauren está aquí.

—Joder, la modelo. —Edward abrió sus ojos y me miró de nuevo y yo tapé mi boca, evitando chillar angustiada o terminar riendo como loca por mi filtro roto. Elizabeth me fulminó con la mirada.

—Deberías ponerle bozal a tu mascota.

—¿Pero quién se cree usted que es para...? —comencé a decir pero Edward fue más rápido. Tomó mi mano y me alejó de ella rápidamente, sin dejarme continuar.

—Lamentó esto —dijo Edward. Me detuve y lo miré fijamente, intentando relajarme para no darme la vuelta y arrancarle los pelos de peluquería a la bruja esa. ¿No sería genial hacerlo delante de todos estos snobs? Sería divertido ver la cara de imbéciles que se les quedaría.

Los ojos de Edward mostraba lo triste que estaba porque pasara por esta situación, así que hice algo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde que entramos a su auto. Lo tomé por las solapas de su chaleco y lo besé, pero como Dios manda, con lengua y todo. Edward sonrió sobre mis labios y sus manos rápidamente se enredaron en mi cintura, atrayéndome a su pecho. Cuando el aire nos faltó, acaricié su mejilla y le susurré para que solo él me oyera.

—Te quiero. —Edward sonrió como si se hubiera ganado la lotería y acariciando mi mejilla respondió

—Yo también y no sabes cuánto.

Luego de eso Edward me presentó a varios de sus conocidos, también me enseño las obras de arte con su mano aferrada a la mía, señalando a cada artista y dándome una reseña de sus obras, aunque yo ya sabía la mayoría de historias, lo dejé hablar, observándolo con adoración. Porque joder ¿Cómo no podría estar enamorada de un hombre tan maravilloso como Edward?

—Esme ama todo lo que tenga que ver con el arte —dijo Edward, señalándome un cuadro hecho en óleo, contemporáneo, pero bastante sencillo.

—Y a ti te gusta la música. Una familia de artistas —apunté. Edward se encogió de hombros e iba a hablar cuando una voz estridente lo interrumpió

—Entonces Elizabeth decía la verdad. —Por favor ¡la jodida modelo! Su voz afilada fue algo que me cansó ¿Qué mierda tienen estas mujeres contra mí?

—¿No te han enseñado a no interrumpir las conversaciones de los demás? —gruñí y Edward respingó a mi lado. Los ojos de Lauren brillaron satisfechos antes de replicarme.

—Hablaba con Edward no con su... mascota.

Iba a golpearla. A la mierda la fiesta, los estúpidos snobs y su jodido dinero. Iba a dejar su rostro morado. Di un paso hacia delante sin importarme el tirón que Edward dio a mi mano al intentar detenerme pero la voz de Rosalie me detuvo. Por un pelo se salvó la condenada de quedar calva

—Lauren ¿Por qué no vas a joderle la vida a Elizabeth? Estoy segura que ella va a soportar tus estupideces más que Bella y yo. —La susodicha entrecerró los ojos hacía ella y luego se marchó, obedeciéndole pero con la cabeza bien alta. Muy digna toda ella.

Respiré aliviada cuando Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle y Esme aparecieron rodeándonos

—¿Dónde estaban? —pregunté, entrecerrándole los ojos a las chicas molesta. Rosalie sonrió como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada

—Yo estaba comprando unos cuadros para la casa. —Asentí y recibí gustosa el beso en la mejilla de Esme y el apretón de manos de Carlisle, quien sonrió burlón al recordar nuestra platica, y luego miró a Edward con la misma sonrisa, haciéndolo sonrojarse furiosamente.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunté. Edward palideció, y todos, menos Alice y yo, miraron a Edward con sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Emmett se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención.

—Bueno, veras Belli Bells, nuestro Edward aquí... —Edward no lo dejó continuar, bueno, más bien no me permitió escuchar, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me había alejado de ellos, y para mi maldita suerte, nos fuimos a ir por la dirección que se encontraba Elizabeth. ¡Bendita mi suerte! Esta mujer, porque de alguna manera medio educada tendré que llamarla, se nos interpuso en el camino rodeando a su hijo mientras lo miraba de una forma que me pareció tenebrosa. Me daba escalofríos.

—Edward, cariño —comenzó a decir frente a todos los presentes. Edward se tensó a mi lado y Elizabeth continuó —¿Por qué no presentas a tu novia a tu padre? —Un hombre, que me pareció conocido, se giró y sus ojos verdes me atraparon inmediatamente. Los recuerdos se golpeaban en mi cerebro, para ver cuál de ellos prevalecía, llevándome a una etapa de mi vida que, por mi edad en ese entonces, había olvidado por completo.

Mierda.

* * *

**Bueno, la fiesta está siendo un poco tensa, ¿no creeís? Primero la suegra, que no puede ver ni en pintura a Bella y después ha aparecido el padre de Edward. ¿Qué es lo que sucederá? Porque con cada nueva aparición hay una nueva sorpresa.**

**Damos las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, ya sea de manera anónima o dejando un review. Para estas últimas, nombraros, para que sepáis que leemos todos los comentarios que dejáis con mucha ilusión.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice, Vikkii Cullen**

**Un abrazo para todos y nos leemos la semana que viene**

**Jpv22**


	23. Capítulo 22

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 22  
El territorio de Elizabeth.  
Segunda parte.**

**Nueva York, Octubre de 1995.**

—Toma tu chocolate Bella -dijo Renne, mirando su reloj cada cinco minutos. Iba retrasada, mucho. ¡Demonios! Tendría que llevar a Bella de nuevo a The Doll's Salon y lo odiaba. Amaba el baile, perderse cuando sonaba la música, dejar que el cuerpo siguiera su ritmo, sin que nada más te importara, pero no le gustaba la vida que había escogido. No quería bailar pole dance para siempre, sentir la mirada sucia de muchos de los hombres que van a ver el espectáculo, que pensaban que, porque bailaba con poca ropa, era una puta. A parte The Doll's Salon no era un lugar para una niña

Bella bebió su chocolate sin poder darle un sorbo a su pequeña Gail, un regalo de su abuelo Charlie. Su preciosa muñeca rubia era un clon de su mami, quién se había teñido el cabello y ahora este brillaba, haciéndole competencia al divino astro rey. No entendía a los adultos y no es que quisiera intentar comprenderlos, pero mami estaba muy guapa antes de pintarse el pelo.

The Doll's Salon abrió sus puertas con el temible Harry en la entrada. Bella lo saludó con una sonrisa desdentada y siguió a su mami a los camerinos, que recientemente habían construido. No es que tuviera otra opción que seguirla, ya que Renne tiraba de su mano, obligándola a casi correr.

—Renne te has dormido otra vez... —apuntó Sue con su cepillo y luego bajo su mirada a Bella sonriendo cálidamente.

—¡Pero si la pequeña Bella está aquí! —exclamó alegre haciéndola sonreí. Renne parecía nerviosa, moviéndose de un lado a otro, mirando su reloj.

—¿A llegado ya? —preguntó a Sue, quién rodó los ojos, y luego de aplicarse rímel respondió.

—Anthony no es hombre para ti Renne.

—Un hombre soltero y millonario lo es Susan —puntualizó Renne, comenzando a alistarse como si el mundo se estuviese acabando.

—Hablas como si el dinero lo fuera todo —La acusó Sue —. Mi familia siempre valdrá mucho más que un hombre con dinero y tú tienes una preciosa niña...

Renne no le estaba prestando atención, ya que en ese momento un hombre alto, rubio, con unos impresionantes ojos verdes, entró en lo que ellas consideraban camerino. Su caminar despreocupado, como si fuera dueño del lugar, hizo que el pulso de nueva rubia se disparara. Iba vestido con un traje negro, hecho a medida y sonrió, disfrutando de la reacción que producía en la bailarina. Recorrió con la mirada aquel cuarto y sus ojos se quedaron atrapados, por un segundo, con la mirada de Bella, quién jugaba con Gail y los cosméticos de su madre.

.

.

**Actualidad**

**POV Bella**

Recordaba a Anthony. Un galán en su juventud y mi niñez, y un gran cabronazo. Un hombre que había jurado a mi madre amor, solo para poder meterla en su cama. Un hombre casado con un hijo. El esposó de mi suegra. Un hombre que pensaba en mi madre como su amante.

¿Podría esto ser peor?

—No sabía que venias Anthony —dijo Edward, tenso, a mi lado. Anthony sonrió. Se le notaba la edad. Ya no estaba tan bueno como hace tantos años, pero supongo que la edad no pasa en balde. Su cabello ya no era de ese rubio que recordaba. Se había oscurecido y mostraba varias canas, dando un contraste de mayor edad de la que seguramente tenía, y su rostro estaba marcado con arrugas.

—Bueno soy un artista Edward. Esmerald está vendiendo unas de mis obras -fanfarroneó con seriedad, como si él fuera el autor de todas las obras que habían en el salón. Rodé mis ojos y palidecí cuando sus ojos me enfocaron mirándome como un hombre hambriento a un trozo de carne.

¡Iugh!

Conocía esa mirada. Era la que los hombres en The Doll's Salon nos daban cuando les hacíamos un privado, era la mirada de la lujuria. Joder, era asqueroso. ¿Qué clase de degenerado mira así a la cita de su hijo?

—Así que ¿Quién es tu amiga Edward? —preguntó con voz suave. Edward se giró para mirarme y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos frunció el ceño, al ver mi aspecto o supongo que la falta de color en mi rostro lo hizo verme así. Giró su rostro de nuevo a su padre para poder responderle.

—Ella es Isabella, mi novia. —Elizabeth abrazó a Edward y sonrió abiertamente. Esta mujer realmente me pone los pelos de punta y más cuando sonríe como si fuese un gato que se acaba de comer un canario.

—Querido esa no es la forma adecuada de presentar a alguien. —Luego su mirada atrapó la mía y lo entendí. Ella sabía que mi madre había estado a punto de estar con su esposo, ya que cuando mi madre supo que Anthony era casado lo mando a la mierda y luego conoció a Phill, quedándose con él y dejándome a mí con Charlie. Pero ella no sabía eso, ella creía que su esposo había sido amante de mi madre y yo iba a pagar por eso.

—El nombre de la novia de tu hijo es Isabella Swan. Una bailarina de Pole dance al igual que su madre. —Cada palabra fue como veneno corriendo por mis venas. Anthony palideció y retrocedió como si le hubieran golpeado el estómago y Edward se soltó del agarre de su madre, como si esta quemara y en el proceso también me soltó a mí.

—¿Te encuentras bien amor? —preguntó Elizabeth a su esposo, mientras se miraba las uñas como si estas fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Sus palabras estaban llenas con sarcasmo. Este, en cambio, parecía que había visto un fantasma, aunque el fantasma podría ser perfectamente él, ya que había perdido todo el color. Anthony se repuso rápidamente y extendió su mano hacia mí, tomando la mía y besándola como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Parece ser que me ha dado un mareo. Es un placer conocerla señorita. —Me soltó la mano rápidamente, como si quemara o como si no pudiera soportar en tener contacto conmigo. Pues cuándo quiso tirarse a mi madre no tenía tantos reparos. Capullo.

Las personas que compartían el círculo de Elizabeth y Anthony empezaron a susurrar entre ellas, mirándome con aprensión y señalándome. Edward, quién parecía estar en trance o con la mente muy lejos. Ni siquiera notó cuando me di media vuelta, no queriendo armar escándalo, por él y porque no merecía la pena comportarme como una loca dándole el gusto a Elizabeth y avergonzando a Edward.

Caminé hacia la salida, decidida a irme y ya hablaría con Edward. No me sentía cómoda en este lugar, pero una mano me detuvo, tomándome por el codo y haciéndome girar de un empujón.

—¿Es esto algún tipo de broma estúpida? —gruñó Anthony hacia mí, furioso y con la cara roja. Vaya, parece que recuperó el color.

—¿Disculpe? —fue lo único que pude decir. Anthony se cuadro de hombros, intentando intimidarme.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres con mi hijo?

—Soy su novia —puntualicé, alzando mi barbilla defendiéndome. Anthony sonrió con burla, riéndose como si le hubiese contado un chiste, y yo me giré dispuesta a irme, pero parece ser que él no lo quería, ya que volvió a tirar de mí para que quedara frente a frente con él.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó y yo fruncí el ceño sin comprender. Anthony, en cambio, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una chequera, haciéndome entenderlo y que mi furia subiera bastantes grados.

—¿A nombre de quién firmó el cheque? —Su mirada se enfocó rápidamente en mí y yo sonreí intentando no pensar en lo fácil que sería patearle los huevos a ese cabrón. Sin embargo, mi voz sonó contenida al hablar.

—A nombre de tu madre, jodido hijo de puta. —El gilipollas levantó su rostro impresionado y yo me giré, dispuesta a irme pero era claro que él tenía un golpe más que dar.

—Me impresionas niña —dijo en voz baja, acercándose a mí por atrás. No me giré pero tampoco me fui, dejándolo hablar. —Tu madre, como una digna puta, fue mucho más inteligente que tú y tomó el dinero que Elizabeth le ofreció para alejarse de mí.

Eso no lo sabía, podía jurarlo solemnemente, pero no le tenía por qué dar explicaciones o jurar nada a ese hombre. Todo lo contrario, no le debía nada. Eso fue lo último que pude escuchar. Me giré y estampé mi mano en su mejilla con fuerza, sin notar que la orquesta había dejado de tocar. Tampoco fui consciente de que toda la atención estaba puesta en nosotros hasta que escuche a varias personas jadear.

—Puede que mi madre no haya sido la reina de Inglaterra, ni tuviera la clase que usted se cree tener —le gruñí, con mucha repulsión —, pero era mi jodida madre y no le permito, a las escorias como usted, si quiera pensar en ella. —Salí a toda prisa, dispuesta a marcharme pero la voz de Edward me hizo girarme cuando lo escuche llamarme.

Tendría que pararme y esperarle, pero la verdad, estaba cabreada y joder si no era capaz de asesinar a alguien en ese momento, así que seguí caminando sin hacerle caso.

—¡Isabella! —gritó y de pronto tomó mi mano.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward?! —rugí molesta. Edward retrocedió pareciendo consternado sin decir nada.

—¿Viniste a burlarte de mí? ¿Viniste porque te diste cuenta ya que no pertenezco a tu jodido mundo lleno de imbéciles hipócritas? —grité cada vez más alto, y me enfurecí más al sentir mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

—Porque eso es lo que hay en esa fiesta, personas hipócritas fingiendo ser lo que no son en sus casas.

—Bella yo... —comenzó a decir, pero las lágrimas cubrieron mis mejillas y yo negué, no dejándolo continuar porque, mierda, yo no le había hecho nada a nadie y ellos me habían atacado, como en tiro al blanco. Yo era el jodido blanco.

—Se creen con el derecho de señalarme cuando hasta el hombre más viejo de ahí dentro seguramente a pagado por una mamada en alguna esquina del Bronx ¿Por. Qué. Mierda. No. Señalan. Eso? Yo solo bailó Pole dance —chillé y Edward sonrió. El jodidamente sonrió.

Tomándome por sorpresa y sin darme oportunidad a pensar, tomó mi rostro y me besó profundamente, pegándome al auto que yo no había visto y estaba tras de mí. Gruñó sobre mis labios cuando mis manos acariciaron su pecho, encontrando las solapas de su chaleco para acercarlo más a mí.

—¿Estas besándome? —pregunté cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos y siguieron un camino por mi cuello.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa e impulsiva que he conocido jamás y no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de eso y lo que mi mente imagina poder hacerte.

No supe que hacer y menos supe que decir. Edward tiró de mi cintura y volvió a capturar mis labios con los suyos en un beso que si yo fuera gasolina, estaría ya incendiada. Joder, gemí en su boca cuando apretó mis nalgas, impulsándome para sentarme en el capo del auto. Tiré de su cabello y Edward rugió en mis labios antes de volver a besar mi cuello haciéndose camino hasta mi pecho. Tomó mis piernas y las abrió, para hacerse un hueco y poder estar entre ellas.

—Oh joder —gemí y Edward sonrió en mi pequeño escote.

Levantó su mirada y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Su respiración era muy agitada, como la mía. Parecía como si hubiéramos estado corriendo alguna maratón o algo de eso. Su pelo era un desastre, de la mejor manera posible. Había estado pasando mis manos por él y lo tenía de aquella forma que te hacía pensar que acababa de tener sexo. Sus gafas estaban en la punta de su nariz, a punto de caerse, pero no parecía importarle. Me miraba por encima de ellas y sus ojos, o Dios sus ojos, ellos mostraban todo el deseo que bullía por él, y por mí, ya que yo era una masa blanda en sus brazos, deseando que él diera el primer paso, porque yo me encontraba estática, ardiendo por sus manos, y lo que no eran sus manos.

—Déjame hacerte el amor, Bella -susurró dejándome sin aliento.

* * *

**Poca gente se dio cuenta que Anthony fue diciendo que Renne era su amante, pero las ha habido que sí que se han dado cuenta.**

**Ahora la cosa se pone un poco caliente, no? Veremos cómo van surgiendo las cosas y como sigue la noche, que parece que va a ser intensa.**

**IsabellaPaz: gracias por tu review y por dejar de ser fantasma, jejejeje.**

**Damos las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, ya sea de manera anónima o dejando un review. Para estas últimas, nombraros, para que sepáis que leemos todos los comentarios que dejáis con mucha ilusión.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice, Vikkii Cullen, IsabellaPaz**

**Disfrutad de la lectura y nos vemos la semana que viene**

**Jpv22**


	24. Capítulo 23

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**A fuego lento.**

**POV Bella.**

—Déjame hacerte el amor Bella —susurró dejándome sin aliento. Mis sentidos se embotaron y no podía pensar. Él, con sus manos sobre mis mejillas, me miraba intensamente. Sus ojos eran, seguramente, una copia de los míos, brillando con expectación. Había duda y temor también. Mientras esperaba pacientemente mi respuesta.

—Sí... —y eso fue lo único que pude decir.

Edward tomó mi mano y la besó con suavidad, para después tirar de ella para que lo siguiera. Nos llevó a su coche y me abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar. De forma caballerosa tomo mi mano hasta que estuve sentada. Cuando se acomodó en su asiento condujo a lo que supuse que sería su departamento. Hicimos el camino en un silencio lleno de expectación. Mi mano no dejó en ningún momento su muslo, pero no me atrevía a ser un poco más atrevida, no fuese a ser que se distrajera y nuestra noche acabara con nosotros en emergencias. Miré hacia fuera y me fijé en que estábamos pasando a través de una serie de edificios lujosos que hicieron a mi cabeza dar vueltas y que mis ojos casi se salieran. Menos mal que Edward estaba concentrado en llegar lo antes posible a donde fuera que me llevará, porque sería un poco vergonzoso que me pillara con la boca abierta mirando la calle como una tonta.

Pronto llegamos a su edificio, o eso creo ya que no conocía su casa. Nos metió al aparcamiento subterráneo y aparcó el coche, apretando el volante con fuerza antes de girarse a mirarme. Estaba serio y el ambiente se enfrió un poquito. ¿Qué le ocurría? Me preocupaba ¿Se había arrepentido?

—Lamentó muchísimo lo que paso con mis padres hoy —dijo tomando mi mano para besarla ¿Podía ser más lindo? Me estaba pidiendo perdón por algo que él jamás podría controlar. Sus padres, y toda la gente de la que se rodeaban, eran unos gilipollas snobs, que se creen mejor que los demás, solo por tener dinero, y con el derecho de denigrar a todo aquel que no les bese el culo. Como conmigo habían dado en hueso y encima era una bailarina, no era buena para su hijo. Menos mal que no eran ellos quienes decidían, sino que era elección del hombre de mi lado.

Atrapé su mejilla con mi otra mano y atraje su rostro al mío para besarlo lentamente. Edward suspiró, tirando de mi hasta que pude sentarme sobre él, en su asiento. No creáis que es fácil pasar de un asiento a otro, ni tan bonito como suena en los libros. Es muy complicado. Apenas si hay espacio, y para colmo, está la palanca de cambio de marchas en medio, que si no tienes cuidado te la clavas o la enganchas con el pie. Por suerte, el freno de mano de este coche no está en medio, sino añádele otro impedimento para nuestra noche romántica. Una vez que ya estaba encima de él, Edward siguió besándome, lentamente, sin prisa alguna. Cuando el aire nos faltó, nos separamos y apoyé mi frente en la suya, para poder mirarlo a los ojos, a través de sus gafas, nuestros alientos entre mezclándose agitados. Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando turbios y oscuros por la excitación y el deseo. Por mí.

Abrió la puerta de su lado y me ayudó a bajar, siguiéndome rápidamente, para poder atraparme entre el coche y su cuerpo y volver a besarme como si no hubiese mañana. Dios, ¿cómo poder resistir algo así? Su faceta dominante volviéndome loca con cada una de sus caricias

Me pegué todo lo que podía, como si quisiera fusionar mi cuerpo con el suyo aún con la ropa. Sus manos tocaron desde el principio de mi espalda, bajando lentamente, como si quisiera memorizar con sus manos cada recodo de ella, hasta llegar a mis nalgas, para impulsarme un poco. Joder era como si me quisiera sacar el corazón. Yo no me quedé atrás. Guie mis manos para poder tocar todo lo que podía, desde esos hombros tan espléndidos que tiene, pasando por su brazos y de vuelta para poder tocar su espada, o lo que mis brazos pudiera abarcar. Subí por ella, tocando su nuca y por fin, deslicé mis manos por ese precioso pelo que tiene, que dan ganas de agarrarlo fuertemente y tirar. Tan sedoso y suave, seguramente Edward tenía un pelo que era la envidia de muchas mujeres, pero era mío, para mi disfrute. Y como iba a disfrutar hoy con ese pelo, y lo que no es pelo también. Por supuesto.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó alguien alumbrándonos con una linterna. Salté del susto y Edward me soltó rápidamente, volviendo a acariciar mi espalda sin dejar de mirarme con anhelo. Mi corazón estaba que se salía, entre la excitación y la aparición del tipo de película de miedo. Joder, podía haber hecho algo de ruido, que yo no estoy para estos sustos. Edward se giró y caminó hacia la luz, sin soltar en ningún momento mi mano. ¿Por qué no podía enfrentarse al asesino en serie él solito?

—¡Ah! Señor Cullen, es usted —dijo un anciano cuando nos acercamos a él. Parecía amable tenía su cabello canoso y por la obscuridad apenas pude ver su rostro.

—Si señor Simon, recién estamos llegando de una fiesta con mi novia —respondió Edward educadamente, pasando a un lado del vigilante, para adentrarnos en el edificio. Este era uno de esos edificios que se construyen ahora, muy moderno, pero estaba decorado de manera muy exquisita, dándole un aire más cálido. Muy bonito. Por la hora, supuse que estaríamos solos, pero había personas caminando tranquilamente de un lado a otro como si estuviéramos a mitad de la tarde. Cada esquina del vestíbulo estaba llena de jarrones caros con preciosas flores que parecían naturales y que le daban al ambiente un aire fresco.

Edward me llevó al ascensor casi corriendo. Aunque realmente no sé quien tiene más prisa, si él o yo. Quiero estar a solas con él, poder recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos y no solo con la mirada y si puedo besar cada rincón de esa anatomía que me trae loca, volverlo loco también con mis caricias, hacerlo sentir lo que yo siento fuego en las venas consumiendo todo a su paso.

Eso sonó cursi... Mierda.

Entramos en el ascensor, pero para mí maldita suerte nos acompañaba gente. ¿Por qué no simplemente se iban a tomar por culo y me dejan a mí con mi chico y el ascensor? Dios, Edward y yo en el ascensor... un espacio reducido, lleno de espejos, sus manos, las mías, nuestros cuerpos fundidos... por favor Bella deja de fantasear de esta manera porque le vas a saltar encima y te va a dar igual las personas que los acompañan. A lo mejor les gusta el espectáculo, ¿quién sabe?

En cuanto llegamos al último piso, todos salimos del ascensor. Nosotros fuimos a la izquierda y los demás a la derecha. Parece ser que va haber fiesta en el piso de al lado. Yo también voy a tener fiesta y seguramente mejor que la de ellos. Con el cuerpo desnudo de mi hombre y el mío enredados hasta tener mil orgasmos.

A Edward le costó abrir la puerta, parecía estar nervioso, solo espero que cuando entremos le salga esa vena que tiene dominante y que hace que mis bragas se mojen y me tiemblen las piernas. También me gusta esa parte tímida que tiene, todo balbuceos y timidez, pero no es momento para eso.

Al final entramos y empujé la puerta para cerrarla. No me dejó hacer más y mucho menos pensar. Me empujó contra la puerta. Arremetió contra mi boca, metiéndome su lengua todo lo que podía y yo no me quería quedar atrás. Le devolví el beso, empezando una guerra de lenguas, a ver quién conseguía el control. Yo lo quería, quería el control, volverlo loco pero Edward sabía lo que hacía y al final terminé cediendo. Y que buena decisión fue. Sus manos empezaron a viajar por mi cuerpo, acariciando por encima de mi vestido todo a su paso hasta que alcanzó la cremallera y la bajó, lentamente, acariciando la piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Su tacto me quemaba, hacía que mi piel ardiera y que quisiera mucho más de lo que me estaba dando. Quería que fuera más rápido, así que fui hacia su camisa para desabrocharla, pero él no estaba de acuerdo. Cogió mis manos y las llevó por encima de mi cabeza, sujetándolas con una única suya. Con la otra empezó a acariciarme, con caricias muy superfluas, mi pecho derecho, el izquierdo y mierda si mi corazón no lucho por salirse. Dejó de besarme para mirarme a los ojos mientras sus caricias se hacía cada vez más intensas, llegando hasta el inicio de mis muslos y yo peleaba un poco para liberarme o acercarlo a donde realmente lo necesitaba. Él lo estaba disfrutando, mirar lo que su mano estaba consiguiendo en mi cuerpo y que yo apenas me pudiera mantener en pie. Cuando su mano encontró al fin mi centro gemí como gata en celo.

—Por favor —supliqué en apenas un susurro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres preciosa? —su mirada era depredadora, satisfecha con sigo mismo. Sin detener sus caricias lentas. Joder.

—A ti, en mí, en todo lo que pueda conseguir de ti. —Me soltó las manos y volvió a saquear mi boca. Me giro empujándome hacia algún sitio. Yo que sé dónde, pero espero que a su habitación. Su casa, supongo que preciosa, no lo sé, pero sus ojos eran maravillosos. En el camino hacia donde fuéramos cogí sus gafas y se las quité. Quería mirar esos orbes sin ningún impedimento. De reojo vi una mesita en el pasillo y allí las dejé o eso espero, porque no estoy muy segura de que acabaran allí.

Algo chocó contra la parte de atrás de mis piernas o más bien choqué yo contra algo. Me giré un poco para saber lo que era y me di cuenta que era su cama. Dios, estábamos en su habitación, POR FIN. Lo miré y él sonrió. Joder que guapo es.

-Vamos a disfrutar mucho esta noche -Y me empujó suavemente, sorprendiéndome. Caí en la cama y me arrastré hasta quedar en medio. En algún momento había perdido el vestido, pero casi mejor, menos ropa que me molestara.

Mientras me colocaba en la cama, Edward se había deshecho de sus zapatos y medias, y había terminado de desabrocharse la camisa. Oh, me lo quiero comer entero. Su pecho estaba esculpido y creo que podría lavar mi ropa en su estómago, un día tengo que probar. Qué cuerpo.

Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y se fue acercando a mí, gateando, despacio, lleno de expectación con una enorme y deliciosa erección marcándose en sus pantalones. Cuando su boca estuvo a la misma altura que la mía, me beso suavemente, sin profundizar. Metí mis manos en su pelo, queriendo más de lo que me estaba dando, pero no sé por qué narices él no quería besarme como yo lo estaba haciendo.

—Edward, no fastidies —Y él se rio. Será cabrón.

—No hay prisa, disfruta del camino. Quiero deslizarme en ti lentamente y disfrutarlo —susurró en mi oreja, mientras me la mordía suavemente. Gemí enganchando mis piernas en sus caderas, impulsando mí cuerpo para estar lo más cerca que pudiera de él y haciéndolo embestirme.

—Estoy ardiendo, no quiero juegos —gruñí restregándome ansiosa.

—No estoy jugando preciosa, nunca juego cuando se trata de ti. Lo haremos y te aseguro que antes de que tengas lo que quieres, suplicarás y verás estrellas.

Estrellas no, el puto universo completo fue lo que vi antes de que me dejara descansar, porque realmente, esta noche, se ha hecho lo que él ha querido y como ha querido. No he tenido ninguna elección u oportunidad para decidir nada. Y la verdad, no lo hubiera querido de ninguna otra manera.

* * *

**¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO VER EL UNIVERSO JUNTO A ESTE EDWARD! Este capítulo ha sido un poco difícil de escribir y junto a que Ann se ha quedado sin internet durante casi toda la semana, he estado comiéndome las uñas y rezando todo lo que sabía para poder subir hoy el cap.**

**MontserratCullen: Siento no haberte nombrado en el capítulo anterior, pero no sé por qué, tu review no me salió hasta después de subir el capítulo.**

**Andrealice: Lo siento, de verdad, pero los capítulos no pueden ser más largos, ya que entonces sería imposible actualizar todas las semanas.**

**Damos las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, ya sea de manera anónima o dejando un review. Para estas últimas, nombraros, para que sepáis que leemos todos los comentarios que dejáis con mucha ilusión.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice, Vikkii Cullen, IsabellaPaz, MontserratCullen.**

**Disfrutad mucho el capítulo y nos leemos la semana que viene.**

**Jpv22**


	25. Capítulo 24

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**La dulce miel del amor**

**POV Edward.**

Besar a Bella es como beber del mejor afrodisiaco con sabor a miel. Su piel es como pétalos de rosa escapándose entre mis manos. Cada caricia suya es como fuego deslizándose por mis venas, pasión, deseo y amor combinados en una fórmula perfecta tan suya como mía.

—¿Estas despierto? —preguntó en un suspiro a mi lado. Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con sus perfectos ojos que mostraban todo el amor que yo también sentía por ella. Sus labios me llamaban a besarla y perderme en ella un momento eterno, íntimo, pleno.

¿Estoy soñando ridículo? Quizás demasiado enamorado.

Acaricie su mejilla, haciéndola sonrojarse, deslizando mis dedos por sus labios hinchados.

—Gracias por esto —susurré. Bella sonrió y sus ojos brillaron como nunca lo habían hecho, haciéndola verse más hermosa, si cabe, de lo que nunca la he visto. Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, me incliné a besar sus labios en un beso lento que se convirtió en fuego cuando Bella gimió en mi boca, obligándome a dominarla como un cavernícola. Retiré la sábana blanca que apenas cubría su cuerpo desnudo, sin dejar de besarla. Las manos de mi ángel fueron a mi cabello para tirar de él con fuerza, haciéndome gruñir. Como me gustaba que se comportara así. Empecé a besar su barbilla, succioné su cuello sintiendo el sabor de su piel cremosa y delicada, mientras acariciaba sus costados. Bella se arqueó bajo mi toque y sus piernas se enrollaron en mis caderas para que no pudiera escapar, como si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que yo fuera ahora mismo a ningún lugar. Ambos gemimos al sentir el choque de nuestros sexos desnudos.

—Estas volviéndome loco —aseguré, embistiéndola como acto reflejo, cuando se arqueó acercándome más su calor a mí. Bella gimió y sus uñas se adentraron a mi cuero cabelludo porque no me adentre en su centro como quería hacerlo, solo nos tenté, jugando con su botón de placer lentamente sintiendo, su humedad y su calor.

-Mierda Edward -gruñó. Siempre tan impaciente, pero como durante toda la noche anterior, no iba a hacerle caso. Sonreí jocosamente, sintiéndola retorcerse bajo mi toque, sus ojos brillaron con malicia y antes de darme cuenta de su plan, Bella nos giró sentándose en mi polla de un solo impulso.

Ambos gemimos cuando nos conectamos. Bella se arqueó haciéndome sentirla profundamente.

—Oh mierda —medio grité. Esto no era lo que quería, pero no por ello me gustaba menos. Embestí fuertemente dentro de su coño y este me apretó tan duro que mi polla pálpito en un mar de sensaciones que atravesaron mi espina dorsal y casi me hicieron correrme. Mis manos tomaron sus caderas mientras las suyas recorrían mi pecho.

—Eres tan caliente —dijo Bella comenzando a moverse. —. Joder —gruñó moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo, cabalgándome despacio, mientras sus pechos rebotaban sensualmente. Sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y su coño más apretado a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Esto era muy bueno, pero no era lo que realmente quería. Ella tenía que estar debajo de mí. Nos giré de un movimiento brusco, haciéndola chillar por la sorpresa y capturé su pezón, succionándolo sin darle tiempo a pensar mientras la embestía con fuerza.

Bella lloriqueo y yo agradecí a los dioses por el cabecero de metal de mi cama. Enrollé sus piernas en mis caderas y me agarré del cabecero con fuerza. Ella miró lo que hacía con confusión y yo le sonreí con picardía.

—Agárrate con fuerza amor —Bella me miró extrañada, sin terminar de comprender pero gruñó algo incoherente cuando comencé a embestirla con más fuerza, girando mis caderas, tocando su punto g. Lo supe puesto que gimió en voz alta y se arqueó aún más, haciéndome ir más profundo de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, mientras su precioso coño me ordeñaba. Gruñí y Bella apretó mis nalgas, por gusto y para poder agarrarse.

—Tan apretada —dije tirando de su labio inferior con mis dientes. Eso la hizo correrse y apretarme, casi impidiéndome moverme en su interior. Mi polla pálpito y mi corazón corrió una maratón, un escalofrío me recorrió cuando me moví, embistiendo un par de veces más y corriéndome como nunca lo había hecho.

Ambos respirábamos agitados y yo fui cuidadoso cuando me retiré de Bella haciéndola gemir suavemente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté exaltado, pensando en que mi ataque de amor podría haberla dejado lastimada. Bella sonrió perezosa y se estiró como un gatito en mi cama. Luego abrió sus ojos y eso me tranquilizó.

—¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno en esto? —preguntó y luego frunció el ceño. Abrí mi boca y luego la cerré de inmediato sin saber cómo responder a eso. Los ojos de Bella brillaron con sentimientos que no supe leer

—¡No me respondas! ¡No señor! —exclamó mientras se levantaba. Sonreí abiertamente al ver su culo hermoso invitándome a morderlo. Que poco me faltaba para hacerlo.

—¿No estarás celosa? ¿O sí? —Bella se giró con el ceño fruncido, su cabello revuelto y sus brazos cruzados, realzando sus desnudos y apetecibles pechos.

Mierda.

Quiero joderla de nuevo y literalmente hablando.

—¡Deja de mirarme las tetas! —chilló molesta, mientras se las tapaba con las manos, haciéndome reírme. Bella lanzó una almohada golpeándome el rostro. Dejé de reírme y me levanté atrapándola en mi buró, mirándola con intensidad, mientras le tomaba la barbilla con fuerza obligándola a mirarme. Será obstinada.

—Eres el ángel de mis sueños, la dueña de mis pensamientos y la única mujer a la que le he hecho el amor como un loco en jodido celo y no sabes las irremediables y locas ganas que tengo de cargarte para no dejarte salir de mi cama. Nunca. —Bella miró el reloj en mi buró haciendo un puchero y luego me miró a mí sonriendo.

—Siempre podemos ahorrar agua, ya sabes por el medio ambiente y...

No la deje terminar. La alcé como a un costal de papas en mi espalda y azoté su trasero haciéndola chillar y reírse a carcajadas dirigiéndonos al baño.

Daría mi fortuna entera por su sonrisa.

.

.

—¿Donde están mis bragas?

Acomode mis lentes de contacto de repuesto, porque había perdido los otros, y me encogí de hombros comenzando a ponerme mi camiseta. Bella suspiro frustrada.

—¿Me veo como un chico? —pregunto de pronto obligándome a voltear a verla y no era que no quisiera, si no que si la veía vestirse no íbamos a salir nunca de mi departamento. Llevaba mis bóxer y una camiseta que apenas y si cubría su culo, se había recogido su cabello en un moño desordenado. Tragué fuerte. Joder esta mujer sería mi perdición.

—Mierda Bella —susurré haciéndola sonreír.

—Espero que eso sea un cumplido —dijo haciéndome sonrojar. Rasqué mi nuca nervioso pero Bella se deshizo de la incomodidad caminando hacia mi lentamente. Joder.

—Señor Cullen —dijo suavemente, metiéndose las manos en la cinturilla de los bóxers que llevaba puestos. Tragué grueso, varias veces, y acomodé mi cabello.

—Se...Se...señorita Swan —tartamudee. Mierda. Bella sonrió abiertamente tocando mi pecho y se inclinó sobre mí, obligándome a atrapar su cintura. Joder.

—Necesito mi bolso —dijo Bella llamando mi atención. Asentí como un tonto y la solté para ir a por el jodido bolso y Bella se río. Ella jodidamente se río tras de mí.

Y me encanto su sonrisa.

.

.

Detuve mi auto frente a su edificio y Bella suspiro a mi lado mirándose las manos, nerviosa y eso hizo que yo me pusiera nervioso. ¿Se arrepentía de la noche que habíamos pasado juntos? ¿Querría terminar nuestra relación? Mis manos empezaron a sudar y sabía que si ahora hablaba tartamudearía, y mucho.

—El abuelo quiere hablar contigo —Vale, eso no era lo que me esperaba e hizo que me tranquilizara un poco, pero eso, solo un poco, ya que su abuelo me daba pavor.

Asentí lentamente y me baje de mi auto. Si Charlie iba a darme la charla, primero tenía que armarme de valor ¿No? Bella se bajó también, sin dejarme abrirle la puerta, y me rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo adorable. Acaricie su cabello, besé su barbilla y su boca en besos cortos y delicados. No era el momento para besos apasionados

—¿Podrían dejar sus demostraciones de amor para otro día? —Charlie gruñó en nuestra dirección y luego caminó hacia mí, tomando mi camisa apretándola como si quisiera arrancar mi cabeza. Oh mierda. Y eso que es un viejo. Seguramente sea una máquina como en Terminator.

Me arrastró hasta su casa, todo esto sin soltar en ningún momento mi camisa y yo agarraba la mano de Bella como si mi vida me fuera en ello.

—¿Por qué no habías venido muchacho? —preguntó en cuanto entramos a la casa, lanzándome con fuerza en la silla de su comedor. Mi chica, joder que bien suena eso, había conseguido que la soltara para no terminar siendo arrastrada conmigo. Gruñí al sentir un dolor un poco molesto en mi espalda. Charlie, en cambio, sirvió tres vasos de jugo. Billy se adentro en la cocina empujando su silla de ruedas y portando una escopeta que bien me volaría los sesos de un disparo. Si Terminator. Charlie me trajo de vuelta a la realidad cuando el tablero de ajedrez golpeó la mesa bruscamente.

—¿Sabes jugar ajedrez? —preguntó mirándome fijamente y estudiándome con determinación. Asentí, no muy seguro de decirle que había sido campeón de ajedrez en la escuela gracias a Carlisle, quien me había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre estrategia. Charlie arreglo el tablero dejándome las negras. Miré alrededor y me di cuenta de que Bella había desaparecido. ¡TRAIDORA! Me ha dejado solo frente al pelotón de fusilamiento. Si salía vivo de esta, juro que me las paga y anoche no había rogado lo suficiente para lo que le iba a hacer.

Billy sonrió y tomo un sorbo de su jugo. Charlie hizo su primer movimiento y con él su primera pregunta.

—¿Tienes hijos? -tomé un sorbo de mi jugo y moví un peón. Charlie lo ganó inmediatamente haciéndome sonreír.

—No —respondí tranquilo ganándole su peón en movimiento y sacando partida de eso.

—¿Isabella no los tiene verdad? —intenté bromear para relajar un poco el ambiente, pero únicamente conseguí que el "abuelito" gruñera. Charlie movió otra pieza haciendo otra pregunta.

—¿Como piensas a mantener a mi pequeño chocolatito cuando ya no puedas escribir canciones? —Buena pregunta, y buen movimiento de ajedrez también, hice mi movimiento y respondí

—Tengo fideicomisos asegurados para los hijos que quiero tener, estos abarcan desde su nacimiento hasta su carrera de universidad.

Charlie interceptó mi movimiento antes de seguir con su cuestionario.

—¿Piensas casarte con mi niña? Odio los trajes de pingüino —tragué grueso y moví mi siguiente ficha, salvándola de las inteligentes garras de Charlie y arrugue mi nariz.

—Creó en la idea del matrimonio, Charlie, y quiero a tu nieta como no había querido a nadie. Si las cosas se dan prometo dejar que te vistas como quieras el día de la boda. —Charlie sonrió suavemente y fue perturbador. Joder su sonrisa fue rara. Era como si quisiera arrancarme la yugular con los dientes en lugar de sonreírme.

—No pareces muy seguro de que esta relación vaya acabar en matrimonio. ¿No estarás jugando con mi pequeña? —Mierda, joder. Este hombre quería matarme, seguro. Y yo le estaba dando motivos para hacerlo.

—Yo no he dicho eso —le contesté en un intento de aplacarlo. Mis nervios estaban tan mal que hice una mala jugada y le di ventaja en el juego. —. Yo no estoy muy seguro de lo que quiere Bella, y ella tiene que querer casarse conmigo antes de que realmente vayamos al altar… —estaba sudando frío. Este hombre era tenebroso. Me quería ir de aquí y llevarme a Bella a un lugar donde este ser no nos encuentre nunca.

—Abuelo, estas asustando a Edward.

Bella iluminó la habitación con su sonrisa y unos shorts jeans, mostrándome sus hermosas y alargadas piernas. ¿Cuántas groserías he dicho hoy? No lo sé, pero mierda. Es hermosa. Y consiguió que me relajara un poquito.

—No lo asustó solo le hago un pequeño interrogatorio —gruñó Charlie y le sonrió suavemente a su nieta, como si no hubiera roto ningún plato. ¿No esperará que Bella se lo crea, no?

Pues sí. Su nieta le devolvió la sonrisa como si ese hombre fuera un ser inofensivo.

Estoy muerto.

**Este Charlie da miedo, pero que mucho miedo y el pobre Edward la tiene cruda hasta que obtenga la aprobación del abuelo.**

**Como podéis daros cuenta, publico un poco antes ya que mañana me voy de viaje y me iba a ser imposible actualizar la historia.**

**Jessdarkmuse, carol: muchas gracias por uniros a esta aventura y esperamos que disfrutéis mucho con la historia.**

**Andrealice: te envié un privado por fanfiction, pero supongo que no lo viste, ya que no terminé de entender si me hacías una pregunta en tu review.**

**Queremos, tanto Ann como yo, agradecer a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia. **

**Hoy no puedo agradecer de manera particular aquellas personas que dejan review, porque guardo un documento con todos los nombres y he perdido el disco duro donde lo guardo, a parte, hoy no me da tiempo a hacer revisión de todos los comentarios. Para el próximo capítulo sí que os nombro a todos.**

**Disfrutad de la lectura y nos leemos la semana que viene**

**Jpv22**


	26. Capítulo 25

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**Paul el innombrable.**

**POV Bella.**

—No lo asustó solo le hago un pequeño interrogatorio —Charlie sonrió y yo lo hice de vuelta sabiendo que aunque Edward creyera que estaba pasando un mal momento con Billy y su vieja escopeta de juguete junto a mi abuelo, quién iba perdiendo en el ajedrez y eso nunca le sentaba bien, ya tenía a mi abuelo metido en el bolsillo y a mí en su corazón. La sonrisa de Charlie era espontánea y eso solo significaba una cosa, que Edward ya era aceptado por mi viejo cascarrabias.

.

.

Tararee a Beyonce up grade U, moviéndome al ritmo de la canción, mientras me alistaba para el show de hoy, mirándome en el espejo para ponerme las pestañas postizas correctamente. Estaba feliz. Edward era todo lo que podía haber imaginado para el hombre con quien quería estar. Atento, dulce, cariñoso… y un completo neandertal cuando convenía. Lo que decía, todo lo que una mujer puede desear. Alice me miró como si me sobrara una cabeza a través del tocador, amargada.

—Estás muy feliz hoy ¿no? —preguntó al fin, bufándole al espejo. Terminé de arreglar mi máscara de plumas y me hice un moño, luego me levanté rápidamente, acorralando a mi mejor amiga contra la pared.

—¿Vas a decirme que sucede? —Alice desvío su mirada tomando su sombrero negro para acomodarlo sobre su peinado ignorándome y luego camino hacia la puerta para salir a acomodarse al escenario, pero antes de que saliera le hable.

—No voy a dejarte bailar hoy —Alice se detuvo, como si de repente se hubiera congelado. Bueno, realmente parecía una estatua, ya que no se movía nada. Estaba tensa, apretando sus manos en puños. Pero eran las reglas. Si una tenía un problema no la dejábamos bailar porque terminaba llorando a medio espectáculo, ya había pasado antes.

—Dime que estas bromeando.

—No, no es una jodida broma Mary Alice —usé su nombre completo comenzando a sentirme molesta también, haciéndola girarse y mirarme furiosa con sus ojos entrecerrados hacia mí. Sí, que miedo.

—Tú, castaña del demonio —gruñó y yo me cruce de brazos.

—No me intimidas enana berrinchuda. He dicho que no bailas hoy —Alice frunció el ceño aún más. Caminó hacia mí, pasando por mi lado para poder golpear mi hombro. Tomó su abrigo y salió por la puerta trasera lanzándola con fuerza hacia la calle. La deje irse mientras miraba por donde se había ido y me masajeaba el hombro que me había golpeado. La enana estaba bien mosqueada y cuando golpeaba, hacía daño.

—Ha estado molesta desde en la mañana -dijo Tanya, ayudándome a ponerme mi peluca. Suspiré cansada y comencé a ponerme las medias cuando Tanya me soltó.

—Debe tener el periodo —apuntó la rubia tonta comenzando a molestarme. La miré a través del espejo y gruñí (a veces puedo parecer un perro molesto).

—Metete en tus asuntos cerebrito —Tanya sonrió como si yo le hubiese hecho un cumplido y luego miró mi peluca con atención

—Esta torcida —comentó, caminando hacia mí y de un tirón la arreglo, haciéndome jadear. Mierda eso jodidamente dolió.

—Oh lo siento —suspiró y luego me miró con malicia a través del espejo —. No era la peluca, es tu jodido cerebrito.

Solté un par de palabras mal sonantes, que finolis ha sonado eso, levantándome de un impulso haciéndola carcajearse y sonreí, porque no se puede negar una cosa. La rubia es buena. Y estúpida.

Mike nos anuncio y yo deje a Tanya encargada del show, ya que aunque me preparé, no tenía la cabeza para participar ahora mismo, preocupada por Alice, quién llevaba ya media hora afuera.

Tomé mi abrigo y lo coloqué, apretándolo con fuerza cubriendo mí corsé del frío de la noche. Abrí la puerta con cuidado intentado ubicar a Alice entre los autos, solo entonces me di cuenta de que no era la única que miraba a mi amiga en la oscuridad. Paul también lo hacía y él estaba más cerca de ella que yo. Mierda.

Salí con cuidado de no ser vista, viendo a Paul acercarse a Alice tan rápido como un águila cazando a un ratón. Mucho animal planet Bella, concéntrate. Me escondí tras un auto plateado escuchando la conversación, pues Paul ya estaba a su lado.

—No pareces tan segura de ti misma hoy niña —Alice chilló de miedo y yo me acerqué un auto más, quedando a seis autos de distancia. Escuché la risa diabólica de Paul y me adelante otro auto.

Mierda tengo que quitarme los tacones.

Me los quité y la humedad del suelo asfaltado del estacionamiento me hizo jadear llamando la atención. Paul miró en mi dirección y yo me acurruqué en el auto rojo evitando su mirada. Suspiré intranquila cuando, mirando a través de una de las ventanas del coche, pude ver como Paul se volvía hacia a Alice, a quién apenas podía ver. Rodeé el siguiente auto y una barra de hierro me golpeó el dedo del pie.

—Mierda —maldije. Joder estaba hecha toda una espía. Como siguiera así se iban a enterar a varios kilómetros a la redonda que estaba intentando, remarquemos el intentando, acercarme lo más silenciosamente posible a esos dos e intentar proteger a Alice. Levanté la jodida barra que ahora va a servirme para partirle la madre al cabrón, si es que era necesario.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Paul? —Alice preguntó con su voz entrecortada por el miedo. Paul le tomó la barbilla y la apretó con fuerza, y eso lo supe porque el rostro de Alice se distorsionó. Me quité la peluca, ya que me tiraba mucho, y la lancé al suelo en un ruido sordo, acercándome por detrás a ese desgraciado. Alice palideció aún más mirándome con miedo y yo apreté la barra con fuerza en mis manos.

—Te diré lo que yo quiero —dije haciéndome notar. Paul soltó a Alice inmediatamente girándose.

—Quiero que te vayas a la mierda bastardo imbécil —rugí furiosa. Paul sonrió y nos miró a ambas sonriendo aún más.

—¿Tú? —se rió abiertamente a carcajadas y luego me apuntó aún sonriendo y hablando

-¿Tú piensas que será fácil golpearme con eso? —señaló la barra y luego metió la mano a su bolsillo sacando un arma quitándole el seguro. Mierda el idiota apuntó a Alice entre ceja y ceja. Me quedé paralizada por un momento. Este subnormal le iba a hacer daño a Alice, pero no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Así que simplemente planté lo mejor que pude mis piernas, como si fuera a batear la barra de metal.

—¿Por qué no mejor te vas a la mierda tú? —se jartó. Fijó su mirada esquizofrénica en mí y desvió el arma. Ahora me apuntaba a mí. Alice sollozó y yo di un pequeño paso adelante, sin dejar mi pose en ningún momento, muriéndome por abrazarla y protegerla del bastardo. Paul lo notó, pues gruñó molesto disparando al suelo.

—¡No te muevas pedazo de mierda! —Alice gritó y yo levante mis manos dejando caer la barra de hierro al suelo. Este tío iba realmente enserio. O era un mafioso de primera o estaba loco y no sé cuál de las dos opciones me daba más miedo.

—Eres un jodido bastardo de mierda —chillé, sintiendo mi corazón contraerse cuando Paul tomo del brazo a Alice, tirando de ella hacia su pecho apuntándole la sien.

—Alice y yo nos estamos divirtiendo ¿Verdad cariño? —preguntó Paul rozando el arma por todo su rostro. Alice cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando sintió la pistola en sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, temblando en los brazos del bastardo.

—Déjala ir Paul —pidió Alice y yo negué, aunque ella no me miraba. Esta mujer no pensaba bien. Paul le haría mucho daño si se quedaba a solas con ella. Alice abrió los ojos y lo vi. La pobre había entrado en estado de shock y si no me apresuraba Paul iba a salirse con la suya. Él iba a ganar y a hacerle mucho daño a mi Alice.

Bueno todo sea por mi mejor amiga. Abrí mi abrigo y lo deje caer.

Paul aspiró como si aire le faltara y no me quitó la mirada de encima. Bien bastardo. Que empiece el juego

—¿En serio quieres que me vaya? —pregunté suavemente, sonriendo. El gilipollas se había quedado de piedra, apenas si reaccionaba, pero Alice, como estaba medio ida y no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera reaccionó.

Paul guardó su arma y yo tomé eso como una invitación para acercarme, lentamente y de manera sugerente. La verdad es que quería vomitar y salir corriendo, pero por Alice, lo que fuera.

A lo lejos divise a Jasper junto a Jonh y Edward, caminando hacia nosotros rápidamente entre los autos, pero estaban muy lejos y necesitábamos tiempo.

Quise suspirar con alivio pero en cambio solo seguí caminando hacia Paul un poco más lento.

—¿Por qué no sueltas a Alice? —Paul sonrió y cuando me acerqué me asestó un golpe fuerte en la mejilla lanzándome al suelo sorprendiéndome. Mierda, eso dolió.

—¿Crees que sería tan estúpido? —susurró, golpeándome otra vez, pero en esta ocasión utilizó una pierna, ya que parecía que no quería soltar a Alice.

Jadeé y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas pero no me permití soltarlas. Paul me pateó la pierna haciéndome gritar pero él no recordaba la barra y para ese momento solo tuve que estirar mi mano para tomarla y golpearlo en las rodillas haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—¡Maldición corre Alice! —Le grité a mi amiga. Alice no se giró, ella solo se quedó allí, mirando a la nada. Paul se recuperó y sacó su arma apuntándome.

—Perra barata —gruñó quitándole el seguro. Alice gritó y se interpuso entre nosotros recibiendo el disparo. Todo fue tan rápido que ni tiempo de procesar lo que había pasado. Solo la vi caer al suelo del impacto.

Jasper, quién fue el primero en acercarse, golpeó en la barbilla con su pie al gilipollas de Paul, pero eso no fue suficiente ya que Paul le disparo en el brazo.

Me arrastre como pude hacía Alice y puse su cabeza en mi regazo sintiendo la sangre en mi labio inferior. Y la pierna me quemaba pulsando del dolor

—Alice —Las lágrimas esta vez sí salieron derramándose por mis mejillas.

—Deja de llorar maldición —sollozó Alice apretándose el estómago pálida. Estaba sangrando. Mucho.

—Estas sangrando maldición. No te mueras Alice —ella lloró, quedándose sin aliento. Respiró en busca de aire y susurró con esfuerzo.

—Tengo miedo.

—Vas a estar bien cariño. Todo estará bien, lo prometo —La tranquilice acariciándole su cabello. Aunque lo único que quería era eso. Que ella estuviera bien.

—Estoy embarazada Bella —dijo Alice apretándome mi mano llenándola de sangre. Joder esto no puede estar pasando.

—Tranquila cariño —susurré, sintiendo el mundo en mis hombros. Jasper la tomó en sus brazos llorando también y le beso las mejillas

—Saldremos de esto amor —dijo caminando hacia la calle en donde a lo lejos ya se escuchaba la ambulancia cerca.

—Lo siento Jas -sollozó mi amiga aferrándose a su pecho con fuerza. Jasper la besó antes de que dos paramédicos la pusieran en una camilla. Edward y Jonh tenían a Paul inconsciente.

—¿Señorita está usted bien? —Una mujer paramédico me sonrió con suavidad tendiéndome su mano. La tome y me impulsé para levantarme, pero mi pierna dolió por el esfuerzo y no pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito.

Unas manos fuertes me alzaron del suelo. Edward beso mis mejillas y luego dejo un beso corto en mis labios.

—Dime que estás bien —Me aferré a su camisa llorando con fuerza

—Tuve tanto miedo —admití hipando. Edward me subió a su auto con cuidado y puso su chaqueta en mis hombros, abrigándome. Después de asegurarme en su coche caminó con el celular en su mano hasta subirse.

—Carlisle, sé que es tarde —esperó un momento antes de continuar. —. Alice va para el hospital Carlisle. En una ambulancia.

Gruñí cuando Edward arrancó el auto tan rápido que me golpeé la espalda y los golpes de Paul empezaron a doler, obligándome a respirar erradamente. La cabeza me comenzó a dar vueltas pillándome desprevenida y escuche un chillido horrible.

—Mierda, Carlisle, Bella está teniendo un ataque de histeria —escuché a Edward hablar a lo lejos, pero solo quería que acabará. Yo quería a mi mejor amiga conmigo. Que esto fuera una pesadilla, que ella me dijera que estaba embarazada de otra forma. Que me hiciera desayuno.

Oh mi Alice.

* * *

**Ufff, las cosas se han puesto un poco difíciles, sobre todo para Alice. Habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo para saber cómo siguen las cosas y que es lo que sucede con Alice y su bebé.**

**Karen CP: Con respecto a tu pregunta, antes de salir de casa de Edward, Bella se cambia. No creo que Bella se atreva a presentarse con esas pintas delante de su abuelo.**

**Damos las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, ya sea de manera anónima o dejando un review. Para estas últimas, nombraros, para que sepáis que leemos todos los comentarios que dejáis con mucha ilusión.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice, Vikkii Cullen, IsabellaPaz, MontserratCullen, Jessdarkmuse, carol**

**Disfrutad del capítulo y nos leemos la semana que viene. **

**Jpv22**


	27. Capítulo 26

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 26.**

**El bastardo.**

**POV Edward**

Luego del bochornoso momento con Charlie, y de haber perdido la primera partida de ajedrez en muchísimo tiempo, pude al fin dirigirme a la oficina con toda la naturalidad posible, eso sí, antes me despedí de mi chica, no como me hubiera gustado, porque Charlie no dejó de mirarme hasta que me fui.

Rosalie no estaba en su escritorio cuando entré, pero tampoco es que estaba muy atento, ya que iba leyendo unas cuantas partituras para componer una canción romántica. Primero la música, luego la letra.

Abrí la puerta de mi oficina y un fuerte olor a perfume, de esos que hacen que te pique la nariz, me hizo fruncir el ceño. Alcé la mirada y me detuve en seco. Mierda.

—¿No vas a saludarme Edward?

Con un abrigo de Channel color beige y una mirada extraña, estaba Lauren, sonriendo, sentada en mi escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y medio recostada. Joder que mal rollo.

—¿Hola? —dije o pregunté confundido caminando hasta mi escritorio. Pero había un pequeño detalle. Ella estaba en medio o mejor dicho, encima de mi mesa.

—¿Sabes? Me sentí ofendida al ser superada por —se detuvo e hizo un gesto despectivo con su perfecto y operado rostro antes de continuar —una bailarina barata de burdel. —O no, eso sí que no. No iba a permitir eso.

—No te doy el derecho de que hables así de mi novia Lauren -gruñí y seguro que mi cara reflejaba el mosqueo que tenía.

Lauren se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia al asunto y siguió como si yo no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada.

—Luego recordé algo que tu madre me enseñó. Entre más sepa una mujer de sexo, más atrapa a un hombre. Debe ser algo natural para ella ¿No? Saber de sexo. Después de todo ese es su trabajo.

Rodeé mi escritorio ignorando su comentario con la mayor calma posible, colocando a la vez las partituras en una carpeta para revisarlas luego. Me gustaría poder cogerla del pelo y sacarla del edificio, pero la educación que tenía me impedía hacer eso. ¿Por qué no estaría Bella aquí? Ella sí que lo haría.

Lauren se bajó del escritorio, girándose para estar frente a mí, y abrió su abrigo dejándolo caer al suelo de forma elegante, mirándome fijamente.

No sería hombre si mintiera y dijera que ella no se veía realmente hermosa vestida en un corsé delicado blanco, que parecía costoso, unas medias a medio muslo que estilizaban sus largas piernas y una pequeña braguita que dejaba poco a la imaginación, porque estaba muy hermosa. Pero Lauren, para mí, no era más que una mujer sin gracia, a pesar de su llamativo rostro y cuerpo de modelo de pasarela. Estoy seguro de que habría hombres que hoy matarían por tenerla en su cama. Yo en un tiempo lo hice, pero ¿Quién podría querer a una mujer tan materialista como ella para siempre?

—Lauren realmente no creo que todo esto sea necesario —Levanté el abrigo del piso y lo puse en sus brazos con cuidado de no tocarla. —. Debes de haberte dado cuenta a estas alturas, de que no me interesas. Estoy muy bien con mi novia, y no pienso poner en peligro esa relación por nada del mundo. —Lauren cogió fuertemente su abrigo, toda ella indignada y se lo arregló, cubriéndose.

—Vas a arrepentirte de esto Edward. Ella va a dejarte vacío y sin nada. Y yo estaré allí más que para burlarme de ti, será para recordarte lo que has perdido, a mí.

Salió tirando la puerta y se fue. Espero que para siempre.

Rosalie entro unos minutos después, con la ceja levanta pero sin decir nada, y mi día en el trabajo comenzó realmente.

.

.

.

Jamás creí tener que ver a mi mujer siendo atacada por un hombre. El hombre, hasta donde sabía, era un acosado de la hada.

Jasper me había pedido venir al club, luego de que Alice se negara a verlo en dos días sin razón aparente. Yo, al primer día, me hubiera presentado en su casa y me sentaría en la puerta hasta que me dijera que pasa. Pero era Jasper y él pensaba diferente.

Llegamos al club y nos sentamos en nuestro lugar de siempre. El espectáculo comenzó, pero ni Alice ni Bella estaban en él y eso era muy raro. Jasper y yo estábamos confundidos, por lo que me acerqué a la barra a preguntarle a James, el camarero.

—¿Por qué no salen ni Bella ni Alice en el espectáculo? —Fui directo, no tenía ganas de andarme con rodeos.

—No lo sé y es raro. Las vi a las dos cuando entraron.

Le di las gracias y volví con Jasper para decirle que las chicas debían estar en los camerinos. Sabíamos que durante el espectáculo estaba prohibido ir a los camerinos, por lo que decidimos ir por la puerta de atrás.

Jamás, pero que jamás, pensé en encontrarme con lo que vi.

Un hombre tenía cogida a Alice y Bella estaba enfrente de ellos. Ese tipo tenía un arma y fluctuaba entre apuntar a Bella con ella o a Alice.

Jass y yo empezamos a ir hacia ellas, lo más silenciosamente que pudimos. En un momento dado me di cuenta que un hombre iba también con nosotros, para intentar ayudar. Supongo que sería algún guarda del club que nos siguió para saber que queríamos hacer.

Seguimos avanzando y de repente vi como Bella se quitaba el abrigo. ¿Pero qué narices estaba haciendo? Ella se fue acercando a ese tipo y de pronto él la golpeó, tirándola al suelo. Dios, lo voy a matar en cuanto llegue a él.

Pronto se enzarzaron en una pelea, dando como recibiendo. Todo iba muy deprisa, no fue lento como dicen en los libros, sino que pensaba que iba todo demasiado deprisa.

Ese imbécil volvió a sacar el arma y apuntó a Bella, pero no le dio a ella, ya que Alice se había puesto en medio. Después de eso todo fue un caos. Jass golpeó al hombre y volví a oír un disparo, pero no sabía ni de dónde venía, ni a quién iba dirigido, yo solo tenía ojos para mi mujer, quién estaba agarrada a Alice y lloraba profundamente.

Después de eso todo fue un borrón. Me encaré al cabronazo ese mientras llegaba la ambulancia y se llevaban a Alice y Jasper. Yo me llevé a Bella también al hospital. En el coche ella se vino a abajo y tuvo una especie de ataque de ansiedad o histeria, mientras yo llamaba a Carlisle. Por suerte en cuanto llegamos al hospital, Carlisle estaba allí y se hizo cargo de todo, poniendo un calmante a Bella para que se relajara.

Ver el rostro de Bella mallugado por los golpes me hierve la sangre. Joder, el golpe que le asesté al bastardo debió haberle roto la quijada.

Bella se movió en la camilla y se quejó, para luego abrir los ojos y mirarme, para comenzar a llorar. Acaricié su mejilla sin decir nada y ella me abrazó.

—¿Han dicho algo de Alice? —preguntó con la voz ronca. Le alcancé un vaso con agua y la ayudé a levantarse, pues la cabeza dura no quiso quedarse en la camilla del hospital en donde Carlisle la había revisado, diciendo que estaba mejor que Alice.

—Carlisle dice que tuvieron que llevar a Alice a cirugía, nena. —Bella asintió y en silencio salió de la habitación. Una de las chicas del club le había traído su ropa y se cambió antes de salir.

—¿A dónde vas? —Bella se giró y me miró con sus ojos brillosos de lágrimas.

—A la sala de espera. Alguien tiene que estar allí —respondió. Caminé hacia ella y la seguí, cuidando de que no sufriera algún daño.

Miré el rostro de Bella alzarse en cuanto la puerta de la sala de espera se abrió. Dos policías llevaban a un hombre alto esposado, hombre al que yo reconocí como el imbécil que les había hecho daño Bella. Ella, por otro lado, chilló y se lanzó a golpearlo gritando, sorprendiéndonos a todos.

—TÚ JODIDO BASTARDO DE MIERDA.

El oficial se detuvo al ver a Bella asestarle dos fuertes golpes en la nariz al bastardo, quién retrocedió sin poder decir nada, pero el maldito estaba sonriendo.

—Alice esta aquí por tu culpa maldito —chilló aún golpeándolo con fuerza, mientras el oficial intentaba alejarlo de ella.

—Señorita, pare de una vez —interfirió el oficial que no tenía al bastardo. Tomé a Bella por la cintura para impedir que cometiera una locura pero ella no dejó de moverse, forcejeando conmigo. Y joder que tenía fuerza.

—Suéltame ¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo! —gritó furiosa, temblando en mis brazos.

—Amor —susurré en su oído intentando calmarla, con miedo de que tuviera otro ataque de histeria pero Bella solo negó con sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas gruesas y fue entonces que yo lo entendí. Era por Alice, era por su mejor amiga. Yo haría lo mismo por Jasper o por mi hermano.

Abrí mis brazos y la dejé golpearlo otra vez, un golpe más solamente, un golpe que nos dolió a todos los hombres en la sala, pues le pateó las bolas con fuerza, haciéndolo caer de rodillas pálido como el papel. Antes de que volviera a hacerlo la tomé entre mis brazos de nuevo, haciéndola chillar, para luego romperse en sollozos, aferrándose a mí como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

—Dime que Allie estará bien —dijo abrazándose a mí con la voz rota. No pude responder esa pregunta puesto que no quería darle esperanzas. Jasper también estaba tras aquella puerta blanca en la que habían metido a Alice, de la misma que los policías habían salido. Puerta a la que no teníamos acceso.

—Voy a necesitar una declaración de la señorita en cuanto se tranquilice —dijo el oficial regordete a través de sus lentes de pasta gruesa. Asentí en su dirección y antes de que ambos salieran, pues ya habían puesto de pie al bastardo, la puerta de entrada del hospital se abrió, dejando entrar a Charlie con la furia bailando en su mirada. Mierda.

—Yo puedo darte la mía Grenny —dijo con voz calmada. Eso daba miedo. Grenny, como lo había llamado y que creo que pensaba igual que yo, se puso tenso y a la vez firme en cuanto vio a Charlie, mostrando respeto.

—General Swan —saludó y Charlie asintió hacia él.

—Esa escoria que tienes ahí ha estado molestando a la señorita Brandon durante mucho tiempo. Estoy harto de ello y lo de hoy ya supone la gota que colma el vaso. Si la señorita Brandon no se recupera 100% de sus heridas, quiero a ese hombre encerrado el resto de su vida. —Ese fue su saludo. Yo ya me habría cagado de ser el imbécil en estos momentos.

—¿Responde usted a por la chica? ¿Sabe que es bailarina en un night club? —preguntó interesado Grenny. Mal movimiento capullo.

Charlie se sentó y lo miró con dureza mierda su mirada fue aterradora.

—Es mi nieta —simplificó y eso hizo que Grenny palideciera, luego miró al bastardo asintiendo hacia Charlie y comunicándole algo con la mirada empujó al hombre con furia.

En cierto sentido me daba pena. Que noche más jodida le espera en la cárcel.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Bella con la voz ronca y sus ojos inyectados en sangre de tanto llorar, mirando fijamente a su abuelo.

—Hablé con el senador Marshal hace dos días en el bingo. Él me presentó a los muchachos de la estación y Grenny es uno de ellos —respondió, tomando su mano con delicadeza.

Solté a Bella y esta saltó hacia su abuelo para llorar de nuevo. Charlie suspiró pesadamente antes de acariciar su cabello, tratándola como a una niña pequeña. Luego la sentó en su regazo meciéndola suavemente

—Tu viejo esta aquí chocolatito, deja de llorar ya... —susurró, besándole la frente con cariño. Sonreí apesadumbrado y Bella hipo besándole la mejilla con un puchero enorme en sus labios. Dios, aún con todo el maquillaje corrido, estaba hermosa.

—Es mi Allie abuelo, ella no —Charlie le limpió el rostro con un pañuelo y luego la miró con fijeza.

—Ella es fuerte princesa estará bien.

Estuvimos esperando durante varias horas en la sala, con los nervios a flor de piel. No sabía nada de Jasper y eso me preocupaba mucho.

La puerta al fin se abrió y un médico salió diciendo

—Familiares de la señorita Brandon.

Charlie se empujó en un impulso y se puso de pie junto a Bella pero, por segunda vez en la noche, una de las puertas de la sala de espera se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre vestido de traje con cabello blanco. El doctor lo ignoró y se dirigió a nosotros.

—Hemos practicado a la señorita Brandon una colecistectomía laparoscópica*. Ella y el bebé están bien dentro de lo que cabe. La señorita Brandon necesitará mucho reposo en las próximas semanas y nada de esfuerzos. Su situación es delicada y es necesario para que el bebé pueda salir adelante, pero si se cuida se recuperará totalmente y podrá llevar un embarazo normal.

Bella abrazó a Charlie llorando y Charlie suspiró con tranquilidad, pareciendo aliviado. Me adelanté a hablar con el doctor sobre Jasper, quién se había ganado una sutura y un futuro diploma de papa.

—El señor Whitlook será dado de alta en la mañana señor Cullen —dijo el doctor mirando a Bella fijamente. Carraspeé intentando llamar su atención puesto que él era un viejo y no tenía por qué mirar a mi novia, pero me tranquilicé cuando sonrió suavemente y se dirigió a mí.

—Ella se parece a mi hija —Con eso el doctor palmeó mi espalda y se fue. Bella parecía tensa cuando volví. Era extraño ya que pensaba que ahora conseguiría relajarse sabiendo que Alice estaba bien.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunté. Bella negó con la cabeza y masculló algo que no entendí. Después señaló al hombre trajeado que había entrado anteriormente.

—Él es Jason Jenks. El abogado del difunto padre de Alice. Parece ser que ha muerto recientemente y quiere hacer entrega de lo que el donador de esperma le heredó.

* * *

***colecistectomía laparoscópica: Cirugía para extirpar la vesícula biliar**

**Por suerte Alice está bien y si se toma las cosas con calma, dentro de poquito tendremos una mini Alice o un mini Jass por esta historia **

**Karen CP: Creo que el capítulo de hoy contestaba tu pregunta, jejejjejeje.**

**Rave4, AriaBlanco, leokavasa: Gracias por uniros a esta historia y dejar vuestros comentarios. Me alegra que os esté gustando la historia.**

**Leokavasa: la verdad es que hay mucha gente en esta sociedad que juzga por a lo que te dedicas o por la cantidad de dinero que tienes en vez de por quién es esa persona. Me alegra que esta historia muestre ese punto de vista, de la persona que no se deja llevar por los convencionalismos.**

**Antes de dar los agradecimientos quiero deciros que la semana que viene a lo mejor no podemos actualizar (lo intentaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas). Ann ha sufrido una pérdida personal esta semana y no tiene cabeza ahora mismo para escribir el capítulo 27. Si esto sucede, no os preocupéis, porque en dos semanas sí que habría capítulo.**

**Damos las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, ya sea de manera anónima o dejando un review. Para estas últimas, nombraros, para que sepáis que leemos todos los comentarios que dejáis con mucha ilusión.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice, Vikkii Cullen, IsabellaPaz, MontserratCullen, Jessdarkmuse, carol, Rave4, AriaBlanco, leokavasa**

**Disfrutad del capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo**

**Jpv22**


	28. Capítulo 27

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 27  
La infiel.**

**POV Bella.**

—¿Puedo ver a Alice Brandon por favor? —pregunté a una enfermera de turno. Necesitaba ver que mi amiga estuviera realmente bien.

La mujer ni si quiera me miró, ella solo negó con la cabeza sin levantar su mirada de su revista rosa de chismes y yo bufé sin poder evitarlo, queriendo arrancarle el moño de un tirón. La verdad es que la profesionalidad de algunos dejaba mucho que desear.

—¡Hey! —chasqueé mis dedos frente a ella, quién levantó sus ojos, asesinándome con la mirada.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —gruñó en mi dirección. Bien. Ella podría ser un poco más amable para empezar.

—¿Puede decirme el número de habitación de Mary Alice Brandon? —Hice mi pregunta lentamente, por si el cerebro de la enfermera fuera a sufrir algún cortocircuito y colapsaba. La bruja alzó una ceja y luego miró la computadora tecleando algo en ella.

—405. A dos pasillos después de la puerta blanca —respondió volviendo su mirada a la revista de nuevo, ignorándome. Perra

Me encaminé a la habitación que me había indicado, intentando no perderme, porque vamos a ser claros, los hospitales eran verdaderos laberintos, con todos los pasillos iguales. Por suerte no me costó mucho encontrar la puerta con el número 405 en ella. Tenía las manos sudadas ya que los hospitales no me gustaban nada, realmente los odiaba. Abrí con miedo la puerta donde estaba Alice, pues no sabía lo que realmente me iba a encontrar y si estaba dormida tampoco quería despertarla. Ella estaba acostada, conectada a muchos cables, con los ojos cerrados. Tenía un raspón en la mejilla y estaba pálida. El doctor había dicho que no podíamos causarle disgustos y que debíamos comprenderla y cuidarla por su estado.

—Debo verme como la mierda —susurró mirándome. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta. Entré y me quedé cerca de la puerta sin saber que decir. Alice suspiró y hablo con la voz rota por el miedo.

—¿Mi... —se detuvo y luego con la mano que no tenía conectada se tocó el vientre.

—Vas a ser una maravillosa madre —dije haciéndola sollozar. Me acerqué a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y tuve cuidado al abrazarla. Joder las dos estábamos tan asustadas. Yo no podría si quiera pensar en soportar perderla.

— Dios... —dijo con la voz rota. Llorando con fuerzas.

—No me des esos jodidos sustos nunca más hada —gruñí. Alice se aferró a mi cuello y lloró. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco me besó la mejilla y me miró a los ojos con las mejillas rojas.

—Y tú no te pongas frente a un arma de nuevo. —Me reí y ella lo hizo conmigo.

—Joder voy a ser tía —suspiré soltándola y Alice sonrió haciendo un gesto de dolor. Se quedó pensando y entonces chilló en voz baja. No sé cómo se hace, pero juro que lo hizo.

—Voy a ser mama. Mierda. —Nos reímos juntas hasta que su rostro se torció en una mueca de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté rápidamente. Alice asintió e intentó acomodarse. La ayudé a hacerlo, arreglándole las almohadas en el proceso.

Tocaron la puerta y Jasper entró con un ramo de rosas en su mano y un cabestrillo que enganchaba la otra a su pecho.

-Alice -dijo caminando hacia ella como un rayo cuando la vio despierta. Puso las rosas en su regazo y luego la besó.

¡Iugh! ¿Eso que vi fue su lengua?

Salí rápidamente antes de dejar a mi mente trabajar. No quería luego imaginarme como habían hecho a mi sobrino.

Me volví a la sala de espera donde Edward estaba sentado mirando su teléfono con el ceño fruncido. Estaba tan concentrado en su teléfono que ni siquiera me oyó cuando me acerqué a él.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté. Edward se guardó el celular rápidamente y me miró fijamente, luego negó sin decir nada. Me senté a su lado esperando que me abrazara pero no lo hizo, él solo se quedó allí poniéndome nerviosa.

—Carlisle dice que Alice estará bien —dijo de pronto, tenso, pareciendo que quería llenar el silencio incómodo.

—¿Sabes donde esta Charlie? —pregunté tomando su mano pero Edward la rechazó levantándose. Y no fue sutil al rechazarme. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Él fue a la estación. Dijo algo sobre hablar con un amigo que había sido compañero suyo en la marina —Edward se pasaba la mano por el pelo. Iba a preguntarle qué narices estaba pasando pero justo en ese momento apareció Rosalie, junto con Emmett y Esme, quienes parecían preocupados.

—¿Cómo esta mi hermano? —preguntó Rosalie tomando a Edward por la camisa, sin dejarlo hablar, ya que lo sacudía con fuerza.

—Él y Alice están bien —respondió Edward sin girarse a verme. Me sentí fuera de lugar con Edward ignorándome, así que comencé a caminar a la cafetería. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba ahora?

—¿Bella? —La voz dulce de Esme me detuvo. Ambas habíamos avanzado por el pasillo del hospital tanto que nadie podía escucharnos.

—¿Tú como estas cariño? —preguntó tomando mi brazo con suavidad. Respingué ante su toque y luego me aclaré la garganta nerviosa.

¡Mierda! ¿Que fue eso?

—¿Quieres tomarte un café conmigo? —sugirió Esme sin preocuparse de mi reacción. Asentí sin decir nada y caminé con ella a la cafetería en silencio.

—Supe que terminaste tus estudios con honores —comentó deteniéndose en una mesa y sentándose con cuidado, pareciendo una dama. Bueno, la verdad es que era una dama. Me senté sintiéndome menos. Estaba abrumada por lo de Paul y luego la indiferencia de Edward hacia mí. Mierda ¿Qué había pasado?

—¿Bella? —Esme me llamó, trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Sí? —respondí, tomando el café que no sabía que tenía en mis manos, mirándolo como si fuera lo más interesante en la cafetería. Esme rompió el silencio diciendo.

-—Te preguntaba si querías venir la próxima semana conmigo a Juilliard. Hay un evento de audiciones para un musical en San Francisco. Y habrá muchas personas importantes.

—No creo que eso sea adecuado Esme yo no soy buena en las fiestas. —Bebí de mi café y solo entonces noté que tenía hambre. Esme hizo lo mismo solo que con más clase que yo.

—No es una fiesta cariño. Y yo no voy a ir porque quiera. Me lo están exigiendo en mi trabajo y es solo que no quiero ir sola —argumentó viéndome tomar mi café. Suspiré y no muy segura asentí haciéndola sonreír. Esme rebuscó en su bolso y sacó una tarjeta dorada entregándomela.

—Te esperaré a las once. El viernes. No es formal así que puedes ir en jeans o como quieras. —Guardé la tarjeta en mi chaqueta y terminé mi café antes de que decidiéramos que teníamos que irnos.

Charlie estaba de vuelta en la sala de espera cuando regrese junto a Esme. Edward no estaba por ningún lado. Raro y no me gustaba nada.

—Necesitas descansar —Ese fue el saludo de mi abuelo. Le hice caso y sin despedirme de nadie salí del hospital junto a mi abuelo y conduje su camioneta vieja al complejo de departamentos. A mi casa.

Mi pierna tenía un morete enorme y negro. El doctor había dicho que estaría bien en un par de días si usaba los antibióticos y cremas que me había dado, y que poco más de una semana se iría el moratón.

—¿Pagaste el hospital? —pregunté a mi abuelo viendo las facturas en la mesa. Charlie dijo algo en voz baja que no entendí y luego me sentó en la mesa.

—Lo hice con mis ahorros para la casa.

Mierda.

—Abuelo si sigues así nunca podrás tener esa casa —gruñí incómoda viendo la cuenta. Joder. Era mucho dinero.

Charlie me arrebató la factura y me sirvió un plato de sopa caliente que hizo que mi estómago gruñera en apreciación.

—Alice es más importante que cualquier casa cara que pueda comprarme —dijo sentándose frente a mí con un plato igual al mío.

—¿No se lo dirás cierto? —pregunté, bebiendo un gran trago de jugo, aún sabiendo la respuesta. Charlie se encogió de hombros y tomó un poco de pan en sus manos.

—Tú tampoco lo harás —amenazó señalándome con su cuchara. Miré el departamento con atención y luego caí en la cuenta de que faltaba algo o mejor dicho alguien.

—¿Dónde está la mocosa pelirroja? —Charlie se removió en su silla y se sonrojó.

—No lo sé.

—Abuelo... —comencé pero no necesité terminar. Charlie tampoco habló ya que la puerta se abrió y una Nessie muy enojada entró gruñendo.

—¡Y una mierda JACOB BLACK!

Fruncí el ceño al ver a mi hermana pasar como un borrón de fuego por la cocina y Jacob iba tras ella, como un perro regañado, rogando.

—Ness, ella es solo Leah. Es como mi hermano

—Estaba desnuda en tu jodida habitación imbécil y no tenía un pene colgando entre sus piernas ¡Ella quería el tuyo! Y no precisamente colgando —rugió golpeándole el pecho.

—Eso lo aprendió de mi -le dije al abuelo suavemente haciéndolo sonreír. Jacob, por otro lado, tiró de su cabello como si quisiera arrancárselo. Pobre, a este paso se quedaría calvo.

—Ella no sabía que tú y yo estábamos juntos Ness —argumentó mi amigo y luego gruñó cuando Nesie ni lo miró. Suspiró y movió su cuello. Ambos no habían notado nuestra presencia aún. Jacob parecía estar armándose de valor para decir algo.

—Mis cositas son solo tuyas -susurró con voz chillona.

Joder, paren el mundo.

Comencé a reírme sin poder detenerme, agarrándome el estómago. Charlie escupió el jugo en su boca sobre la mesa y comenzó a toser con fuerzas.

—Mierda Jake ¡Dime que no has dicho algo tan marica! —dije sin poder evitarlo, riéndome a carcajadas. Jacob se sonrojó furiosamente y Ness sonrió besándole la mejilla. Eso significaba que estaba perdonado.

.

.

Llevaba varias horas dando vueltas en mi cama, sin poder dormir ya que no dejaba de pensar en el comportamiento de Edward, así que decidí levantarme para ir al club. James había encontrado mi bolso y el de Alice junto a mi celular y había llamado a mi casa para decírmelo, así que me aliste dispuesta a ir a buscarlos.

No tardé mucho en llegar y entré rápidamente por la puerta trasera. No quería que nadie me viera, quitando claro está James, ya que me tenía que dar las cosas. Lo busqué en cuanto entré y lo localicé en mi camerino.

—Hola James, muchas gracias.

—No te preocupes. Sé que no es momento Doll* y no quería molestarte, pero alguien tenía que venir por los bolsos.

—Anda James que no es nada —dije tomándolos en mis manos y sacando mi celular, mientras James se iba. Tenía un mensaje. Fruncí el ceño y me senté antes de abrir la bandeja y si no lo hubiera hecho antes habría caído de culo.

**"La novia de Edward Cullen se desnuda frente a otro hombre**"

Había un enlace para un video y le di play. En efecto. Era yo. Dando un show privado. No desnudándome para otro hombre. Habían hecho un buen trabajo con el vídeo ya que se veía cuando yo tiraba ropa que no usaba al suelo y no solo eso. Me veía desnuda bailando. Un buen montaje que tenía fecha. El dia en que Edward y yo habíamos estado juntos. Toda la noche.

Abajo había una nota. Que esta vez sí leí.

"_Según fuentes cercanas el joven pagó una cantidad exorbitante de dinero por un desnudo de la novia del compositor, a quién un hombre atacó el día de ayer dándole una golpiza porque, según declaraciones del joven, él había pagado por sexo y ella lo había extorsionado no cumpliendo..."_

—Es impresionante lo que un rumor y un poco de tecnología puede hacer ¿O no es así? Isabella —Giré en mi silla y unos ojos azules me saludaron brillantes. Anthony sonrió y se sentó frente a mí, reclinando su silla y cruzando una pierna. Tenía un cigarro costoso entre sus dedos e iba vestido con un traje de diseñador y una larga gabardina gris.

—Señor Cullen. —Saludé, por educación, porque por mí podía irse a la mierda. Imbécil.

Anthony encendió el cigarrillo y le dio una calada.

—Es impresionante tu parecido con Renne. No lo niego. No.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —pregunte mirando cómo se levantaba y apagaba el cigarro en un cenicero frente a mí.

—Oh. Esa... Es una muy buena pregunta chiquilla. —Tomó el respaldo de mi silla y me giró hasta que estuve frente al espejo. Sus manos se dirigieron a mis hombros rápidamente cuando tuve el impulso de levantarme.

—Aléjate de Edward —susurró dejando un beso sucio en mi cuello. Me removí inquieta intentando golpearlo pero Anthony era un hombre alto y, a pesar de su edad, era fuerte. Apretó mis brazos y me sostuvo en mi lugar mientras me susurraba.

—Edward no es un hombre para ti. A menos claro que seas la amante. Como tu madre lo fue conmigo.

—Mi madre no fue su amante -gruñí. Anthony sonrió y me empujó sobre mi tocador.

—Eso solo lo sabemos tú y yo. Niña. ¿Cuánto te ofreció mi hijo? ¿Eh? —dijo furioso, quitándose el abrigo y sacando un rollo de billetes frente a mí, pasándomelo por el rostro.

—Te doy el doble por... —se detuvo mirándome de pies a cabeza como a la peor escoria del mundo —...Tus servicios y si me gustan puede que esto se haga habitual...

No lo soporté más y me lancé a golpearlo pero él fue más rápido deteniéndome los brazos.

—Puedo no tener su clase pero tengo dignidad —gruñí removiéndome hasta que me soltó. —¿Por qué no se mete su sucio dinero por el culo y se da placer usted mismo bastardo de mierda? —Lancé al piso los billetes y Anthony sonrió chasqueando su lengua.

—¿Bastardo? —preguntó a modo de burla, caminando hacia mí. Retrocedí golpeando mi espalda contra la pared y él tomo mi barbilla con fuerza, lastimándome, obligándome a que lo viera

—Te recuerdo que yo sí tengo un apellido. Basura callejera. —Escupí a su rostro y cuando me soltó por la impresión le asesté un golpe en la nariz.

—Yo también lo tengo —dije pateándole la espinilla. Anthony jadeó cayendo al suelo.

—Soy una jodida y orgullosa Swan, pedazo de mierda, y doy gracias a Dios por ello. Mi madre jamás podría haberse metido con un hombre casado. Ella no tomó su dinero porque...

—Era tan puta como tú —masculló Anthony levantándose. —. Era una remilgada estúpida que creía que tenía un lugar en el mundo como una señora cuando bailaba en un burdel barato. Fue tan fácil mentirle. —Alzó las manos y me señaló. —. Fue tan fácil hacerle creer que me casaría con ella pero ¿Quién podría querer presentar a su mujer en una fiesta de sociedad, sabiendo que no era más que una bailarina de burdel con sueños prestados? —Se rio y solo entonces miré tras él queriendo quitar la vista de su repugnante cara. Y me sorprendí bastante. Elizabeth también estaba aquí escuchando a su esposo quién, ajeno a su presencia, siguió hablando.

—Elizabeth era en cambio una dama de sociedad. La pantalla perfecta para un hombre tan perfecto como yo. Tu madre era lo que quería para meter mi polla y calentarme un rato, pero la estúpida me rechazo.

—¿Por qué tendría yo la culpa de las decisiones de mi madre? —Lo mire fijamente esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Decidí que toda esta mierda había llegado demasiado lejos y me marcharía, pero antes me gustaría tener una respuesta y ya que el gilipollas de mi suegro no me la daría, pregunté a la otra persona de la habitación.

—¿Señora Cullen? ¿Me puede contestar usted?

Anthony palideció y giró su mirada, encontrándose con la mirada herida de su esposa. Yo por mi parte tomé los bolsos y salí por la puerta de atrás sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar por los nervios.

Mierda.

.

.

Había periodistas en la entrada del The Doll's Salon cuando lo abandone con dirección al departamento de Edward. Por suerte no me vieron. Tenía que hablar con él de lo que su padre había hecho. La verdad es que estaba estupefacta por el atrevimiento de ese imbécil y lo más gracioso es que pensara que su hijo iba a caer con una treta tan estúpida.

Cuando llegué al edificio de Edward vi que este también estaba lleno de los paparazzis y esta vez no iba a poder darles esquinazo.

—¿Es cierto que se desnudó frente a un hombre siendo novia de Edward Cullen?

—¿Tienen ustedes una relación abierta?

—Edward Cullen la eligió a usted en lugar de Lauren Lefevre ¿Y usted lo engaño?

Jonh, el viejo guardia de seguridad del edificio, cubrió mi espalda sonriéndome con amabilidad sin hacer un comentario. Cuando estuve adentro dejo el edificio sin darme tiempo a agradecerle. Subí en el elevador privado de Edward, encontrándome con lo que no había visto en su departamento el día que hicimos el amor. Sillones blancos con una mesa de mármol café como el piso, cuadros costosos de artistas nacionales, jarrones chinos de cerámica fina.

—¿Edward? —Lo llamé. Mirando una esquina llena de vidrio regado.

—¿Voy a poder tener una relación normal contigo algún día? —La pregunta de Edward fue como un golpe a mi estómago. Me gire para verlo tambaleándose. Borracho y desalineado.

—Estás borracho —Edward sacó una botella de su saco y bebió de ella antes de responder.

—No me vengas con eso.

—¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi Edward? —pregunté. Edward avanzó hacia mí y yo retrocedí sin reconocerlo.

—¡Tú! —gruñó y luego gritó.

—¡Me has engañado! Como una vil zor... —Golpeé su mejilla lanzándolo al suelo, más por la impresión que por el golpe, sin dejarlo terminar. La botella que llevaba se esparció por el piso haciendo un ruido espantoso. Estaba impresionada. Edward creía toda esa mierda.

—Eres un imbécil si crees que yo haría tal cosa —gruñí golpeándolo de nuevo. Edward me miró intentando enfocar su mirada en mí.

—Les enseñaste a ocho mujeres a bailar por veinticinco mil dólares. Y bailas privados por dinero. —Lo golpeé de nuevo, marcando bien mi mano en su mejilla, sintiéndome indefensa, sin saber cómo defenderme por la forma dura en la que Edward me estaba lastimando. Edward bebió otro trago, aún en el suelo, y luego dejó la botella con torpeza limpiando su boca con la mano.

—Vete Isabella. —Miró el suelo y luego tomó la botella.

—¿Estás seguro Edward? Podemos hablar cuando estés sobrio —dije tomando su rostro con fuerza para que me mirara. Aún en mi necedad quería creer que esto no estaba pasando, que todo lo que había vivido el día de hoy no era más que una simple y llana broma de mi cabeza. Una muy mala broma.

Los ojos de Edward me dispararon como dagas directo a mi corazón.

—Se acabó —dijo sin titubear. Alce mi barbilla y me levanté sin decir nada. Si no era capaz de creer en mí, pues sí, se acabo, aunque por dentro me esté muriendo.

.

.

Nesie estaba en la cocina mirando fijamente su computadora cuando entré. Charlie no se veía por ningún lado.

—¿Bella?

Miré hacia mi hermana y vi la pantalla de su laptop. Allí estaba. La noticia del millón. Bien. Se habían tardado poco en publicarla

"**Edward Cullen rompe con su novia por el engaño de ella**"

—¿Estás bien? -La voz de mi hermana se escuchaba tan lejana que de un momento a otro dejé de hacerlo. Sentí mis mejillas mojadas y solo entonces me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Sollocé y cubrí mi boca, desplomándome en los brazos de mi hermana. Porque había algo que me dolía. Había perdido a Edward y su familia había ganado. Yo había quedado como la villana, la infiel.

* * *

***Doll significa muñeca en inglés**

**Ali-Lu Kuran Hale: tienes razón, tenía que haber puesto en el capítulo anterior que significaba la operación. Ya lo he corregido.**

**Andremr: gracias por unirte a las personas que dejan un comentario. Esperamos que disfrutes mucho de la historia**

**Muchas gracias por esperar una semana de más para la actualización. Ann lo ha pasado bastante mal y os agradece todas las muestras de cariño que le habéis dejado.**

**Damos las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, ya sea de manera anónima o dejando un review. Para estas últimas, nombraros, para que sepáis que leemos todos los comentarios que dejáis con mucha ilusión.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice, Vikkii Cullen, IsabellaPaz, MontserratCullen, Jessdarkmuse, carol, Rave4, AriaBlanco, leokavasa, Andremr**

**Disfrutad del capítulo y nos leemos la semana que viene**

**Jpv22**


	29. Capítulo 28

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 28  
Corazón Roto**

**POV Bella.**

Cuando amas a alguien llega un momento en la vida en el que todo deja de importar. Todo menos esa persona. Y todo lo que rodea a esa persona. Todo tu mundo gira alrededor de la persona amada y miras hacia delante siempre teniéndola en cuenta. No ves tu futuro sin esa persona, así que cuando algo hace que ese futuro deje de existir, te puedes hundir.

Estaba lastimada. Edward me había dejado, sin darme si quiera la oportunidad de poder defenderme, por un vídeo estúpido que se había convertido en algo viral y ahora no había hombre que no me ultrajara al verme en la calle. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos idiotas he golpeado y mis nudillos estaban morados de tanto golpear. Estaba cansada, pues no podía dormir y las pocas horas que lo hacía Paul estaba allí, golpeando a Alice y pateándome las costillas. O Edward estaba junto a Lauren riéndose de mí. Esa era una de las peores pesadillas.

"¿Cuánto muñeca?" preguntaban siempre los hombres que me veían en la calle. Alice, e increíblemente, Nesie y Jake habían sido un gran apoyo. Ellos habían estado pendientes de mí en muchos aspectos. Jake me dejaba en el trabajo y me recogía, Alice, aunque ya no bailaba y estaba recuperándose rápidamente solucionando a la vez lo de la herencia de su padre, me llamaba a diario. Yo había dejado los privados y estaba pronta a dejar de bailar también, aunque Aro, mi jefe, estaba intentando que cambiara de opinión. Al fin y al cabo desde que se publicó ese vídeo, el club estaba mucho más concurrido de lo normal. También habían tenido que ampliar la seguridad, ya que muchos se querían propasar con nosotras y no aceptaban un no como respuesta.

Jasper y Esme me enviaban mensajes de textos y gracias a ellos supe que Edward estaba bien. Eso significaba que al final, la única que se había enamorado era yo, porque estaba rota por dentro aunque sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado. Entendía que Jasper me creyera, a fin y al cabo estaba con Alice, pero Esme me había sorprendido. En ningún momento me dijo nada, pero supongo que si me sigue hablando es porque no cree que le haya sido infiel a su sobrino.

—¿Señorita Swan? —Regresé mi atención a la señora frente a mí. Sus ojos miel me miraron duros. Desde que había entrado y me había sentado en la sala de espera, las mujeres que esperaban a hacer la entrevista me miraron igual. Con desprecio.

—Las obras de arte tienen importancia en la ciudad. Y aunque sus estudios son valorados por muchos, mi galería no puede sufrir por su reputación. Me temo que no puedo contratarla por eso.

Tomé mi hoja de vida y asentí levantándome dignamente.

—Gracias —fue mi única respuesta, bastante forzada.

Había pasado un mes desde que se hizo viral la noticia. Llevaba dos semanas buscando trabajo, pero Nueva York, a pesar de ser una ciudad enorme, también era una ciudad donde los cotilleos estaban a la orden del día, por lo que todo el mundo se había enterado, y seguramente también habían visto, el vídeo.

Caminé por Central Park hasta encontrar una banca y poder sentarme. Una galería menos en mi lista. A este paso habré terminado con mis intentos de encontrar trabajo en esta semana, y luego me mudaré a China hasta que esto termine. Tal vez me case con un chino guapo.

—Parece que ha sido un día duro. —Levanté la mirada del folleto de la próxima galería que visitaría. Delante de mí se encontraba Esme, quién sonrió suavemente y se sentó a mi lado. Carlisle, quién también estaba ahí, se quedó de pie mirándome con recelo. Bueno, si Edward había creído que era una puta, ¿por qué no iba a creer lo mismo su padrino? Busqué mi mejor sonrisa y cuadré mis hombros lo mejor que pude, intentando no parecer débil.

—Estoy bien. Nada que no pueda solucionar —dije tragándome el nudo grueso que se instaló en mi garganta. Esme tomó mi mano y la apretó, haciendo que el nudo regresara por su forma maternal de tratarme. Me puse de pie rápidamente tirando al suelo la carpeta con mi hoja de vida.

—Demonios —susurré tomando los papeles del suelo mojado de Central Park. Luego levanté el rostro para encontrarme con los ojos verdes heridos de Edward.

—¿Para esto pediste verme Esme? —preguntó con voz dura sin dejar de mirarme.  
Tomé mi bolso con torpeza, lo arreglé en mi hombro y terminé de arreglar todo el desastre que había producido con los papeles.

—Esme, Carlisle —dije a modo de despedida pasando por el lado de Edward, quién ni si quiera me miró. Bien. Ambos podíamos jugar a eso ¿No?

—¡Bella! —La voz de Esme me detuvo. Ella parecía cansada, jadeando. Levantó una mano cuando me vio abrir la boca para hablar, luego inhaló y exhaló un respiro, como tomando aliento. No me había dado cuenta que había recorrido tanto.

—Quería invitarte a ir por un café.

—No creo que sea buena idea Esme. Edward... —comencé a decir.

—Edward y Carlisle pueden irse a la mierda en taxi —gruñó con dureza fijando la mirada en su esposo y Edward, haciendo que el primero palideciera. Ambos ya la habían alcanzado y estaban justo tras ella. Tomó mi brazo y tiró de él hasta su auto.

—Espero que te guste el café helado —dijo arrancando el auto mientas se ponía el cinturón. ¿Por qué tenía la certeza de que Carlisle estaba en problemas? Quizás fue por sus ojos abiertos y su rostro pálido. Condujo hacia la cafetería, pero yo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y no presté nada de atención al camino.

—Esta no es una cafetería Esme —dije al ver a la imponente y hermosa academia de Juilliard levantarse frente a mí. Esme sonrió y negó con la cabeza, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad de su auto.

—Bueno, si no estuvieras tan distraída, lo habrías notado cuando giré hace dos calles frente a Starbucks.

Bajó de su auto y la seguí. Había chicos por todos lados, caminando con todo tipo de instrumentos en sus manos. Había violinistas tocando como una banda de música clásica, chicas cargando trípodes y lienzos en blanco y gran número de personas por cualquier lugar por donde mirara. Arte por donde quiera que mirase. Artistas sonriéndose entre sí. El Paraíso y el sueño que cualquiera quisiera vivir.  
Esme tomó mi mano y me guio por varios pasillos hasta que nos detuvimos frente a un salón. Había muchas chicas bailando ballet, se podía ver desde afuera por un vidrio que estaba como pared.

—Es hermoso —susurré viendo a Esme adentrarse en el salón y corregir la postura de una chica.

—Claro que lo es —dijo un chico a mi lado sonriendo al verme saltar asustada.

—Lo siento. No quería asustarte —dijo quitándose unos audífonos enormes de sus oídos. Y arreglándose sus lentes

Wow.

Bueno no me culpen pero era guapo. Sus ojos azules, casi transparentes, tenían un toque pícaro que brillaba con la luz del pasillo a través de los lentes y su cabello rubio platino, totalmente liso, le llegaba hasta casi los hombros. A parte, era varios centímetros más alto que yo, lo que te me gustaba, pero tenía carita de niño. Era bastante delgado, un poco desgarbado, pero estaba bastante bien. Su piel, por favor, su piel era blanquísima. Joder ¿Sería albino? Estuve a punto de preguntar, pero luego recordé la educación que me había dado mi abuelo y me mordí la lengua.

—Soy Eleazar pero puedes decirme Ele ¿Vienes? —preguntó. Cuando no respondí se encogió de hombros y entró al salón, volviéndose a poner los auriculares. Entré siguiéndolo, escuchado a Esme dar clases a lo lejos. Pero el niño tenía más mi atención. No me miren mal

¡No soy una asalta cunas!

—Soy Bella —dije sin saber si me estaba escuchando. Ele se detuvo y comenzó a programar una maquina extraña.

—Sé quién eres. Por cierto, déjame decirte que ese vídeo tuyo del desnudo es tan falso como la ilusión que hicieron para no devolver el dinero a los que fuimos a ver los conciertos de Michael Jackson —sonrió sacando una gorra y se la puso hacia atrás, sosteniendo su cabello. Me senté en una banqueta a su lado

—Díselo a todo el mundo —comenté. Mi voz transmitió toda la decepción y pena que estaba sintiendo por esta mierda.

Ele tomó su computadora y encendió la máquina. Música clásica mezclada con un toque de hip hop emanó de allí.

—Genial —dije haciéndolo sonreír.

—Lo sé, soy genial —susurró y luego tecleó en su computadora. El vídeo famoso que tanto me lastimó se reprodujo frente a mí de nuevo pero esta vez había algo diferente.

—No soy yo —dije impresionada. Ele sonrió y siguió tecleando, entonces, de pronto, allí estaba yo en el rostro de la mujer.

—Está claro que quién hizo este vídeo es un principiante —dijo sin mirarme. —. Yo te habría hecho entrar con tu ropa habitual de baile para empezar. No vestida de Catherin Zeta Jones en la película de Chicago.

—Eres un encanto —dije besando su mejilla. Ele se sonrojó y se aclaró la garganta, levantando su mirada hacia el frente. Una chica de ojos verdes pálido lo miraba con atención. Jum. ¡Le gusta!

Esme sonrió, saludándome con la mano, y luego volvió su atención a las chicas.

—Es linda —apunté. Ele miró su laptop de nuevo

—Es un cisne blanco de perfecta sincronía y corazón de estrella —balbuceó. Casi no le entendí por lo bajito que había hablado. Me reí abiertamente sin poder evitarlo.

—Eres romántico. Eso es bueno. —Ele ignoró mi comentario poniéndose de pie. Tomó un disco que había sacado de su laptop y lo guardó en un estuche.

—Ten —dijo, tendiéndome el estuche. Cuando no lo tome agregó. —. Hice esto hace unos días. Esme me lo pidió. Es una grabación que prueba que no eres tú la del desnudo y eso.

—No sirve de nada que yo lo tenga chico —dije sin tomar todavía el disco. Ele tomó mi mano y dejó el estuche en mis manos.

—Nunca es tarde para la verdad linda Bella —Ele se puso los audífonos y comenzó a trabajar, supuse, así que salí del salón abrumada y me di cuenta de que la música de Ele se escuchaba hasta en los pasillos. Sonreí por eso. Ese chico sería un gran artista.

Caminé por ese pasillo y entré en un salón vacío para ver por la ventana. Hace muchos años, antes de decidir que estudiar, tomé un folleto de Juilliard y lo colgué en el espejo de mi camerino. Conseguiría una media beca y estudiaría baile. Pero haciendo cuentas, aún con una media beca y dos trabajos no conseguiría pagar la matrícula y el departamento. Así que lo dejé y conseguí una media beca para arte. Era más factible y barato.

Miré el salón vacío y escuché la música por los altavoces. Me quité los zapatos altos, me até el cabello en un moño y estiré mis piernas moviendo a la vez mi cabeza. Giré tres veces. Y luego giré en dirección contraria lanzando mis manos suavemente.

—Soy una bailarina de pole dance, no una puta —recordé mi lema y luego recordé a Edward sonriéndome con calidez. Salté tan alto como mi jeans me lo permitió, pero el pantalón no era lo suficientemente elástico, así que caí. En el suelo recordé a Edward y nuestro primer beso, su forma de acariciar mi mejilla y su lado salvaje tocando el mío.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a este punto sin regreso?

Me moví de nuevo en círculos dejándome caer de espaldas.

¿Tan poco había confiado en mí?

Me levanté despacio, moviéndome en el suelo, hasta que estuve de pie. Dolió pero ignoré el dolor y continúe.

Recordé cuando bailamos en la calle. Las sonrisas estúpidas en mi rostro, su forma de mirarme cuando bailé para él. Caí al suelo de nuevo pero esta vez lo hice llorando. Mierda. Esto era demasiado para mí. Los brazos cálidos y maternales de Esme me arrullaron.

—Ya cariño. Está bien —susurró acariciando mi espalda.

—Lo siento —sollocé intentando tranquilizarme. Esme me levantó del suelo.

—Trae hielo —dijo a alguien que estaba detrás de ella. Miré mis pies y jadeé al ver sangre regada en el suelo.

—Joder —dije comenzando a sentir ardor. Esme me sentó en un pequeño banco que había en el salón y que no había visto y vi a Ele con un cubo de hielo y una bebida en la otra.

—Bailar sin zapatos no es una muy buena idea Bella —dijo ayudándome a meter en hielo mis pies. Gruñí imprudentemente un par de improperios. Mientras Esme me limpiaba las heridas de mis pies.

Y las de mi corazón sangraban haciéndolo trocitos.

* * *

**Por lo que podemos leer en este capítulo, Bella lo está pasando realmente mal. Lo único bueno es que Esme cree en ella y ha hecho que le consigan la prueba de que el vídeo es un montaje.**

**Zellideth76: bienvenida a la historia y esperamos que te siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora. Gracias también por tu review en La maestra de mi hijo, que aunque la historia haya acabado, si hay review nuevo lo leemos con mucha ilusión.**

**Mau Cullen Hale, Arce Losa: gracias por dejar de ser "fantasma", jejejjeje. Y muchas gracias por dejar vuestros comentarios.**

**Queremos dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, y para aquellas que dejan un comentario, nombraros. Queremos que sepáis que leemos todos ellos con mucha ilusión.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice, Vikkii Cullen, IsabellaPaz, MontserratCullen, Jessdarkmuse, carol, Rave4, AriaBlanco, leokavasa, Andremr, zelllideth76, Mau Cullen Hale, Arce Losa**

**Disfrutad del capítulo y nos leemos la próxima semana**

**Jpv22**


	30. Capítulo 29

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

**Furia ciega**

**POV Edward.**

La vi. La vi y ella parecía tan lastimada como yo. La vi y su mirada casi derrite mi alma. Sus ojos expresaban tanto dolor que estuve a punto de caer de rodillas ante ella y suplicarle que volviera conmigo, pero el vídeo se coló en mi memoria y pude recomponerme lo suficiente para hacer como si la ignorara. Como si eso fuese posible.

—¿Quieres dejar eso ya? —Rosalie me quitó el teclado musical y los papeles de las partituras de mis piernas, sin ser cuidadosa.

—Has tocado esa canción mil veces ya Edward. ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?

Dormir. Bueno, llevo sin dormir en condiciones desde antes de que viera ese vídeo. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, las imágenes de la mujer que amo desnudándose para otro hombre me vienen a la cabeza y me impiden dormir. Y ella, ella que siempre decía que jamás se desnudaba para nadie y mucho menos se acostaba con otros. Pero las pruebas estaban ahí, y es verdad que dicen que más vale una imagen que mil palabras. Esa imagen me había destrozado.

Rosalie se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, cuidando no lastimar mis costillas. ¿Por qué tanta suavidad? Porque tenía rotas varias costillas. Tres costillas rotas por defender a la traicionera de mi ex novia. Y para nada. Había escuchado a unos hombres burlarse del pobre e ingenuo compositor nerd, a quién le había quedado grande la chica bailarina. Nunca me detuve a pensar que eran marines cuando le aseste el golpe al primero. Y luego ellos me habían hecho papilla, dejando hecho una mierda.

SÍ. En eso me había convertido. En una mierda.

Ver el vídeo en mi celular fue doloroso, más que eso.

.

_FLASH BACK_

_Estaba esperando en la sala de espera a que Bella saliera de la habitación de Alice. Tenía muchas ganas de poder abrazarla y no separarme nunca de ella. El miedo que sentí cuando la vi en frente de ese hijo de puta casi hace que me dé un infarto y jamás quería pasar por algo como eso._

_Me encontraba trasteando con mi móvil cuando noté que entraba un correo a mi bandeja. Iba a descartarlo, ya que la dirección no me era conocida y seguramente fuera spam o alguna basura parecida, pero el asunto me llamó la atención_

_"BAILE DE THE DOLL'S SALON"_

_Me encantaba ver bailar a Bella. Sus movimientos eran tan sugerentes, pero nunca vulgares, que hacían que tu cuerpo, de manera irracional, reaccionara. Cada vez que la veía me abstraía del mundo y mi propia creatividad volaba. Ya había compuesto varias canciones solo viéndola bailar y a este ritmo podría tomarme vacaciones durante un año sin afectar al rendimiento de mi compañía._

_En el correo únicamente había un enlace, así que lo seguí, para que seguidamente se reprodujera un vídeo._

_En él se podía ver a mi Bella bailando un privado, supongo, ya que era una sala pequeña. Llevaba un vestuario que nunca le había visto, pero le quedaba de escándalo._

_De repente me quedé helado. Ella había empezado a quitarse la ropa de manera muy sensual. Esto no podía ser. Bella siempre me había dicho que ella jamás se desnudaba, que solo bailaba, pero ahí se podía ver perfectamente cómo iba quitándose, poco a poco, cada pedazo de tela que la cubría, hasta quedar totalmente desnuda. El único que tenía derecho a verla así era yo y en ese vídeo había un hijo de puta que la estaba mirando con lujuria._

_Estaba en shock. No pude parar el vídeo, sino que me quedé como el masoquista que era, viendo como ella le seguía bailando al capullo que había pagado por ello._

_Cuando acabó el vídeo me di cuenta que había un pequeño artículo debajo de él_

_"__**Según fuentes cercanas, el joven pagó una cantidad exorbitante de dinero por un desnudo de la novia del compositor, a quién un hombre atacó el día de ayer, dándole una golpiza porque, según declaraciones del joven, él había pagado y ella lo había extorsionado, no cumpliendo con lo acordado. **_

_**Por lo que nos han contado varios clientes, la joven bailarina no es la primera vez que se desnuda frente a un cliente acaudalado, ya que por una suma importante, la joven se desnuda en una sala privada y, por el incentivo adecuado, el sexo también entra en el acuerdo. ¿Qué piensa el compositor sobre el trabajo de su novia? ¿Él es consciente a lo que realmente se dedica?...**__"_

_No podía seguir leyendo. _

_Estaba mirando el móvil cuando me di cuenta de que ella había vuelto, así que lo guardé rápidamente. No era momento, necesitaba pensar. Me quería ir, pero tenía que esperar a que llegara Rosalie, por Jasper, y en cuanto pude me marché del hospital, sin despedirme de nadie._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_._

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar el recuerdo de uno de los peores días de mi vida y para dejar de preguntarme cómo había sido tan estúpido de no verlo.

Rosalie tomó unas carpetas y las leyó.

—Tienes a George Male en la línea cinco. Y necesito que firmes esto. Urgentemente.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté tomando la carpeta sin prestarle atención. Rosalie pareció incómoda cuando abrí la carpeta y la leí

—El señor Bayonel llamó. Los veinticinco mil dólares fueron regresados intactos a tu cuenta junto con los ocho mil de Alice, quién acompañó a Isabella al banco. Ninguna quiere tu dinero. Isabella prohibió cualquier entrada a su cuenta de ninguna empresa a menos que ella notifique al banco un día antes.

Mierda.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto?

—Por Jasper. Tanto él como Esme están muy enfadados, pero no con Bella.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Es que no han visto el vídeo? —me llevé la mano al pelo y me lo agarré con fuerza de pura frustración.

—Seguramente sí que han visto el vídeo. De Jasper lo entiendo, al fin y al cabo está enamorado de la amiga de esa y Alice puede hacer que crea lo que ella quiera —Su voz destilaba desprecio, ya que Rosalie pensaba que Alice estaba manipulando a su hermano para ponerlo a favor de Bella y en contra de nosotros. —. Lo que no entiendo es que Esme también la defienda.

—Yo tampoco Rose, yo tampoco. Tuve una discusión bastante fea con Esme hace dos días y desde entonces no he sabido nada de ella.

—Yo no he hablado con ella. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Lo único que repetía es que las cosas no eran lo que parecían y que me iba a arrepentir por cómo estaba actuando. Rose, no quise seguir discutiendo con ella, así que me marché, ya que Esme estaba decidida a que cambiara de parecer.

—Hiciste bien. Yo tampoco quiero discutir con ella, por lo que mejor me mantengo alejada.

Mientras hablábamos firmé los papeles y le entregué la carpeta. No quería seguir hablando de ella.

—Dile a Male que... dile que lo llamo esta tarde. Ahora mismo no quiero lidiar con nadie —Rose asintió, comprendiéndome y se marchó, cerrando la puerta despacio, como si no quisiera que ningún ruido me perturbara. Tampoco era tan frágil, joder. Aflojé mi corbata y me quité el saco, para después poner los audífonos en su lugar y comenzar de nuevo. Concentrado, tocando y anotando las mejoras de la canción que estaba escribiendo.

.

.

Salté cuando las manos suaves de Elizabeth me retiraron los audífonos. No sabía en qué momento me había quedado dormido, así que intenté mirar, a través de mis lentes empañados, a mi madre, quién estaba sonriéndome.  
Me quité los lentes y los limpié concienzudamente, para poder mirar bien por ellos. Ahora estoy seguro de que estoy alucinando o todavía dormido, porque mi madre no sonríe nunca y lo estaba haciendo. Pude ver un ápice de dulzura en sus ojos y también remordimiento o eso creo.

—Seguro estás feliz ¿No? —le solté, comenzando a quitarme la corbata. Elizabeth se quitó su abrigo y bueno, de no haber estado sentado me habría ido de culo. Ella iba vestida con un jeans y una camiseta, haciéndome creer que se habían robado a mi madre y la mujer frente a mí era una extraterrestre que quería mi cerebro. Unas extraterrestre hermosa cabe decir.

—Oh deja de verme como si no fuera tu madre —me regañó y luego lanzó un estuche de CD sobre mi escritorio.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —pregunté sin tomar el estuche. Elizabeth se levantó, tomó su abrigo y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —Y luego hizo algo que no había hecho nunca desde que tengo memoria. Ella se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla.

—Te amo cabeza de zanahoria. —Palmeó mi mejilla, limpiándome el lápiz de labio y se fue.

Yo estaba alucinando. Todo el mundo se había vuelto loco, empezando por mí. Yo, suspirando por una mujer a la que no le importaba. Esme, enfadada conmigo por esa misma mujer. Y, ahora, mi madre, que parece que había decidido comportarse como una madre normal y me ha dicho que me quería ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?  
Tomé el estuche del CD, curioso por saber que era lo que había hecho cambiar tanto a mi madre como para darle un beso a su hijo en la mejilla. Introduje el CD en mi ordenador, esperando que no hubiera un virus y me lo fastidiara todo y se empezó a reproducir un vídeo. Dichosos vídeos.

Reconocí el camerino de Bella. La cámara tenía que estar en uno de los rincones del camerino. En el camerino se encontraba Bella y un hombre con una gabardina, la gabardina de mi padre.

Bella miraba fijamente su celular. Sus ojos estaban brillando con sentimiento que apenas pude descifrar pues apenas podía verla, ya que ella miraba hacia abajo.

—Es impresionante lo que un rumor y un poco de tecnología puede hacer ¿O no es así? Isabella —Bella giró en su silla y Anthony sonrió y reclinando la silla en la que estaba sentado cruzando una pierna. Típico de mi padre, llevaba su cigarro encima, en un lugar en el que no se podía fumar, ese cigarro al que apenas le daba dos caladas.

—Señor Cullen. —La voz de Bella se escuchó como un insulto mientras mi padre encendía el cigarrillo para darle una calada.

—Es impresionante tu parecido con Renne. No lo niego. No —dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza. Gruñí, aunque mi padre no podía escucharme.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó Bella cruzando sus brazos. Anthony la señaló y respondió jactándose.

—Oh. Esa... Es una muy buena pregunta chiquilla. —Tomó el respaldo de la silla de Bella y la giró frente al espejo. Sus manos se dirigieron a sus hombros rápidamente cuando Bella quiso levantarse.

—Aléjate de Edward —susurró dejando un beso en su cuello. El rostro de asco por parte de Bella fue evidente. Inquieta se removió, intentando golpearlo, pero Anthony era un hombre alto y, a pesar de su edad, era fuerte. No pudo moverse y eso me hizo sentir inútil. —. Edward no es un hombre para ti. A menos claro que seas la amante. Como tu madre lo fue conmigo.

—Mi madre no fue su amante —rugió Bella. Anthony sonrió y la empujó sobre el tocador. Mierda. Quiero matar a mi padre. Lenta y dolorosamente.

—Eso solo lo sabemos tú y yo. Niña. ¿Cuánto te ofreció mi hijo? ¿Eh? —dijo furioso, quitándose el abrigo y sacando un rollo de billetes restregándoselo en el rostro. Bella tenía sus ojos llenos de miedo y dolor. Esa. Esa era la misma mirada que me dio cuando le dije que lo nuestro se había acabado.

—Te doy el doble por... Tus servicios y si me gustan puede que esto se haga habitual...

Oh no, él no lo hizo. Tiré los papeles de mi oficina enfurecido escuchando a lo lejos el resto de la conversación hasta que gruñí, lanzando al suelo la laptop. Rosalie entró y palideció cuando me vio.

—Encuéntrame un teléfono. Quiero al señor Bayonel en línea y a Jason Jenks de camino a mi oficina —Rosalie asintió y se giró, pero antes de que saliera, la paré. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien.

—Una cosa más, Rosalie. —Ella se volvió y me miró con atención. —. Llama a Kate Arias. Dile que estoy dispuesto a darle mi fortuna si me hace un favor. —Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer Edward?

—Poner a todos en su lugar —susurré mirando fijamente la mesa, mientras ponía en orden todos mis pensamientos.

—Edward, Isabella no es mi persona favorita ahora mismo, pero no voy a dejar que le hagas daño. —Golpeé la mesa y lance al suelo un jarrón haciéndola respingar en su sitio.

—No es ella mi objetivo. Es mi padre —Rosalie jadeó cuando vio mis ojos. Estaba furioso y dolido. Por Dios ¿qué he hecho? He despreciado a mi preciosa bailarina. Le he dicho cosas horribles. Joder, ni siquiera la escuché.

Ella jamás me perdonará, pero le debo la verdad. Haría que todo el mundo supiera que el vídeo es falso y haría lo que los enemigos de Anthony habían querido siempre. Ver a mi padre caer.

* * *

**Ya se ha dado cuenta que se ha equivocado ¿Será demasiado tarde? Lo que sí ha sido una sorpresa ha sido Elizabeth, quién se ha encargado de que Edward sepa de que va todo.**

**Edward está bastante enfadado ¿qué es lo que hará contra su padre? ¿Qué pensará su hermano Emmett?**

**Tata XOXO: Muchas gracias!**

**Ali-Lu Kuran Hale: No te preocupes, que pronto se sabrá de Alice y Jasper con más profundidad.**

**Alejandra, Elimar 96, madeki: gracias por dejar empezar a dejar vuestros comentarios. Disfrutad mucho de esta historia**

**Marie Mars: Creo que muchas queremos golpear a Edward. Hacemos fuerza juntas y lo hacemos.**

**Vero Grey Cullen: menos mal que estás en America. Ann tiene que temer más que yo tu venganza, ya que como yo estoy en España te va a ser más difícil llegar a mi XD.**

**Queremos dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, y para aquellas que dejan un comentario, nombraros. Queremos que sepáis que leemos todos ellos con mucha ilusión.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice, Vikkii Cullen, IsabellaPaz, MontserratCullen, Jessdarkmuse, carol, Rave4, AriaBlanco, leokavasa, Andremr, zelllideth76, Mau Cullen Hale, Arce Losa, Alejandra, Elimar 96, madeki**

**Disfrutad el capítulo y nos leemos la semana que viene**

**Jpv22**


	31. Capítulo 30 Outlake

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**Emociones**

**POV Alice**

Sentí el abrigo de Jasper sobre mis hombros, aun así no levante la mirada de la tumba de mi padre. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba parada en el mismo sitio, mucho menos sabía cómo había obligado al padre de mi hijo a traerme aquí, cuando debería estar en casa cuidando de mi salud.

Me incliné con cuidado y dejé las flores favoritas de mi madre en la tumba de mi padre. De los pocos recuerdos buenos que tenía de mi padre, sabía que él amaba las flores porque mi madre le había hecho amarlas.

No dije nada, ni siquiera lloré su recuerdo o sentí culpa. Simplemente miré su tumba y me di cuenta que él había perdido su vida cuando mi madre murió y yo había perdido a ambos padres a la vez.

—Cariño... —dijo Jasper con suavidad, pero lo ignoré, aun con mi mirada fija en lo que mi padre se había convertido, en una tumba vacía en donde ahora yacían sus restos.

—Cariño. Sé que tienes cita con el abogado, pero necesitas descansar. Lo que te tengan que decir lo pueden hacer luego.

Jasper, ese hombre que no se había despegado de mí desde que le habían permitido verme en el hospital. Él, que me trataba como si fuera de cristal. Estaba dolorida y margullada, pero podía valerme por mi misma, aun así, él estaba a cada momento, por si acaso lo necesitaba. Nunca, a excepción de Bella y Charlie, nadie había estado para mí, y muchos menos con esta intensidad.

—Llévame a la firma de abogados —dije echando una última mirada a la tumba. —. Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes. —Me giré sin despedirme. Jasper tomó mi mano y tiró mi cuerpo para poder apretarme en un abrazo. Agradecí eso. Su apoyo incondicional me hacía sentir fuerte. Aún así, poco podía hacer Jasper en momentos como este, cuando yo estaba encerrada en mi corazón buscando defenderme y no llorar, porque mi padre murió.

—¿Vamos? —pregunté, alejándome de él sin soltar su mano.

Jasper me guió a Jenks y Junior asociados, el más caro y mejor bufete de abogados del país. Vi un porsche Macan color rosado en la entrada y solo con eso me di cuenta que no solo yo había sido citada en ese lugar.

Lanette Brandon, alias la perra viuda esposa del donador de esperma, llevaba los mejores zapatos de Gucci negros, de hace tres temporadas, un vestido chanel negro y un collar de rubíes que bien podría valer lo del departamento de Charlie.

Se levantó y palideció cuando yo entre, y yo recordé cada unos de sus insultos con una sonrisa en mi rostro, sintiéndome hipócrita, mientras por dentro la llamaba Zorra.

—Marie Alice creí que estabas... —Su voz estúpida se escucho sorprendida.

—Muerta —terminé por ella, sentándome en una silla mientras Jasper masajeaba mis hombros.

—Lejos —dijo, tras una larga pausa, Lanette, sin quitarse sus lentes de sol y con sus labios fruncidos por el desprecio.

El hombre que me había localizado entró en ese momento en el despacho y se sentó detrás del escritorio con mucha floritura. Jason Jenks junior se había presentado en el hospital y luego había dicho, como si me diera la hora, que mi padre había muerto de un infarto masivo, solo, porque su esposa estaba en un spa en París, y no había estado para él cuando la había necesitado. Tampoco es que me hubiera extrañado, ya que Lanette no es de las personas que están con alguien, a no ser que ella necesite algo.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos —dijo Jason tomando una carpeta blanca. —. Comenzaré con la lectura del testamento de Michael McParrish Brandon.

Escuché a Jasper jadear tras de mí tras oír el nombre de mi padre. Nadie sabía de quién era hija realmente, solo Bella y Charlie. Bueno ahora Jasper también.

Construcciones McParrish era el nombre que mi padre usaba en todos sus sellos de arquitectura. Nunca Brandon, aunque ese fuese su apellido real. Para él ese era un apellido pobre y sin presencia, mientras que McParrish, el apellido de su abuelo materno, era una apellido que llamaba más la atención y tenía mucha más presencia.

Mi padre era dueño del mejor despacho de arquitectos de este país y de otros tantos países del mundo, ya que tenía presencia en casi toda Europa y otros países alrededor del planeta. Reconocido por ser capaz de darle vida, un enfoque especial, a sus construcciones.

—¿Señorita Brandon? —reaccioné y vi a Lanette desmayada en el suelo. Joder, ¿qué me he perdido? Fruncí el ceño confundida y vi a Jasper quién tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y abría y cerraba la boca como un pez.

—Lo siento, no he escuchado lo que me dijo —me disculpe y el abogado suspiró mirando de nuevo el documento y volvió a realizar la lectura.

—A mi única y verdadera hija Marie Alice Brandon le dejo todas mis posesiones, tanto propiedades, acciones y dinero, menos la casa que compré a mi esposa Lanette y su auto extravagante, que odiaba tanto como su cabello y su perfume —jadeé y me llevé una mano al pecho.

—Esto es una burla, una broma de mal gusto... —Lanette se impulsó del suelo y molesta, zapateó con fuerzas el suelo sin recibir atención. —. Michael no puede hacerme esto. Le dediqué muchos años de mi estúpida vida ¡Le di mi juventud maldición!

Me levanté rápidamente, aunque Jasper tenía sus manos sobre mis hombros intentando que no lo hiciera, y le di una bofetada que la hizo guardar silencio y voltear la cabeza. Sé bien que no se debe hacer leña del árbol caído pero ella se lo merecía.

El abogado se aclaró la garganta, sin inmutar su expresión. Supongo que estaba acostumbrado a estas escenas llenas de dramatismo.

Lanette me miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con odio poco disimulado, bueno, más bien nada disimulado.

Perdí los estribos y empecé a acordarme todo lo que esa zorra me había hecho. Lo que me había callado por miedo.

—Perdí a mi hijo por tu culpa —dije, haciéndola abrir sus ojos como platos, impresionada. —. Perdí mi niñez por tu venganza —continué, golpeándole el pecho. —. Ahora perdí a mi padre por tus estupideces. No te mereces nada. —Lanette alzó su mano y cuando esta iba en el aire, Jasper la detuvo, cogiéndole el brazo y apretando lo suficiente como para que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

—Le sugiero que piense antes de golpear a la dueña de sus zapatos, señora —su voz denotaba todo el desprecio que sentía por la zorra de mi madrastra.

Lanette se soltó de su agarre y me miró con los labios fruncidos en una mueca de asco.

—Paul te lo dijo.

—Paul me dijo muchas cosas mientras me golpeaba, intentando asesinarme —respondí, intentando no parecer frágil. —. Cuando uno se cree intocable dice muchas cosas. Él dijo que tú eras la que mandaba, dijo que en sus planes no estaba tener un hijo conmigo... porque ya tenía suficiente, contigo embarazada.

—Oh, deja de hablar ya estúpida y entrometida mocosa. Siempre has estado en medio. Si te hubieras quitado antes, no te hubiera pasado nada. —Alzó las manos mientras se colocaba el abrigo, luego se giró para marcharse, cerrando la puerta con fuerza mientras se iba.

Había callado todo eso durante demasiado tiempo. Mi padre jamás había amado a nadie después de mi madre. Lanette buscaba la forma de ganarse su corazón y su bolsillo pero jamás lo logró. Él nunca la miró como miró a mi madre y ella lo odio por eso.

Paul jamás fue una casualidad. Paul fue aquel chófer al que mi padre despidió por chocar su auto y él se unió con Lanette, planeando una venganza cruel en la que yo fui su víctima. Ellos creyeron que mi padre iba a sufrir conmigo, pero mi padre ni si quiera lo notó y eso los enfureció a ambos. Todo esto lo supe después de perder a mi bebé.

—¿Estás bien? —Jasper me miró con la preocupación brillando en sus hermosos ojos. Quería que nuestro niño tuviera sus ojos. Sonreí y lo bese, luego el abogado se hizo notar de nuevo aclarando su garganta.

—Tiene que firmar unos papeles y... —Levanté la mano haciéndolo guardar silencio

—¿Puedo posponer esto unos días? —pregunté, levantándome de mi asiento. El abogado asintió y yo salí de allí buscando aire, me sentía mareada.

—¿Cariño?

Respiré profundo y llevé las manos a mis rodillas, intentando contener mis emociones, duplicadas por las famosas hormonas del embarazo.

—Estoy bien —suspiré, tomando la mano que él me ofrecía. Me levanté de mi posición, mirando una cafetería al otro lado de la calle y lo guié hacia ahí. Una mujer vestida con un uniforme de los años ochenta nos atendió amablemente, sirviéndonos café. Había una televisión a todo volumen y la foto de Bella me llamo la atención. Era ella bailando desnuda para un hombre, uno que no era Edward. Jadeé cuando vi aquel vídeo sucio. Sabía de por sí que no era real porque mi amiga jamás haría eso. Ella no bailaba desnuda para nadie.

_**"Edward Cullen se ha negado a dar declaraciones pero según fuentes cercanas, la relación llegó a su final en cuanto el compositor se enteró del vídeo..."**_

Me puse de pie y dolió por el impulso. Me doble gimiendo y Jasper me puso las manos en mis hombros.

—Vamos a casa y desde allí llamaré al doctor —dijo con la voz teñida de preocupación.

—Tengo... —gemí porque volvió a pulsar. —. Tengo que ver a Bella. Dios debe estar destrozada con todo esto. Ese bastardo de Paul mintió. Dios, ella estaba salvándome ¿Cómo pueden estar haciéndole esto? ¡Es una difamación, ella no es una bailarina nudista!

No supe en qué momento Jasper me había metido en el coche. Estaba tan furiosa por todo lo que Edward le estaba haciendo a Bella, mientras Jasper solo guardaba silencio, apretando el volante sin mirarme si quiera.

Cuando llegamos a casa, me ayudó a bajar y me sentó en la cama, dejándome sola en la habitación, sin poder hacer nada.

El doctor Gerandy entró minutos después y examinó mi herida.

—Solo te has esforzado mucho hoy. El bebe parece estar bien. Así que se consciente y trata de no esforzarte mucho. Tienes que cuidar tu salud.

Asentí obedientemente y miré a Jasper en el umbral. El doctor se despidió de nosotros, dejándonos en un silencio tenso y cortante.

—Bella jamás haría algo así —le dije, intentando mantenerme serena. Jasper cerró sus manos en puños.

—Edward es mi mejor amigo —dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

—Bella es mi hermana —contesté yo, viendo como palidecía. Me levanté, acercándome a él.

—Desde que tengo memoria ella ha sido siempre la única persona que ha estado conmigo sin importar qué. —Jasper se sentó en un sillón de la habitación y yo subí a ahorcadas de él, acariciando su cabello. —. Ella jamás traicionaría a Edward porque lo ama tanto que nunca la había visto así con nadie. —Obligué a Jasper a mirarme y continué. —. Ella jamás bailaría desnuda frente a nadie Jas. Nunca lo ha hecho y ahora menos. Porque ama a Edward

Jasper asintió, acariciando mi cadera y se relajó bajo mi toque.

—Te creo amor, pero Edward no lo hace —dijo besando mi cuello. Gruñí, porque los dos éramos unos cachondos sin remedio y ahora no podíamos dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión. Aun así lo dejé besarme, ya que se lo había ganado. Jasper se detuvo en mi cuello y respiró lentamente, luego sus ojos me enfocaron, haciéndome sentirme nerviosa por las emociones de su mirada.

—Te amo —dijo y fue diferente a como lo había dicho con anterioridad. Sonreí y respondí sin hacerlo esperar

—También te amo.

—Voy a ser papá —susurró sonriendo y yo asentí

—Un padre maravilloso. —Jasper sonrió y preguntó, como si nada, haciéndome jadear impresionada.

—¿Por qué no te casas conmigo? —Sonreí y dejé un beso en su boca sin encontrar mi voz.

—Sí ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Jasper me alzó en sus brazos y me hizo gritar del susto ya la felicidad.

Felicidad que yo deseaba para Bella también.

Felicidad que yo esperaba tener para siempre.

* * *

**Aquí tenemos un poco de lo que les pasa a Alice y Jasper, que muchas personas lo han pedido. **

**La verdad, es que la proposición de matrimonio de Jasper podía haber sido un poco más currada, pero supongo que era el momento, ¿no?**

**Zoilmary: muchas gracias por dejar de ser fantasma y darnos tu opinión.**

**Mau Cullen Hale: No estoy segura de cuantos capítulos más le quedan a la historia, pero no muchos. La pregunta sobre Alice y Jasper, creo que con este capítulo está respondida. Y sobre Charlie, bueno, eso se verá más adelante, jejejeje.**

**Beky09: me alegro que te esté gustando la historia. Bienvenida y espero que sigas disfrutando.**

**Mucha gente está pidiendo que Edward sufra mucho. Solo deciros que Bella es muy orgullosa y no se deja pisotear. Creo que con eso lo digo todo.**

**Queremos agradecer a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, ya sean fantasmas o no. Para aquellas que nos deleitan con sus reviews, nombraros:**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice, Vikkii Cullen, IsabellaPaz, MontserratCullen, Jessdarkmuse, carol, Rave4, AriaBlanco, leokavasa, Andremr, zelllideth76, Mau Cullen Hale, Arce Losa, Alejandra, Elimar 96, madeki, Zoilmary, beky09**

**Disfrutad del capítulo y nos leemos la semana que viene.**

**Jpv22**


	32. Capítulo 31

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 31**  
**A la mierda todo.**

**POV Edward.**

—Edward realmente creo que debes pensar en lo que estas a punto de hacer —dijo el señor Bayonel, a través de la línea, por octava vez desde que Rosalie me lo había comunicado.

—No he pedido su opinión señor Bayonel. He dado una orden. Quiero que las cuentas que comparto con mi padre sean canceladas. Que todo ese dinero que yo he depositado sea retirado y devuelto a mi cuenta personal, pero la cuenta donde aparece mi madre no la toque. ¿Me ha entendido? —Esperé su respuesta mientras hojeaba los reportes de todas las cuentas de mi padre. En las que yo no aparecía no podía hacer nada, pero en el resto... se iba a llevar una desagradable sorpresa cuando fuera a coger dinero.

El señor Bayonel guardó silencio y, por los sonidos que salían por el teléfono, parecía que quisiera decirme algo, pero supongo que se lo pensó mejor.

—Bien, así se hará —Colgué sin despedirme.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo, concentrado en todo lo que tenía que hacer e intentando tranquilizarme un poco, ya que mi enfado apenas si había disminuido lo suficiente como para empezar a llevar a cabo mis planes.

Había tenido que mandar a casa a Rosalie cansado de su mirada, intentando averiguar lo que pasaba.

Jason Jenks había llegado, junto a Alec, como alma que lleva el diablo. Supongo que lo que le dijera Rose por teléfono le hizo que corriera. Mejor. Y también estaba bien que hubiera traído a Alec, así me quitaba todo esto de un tirón y no tendría que ir dando explicaciones luego. Solo faltaba Emmett, que no tardaría en llegar, ya que Rosalie le contaría y, bueno, también es su padre.

Jenks parecía tranquilo, sentado en uno de los sillones que hay delante de mi escritorio, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esperaba con impaciencia a que empezara a contar lo que quería que hiciera. En cambio, Alec se le notaba que estaba muy tenso y disgustado. Tenía los brazos cruzados y me miraba con su ceño fruncido. Por mí se podía ir a la mierda, él y su ceño fruncido.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto Edward. Piensa con la cabeza hombre. Estas haciendo todo esto por una mujer —gruñó mirándome con molestia repitiendo lo mismo por décima vez.

Levanté la cabeza y me quedé mirándolo fijamente. Eso le suele poner muy incómodo y, como siempre, desvió la mirada.

—Claro que estoy haciendo esto por una mujer. Por MI mujer. No cualquiera.

—Pues te recuerdo que mandaste a la mierda a TU mujer ¿Por qué ahora crees en ella? ¿y qué narices tiene que ver tu padre en todo esto? —Jenks estaba escuchando atentamente toda la conversación sin decir nada. Me recosté en mi silla y al final les contaría todo, dejaría el suspenso.

—Tengo un vídeo donde se ven a mi padre y a Bella...

—¿Se acostaron? Te dije que esa mujer era una puta. Te avisé Edward y tú no me quisiste escuchar. —Alec se había levantado y había empezado a gritar.  
Lo vi todo rojo. Estaba diciendo puta a Bella y eso no se lo iba a permitir, aunque me rompiera otra costilla.

Cuando me iba a levantar, Jenks se metió por medio para evitar que matara a ese hijo de puta que no dejaba de decir gilipolleces y que estaba despedido ahora mismo.

—Alec, cierra la boca y siéntate. Y tú, no conseguirás nada metiéndote en otra pelea. —En ese momento el gilipollas de mi ANTIGUO representante me miró y palideció, dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata, pero hasta el fondo. —Ahora, vamos a tranquilizarnos y, Edward, cuéntanos, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre en el vídeo?

Tuve que respirar profundamente antes de poder tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para poder continuar.

—Cómo iba diciendo, tengo un vídeo donde aparecen mi padre y Bella —esta vez hablaba mirando a Jenks, porque como mirara a Alec, le partiría los dientes —. En el vídeo se ve como mi padre toma por sorpresa a Bella en su camerino de The Doll's Salon y empiezan a hablar. Mi padre le dice, en resumidas cuentas, que el vídeo es falso y que me tiene que dejar en paz, alejarse de mí. Ella se defiende, pero mi padre sabe cómo intimidar, a parte, es más grande y fuerte que Bella.

—¿Tu padre forzó de alguna manera a Bella? Ya me estás entiendo —Sí que le entendía y se me ponía los pelos de punta en pensar en las manos de mi padre tocando de manera indebida a mi Bella.

—No. Él no la tocó de esa forma.

—Ok. Por lo que he podido ir discerniendo de todo esto, ¿realmente quieres arruinar a tu padre? —Jenks parecía realmente sorprendido. Vale, Anthony es mi padre biológico, pero hasta ahí. Nunca ha sido un padre modelo, para eso, tanto Emmett como yo hemos tenido a Carlisle. Anthony siempre estaba ocupado y no tenía tiempo para nosotros. Solo empezó a interesarse en mí cuando mi empresa empezó a dar beneficios.

—Arruinarlo no, lo que quiero es hundirlo socialmente y que empiece a ganarse su propio dinero. De mí ya no va a conseguir nada más. A parte, lo que más le importa a Anthony, después del dinero, es su posición social. Siempre se ha vanagloriado de ello.

—¿Y qué piensa Emmett? —Jenks dio con el único caso que podría hacer que todo esto se quedara en nada.

—Todavía no he hablado con él, pero ya me encargaré.

—Muy bien -suspiró Jenks. Parecía cansado, como si toda esta situación le sobrepasase. —. Lo que quieres es que busque todos sus secretos sucios, ¿no? —Moví mi cabeza de manera afirmativa, sin necesidad de tener que decir nada. —De acuerdo, lo haré, pero no te daré nada mientras no esté seguro de que Emmett está de acuerdo con todo esto.

No me gustaba la condición, pero no me quedaba otra. Jenks era el mejor en su campo y conocía a mi padre lo suficientemente bien como para saber dónde buscar y el qué.

Mientras nosotros hablábamos, Alec se había quedado callado, muy pensativo y sin poner ni una de esas caras desagradables que siempre pone. Ahora lo miré y él simplemente se levantó, colocándose bien la chaqueta del traje que llevaba.

—Iré a preparar todo para cuando estalle la bomba, porque espero que sepas que este escándalo te va a salpicar —Que capullo que era. Ahora me hablaba como si no hubiera estando difamando a mi mujer.

—Lo sé perfectamente Alec. Pero ya nos ha salpicado toda la mierda que ya se ha dicho.

—Sí, pero antes eras la víctima, ahora vas a ser quién ataque. Son dos posiciones muy distintas —diciendo eso se marchó, sin siquiera despedirse de Jenks.

—Sabes que no puedes despedirlo. Es demasiado bueno en lo que hace y ahora lo vas a necesitar —Joder, que mierda. Pero Jenks tenía razón.

—Lo sé. Me jode, pero es lo que hay.

.

.

Hacía una hora, más o menos, que se había marchado Jenks, dejándome muy claro que no iba a darme nada de lo que encontrara si Emmett no estaba de acuerdo. Me lo repitió varias veces, por si no me entraba en la cabeza. Ya lo había escuchado a la primera y comprendido perfectamente. Lo que no sabía es como se lo iba a tomar Emmett. Él no era nada apegado a nuestros padres, pero de ahí a que permita, sin ningún tipo de explicación, lo que quiero hacer va un mundo.

Unos suaves golpes interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

Esme se asomó por la puerta. La verdad, me sorprendí mucho de verla, sobre todo después de la última discusión.

Ella se acercó tranquilamente hasta estar delante de mi escritorio. Me miraba preocupada.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo Edward? —Sabía a qué se refería, pero me hice el ignorante poniendo cara de sorpresa. Esme frunció un poco la boca y alzó una ceja, como hacía cuando nos pillaba a mi hermano y a mí, cuando éramos pequeños, haciendo alguna travesura. —. Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que eso no te va a funcionar. Quiero que me digas por qué Rose ha llegado a su casa gritando que te habías vuelto loco y que ibas a destruir a tu padre.

—¿Qué hacías en casa de Rose? —la distracción es una buena estrategia.

—De visita, pero eso no te va a valer. Dime que pasa —Y cualquiera le dice que no. Cogí aire profundamente, para darme fuerzas.

—Mi madre estuvo hoy aquí —comencé. Esme escuchó atentamente —y me trajo un vídeo. —Le cargué el vídeo en el portátil y lo giré para que pudiera verlo. Yo ya me lo sabía de memoria, cada expresión de Bella, el desprecio de Anthony, cada palabra que se decía, todo.

Esme lo estuvo mirando en silencio, sin decir nada y sin dejar que su expresión reflejara nada. Cuando acabó me miró y me dijo lo último que hubiera esperado.

—Tú eres imbécil -me quedé en shock. Nunca me hubiera esperado eso. Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un disco. Joder, hoy era el día de los discos y temía lo que pudiera contener este. Me lo tendió y yo simplemente lo cogí y lo puse, sin decir nada ¿Y qué iba a decir, qué no era imbécil?

Era el famoso vídeo donde supuestamente Bella se desnudaba. Iba a quitarlo, cuando de repente, se pudo ver como se cambiaba un poco la imagen y ahí ya no estaba Bella. Era otra mujer parecida a ella.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto? —esto era la prueba definitiva de que Bella no era culpable.

—Le dije a un chico de la academia que estudiara el vídeo y me dijera si era falso. Él consiguió sacar el vídeo real, sacar las partes adulteradas y este es el resultado. Se lo di a Bella el otro día, pero no lo quiso. —Eso me extrañó. Con esto hubieran dejado de meterse con ella. Me lo hubiera podido tirar a la cara para decirme que ella tenía razón.

—¿Por qué no lo quiso? No lo entiendo.

—Dijo que aquellos que la quieren la creían, sin necesidad de ningún vídeo. —Eso fue un duro golpe. Yo no estaba incluido en "aquellos que la quieren". Yo no la había creído.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me agarré el pelo tan fuerte que seguro estuve a punto de arrancármelo. Me encogí sobre mí mismo y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, sin poder hacer nada para detenerlas.

Esme se acercó a mi e hizo que soltara mi pelo. Me estuvo acariciando la cabeza mientras yo seguía llorando, queriéndome morir por haberle hecho tanto daño a mi mujer.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que me incorporara con rapidez y me limpiara la cara con la manga de mi camisa.

—¡Ya estoy harto de esperar! Quiero saber por qué narices mi hermano se ha vuelto loco y va diciendo que va a destrozar a nuestro padre —Emmett entró sin invitación, pero eso es algo normal en él. Lo que no es normal era verlo enfadado y hoy lo estaba, bastante. —. Pero qué narices Edward, ¿estás llorando? —del enfado al asombro y después a la confusión, fueron las emociones que pasaron por la cara de mi hermano.

—No es nada Em.

—¿Cómo que no es nada? Nunca te he visto llorar. Si es por esa mujer...

—Em, tranquilízate. Sí, es por ella, pero no es por lo que crees, ¿vale? Siéntate, quiero mostrarte una cosa. —Emmett seguía mirándome bastante preocupado, pero hizo lo que le dije y Esme se sentó a su lado. Supongo que para darle apoyo, ya que él también lo necesitaría. Creo, ya que la relación de él con nuestro padre es más bien nula.

Volví a poner el dichoso vídeo de mi Anthony con Bella y se lo dejé a Emmett para que lo viera. Mientras veía el vídeo, su cara no se alteró lo más mínimo, simplemente miraba, sin decir nada.

Cuando acabó, Emmett se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia la nada. De repente, fijó su ojos en los míos.

—Dale. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Si necesitas algo, dímelo. No estás solo en esto hermano. Ese hijo de puta esta vez se pasó demasiado —Con esto último, se marchó de mi despacho, sin despedir a nadie y cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Él necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que había visto, a pesar de haberme dado su consentimiento.

.

.

El día fue pasando lentamente. Este día iba a ser eterno y todavía me faltaba la peor parte.

La puerta se abrió y Kate Arias entró sonriendo, como si se hubiese ganado la lotería. ¡Y hablando del Rey de Roma por la puerta asoma!

—Lindo —dijo, mirando mi oficina hecha trizas, arrugando su nariz. Luego sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sonrió aún más. —. Supongo que estás redecorando.

Caminó con estilo, pareciendo modelo de pasarela barata, quitándose el abrigo de piel de sus hombros. Llevaba un bolso pequeño e iba vestida con una falda que apenas si le cubría el culo y una blusa que tenía un escote de muerte. Alcé una ceja y ella se encogió de hombros sentándose en uno de los sillones que hay enfrente de mi escritorio.

—Ahora ¿Por qué se supone que estoy aquí? —preguntó recostándose en el sillón como si estuviera en su casa. Que descarada. —. Rosalie dijo algo sobre un favor.

—Quiero que publiques algo. Voy a darte una noticia —Kate se reacomodó en la silla.

—¿Qué gano yo con eso? ¿Es una primicia si quiera?

—Es una primicia.— dije haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como esferas de navidad. —Anthony Cullen -agregué haciéndola tragar grueso y que me mirara confundida.

—¿Tu padre? —preguntó y luego reformuló la pregunta —¿Quieres que escriba algo sobre tu padre?

—No exactamente —sonreí. —. Quiero que veas esto —levanté los 2 cds —y luego quiero que escribas y publiques lo que hay aquí.

—Hum —murmuró. Kate no es nada tonta y olía que esto iba a ser una gran noticia. Tomó los cds en sus manos para luego sacar su mini laptop, introduciendo uno de ellos. Me di cuenta que el primer CD que había puesto era justo en donde aparecía mi padre. Ella vio el vídeo y su rostro se desencajo. Cuando este término me miró con mucho asombro.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —asentí, sin necesidad de ninguna palabra.

—Tú no eres del tipo que hace las cosas públicas Edward. ¿Por qué?

—Porque hoy tengo ganas de mandar a la mierda a todo. Quiero que la verdad salga a la luz. Isabella Swan no es la mujer que sale desnuda en ese video de mierda. Esa prueba la tienes en el siguiente CD —respondí. Kate se levantó y se giró con su abrigo en una mano y los cds en la otra, moviendo su culo de forma exagerada. Antes de irse se volvió y me miró fijamente.

—Quiero algo a cambio -sonrió sarcásticamente. Asentí esperando a que hablara y ella me miro maléficamente. —. Quiero una entrevista tuya. Conmigo. —Bueno. Mierda. Yo no daba entrevistas, esa era una regla. Yo daba conferencias de prensa. Una sala llena de periodistas era mejor que una con una sola periodista. Sobre todo una como Katherin Arias. Sabía que iba a arrepentirme mañana pero hoy.

—Sí. De acuerdo

A la mierda todo.

* * *

**Bueno ¿No creyeron que Edward iba a quedarse así, sin hacer nada no? **

**La historia se nos está acabando chicas y las aventuras de nuestra bailarina y nuestro indudable nerd también pero si el cielo no se cae tendremos nueva historia en uno o dos meses. Agradezco mucho su apoyo incondicional y me alegra les hayan gustado los Outake que, por supuesto, para las que ponen atención suficiente son parte de la historia y una tradición en mis historias, ya que tanto en La maestra de mi hijo como en The dance of the doll's llevan sincronía. **

**Adx-25: Muchas preguntas no? Jejejeje. Todas ellas se irán contestando en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por unirte a esta aventura y esperamos que disfrutes mucho.**

**Sole: gracias por tu review y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

**elizita . ch: nos alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia y que dejes tu review para contárnoslo. Sigue disfrutando**

**Kris0405: Es bueno hacerse una cuenta, ayuda mucho a la hora de tener controlada las historias que quieres seguir. **

**NessCullen: Se bienvenida, como todas las demás, a esta historia. Esperamos que disfrutes mucho de esta y las demás historia que estamos subiendo**

**Agradezco a las lectoras que dejaron de ser fantasma y se tomaron el tiempo de comentar y también a las lectoras que aun no comentan pero siguen la historia constantemente cada sábado.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice, Vikkii Cullen, IsabellaPaz, MontserratCullen, Jessdarkmuse, carol, Rave4, AriaBlanco, leokavasa, Andremr, zelllideth76, Mau Cullen Hale, Arce Losa, Alejandra, Elimar 96, madeki, Zoilmary, beky09, adx-25, sole, elizita . ch , kris0405, NessCullen95**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ann Arston Aara.**


	33. Capítulo 32

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

**Disculpas**

**POV Bella.**

—Deberías al menos intentar sonreír un poco —dijo Nessie poniéndome la peluca, ayudándome como todas las noches desde que se publicó el vídeo. Alice asintió dándole la razón a mi hermana, sentada desde su sillón favorito, leyendo una revista de maternidad. Arreglé mis pestañas falsas y me apliqué rubor, ya que me hacía falta.

—Podría pintarme la sonrisa —sugerí levantando el labial. Alice me lo quitó de las manos y rodó los ojos dejándolo en el tocador.

—Estas comportándote como una perra —señaló, golpeándome la cabeza con su mano abierta. Me levanté y caminé hacia el escenario. Tenía que trabajar, y este, por el momento, era mi único trabajo.

Mientras estaba en el escenario y bailaba al son de la música, me puse a recordar todo lo que aconteció con Esme, de la que no sabía nada desde entonces.

.

_FLASH BACK_

_Moví mis dedos heridos frente a mí y Esme me sonrió con la lastima bailando en su mirada. Había una señora mirándome fijamente, al fondo del pasillo, y ya me tenía nerviosa._

—_No me gusta verte así Bella —volví mi atención a Esme. —. Esto te está afectando mucho. Coge el vídeo que te ha dado Ele y dile al mundo la verdad. —Sí, sería la salida más sencilla. Pero también luego dirían que yo he adulterado el vídeo o algo por el estilo y todo esto seguiría y no tendría fin nunca. El silencio es la mejor opción. Ya se olvidaría._

—_No Esme, no quiero ese vídeo. Sería seguir dándole vueltas a la mierda y al final, todo apesta más de la cuenta. De todas formas, las personas que me quieren saben que ese vídeo es falso. Jamás han dudado de mí —Eso último no lo pude decir sin que se mostrara todo el dolor que Ed..., que su sobrino me había producido._

—_-Me duele oírte decir eso, pero te entiendo. —No me gustaba que Esme estuviera apenada, pero era la verdad y había que asumirla._

_En ese momento la señora del fondo del pasillo se nos acercó a paso lento._

—_Eres una gran bailarina —dijo rompiendo el silencio. Miré mis pies de nuevo por la vergüenza de que me hubiera visto llorar._

—_Gracias —susurré._

—_No sabía que estabas aquí Carmen —dijo Esme llamando su atención. Carmen era una mujer hermosa, a pesar de su edad. Tenía una mirada dura y estricta, aunque el color de sus ojos color café miel por norma general fuera para personas con mirada dulce. Le calculaba a simple vista cincuenta años. Su cabello negro era hermosamente rizado y lo llevaba orgullosamente suelto. Tenía el porte de una bailarina de ballet joven y el cuerpo de una modelo de pasarela, que debe de haberle costado un par de sueldos de Juilliard en el cirujano plástico._

—_Tengo un festival de danza que preparar —explicó Carmen sentándose al lado de Esme y examinando mis heridas, haciéndome sisear al tocarlas._

—_¿No es en San Francisco? —preguntó Esme, Carmen me miró mientras contestaba._

—_Sí, lo es, pero necesito a alguien que me cubra aquí._

_La conversación que estaban teniendo no me incumbía, así que cogí mis zapatos y me los puse con muchísimo cuidado, ya que cualquier me hacía ver las estrellas y estas no eran bonitas. Ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Me levanté, mientras ellas seguían hablando, tomé mi bolso y en un impulso dominado por el orgullo me puse en pie sin que nada del dolor que sentía se me reflejara en el rostro. Esme pareció sorprendida al verme de pie, y no es que fuera tan fácil porque Dios dolía mucho pero mi orgullo era más fuerte que cualquier herida de mierda._

—_Tengo que irme. Fue un gusto verte de nuevo Esme. Un placer señora. _

_Con mi orgullo intacto y andado como si estuviera pisando un montón de cristales, salí de la academia, sin haberme tomado el café y pensando en mi futuro. Quería un trabajo en lo que había estudiado, pero ya lo conseguiría cuando la controversia del video pasara. Algún día. Aunque estaba considerando vivir en Japón. _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

.

La música acabó y mi baile con ella. Había pensado las cosas con frialdad y decidí dejar de ser una perra. ¿No podría ser tan difícil cierto?

—Dime nena ¿Por cuánto dinero te vas conmigo? —Joder que difícil iba a ser cumplir mi propósito. Que ganas de cogerle las bolas, apretarlas y susurrarle en el oído "¿Por cuánto dinero te vas a tomar por culo con las bolas por corbata?"

Caminé hacia la barra ignorado al gilipollas borracho que me había abordado. Era eso o hacer realidad mi imaginación. James me dio rápidamente mi botella de agua y él se sirvió un trago.

—¿Mala noche? —pregunté al verlo beber su trago. Él hizo un gesto raro y respiró profundo.

—Tengo una hija. —Escupí el agua en el mostrador y jadeé. James, en cambio, bebió otro trago.

—Bueno ¿Felicidades? —dije dubitativa bebiendo otro trago de agua ¿y qué podía decir? James no parecía muy contento. Imaginarle como padre era como pensar en mi abuelo cuidando una mascota. Charlie podía cuidar de mi porque yo hablaba, pero las mascotas no. Mes estremecí. Aún recuerdo que mis peces duraban tres días bajo su cuidado.

—Supongo que sí, pero no estoy muy seguro. Todavía no termino de hacerme a la idea. —James parecía medio ido. Creo que la noticia lo ha dejado atontado. Estaba serio y con la mirada perdida, metido en sus propios pensamientos. Pero eso se le acabó pronto. Sacudió la cabeza, como hacen los perros cuando están mojados, y me miró con un intento de sonrisa.

—¿Qué hay contigo? ¿Ya viste las noticias rosas? —Fruncí el ceño y rodé los ojos.

—No leeré mierda de farándula nunca más. Suficiente tengo con toda la mierda que está pasando como encima tener que verla en revistas o en la televisión —gruñí. James sacó su laptop, de algún lado, y se puso a teclear como loco.

—Mira —dijo dándole Play a un vídeo.

"**En otras noticias, Edward Cullen accedió al fin a una entrevista con Kate Arias, en donde el compositor revelará todos sus secretos pero eso no es todo...**"

Estuve a punto de darle pausa al video pero James no me dejó y tuve que seguir mirando la dichosa pantalla.

**"Kate Arias nos dicen que nos tienes una primicia caliente... "** Kate sonrió ante la pantalla.

**"—Así es Timmi y es que Edward Cullen afirmó que su ex novia es inocente, y eso no es todo, él me dio unos vídeos en donde se prueba la inocencia de la bailarina de pole dance, quién no dio un privado bailando desnuda. **

**-¿Estás hablando en serio?**

**-Así es Timmi y tenemos al verdadero culpable de todo esto ante las cámaras...**."

Una fotografía en grande del padre de Edward se mostró. Lleve una mano a mi boca de la impresión. Edward había descubierto que era todo falso y que fue su padre quién lo montó todo. ¿Cómo lo habría descubierto? ¿Le había entregado Esme el vídeo de Ele? ¿O habría sido su madre, quién se lo había contado todo? No veía a Elizabeth dando nada por mí, pero se la veía muy dolida el otro día.

—¿Es eso suficiente para pedirte perdón? —La voz de Edward me sorprendió. Me giré para encontrarme su rostro de idiota, atractivo eso sí, con una mirada de arrepentimiento y pena que ni el gato de Shrek podía competir con él. Bajé un poco la mirada y me di cuenta que tenía las manos llenas de rosas

—Lo siento —susurró. Y ahí lo perdí. ¿Pero quién mierdas se creía? ¿Que un "lo siento" y flores iban a hacer que callera a sus pies. SERÁ GILIPOLLAS

—Vete a la mierda Edward —y me di la vuelta para marcharme. Caminé sin mirar a atrás ¿Cómo se atrevía, el muy canalla, a hacerme esto? ¿Creía que yo iba a besarlo y seriamos felices para siempre cuando viera las rosas? Llegué a mi camerino y me lancé a golpear uno de los cojines que tenía ahí, como si fuera un saco de boxeo. ¿Realmente pensaba que después de hacerme lo que mi hizo, lo perdonaría algún día? Me daba igual la entrevista que daría, me daba igual que se arrastrara por todas las televisiones. JODER, no confió en mí. Me creía una PUTA.

—Se ha ido —dijo Alice mientras entraba al camerino. Detrás de ella iban entrando Nessie y Jacob, quienes me miraban con cautela. Respiré, intentando tranquilizarme, pero me era muy difícil. Dios, quería ponerme a llorar, pero no, no lo iba a hacer. Ese no se merecía ninguna de todas las lágrimas que derramé por él y no iba a darle más. Arreglé mi cabello frente al espejo, ya que al quitarme la peluca me lo había dejado muy desordenado, y cogí mi bolso.

—¿Vas algún lado? —preguntó Nessi con cautela.

—Sí, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

—No irás detrás de él, ¿verdad? -Alice parecía espantada, pero por quién y por qué ¿Creía que iba a arrastrarme detrás de Edward o que lo iba a moler a golpes? Mejor no descubrir lo que pensaba la enana, no tenía cabeza para ello.

—No -escueta. Con eso sobraba.

Salí del camerino hacia una oficina a la que casi nunca iba. La oficina de Aro.

Llegué rápidamente, al fin y al cabo, el club no era tan grande, y entré sin ni siquiera llamar. No estaba para ser educada, y mucho menos se amable.

Aro levantó la mirada de varios papeles que estaba revisando y me miró con cautela. Su mirada no dejaba translucir nada de lo que pensaba, aunque esto no era nada nuevo. Me hizo una seña con la cabeza aprobando que me sentara.

Respeté a Aro desde que lo conocí cuando era niña. Él era un hombre que vivía para el club, sobre todo después de que su esposa muriera en un asalto. Era el tipo de hombre que siempre le guardaría luto a la mujer de la que se enamoró desde el principio pero también era un avaro y sádico cabrón. Lo había visto golpear a un hombre hasta casi la muerte y luego sonreír con sus manos llenas de sangre. También sabía de sus negocios a escondidas en el club pero poco me podían importar sus líos.

—Pareces molesta —dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Cogí aire para darme valor.

—Renunció —respondí, haciéndolo dejar sus "negocios" de lado para mirarme fijamente.

—¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta conversación Isabella? —preguntó quitándose sus lentes.

—Unas diez o veinte veces desde el año pasado -Aro sonrió hacia mi suavemente y luego se cruzó de brazos.

—Todo esto es porque estás enamorada de ese loco y estúpido compositor ¿no? —aseguró volviéndose a poner los lentes y mirando sus papeles de nuevo.

—Estoy harta de esto —refunfuñé cruzándome de brazos. Aro me dio una mirada fugaz.

—Tu madre dijo lo mismo una vez. —Sonrió cuando vio mi rostro fugazmente otra vez y luego sacó de su escritorio una línea completa de periódicos en los que aparecía yo con diferentes portadas.

**"El juego de la cenicienta se acabó"** era el primero y luego le seguían muchos más titulares.

¿Acaso estas personas no tenían corazón? Porque a mí el mío me dolía por más que intentar ignorar cada uno de sus insultos. La cantidad de titulares que había visto era inmensurable, pero es que a partir de mañana iba a ser insoportable, con toda la historia dada la vuelta y habiendo un nuevo villano y yo convertida en la mártir. ¿En qué se convertirá Edward? ¿En malo o seguirá siendo una víctima? Quien sabe, y a mí debería darme igual

—Estoy harta de todo este escándalo mediático, que me acosen cada vez que salgo a bailar diciéndome guarradas —con esto su cara sí que cambió —, que cuando voy por la calle me miren con asco. Quiero un trabajo en Arte, no haciéndolo. —Aro me miró por un momento.

—Consigue un trabajo en una galería Isabella y luego te despediré con gusto —Sacudí mi cabeza en reconocimiento y tomé mi bolso, dejando la oficina de Aro. El tenía razón. Necesitaba borrar esta mierda con un trabajo nuevo y Edward estaba incluido en esa mierda que quiero borrar.

* * *

**Bella ya sabe que Edward está intentando limpiar su nombre, pero creo que eso no va a ser suficiente. Y mucho menos lo es el "lo siento" y las flores. Esta mujer no es de las fáciles de complacer, de eso seguro.**

**Odi19: Bienvenida a esta locura de historia y nos alegra mucho que te esté gustando**

**Adx-25: Tú haz las preguntas que quieras. Nosotras te contestaremos a las que podamos, jejejejeje.**

**Queremos agradecer a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, ya sea en la sombra como aquellas que dejan comentarios. Para estas últimas, nombraros:**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice, Vikkii Cullen, IsabellaPaz, MontserratCullen, Jessdarkmuse, carol, Rave4, AriaBlanco, leokavasa, Andremr, zelllideth76, Mau Cullen Hale, Arce Losa, Alejandra, Elimar 96, madeki, Zoilmary, beky09, adx-25, sole, elizita . ch, kris0405, NessCullen95, odi19**

**Disfrutad del capítulo y nos leemos la semana que viene.**

**Jpv22**


	34. Capítulo 33

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 33**  
**Bomba**

**POV Edward.**

—Vete a la mierda Edward.

Sus palabras sonaron como golpes en mi pecho, sus ojos me demostraron lo herida que estaba y yo le di la razón porque la tenía, no había creído en ella. Había sido un cabeza hueca que había seguido el camino más fácil perdiéndola a ella. La mirada que me dio Alice casi me hizo cagarme en mi pantalones. Nessie también estaba allí, con el maleante, quien parecía querer hacerme puré. Todos ellos habían sido algo que yo no. Todos habían sido un gran apoyo para Bella cuando yo me negué a ver la verdad, me negué a creer en ella.

—Bella... —Lo intenté de nuevo pero sin acercarme lo suficiente, dejándole su espacio, siendo consciente de las miradas que todos nos daban. Bella solo negó sin dejarme continuar, se giró y caminó hacia su camerino sin darme siquiera una mirada de reojo. Quise seguirla pero la mano fuerte de Jonh me hizo detenerme y me guio hacia la salida, tratándome como a un cliente borracho.

—Lo siento Edward pero ella no quiere verte y pidió no dejarte entrar al club de nuevo. —Jonh se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejándome fuera del club. ¿Cuántas veces había visto como echaban a alguien por esta puerta? Jamás creí que un día sería yo el echado.

Lancé al suelo las rosas que había comprado y estas se llenaron de lodo. Menuda mierda, como mi vida. Sabía que iba a ser difícil hablar con Bella, mucho más que me perdonara, pero su rechazo dolía mucho y era mucho peor vivirlo que imaginarlo.  
Levanté la mirada y me vi en el callejón en el que había besado a Bella por primera vez. Realmente, los recuerdos ahora mismo me amargaban bastante.

Vi cómo The Doll's Salon se llenaba de autos de los que bajaron muchos periodistas, con cámaras encendidas, hablando simultáneamente de la noticia que yo había soltado a los medios hace un par de minutos. Lo había coordinado todo para que yo estuviera en el club cuando se lanzara la noticia y así poder hablar con Bella. Bueno, no ha funcionado.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar desesperadamente haciéndome saber que era mi padre quién me llamaba. Ignoré mi celular y subí a mi auto, sintiendo los flash de las cámaras.

—Señor Cullen ¿ya se reconcilió con su ex novia?

—Señor Cullen ¿Es cierto que su padre quiso sobornar a la pobre chica?

—Señor Cullen ¿Fue usted quién descubrió que su padre había hecho el vídeo?

—Señor Cullen ¿Su padre se acostó con Lauren Lefevre?

Oh sí, Lauren Lefevre. Ese era uno de los secretos que Jenks había decidido pasarme, ya que estoy seguro de que no me ha dicho todo lo que sabe. Lauren se había acostado con Anthony muchas veces desde que nos conocimos y, ahora, todo el mundo lo sabía. No sé cómo se lo tomará mi madre, que su gran amiga se haya estado riendo de ella de esta manera.

Encendí el auto y los ignore acelerando tanto como pude sin golpear a nadie, ya que esta gente estaba casi subida en mi coche para poder hacerme unas dichosas fotos. Cuando, al fin, conseguí salir del aparcamiento del club, pude ver por el retrovisor que algunos se subían a sus coches o furgonetas y me seguían, mientras que otros se quedaban, supongo que intentando obtener fotos de Bella o alguna declaración. Lo último dudaba mucho que lo obtuvieran, ya que si ella no habló antes, mucho menos lo hará ahora.

Cuando llegué a mi destino, pude traspasar con mi coche las puertas que delimitaban los terrenos de la casa con la calle, pudiendo dejar atrás a todos los incordiosos paparazis.

Estacioné mi auto tras el de mi madre, en su casa. Yo no iba a llamar por teléfono a mi padre, yo iba a enfrentarlo cara a cara.

—Edward no creo que... —comenzó a decir Carlisle, abriéndome la puerta de la mansión de mis padres, pero pasé de largo de él y entré en la casa como alma que lleva el diablo. Había maletas tiradas y ropa esparcida por toda la casa mientras mi madre gritaba desde su cuarto, en la segunda planta.

—¡Tú, maldito hijo de puta!

—No llames puta a mi madre Elizabeth —gruñó mi padre recogiendo la ropa que había esparcida por todos lados, hablando en voz baja con el mismo. Mi madre se asomó por la habitación principal y lanzó más ropa hacia mi padre.

—¡Tú y tu madre pueden pudrirse en el infierno!

Mi padre lanzó la ropa en una maleta abierta. Estaba furioso y caminó, ajeno a mi presencia, a la segunda planta tan deprisa como su edad se lo permitía, eso y todos su vicios. Lo seguí y en cuanto entré a la habitación, le gruñí, alejándolo de mi madre, pues cuando entré él la había lanzado a la cama y estaba a punto de golpearla.

—¡No te atrevas a intentar si quiera ponerle una mano encima a mi madre! —Mientras le gritaba a mi padre, mi madre se levantó y le cruzó la cara, para luego seguir golpeándole el pecho.

—Bastardo, estúpido ¡Cómo te odio! —Carlisle, quién también había seguido a Anthony escaleras para arriba, la tomó en sus brazos cuando ella se derrumbó en sollozos y yo saqué a mi padre de la habitación.

—Todo esto es tu culpa. —Me gruñó Anthony arrojando con fuerzas un jarrón al piso.

—Te descontare ese jarrón del divorcio —le gritó mi madre desde su cuarto.

Anthony se paseó frente a mi como león enjaulado y luego me miro furioso.

—Haces todo esto por una mujer que baila en un burdel barato por un sueldo.

—Por lo menos ella tiene un trabajo y vive del dinero de los demás, así que deja de decir más tonterías, porque lo único que haces es hundirte más Anthony —dije conteniendo mis ganas de golpearlo. Porque era cierto. Él es un maldito bastardo pero es mi padre y no iba a golpearlo por más que se lo mereciera.

—¡Eres mi hijo! ¡Creí que eras más inteligente! —exclamó alzando sus manos y caminando hasta sus maletas.

—No pensaste en eso cuando hiciste publicó un video que no era más que una mentira que arruinó mi vida —le reclamé y eso lo hizo detenerse en seco mirándome con atención.

—Esa prostituta barata no es una mujer para ti. Esas mujeres nacieron para ser amantes nunca esposas —Señaló, mirándome con esa cara que se pone cuando se cree en lo que se está diciendo y se lo está intentando explicar a un niño pequeño. Y ahí lo perdí.

—¡¿Quién es más prostituta barata, Anthony?! Porque Lauren se acostó contigo y Bella se negó a hacerlo. Ella me amaba y tú te encargaste de arruinarlo todo. ¡Es mi vida joder! ¡Si yo quiero arruinarla es mi problema! Te encargaste de ofrecerle dinero a Bella como si fuera una puta mientras follabas con la mejor amiga de mi madre y mi jodida ex novia a mis espaldas ¿Esa es la esposa que me corresponde? ¿Una puta que se acuesta con mi padre? ¿Que no me respeta lo suficiente como para serme fiel? No hablemos ya en lo morboso de que se tire a su propio suegro ¿Crees que Bella no es mujer para mí? ¡Ella es la única mujer a la que yo he amado y tú me quitaste eso!  
—Anthony comenzó a reírse como si le hubiese contado un chiste y luego se detuvo. Sus ojos brillaron con desprecio y sus palabras fueron como dardos silenciosos, con veneno.

—Yo no te quité nada Edward. El que decidió cree toda la parafernalia que había realizado fuiste tú. Podías haber confiado en tu noviecita mas, sin embargo, te dejaste llevar por las apariencias. Eso es que realmente pensabas como yo, que una mujer como ella te pondría unos cuernos que no pasarías por la puerta ¿Cuánto creíste que podías soportar con ella de tu brazo en una fiesta de sociedad mientras todos tus socios la señalaban como el Ángel de un burdel barato? ¿Quieres gritarme? —me retó, sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a mí —¡Adelante! ¡Hazlo! Pero eso no te hará recuperarla. Deberías estar agradecido conmigo porque lo único que hice fue hacerte un favor. Ahora no tendrás que preocuparte por nada hijo, únicamente por conseguirte una esposa que ante la sociedad sea una dama y ante ti sea una jodida fiera en la cama y si no, siempre puedes conseguirte una amante. Como yo lo hice con tu madre.  
—gruñí furioso y sin medir las consecuencias, le asesté un golpe directo a la nariz al hombre que se decía llamar mi padre.

Y el infierno se desató. Anthony me devolvió el golpe, tirándome al suelo y mandando mis gafas, pues no se adonde fueron. Veía borroso, pero lo suficientemente bien como para poder seguir moliendo a golpes al desgraciado de mi progenitor. Él se fue a abalanzar sobre mí, pero mi madre se lanzó contra él, para impedirlo.

—Cabronazo, no toques a mi hijo. No te lo permito. Hijo de puta con la polla pequeña que se cree el dios del sexo y que nunca ha conseguido darme un puto orgasmo... —Toda esta retahíla la iba diciendo mientras intentaba arañar la cara de mi padre. Carlisle se metió en medio para poder parar a su hermana, ya que la pelea estaba cogiendo un cariz un poco peligroso y mi padre le iba a pegar, más por venganza que por defenderse.

Cuando mi padrino alejó a mi madre lo suficiente, me levanté y me lancé contra el gilipollas de mi padre y empezamos a pegarnos.

No paré, no medí. Simplemente me dejé llevar por toda la furia que sentía desde que había visto por primera vez el vídeo. Por el dolor que había producido a Bella y que me sería devuelto con creces, porque había perdido a la mujer que amo. Por toda la rabia que sentía contra mí mismo.

Alguien tiraba de mí, pero yo quería seguir golpeando. Consiguieron separarme de mi padre, que estaba tendido en el suelo y sin moverse y me tumbaron a mí también en el suelo, boca abajo. De que me di cuenta me habían esposado.

Alguien había llamado a la policía y era esta la que estaba rodeando la casa, con sus coches llenos de luces que iluminaban la oscura noche. Estos mismos son los que me estaban deteniendo.

Desde el suelo pude ver como alguien, no sé quién estaba con mi padre. Hubo mucho movimiento a su alrededor y lo subieron a una camilla. Le había dado tal paliza que se lo llevaban al hospital.

—No te preocupes cariño —mi madre se había acercado a mí todo lo que el policía que me "custodiaba" le permitía. Yo no me estaba resistiendo ni nada por el estilo. —. Tu tío y yo te buscaremos al mejor abogado y te sacaremos cuanto antes de allí. Ese desgraciado no nos va a joder más la vida. —La voz de mi madre destilaba preocupación y desprecio a partes iguales.

—Llama a Jenks, él sabrá que hacer —le dije en un susurro. Lo de hablar con Jenks era más por mi madre, para que dejara de preocuparse. Lo que me pasara a mí, realmente me tenía sin cuidado.

Me guiaron al coche de policía y me metieron en la parte de atrás. Nunca pensé que sabría lo que se sentiría por ir así, pero mi vida había dado un vuelta de 180 grados y parecía que no iba a parar.

A las afueras de la casa de mis padres se arremolinaban un montón de periodistas y curiosos, formando un griterío donde era imposible entender nada de lo que decía. Los coches tenían que ir con mucho cuidado e incluso algunos se tuvieron que bajar para poder hacer hueco para que el coche donde iba pudiera pasar.

En la tranquilidad de la parte trasera del coche, y clavándome las esposas en las muñecas, me puse a pensar en los últimos sucesos.

Lo que le pasase a mi padre me tenía sin cuidado. Era su problema y mientras no me jodiera más, que hiciera lo que quisiera. Tampoco le iba dejar que jodiera a mi madre o a Emmett. Ya había hecho suficiente, ahora que desapareciera.

Conmigo, bueno, cuando Jenks me saque, porque sé que lo hará, tenía la misión más difícil que jamás he tenido. Que Bella me perdone.

¿Cómo? Muy buena pregunta

* * *

**Las cosas a Edward no le está yendo muy bien a Edward en los últimos tiempos y no hace más que complicársele más las cosas. Esperemos que le mejores las cosas.**

**Ann dio su permiso para se adaptara "La maestra de mi hijo" al mundo de Shugo Chara, de la mano de yuukykuran1**

**Kali: Siento que pienses así. Realmente no siempre tienen que gustar como van las historia o la forma de llevarlas. De todas formas, gracias por tu review. Siempre es bueno tener todas las opiniones y no siempre las de "me encanta", aunque sean las que más gustan.**

**Paz: bienvenida a la historia. Me alegro que te esté gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo en los próximos capítulos**

**Diana8: bienvenida tú también. Nos alegra que te gustara La maestra de mi hijo y esperamos que esta también te esté gustando tanto. A Ann le alegra que haya otra persona de El Salvador.**

**Elizita . ch: A la historia ya no le queda mucho. Creo, que no es seguro, que como mucho unos 10 capítulos más, pero quien sabe. La historia ya está totalmente pensada por Ann, lo único que falta es terminar de plasmarla en "papel".**

**Queremos agradecer a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, ya sea en la sombra como aquellas que dejan comentarios. Para estas últimas, nombraros:**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice, Vikkii Cullen, IsabellaPaz, MontserratCullen, Jessdarkmuse, carol, Rave4, AriaBlanco, leokavasa, Andremr, zelllideth76, Mau Cullen Hale, Arce Losa, Alejandra, Elimar 96, madeki, Zoilmary, beky09, adx-25, sole, elizita . ch, kris0405, NessCullen95, odi19, Kali, Paz, Diana8**

**Disfrutad mucho del capítulo y nos leemos la semana que viene**

**Jpv22**


	35. Capítulo 34

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

**La Oportunidad**

**POV Bella**

Charlie colocó un plato de frutas frente a mí y luego puso las cartas de póquer sobre la mesa, junto a dos cajas de galletas.

—Tú y yo tenemos unas conversación pendiente soldado —dijo barajando como un profesional las cartas y haciendo trucos que me hicieron sonreír sinceramente. Dejé de lado el último folleto que me quedaba de la última galería de Nueva York, la única galería que no había visitado con mi hoja de vida y mi última oportunidad para dejar el pole dance. Ya que por ahora, irme de Nueva York estaba descartado. El abuelo jamás dejaría esta ciudad y yo no puedo dejarlo.

Charlie me robó un trozo de manzana y yo tome una caja de galletas para empezar a jugar con él.

—¿Estás bien? —Esa fue su primera pregunta. Sonreí, porque para mi abuelo lo primero siempre era mi bienestar, y tomé mis cartas juntándolas. El abuelo se puso una en la frente y luego me hizo un bizco juntando sus ojos.

—Estaré bien Charlie —susurré, sintiendo mi corazón roer de puro dolor, aun así me enfoque en mis cartas y tomé una de la mesa para darle sentido al juego.

—Dos galletas —dije poniéndolas sobre la mesa. Charlie sonrió y tomó dos galletas de su caja dándomelas como premio.

—Voy a partirle los huevos a Cullen si lo veo por aquí —dijo Charlie sonriendo, como si tal cosa, y luego dejó dos galletas más sobre la mesa. Subí mí apuesta a tres y me encogí de hombros sin querer decirle nada.

Nessie salió de su habitación y se detuvo frunciendo el ceño cuando nos vio. Cruzó sus brazos y medio gritó en nuestra dirección.

—¿Es así como se acaban las galletas?

—Piérdete mujer hormiga —gruñó el abuelo sorprendiéndome y haciéndome tener un ataque de risa. Tome una carta más mientras intentaba controlarme y Charlie movió su bigote tomando dos. Nessie suspiro y se puso tras Charlie para encender la televisión.

**"En otras noticias, Edward Cullen paso la noche en prisión..."**

Levanté la mirada de mis cartas jadeando impresionada, Charlie, en cambio, siguió ignorando la televisión.

**"…golpeó a su padre en su propia casa y ahora el famoso escritor, Anthony Cullen, se encuentra en el hospital con dos costillas rotas y..."**

—¿Quieres apagar esa mierda de televisión de una vez? —Charlie gruñó en dirección a mi hermana. Salté en mi asiento asustada y regresé la mirada a las cartas, pero Charlie dejó las cartas en la mesa de un solo golpe y se encerró en un habitación molesto, sin decir nada más.

—Lo siento —dijo Nessie caminando a la sala y dejándome sola en la cocina.

**"Recordemos que todo este conflicto entre padre e hijo se desató cuando Anthony Cullen filtró un video falso de la ex novia de su hijo bailando desnuda pole dance."**

Apagué la televisión y tomé en mis manos de nuevo el folleto de la última galería que me quedaba.

Agora Gallery, New York. Abierta desde 1984, la única galería que se dedica a promocionar la carrera de artistas nacionales e internacionales desde un principio. No cuando ya son famosos.

Apreté el folleto contra mi pecho, rezando para que toda esta mierda pasara y poder cumplir mi sueño de poder trabajar en el arte. Solo quería eso, trabajar, y estar tranquila.

.

.

Caminé por Lincoln Center con mi mejor traje, agarrándome el abrigo negro mientras muchas mujeres vestidas, de lo que seguramente serían vestidos que valdrían lo que cuesta el alquiler de mi departamento, corrían de un lado a otro con su teléfono en la mano.

Ubiqué el edificio del 530 West 25th Street* y me encaminé lo más segura que pude hacia la galería.

El lugar era precioso, todo lo que una galería tenía que ser. Un gran espacio, con varias paredes donde ahora mismo se exhibía la colección de Julija Levkova, una gran artista.

Fui hacia la recepción, que se encontraba nada más entrar.

—La señora Ángela Di Bello te atenderá en un momento —Me sonrió su asistente Ariel, tocando su abultado vientre, mientras me ofrecía sentarme.

—¿De cuánto estas? —pregunté haciéndola dejar su trabajo y sonreír.

—Solo estoy esperando. Es por eso que necesitamos a alguien que cubra el puesto de Ángela y luego el mío cuando ella regrese de San Francisco en dos meses —dijo leyendo mi currículum, sonriendo al ver lo que había en él.

—No creó poder dirigir una galería —comenté y ella sonrió como si le hubiese contado un chiste.

—Bueno, es Ángela quien juzgará eso Isabella.

—Si crees que no puedes dirigir la galería, entonces sal por donde entraste niña —dijo una voz que se me hizo conocida. Me giré y Carmen, la mujer que conocí en Julliant, salió de la oficina en donde me recibiría Ángela Di Bello, como si esta fuera suya.

—¿Disculpe? —cuestioné, levantándome y mirándola como si pudiera arrancarle la cabeza. Carmen sonrió y tomo una carpeta que Ariel le ofrecía, firmándola.

—Necesito que te contactes con Guiossepp Le Fancour y le digas que Chelsea ha terminado de curar la obra de Marks. —Ariel asintió y se puso hacer su trabajo.

—Eres Ángela Di Bello —afirmé cuando ella se giró a su oficina haciéndola detenerse. Carmen tomó mi hoja de vida de mis manos, sorprendiéndome, y luego se volvió a girar para irse a su oficina.

—¿Vienes? ¿O esperas que te haga la entrevista aquí afuera?

Caminé tras ella, dispuesta a recobrar mi hoja de vida de sus manos, pero no pude hacerlo por su rapidez, así que me tocó entrar a la oficina. Esta era la oficina que cualquier mujer a la que le guste el arte desearía.

—Quiero mi hoja de vida, por favor —dije, intentando ser educada. Últimamente no se me daba muy bien, pero oye, había que intentarlo.

—Siéntate —y con ese tono cualquiera se negaba.

Carmen se arregló sus lentes y me miró fijamente un momento, luego cerró la carpeta y se recostó en su silla tras su escritorio.

—¿Sabes algo de mi historia? ¿Has leído mi biografía en internet? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Abrí y luego cerré mi boca sin saber que decir pues no lo había hecho. Carmen ni se inmutó y viendo que no contestaba continuó.

—Soy Ángela Di Bello ante el mundo del arte. Soy la señora Ángela Di Bello en Juilliard y ante la sociedad del arte también soy conocida como la samaritana de los artistas perdidos...

—No vine a pedir su piedad señora —La interrumpí, molesta por la forma en la que iba la conversación, comenzando a levantarme. Sin embargo Carmen habló condescendientemente, como si no la hubiese interrumpido.

—Pero en mi juventud fui solamente Carmen Denali una bailarina stripper en el peor barrio de Nueva York, la más barata prostituta de esquina. —Con un movimiento ágil tomo lo que parecía ser una llave y caminó hacia una caja fuerte para sacar de ella un periódico que bien podía tener quince años.

**"¿Carmen Denali es Ángela Di Bello?"** Decía el titular.

Carmen se sentó frente a mí y continuó hablando.

—Nunca tuvieron la respuesta a esa pregunta, gracias a mi estúpido y bastardo esposo lo supo enterrar bien. Nunca tuvieron pruebas de que que yo era Carmen Denali en realidad, aun así fui perseguida durante años por mi pasado. Eleazar Di Bello se deshizo de mi apellido como quien tira una envoltura de chocolate vacía a la leña de una chimenea ardiendo pero eso no me hizo olvidar quien era yo, y cuando conocí a Esme fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía que terminar con todo de una vez. Mi biografía saldrá a la venta el año que viene sin ediciones baratas que eviten que se sepa mi pasado —Sonrió orgullosa.

—¿Por qué me dice eso? —pregunté intrigada.

—Porque me recuerdas a mí y eres lo que yo habría sido de haber enfrentado en su momento mi realidad. Ahora soy influyente y puedo mandar a la mierda a todo el mundo si quiero porque todos tienen que respetarme. Me lo he ganado con creces. Gracias a Dios mi estúpido esposo murió cuando apenas llevábamos tres años de casados y para ese entonces habían dejado de hostigarme. Amaba el baile y el arte, así que gaste todo el dinero del maldito en prepararme en Juilliard y en criar a mi hijo arrogante, quien ahora es dueño de Goldoings Markerts. Mi esposo me dio una oportunidad Isabella Swan y yo, desesperada por dejar ese mundo basura, la tome. Quiero ofrecerte lo mismo, pero al contrario de Eleazar no te pediré que te cases conmigo —Ambas sonreímos ante su broma.

—Quiero dejar clara una cosa. Yo nunca me he prostituido. —Lo había dicho cientos de veces, pero joder, me había comparado con ella y ha dicho que era prostituta.

Carmen me miró alzando una ceja, como cuando una persona te mira diciendo "a mí qué coño me importa" y sacó una carpeta de entre todas las cosas de su escritorio, ignorando mi comentario.

A pesar de su discurso yo había tenido mi respuesta desde que la vi y fui clara, evitando que ella continuara hablando.

—No quiero nada que tenga que ver con los Cullen o los Masen, y a mi nada me convence de que Esme no te haya pedido de favor tu ayuda para mí. Por muy buena que sea Esme no puedo aceptar un favor de su parte. Te agradezco mucho la oferta pero no puedo aceptarla. —He de reconocer que tengo mucho orgullo, seguramente demasiado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que esta sería mi oportunidad de dejar The Dolls' Salon de una vez por todas. Pero realmente no quería nada que tuviera que ver con esa familia.

Carmen sonrió y yo me levanté, caminando hacia la puerta sin mirar a tras, pero su voz me detuvo antes de que si quiera llegara a tocar el pomo

—¿De verdad crees que yo le haría un favor a Esme, niña? —cuando no avancé más, ella continuó. —. En Bronx te enseñan que nada es gratis en esta vida y si yo te ofrezco este empleo es porque quiero algo de ti. —La curiosidad me ganó y me giré para preguntarle sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué podría yo tener que una mujer como usted quisiera? —Carmen sonrió y se levanto también.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo a San Francisco como mi asesora de baile de pole dance. —Jadeé. ¿Pero qué narices?

—¿Para qué quiere usted una asesora en pole dance? ¿Usted no sabe también bailar? —Me estaba quedando a cuadros.

—Sé bailar, pero hace muchos años que no lo hago. A parte, lo mío eran los estriptis, no la barra vertical. El pole dance, aunque los estúpidos mojigatos lo siguen relacionando con la prostitución, es un baile que se está poniendo muy de moda. Muchas mujeres quieren aprenderlo, ya sea para que sepan como seducir a alguien mientras bailan, o como entrenamiento. En San Francisco necesito a alguien que entienda de ello y por lo que he podido ver, tú sabes lo que haces. A parte, está el vídeo de Cullen, donde ahí demostraste que supiste llevar a un grupo de "bailarinas", por llamarlas de alguna manera, para que se coordinaran. Eso es lo que necesito allí, por eso te quiero a ti. Así es el trabajo. Yo consigo algo y tú cobras por ello. —La verdad es que el discursito me había dejado bastante impresionada. Y sin dejarme terminar de asimilarlo, Carmen continuó.

—Luego podrás elegir tu lugar en mi galería aquí o en Los Ángeles. Será tu decisión si quieres dejar el baile o no, porque podrías seguirlo haciendo con mi respaldo en lugares más sofisticados. Porque nena, a mi tu reputación me importa un reverendo pepino y yo prometo protegerte. Piénsalo tendrías el mundo a tus pies si lo quieres solo con aceptarlo. Te daré dos días niña, si tu respuesta no llega partiré a San Francisco sola y tú seguramente terminarás sirviéndole la cena a cualquier arrogante, esperando propinas, en un restaurante.

Yo no necesitaba dos días para saber mi respuesta. La encaré y cuando Carmen me miró a los ojos sonrió.

—Mierda, acepto.

* * *

**Buenas! Parece ser que Bella le van mejorando un poco las cosas. ¿Qué sucederá después? Quién sabe.**

**Hubo alguien que preguntó la semana pasada que qué significaba "gilipollas", así que he buscado su definición.**

**Gilipollas: ****Que es excesivamente tonto, estúpido o lelo.**

**Es una palabra que se usa mucho en España y no sé si es común en el resto de países.**

**Jazmin96: gracias por dejar tu primer review. Me gusta tu opinión, pero la historia la lleva a Ann y tiene las cosas muy claras, así que hay que esperar a ver qué es lo que sucede. A mí tampoco es que me cuente mucho.**

**MasenAbril: gracias a ti también por tu primer review. Ya he puesto más arriba lo que es gilipollas, jejejjeje.**

**SalyLuna, LaPekee Cullen: bienvenidas a la historia. Esperamos que la sigáis disfrutando como hasta ahora.**

**Titima: Ann es de El Salvador y yo soy de España (un océano de por medio).**

**Queremos dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, ya sea de manera fantasma como las que dejan su opinión. Para estas últimas, nombraros (las personas que han dejado un review de manera anónima es un poco chungo nombraros, a no saber quiénes sois, pero aún así estamos muy agradecidas por esos comentarios):**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice, Vikkii Cullen, IsabellaPaz, MontserratCullen, Jessdarkmuse, carol, Rave4, AriaBlanco, leokavasa, Andremr, zelllideth76, Mau Cullen Hale, Arce Losa, Alejandra, Elimar 96, madeki, Zoilmary, beky09, adx-25, sole, elizita . ch, kris0405, NessCullen95, odi19, Kali, Paz, Diana8, Jazmin96, MasenAbril, SalyLuna, LaPekee Cullen.**

**Disfrutad del capítulo y nos leemos la semana que viene**

**Jpv22**


	36. Capítulo 35

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

**Charlie**

**POV Edward.**

Casi siempre los hombres tenemos impulsos, esos que nos atacan y nos hacen gritar cosas que muy pocas veces queremos decir y cosas con las que terminamos hiriendo a alguien. Otras muchas veces, después de todos los gritos que nosotros podemos llegar a dar, nos convertimos en cavernícolas, soliendo golpear y luego preguntar, si es que preguntamos, sin importarnos nada.

No fui consciente de que había golpeado a mi propio padre hasta que la policía me levantó y me lanzó al suelo lejos de él. No me arrepiento de nada y es que él se merecía cada golpe. Han sido muchos años donde nunca me he metido en lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Siempre he dejado que medio controlaran mi vida, pero para una vez que, al fin, soy realmente feliz, que Anthony se metiera y dijera todo lo que dijo, pudo conmigo. Se supone que la familia, que la sangre de tu sangre, no te hace esto.

Realmente no fui consciente de todo el escándalo que se había formado hasta que Alec pagó mi fianza. Jenks había hecho un buen trabajo y rápidamente me pusieron una fianza y me dejaron salir. Por suerte no tendría que pasar más tiempo en esa dichosa celda, donde todos me miraban como si fuera un fenómeno. Supongo que el ser "famoso" y tener los nudillos amoratados, hace que los demás mantengan las distancias.

—Debería haberte dejado esta noche en esa celda, a ver si se te enfría la cabeza, gilipollas —Alec está bastante molesto, pero como que me daba igual. Yo lo he tenido que sacar de algún que otro lío, así que ahora que se joda.

Íbamos saliendo de la estación de policías cuando me di cuenta de la que se había formado. En la entrada había demasiados periodistas y en cuanto salí, me rodearon. Yo simplemente los ignoré, colocándome bien una gorra, que me había traído Alec, que no les permitió verme el rostro, pero eso tampoco les impidió hacerme la última noticia de la semana.

En el coche, Alec me fue comentando lo que había conseguido Jenks. Este había logrado convencer al juez para que se detuviera un posible juicio por violencia familiar, lo modificara a algo parecido a "un ataque de enajenación mental" producto de las continuas provocaciones de mi padre. No me estaba enterando muy bien con toda esa jerga judicial. Habría un juicio más adelante por agresión, pero Jenks estaba seguro que lo único que me pasaría sería tener que pagarle una indemnización por mandarlo al hospital. A parte, tenía que hacerme cargo de todos los gastos médicos, y eso no me iba a salir barato, ya que mi padre estaba en el mejor hospital de todo Nueva York. Él siempre tenía que ir a lo grande.

.

.

.

Entré en mi departamento y lancé al piso furioso la gorra, sintiéndome cada vez más estúpido ¿Cómo iba a lograr hacer que Bella me escuchara? Sabía que ella tenía razón al no querer escuchar ni una sola palabra que venga de mí. Ante ella yo había quedado como el idiota que nunca la creyó y me merecía a pulso ese sobrenombre y el puesto.

Me desnudé y me metí bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente se llevara toda la desesperación que sentía. Cuando me sentí mejor, me arreglé y salí por la puerta de atrás, hacia mi viejo auto, ese que no reconocería nadie ya que no era el tipo de auto al que cualquiera le prestaría atención, aunque pensándolo bien, muy poco me importaba eso. Lo hice encender y emprendí mi camino a casa de Bella. Solo necesitaba una oportunidad para que ella me escuchara y si después de conseguir hablar con ella, no quería saber nada de mí, me rendiría y con todo el dolor de mi corazón, dejaría ir a la mujer que amo, para que fuera feliz.

El camino se me hizo corto, ya que en mi mente iba trazando planes, haciendo y deshaciendo todo aquello que le quería decir, pero incluso en mi mente, todo sonaba insuficiente.

Aparqué en frente del edificio donde vivía y me encontré con mi primer obstáculo. Su abuelo.

Charlie regaba las plantas de la entrada del edificio ajeno al coche que había enfrente a él. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Si Bella iba a ser difícil, Charlie iba a ser imposible. Me daba terror tener que enfrentarme a él, pero era necesario. Antes de abrir la puerta del coche Charlie descubrió quien era y me dio una mirada con la que bien podría haberme asesinado. Tome aire profundamente y me armé de valor antes de bajarme del coche.

—¿Se puede saber qué cojones haces aquí? —gruñó en mi dirección. Intenté sobrepasarlo, porque no quería pelearme con él, solo quería hablar con Bella, y bueno, él es un anciano y por mucho que corriera no me iba alcanzar. Con lo que no contaba es que él tenía armas. Una dichosa manguera que utilizó para cortarme el paso y el bastón, el cual agarraba con bastante fuerza con su mano izquierda.

—Déjame hablar con Bella Charlie —pedí lo más suavemente que pude, sintiéndome aterrado pues Charlie no parecía para nada contento de verme. Charlie golpeó mi espinilla con su bastón con mucha más fuerza de la que debería tener por su edad. Cómo no lo vi venir, terminé cayéndome al suelo empapado, más sorprendido que adolorido.

—Piérdete de mí vista antes de que te dé una lección de cómo se ha de tratar a la mujer que supuestamente amas, Edmun —gruñó Charlie abriendo la manguera para mojarme. Me puse de pie con esfuerzo y Charlie golpeó esta vez mi otro pie haciéndome tropezar con dolor.

—¡Joder! ¿Pretende romperme una pierna? —maldije por el dolor que sentí en mi pie.

—Pues la verdad es que sí. Tú hiciste daño a mi niña, y yo voy a romper mi bastón en tu espalda, o piernas, que lo mismo me da, la cuestión es que no vuelvas a andar.

—Lo siento Charlie ¡Esta bien! Realmente lo siento.

—¿Y a mí que me importa qué lo sientas estúpido ignorante? —la voz de Charlie, como la mía, había ido subiendo y ya estábamos a gritos en mitad de la calle. Charlie subió su bastón para volver a pegarme con él, cuando una señora se interpuso entre nosotros.

—Déjalo ya Charlie. No puedes matar a muchacho por lo que hizo.

—¿Cómo qué no? Apártate y te demuestro lo contrario.

—Vamos Charlie, sabes que esto no le va a gustar nada a Bella —ellos siguieron discutiendo. La mujer, que supongo que es Sue por lo que me contó Bella, intentaba apaciguar a Charlie, pero este no se dejaba.

—Fui un imbécil de proporciones grandes y no sabéis como lo siento —dije sentándome en la acera y tirando de mi cabello frustrado. Ellos se callaron, mirándome sin siquiera pestañear. Charlie no dijo nada, él solo dirigió su manguera hacia otro lado para que no siguiera empapándome. Sue se acercó a él y le susurró algo en el oído, tan bajito que yo no puede entender nada, aunque tampoco estaba prestando atención. Yo solo necesitaba que alguien creyera que yo daría lo que fuera porque Bella me escuchara una vez y que luego ella tomara una decisión.

—Decir que lo sientes no es suficiente Edward —Levanté la mirada hacia Charlie, quién estaba a un lado de Sue. Este ya no me miraba como si quisiera matarme. En sus ojos solo había cansancio.

Sue se me acercó y me ayudó a levantarme, aunque intenté declinar su ayuda, ella no me dejó.

—Lastimaste a mi nieta ¿Sabes lo destrozada que estaba? ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue verla llorar en los brazos de su hermana? Jamás la había visto tan triste. Ni si quiera su novio de secundaria la dejó tan desecha como tú y tienes que entender eso. Edward, conozco a Isabella mucho más de lo que conocí a su madre, ella jamás se habría acostado con un tipo por dinero.

—Lo sé —acepté mirando al suelo. Charlie suspiró y luego gruñó diciendo algo que no comprendí. Me quedé mirando la puerta del edificio, decidiendo si entrar o irme a cambiar. Seguramente me tenía que ver ridículo, todo mojado y cojeando, pero no quería esperar más.

—Isabella no está en casa. Ella tenía una entrevista de trabajo en una galería, en Lincoln Center. Es lo único que puedo decirte —asentí, rendido por hoy.

Me fui a mi coche y me metí tras el volante. Estaba empapando el asiento, pero bueno, ya lo mandaría a lavar. Iba a arrancar el coche cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar en la guantera.

—Cullen —gruñí cuando descolgué el teléfono a través del manos libres.

—Buenos días para ti también Eddie —dijo la voz de Kate, haciéndome estremecer y no precisamente de frío.

—Al grano Kate —No tenía ganas de tonterías. Aceleré el auto, que empezó a protestar, dirigiéndome a mi oficina. Allí tenía ropa para poder cambiarme.

—Cumplí mi trato nene y solo quería asegurarme de que cumplas el tuyo. —Casi la pude ver sonriendo, mientras le tiraba dardos a la foto de algún pobre diablo, que tendría colgada en su puerta.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunté adentrándome en el estacionamiento de MusiC. Kate no respondió y yo pensé que había colgado pero, para mi desgracia, no lo había hecho.

—Esta noche —dijo y esta vez, sí colgó.

.

.

.

—¡Debes estar jodidamente loco! ¿Una entrevista con Kate Arias? Realmente has perdido el jucio con toda esta mierda —gritó Rosalie mientras entraba mi oficina, seguida de Emmett, quién me miró con la disculpa gravada en sus ojos.

—Rosalie... —le advertí, intentando concentrarme en las carpetas que tenía en mis manos, y tecleando en la computadora unos cuantos mail. Ella alzó sus manos al cielo en señal de protesta.

—No te entiendo Edward. Hace dos días la odiabas y ahora la defiendes como si no se hubiese desnudado frente a un tipo por su dinero.

—¡Y es que no lo hizo! —rugí levantándome de mi asiento y lanzando las carpetas en mi escritorio. Rosalie me miró desafiante, cruzando sus brazos. —. Lo único malo que Bella hizo fue conocerme. A parte ¿dónde narices te has metido estos días? ¿No ves las noticias? ¿No lees los periódicos? y tú Emmett ¿No le has dicho nada? —Emmett se encogió de hombros como si todo esto no fuera con él.

—He tenido mucho en la cabeza últimamente Edward. Te recuerdo, que "él" también es mi padre y esto ha sido duro para mí. No he hablado con nadie de todo esto —dijo mientras se sentaba en una de los sillones que había frente a mi escritorio.

—¿De qué va realmente todo esto? -preguntó Rosalie, mucho más calmada, y con la incertidumbre dibujada en su rostro.

Tecleé mi laptop y el vídeo de mi padre sobornando a Bella comenzó a reproducirse frente a Rosalie, ya que yo gire la laptop hacia ella. Ella jadeó y se llevó una mano a su boca mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sus pies retrocedían hasta que sus piernas golpearon las de Emmett, quién la obligó a sentarse en su regazo, intentando reconfortarla.

Me sentí celoso. No por Rosalie, si no por ellos, por ambos. Yo no pude disfrutar con Bella muchas cosas porque ambos estábamos demasiado ocupados en nuestras vidas trabajando, nunca la llevé al parque o a cenar. Solo tuvimos una cita y una fiesta desastrosa en la que mis padres habían hecho pedazos su reputación con palabras hirientes. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo mucho que mi familia había dañado a Isabella y de lo difícil que debió ser para ella sonreírme y tomar mi mano. Ella estuvo allí para mí, siempre. Fui yo quien, por el contrario, le dio la espalda estúpidamente a la primera de cambio.

Mi padre había dicho algo cierto antes de que le rompiera el rostro a golpes. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a poder soportar que Bella fuera de mi brazo a eventos de sociedad mientras mis socios la señalaban? Más y sobre todo si ni yo, en mi interior, no confiaba lo suficiente. Ahora por mi desconfianza, la había perdido

—Oh Emmett —sollozó Rosalie, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Emmett la abrazó y acarició su espalda mientras ella lloraba. —¡He sido tan tonta! ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto a Bella cuando ella era inocente? —sollozó aún más y luego se detuvo abruptamente, girándose hacia mí.

—Voy a tomarme el día libre —dijo caminando hacia la puerta de mi oficina mientras se limpiaba las mejillas con un pañuelo que tenía.

—Rosalie... —La detuve y ella se giró hacia mí.

—Voy a hablar con Bella —Entonces se fue y yo pedí al cielo que Bella no fuera tan dura con ella como lo había sido conmigo.

.

.

.

Alec revisó las preguntas de Kate y por más que intentó cambiarlas no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentarse y gruñir mientras las mujeres de maquillaje me borraban con base los moretones de mi reciente pelea con mi padre. Kate estaba en el foro anunciando su entrevista conmigo a la que le habían dedicado una hora en una programación especial de su estúpido programa.

Me senté en el sofá rodeado de cámaras y respiré varias veces sin saber que decir o cómo actuar. Era por eso que no daba entrevistas de televisión a una sola persona. No podía con la presión.

Kate se retocó el maquillaje y me sonrió pareciendo suave, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que iba a ser una arpía conmigo. La había visto despedazar a cualquier hombre en sus entrevistas y, a parte, sabía que los hombres no eran de su agrado.

El director hizo señales a Kate y de pronto la música estridente de esos programas baratos de farándula se escuchó. Con la cantidad de dinero que conseguían en esta basura de programas, podían contratar a alguien que les hiciera una música mejor, pero a mí que no me llamen.

—Buenas noches chicos y chicas. Esta noche tenemos un muy especial programa en el que entrevistaremos a Edward Cullen —La estúpida periodista empezó a dar detalles de mi biografía y luego sus ojos satánicos se clavaron en los míos, inocentemente. Mierda es una bruja.

Kate me sonrió y sin dejar de mirarme dijo:

—-Edward cuéntanos algo que todos queramos saber.

Y fue ahí cuando sus preguntas comenzaron.

* * *

**Hola a todos/as. Siento el retraso que se ha producido en la actualización, pero me quedé sin internet durante varios días y me ha sido imposible subir el capítulo.**

**Me gustaría comentar, que zellideth76 ha empezado a adaptar la historia de "La maestra de mi hijo" al fandom de "Los juegos del Hambre", en la página wattap.**

**Diana: Nos alegra que te gusten tanto esta historia como la de la Maestra de mi hijo. Esperamos que sigas disfrutando.**

**Queremos dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, ya sea de manera fantasma como las que dejan su opinión. Para estas últimas, nombraros (las personas que han dejado un review de manera anónima es un poco chungo nombraros, a no saber quiénes sois, pero aún así estamos muy agradecidas por esos comentarios):**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice, Vikkii Cullen, IsabellaPaz, MontserratCullen, Jessdarkmuse, carol, Rave4, AriaBlanco, leokavasa, Andremr, zelllideth76, Mau Cullen Hale, Arce Losa, Alejandra, Elimar 96, madeki, Zoilmary, beky09, adx-25, sole, elizita . ch, kris0405, NessCullen95, odi19, Kali, Paz, Diana8, Jazmin96, MasenAbril, SalyLuna, LaPekee Cullen, diana.**

**Disfrutad del capítulo y nos leemos la semana que viene**

**Jpv22**


	37. Capítulo 36

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 36**  
**Cambios**

**POV Bella**

Estaba segura de una cosa en cuanto Carmen me hizo esa propuesta que yo no podía rechazar y era que en el fondo yo me sentía como una prostituta barata de esquina en busca de una salida desesperada. Me sentía exactamente como Carmen cuando se encontró con su esposo o eso suponía yo. La verdad es que no tengo muy claro por qué me sentía así, al fin y al cabo el trabajo era honrado y en lo que a mí me gustaba, el baile y el arte, pero en otras circunstancias posiblemente no lo hubiera aceptado. Pero claro, en otras circunstancias no me hubieran rechazado en todas las demás galerías porque no se habría publicado el dichoso vídeo. A parte, cuando se haga pública la biografía de Carmen volvería a estar en el ojo del huracán, porque ella me contrató. Estarán diciendo cosas como "Dios los cría y ellos se juntan" o cosas por el estilo. Estaba harta. ¡QUE LES DIERAN POR DONDE NO BRILLA EL SOL! yo haría con mi vida lo que me diera la real gana y no me mal interpreten, el hecho de ser bailarina de pole dance no me hace una puta y, a lo largo de mi vida, me lo he intentado meter en la cabeza de alguna forma. Insistentemente quería demostrar al mundo que una huérfana como yo podía ser grande. Una huérfana que amaba a su madre a pesar de que la dejó siendo una niña. A pesar de que se fue y le dio la espada.

Carmen me miró con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora y me dijo que ella se encargaría de todo. Lo único que tenía que estar es preparada para viajar. Ese día comenzaría a trabajar, y que me pusiera las pilas, que ella no aguantaba a la gente estúpida y que no pudieran seguirle el ritmo. Carmen podía tener sus años encima pero Ariel, su asistente, se la veía bastante agobiada con el trabajo, y ahora más con su embarazo encima, porque Carmen no parecía darle tiempo para respirar.

Con la cabeza a mil por hora, me encaminé hacia mi casa. Iba recordando todo lo sucedido en las casi dos horas de "entrevista de trabajo". Estaba todo ya planeado. Salí de la galería con el contrato firmado y el billete para viajar a San Francisco. ¿Cómo narices se lo iba a contar a Charlie? No le iba a hacer ninguna gracia que tuviera que viajar.

Estaba llegando a casa cuando me encontré con una escena surrealista. Rosalie y Nessie estaban fuera del edificio y se miraban como si fueran a saltar la una hacia la otra en cualquier momento. Joder, estaba a punto de subir a por palomitas para ver la pelea.

La verdad es que no supe qué hacer cuando vi a Rosalie con los brazos cruzados, recostada sobre su coche, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Nessie, quién también estaba molesta, muy molesta. Me aclaré la garganta para que ellas me notaran, ya que estaban tan ensimismadas en matarse con la mirada que no se habría dado cuenta aunque hubiera pasado un elefante a su lado. Nessie gruñó en mi dirección, dándome a entender que me había visto y Rosalie se envaró en su lugar y se tensó. Me dio una mirada de reojo antes de volver a fulminar a Nessie.

—Vete. Lo que tengo que hablar es con Bella, no contigo.

En ese momento fui consciente de que mi hermana menor estaba intentando defenderme de todo lo que Rosalie pudiese decir y que seguramente ya se había enfrentado a ella para que se largara, pero ya nada podía dañarme, no iba permitirlo más.

—La que se debería ir eres tú. Vete a tu casa, aquí no pintas nada —Lo que yo decía, mi hermanita estaba intentando defender. Si cuando quería era un sol.

—No lo creo niña, las adultas tenemos que conversar —dijo Rosalie con bastante sorna.

Nessie pataleó y se giró hacia mí, supongo que esperando a que mandara a la mierda a Rosalie, pero sorprendió bastante.

—Vete Nessie. Ahora subo yo. —Ella abrió y cerró la boca antes de fruncir el ceño e irse. Iba a tener problemas con ella después, pero ya le explicaría.

Me quedé mirando como Nessie se marchaba por la calle vacía y no volvía a casa. Estaba muy enfada. Lo bueno es que ya no había periodistas merodeando por aquí, así que ella podía largarse tranquilamente. Hace más o menos una semana que tenían prohibido entrar al barrio y eso se lo debía a Jacob, quién, en un arranque de cólera, había traído una docena de chicos a los que les daba clases en el centro de rehabilitación de drogas y habían conseguido echarlos. Había sido bastante desagradable ver la confrontación, pero por suerte esas alimañas ya no nos molestaban, así que ahora se enfocaban en Edward.

Suspiré profundamente. Edward...

—Lo siento —Esas palabras de Rosalie me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento y, para ser sincera, me impresionaron. Esperaba todo de la rubia frente a mí, todo menos las disculpas que me estaba ofreciendo. -. Te juzgué mal y lo lamento -dijo suavemente mientras se recostaba de nuevo en su auto. No pude, por más que quise, enojarme con Rosalie. No soy del tipo de persona que odia a todo el mundo o que saca su mierda de esa forma. Asentí sin decir nada porque ¿Qué podía decir? Rosalie sonrió con cautela.

—Había olvidado lo difícil que es ser un "Cullen-Masen" hasta que Edward me gritó hoy y me mostró el vídeo. Mierda, fui tan estúpida -se quejó y yo seguí allí, mirándola sin decir nada. No tenía nada que decir, pero es que tampoco se me ocurría nada que decirle.

—Cuando conocí a Emmett yo era la pobre chica rubia becada estudiando administración en Priceton. Él era el dueño del mundo y del corazón de todas las chicas de la universidad sin embargo el se enamoró de mí y me acosó, haciéndome sentir una ilustre e importante mujer. Cuando conocí a sus padres, su madre ya sabía que yo era pobre y no fui capaz de comer con todos los cubiertos que puso en la mesa esa noche. Esa misma noche terminé golpeándole las pelotas a Anthony porque toco mis piernas. Fui egoísta, ya que no podía soporta esa tensión con su familia, y me alejé de Emmett. Casualmente, un año después, comencé a trabajar con Edward como su asistente. Emmett no estaba allí, él era una especia de comercial que viajaba por el mundo en busca de aventuras en la bolsa de inversiones —tomó un respiro antes de poder continuar. —. Cuando Emmett volvió había una chica que colgaba de su brazo. Ambos reían y él la miraba embobado mientras ella prácticamente le restregaba sus tetas falsas en el rostro... —Sonreí ante eso sin esperármelo, al verla con el rostro desencajado por los celos. Es curioso ver a esta diosa tener celos. —. Él se olvidó de esa chica en cuanto me vio. Se quedó estático, mirándome como si yo fuese un fantasma. Yo tuve que hacer como si no hubiese visto nada, al fin y al cabo, fui yo quién lo dejó a él. A partir de ese día, Emmett volvió cada tarde y no volvió a irse de viaje. La chica de su brazo desapareció y él se mostraba tan amable, tan lindo conmigo, a pesar de lo que nos había ocurrido, que terminé secuestrando su trasero gordo en la oficina de uno de los administradores teniendo una maratón de sexo maravillosa. Después de eso hice que se casara conmigo. Él no lo dudo en cuanto se lo pedí y, a pesar de todos los obstáculos impuestos frente a nosotros, llevamos cuatro años felizmente casados. —Bonita historia, pero ¿qué tenía que ver esto conmigo?

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —pregunté sin moverme. Rosalie se enderezó en toda su altura y puso sus manos en mis hombros.

—Porque aunque vine con la intención de disculparme contigo también lo hice con otro propósito. Edward... —Levanté mi mano interrumpiéndola

—No voy a hablar de Edward contigo, ni con nadie Rosalie. Eso se acabó —o al menos quería creerlo con todo mi corazón.

—Y soy capaz de respetar eso si es tu decisión final. Pero antes solo te pido una cosa —Insistió y yo me molesté por lo que iba a hacer, pero después de que viniera a disculparse, a lo mejor podía hacer una pequeña, pero pequeña, concesión.

—Dime —accedí haciéndola sonreír.

—Escucha la entrevista que va a dar hoy Bella y luego, si quieres, le pediré que se aleje de ti. Y le pateare gustosa las bolas para que me escuche y lo haga —No dije nada tampoco ante eso. Algo en mí se removió y mi corazón latió con fuerza en mis oídos.

Sabía de la entrevista de Edward. Kate la había anunciado por todos los medios de comunicación como si Edward fuese el presidente. Y también me lo había dicho en el club.

.

_Flash back_

_Sonreí con tranquilidad mientras me quitaba la peluca. Gracias al cielo la noche había pasado sin inconvenientes. La seguridad se había incrementado bastante en el club y, a parte, la cantidad de gilipollas que creían que podían pagarme para que me acostara con ellos había descendido bastante. Miré por el espejo y juro que estuve a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco. Kate estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de mi camerino, con una falda que bien podría ser un trozo de tela para limpiar la cocina. Joder, la seguridad no es tan buena como había pensado. Verla en mi camerino me hizo tener un sabor agridulce en mi boca ¿Qué cojones querría ahora?_

—_Pareces impresionada de verme —dijo la periodista, levantándose en sus tacones de veinte centímetros. Me encogí de hombros y tomé mi silla para empezar a quitarme el maquillaje._

—_¿Qué quieres? —Kate sonrió ante mi pregunta y miró sus uñas como si hubiese venido a hacer eso a mi camerino._

—_Las malas lenguas murmuran tu inocencia en mis oídos —respondió haciéndome mirarla con atención. Apliqué un poco de crema a mi rostro y luego comencé a quitarme el maquillaje frente al espejo, intentando ignorar el latido furioso de mi corazón. Mierda podría fácilmente dejar ciega a esta perra y luego patearle el rostro._

—_¿Tengo que comprobar mi inocencia? —pregunté sin mirarla, moviendo la toalla sobre mi rostro, intentando no lastimarme en el proceso._

—_Eso depende —respondió y yo seguí sin mirarla —¿Eres inocente? —Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y esta vez sí enfoque mi mirada en ella, quien sonrió como si nada._

—_Nadie me lo había preguntado —admití haciéndola sonreír aun más. Perra._

—_Eso es porque nadie es como yo Isabella —respondió con orgullo y voracidad, haciéndose la importante. _

—_¿Vas a decirme que quieres? —gruñí impaciente. La verdad, ya me estaba tocando las narices. Kate sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas._

—_Soy feminista —suspiró dramáticamente y luego se levantó. —. Cuando un hombre se equivoca frente a mí, y yo lo sé, hago que lo pague frente al mundo._

—_No entiendo eso —dije aturdida. Kate cruzó sus brazos y luego los descruzó golpeándose las caderas._

—_Lo harás, y puede que hasta me lo agradezcas._

_Fin Flash Back_

_._

_._

Hacía exactamente una hora que se había realizado la entrevista y yo aún estaba mirando fijamente mi laptop como si fuera a morderme. No la vi en vivo pero la tenía grabada desde el principio.

Conté hasta tres antes de tomar mi laptop y le di play.

Kate tenía esa mirada fiera en su rostro, esa que me daba a entender lo mucho que Edward iba a pagar lo que me hizo. Fue entonces que descubrí que sus palabras habían sido ciertas. Edward en cambio se veía un poco desaliñado, con su cabello desordenado y ojeras cubriendo su rostro, haciéndose notar a través del maquillaje, al igual que algunos moretes como el que cubría su barbilla.

"**Buenas noches chicos y chicas, esta noche tenemos un muy especial programa en el que entrevistaremos a Edward Cullen."** Edward palideció mientras la sonrisa de Kate se ensanchaba de forma siniestra.

Jadeé insegura cuando Kate lo miró y luego de dar un breve resumen de su vida como compositor dijo:

"**Edward cuéntanos algo que todos queramos saber."**

Oh mierda.

* * *

**Al fin parece ser que viene la entrevista. Será en el próximo capítulo.**

**Para quienes han leído la otra historia, sabrán que tanto a Ann como a mí, nos gusta que todo esté bien atado, por lo que a veces salen capítulos que no tienen mucho contenido o parecen de relleno, pero son para poder dejar todo claro.**

**Chungo: 1º De mal aspecto o de mala calidad. 2º Difícil o enrevesado.**

**MasenAbril: el significado de gilipollas la puse en el capítulo 34.**

**Marianella Cullen: gracias por dejar tu primer review.**

**Este capítulo sí que he podido subirlo en día que tocaba, no como la semana pasada. Quiero volver a pedir perdón por no haberlo hecho en su momento.**

**Queremos dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, ya sea de manera fantasma como las que dejan su opinión. Para estas últimas, nombraros:**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice, Vikkii Cullen, IsabellaPaz, MontserratCullen, Jessdarkmuse, carol, Rave4, AriaBlanco, leokavasa, Andremr, zelllideth76, Mau Cullen Hale, Arce Losa, Alejandra, Elimar 96, madeki, Zoilmary, beky09, adx-25, sole, elizita . ch, kris0405, NessCullen95, odi19, Kali, Paz, Diana8, Jazmin96, MasenAbril, SalyLuna, LaPekee Cullen, diana, marianella cullen.**

**Disfrutad del capítulo y nos leemos la semana que viene.**

**Jpv22**


	38. Capítulo 37

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

**La entrevista.**

**POV Bella**.

—**¿Qué quieres saber Kate?** —preguntó Edward con sarcasmo, destilando molestia e incomodidad.

—**Bueno ¿Por qué no me cuentas primero como un hombre tan apartado del mundo de la farándula como tú de pronto está en el ojo del huracán?** —Edward se removió incómodo mientras fruncía el ceño.

—**A mí nunca me ha gustado que se hable de mi vida privada, ya que es eso, privada. Pero los periodistas** —el ácido con lo que dijo "periodistas" se dejó ver muy bien, tanto que hasta la súper sonrisa de Kate se había congelado —**s****iempre me han perseguido y ahora han encontrado algo en mi vida para hacerla un circo.** —Ok... Por lo que podía ver Edward estaba dispuesto a realizar la entrevista pero no a ponerle las cosas fáciles a Kate. Supongo que está en su derecho en reclamar por la presión que ha estado recibiendo desde que empecé a trabajar con él.

Kate seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos desprendían una frialdad que consiguió que traspasara la pantalla del ordenador y me recorriera un escalofrío.

—**Sí, los periodistas han estado muy pendientes de ti siempre, pero no han sido ellos quienes protagonizaban todas las portadas de las últimas semanas **—¡ZAS! En toda la boca. Esta perra era buena poniendo a la gente en su lugar.

—**Soy un ser humano como cualquiera. No hay nada que me diferencie de ti o de alguien más que camine por la calle. Puedo cometer errores.**

—**Oh vamos Edward **—Kate sonrió hacia las cámaras —. **Eres uno de los mejores compositores del mundo. Has compuesto música hasta para U2. Eso no te hace como "cualquier ser humano" ¿A qué le llamas error según tú? ¿A tu fugaz noviazgo con una bailarina de pole dance o a tu reciente y polémica pelea con tu propio padre?**

—Mierda, esa mujer es buena -susurró Nessie cerca de mi oído. Pegué un grito por el susto, de esos tan agudos que hacen daño a los oídos.

—¿Tú eres tonta o que cojones te pasa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre darme este susto? —Nessie todavía estaba con las manos en los oídos, taponándolos para que no les hiciera más daño.

—Si no estuvieras tan concentrada en el ordenador, te habrías dado cuenta de que había vuelto. Si incluso he gritado "Hola" cuando he abierto. No es mi culpa que estés ida. —Respiré profundamente, intentando apaciguar mi corazón, que parecía que quería correr una dichosa maratón.

—Oye Nessie —le dije a mi hermana, bajando bastante mi tono de voz. —. Siento mucho lo de antes, lo de Rosalie —ella se encogió de hombros, no dándole importancia.

—No importa.

—Sí que importa —mi hermana podía hacer como si no tuviera importancia, pero sé que le ha molestado mucho. —. Tú querías defenderme y yo no te he dejado. Necesitaba enfrentarme a ella. —Nessie se me quedó mirando, supongo que asimilando mis palabras. Cuando lo pensó, simplemente afirmó con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a la pantalla congelada del ordenador.

En la pantalla se podía ver a Edward pálido y bastante sorprendido y a Kate, que parecía tan fresca como una lechuga y que se le notaba que estaba disfrutando.

—Venga, dale a play, que quiero ver al imbécil de tu ex sufrir —Nessie quería sangre y me daba a mí que la iba a obtener.

—**No llamo error a ninguna de esas acciones Kate, ya que ninguna de las dos lo fue **—gruñó bastante mosqueado. Kate en cambio atacó de nuevo diciendo.

—**Entonces ¿qué fueron Edward? ¿Qué nombre les darías a estas acciones?** —Kate atacó y el suspiro que Edward dio fue bastante audible.

—**¿Le pondrías nombre a tus acciones Kate?** —La atacó de vuelta.

—**Esa no es una respuesta Edward. Pero comencemos desde el principio ¿Qué es lo que hace que un compositor "exitoso", como lo eres tú, se relacione con una bailarina de pole dance?** —Edward se inclinó sobre el sofá donde estaba sentado.

—**Habíamos estado buscando una coreógrafa lo suficientemente buena como para entrenar a ocho chicas en dos semanas. Isabella Swan y Alice Brandon son muy eficientes para eso.**

—**Tan eficiente resultó Isabella Swan que terminaste babeando como un San Bernardo sobre sus pies ¿No? **—Se burló Kate haciéndome gruñir. Edward, en cambio, dijo algo que me impresionó.

—**¿Quién no podría enamorarse de una mujer como ella? **—preguntó. —**. Es inteligente, hermosa, sencilla y divertida. No terminé como un San Bernardo, terminé como un Golden Retrevier, siguiendo sus pasos, si hablamos en términos caninos claro** —A Kate pareció molestarle su respuesta Edward en cambió pareció relajado.

—**Sin embargo terminaste su relación en cuanto viste el vídeo que circuló sobre ella. ¿Cómo respondes a eso? Dices estar enamorado y se te olvidó el amor que profesas en cuanto la viste bailando desnuda para otro hombre** —contraatacó Kate haciéndolo tensarse de nuevo.

—**Era un video montaje** —respondió Edward en un susurró.

—**No creías lo mismo hace poco. Hace dos días habrías hablado pestes de Isabella Swan y hoy la defiendes como si todavía fuese tu novia** —replicó Kate.

—**No sabía que el vídeo era falso y nunca hable mal de Isabella** —aseveró Edward bastante molesto.

—**Nadie dijo que hablaras mal de ella** —aseguró Kate

—**Tú lo acabas de hacer.**

—**Yo he dicho que "habrías" hablado pestes, no que lo hubieras hecho.**

—**No intentes liar las cosas Kate, que nos conocemos. La gente escucha lo que quiere escuchar y malinterpretan muy fácilmente lo que se dice** —la cara de Kate mostró su desagrado porque la estuvieran contradiciendo y dándole una pequeña lección, sobre todo por televisión. —. **Así que dejemos las cosas claras. Yo nunca he hablado mal de Isabela Swan.**

—**Sin embargo fuiste capaz de alejarla de tu vida. ¿Lo habrías hecho si ese vídeo no hubiese visto la luz? ¿Le hubieses dado la espalda?**

—**No, yo...** -atajó Edward, pero Kate lo interrumpió.

—**Recordemos claro que fue tu padre quién pagó para que hicieran ese video. ¿Cuál es tu relación con Anthony Cullen? **—Edward bufó por la interrupción, pero aun así contestó.

—**Es mi padre **—declaró Edward bastante incómodo. —. **Lastimosamente él tiene un concepto muy errado de cómo sus hijos deberíamos llevar la vida.**

—**¿Opina lo mismo la gran Elizabeth Masen-Cullen? ¿Cómo deberían llevar su vida sus hijos, según tus padres Edward?** —cuestionó Kate haciendo a Edward palidecer aún más. Esta entrevista estaba pudiendo con sus nervios y eso se notaba en su cara.

—**Mi madre está un poco indispuesta con los recientes descubrimientos que se hicieron de Anthony. Sobre cómo llevar nuestras vidas mis padres siempre tuvieron una definición equivocada de eso. Y lo acepto. Muchas veces dejé que ellos guiaran mis actos y eso se termina metiéndose dentro de tu mente. Fue errado de mi parte creer en un vídeo como por el que mi propio padre pagó, pero soy humano y creó que soy sincero cuando digo que solo hice lo que creí correcto en ese momento. A parte, como te he dicho antes, esto es de mi vida privada, y como tal tendría que haber quedado** —afirmó Edward.

—**¿Fue correcto para ti golpear a tu propio padre por una bailarina de pole dance?** —interrogó Kate y con eso Edward se relajó un poco.

—**No golpeé a mi padre por Isabella.**

—**¿No?** —cuestionó Kate

—**No. De hecho fue en defensa de mi madre porque lo golpeé** —replicó Edward. Esto último desencajó un poco a Kate, por lo que optó por cambiar de tema.

—**¿Por qué motivo tu padre alteró ese vídeo? ¿Qué ganaba él en separarte de Isabella?** —Kate volvió a girar el tema hacia mí y Edward suspiró con cansancio.

—**En realidad no lo sé con certeza Kate. Estoy seguro de que Anthony tiene una respuesta para eso.**

—**¿Qué opinas del pole dance Edward, como un compositor famoso?** —este recostó su espalda en el sofá.

—**Bueno es un tipo de baile respetable y conocido. Sabía muy poco de pole dance hasta que conocí a Isabella Swan y me metí de lleno en el tema. Beyonce usó el pole dance en uno de sus vídeos, incluso, hoy en día, hay academias de pole dance muy conocidas. Yo, en lo personal, no me veo bailando en una barra americana pero sé que para muchas mujeres es hasta una forma de vivir.**

—**¿En qué momento tu vida se convirtió en noticia?** —Interrogó Kate. Edward se encogió de hombros.

—**¿En el momento en el que conocí a Isabella? No lo sé Kate. Quizás fue en el momento exacto en el que dejé de verla como la coreógrafa de las chicas que mi representante había contratado para el vídeo pero ¿Sabes una cosa? He llegado a la conclusión de que mi vida estaría vacía si no la hubiese conocido. Soy ese tipo de idiota que acepta que su vida está definida por un solo momento. Ése momento en el que decides que al final es más fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso... Ese es el momento exacto en el que dejas de ser un bastardo y te conviertes en un hombre estúpidamente enamorado de una mujer que te enseñó que en la vida, las apariencias valen un reverendo pepino si eres feliz. Sin embargo, tardé demasiado en descubrirlo y aunque estoy intentando enmendarlo sigo siendo un idiota por haber perdido la confianza de una mujer que se merece el mundo. Isabella Swan, para mí, jamás fue un error o una mala circunstancia. Ella fue y será siempre la mujer de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado.**

Nessie suspiró audiblemente a mi lado y yo limpié la gota salada que se me había escapado de mi ojo izquierdo. Las preguntas que le siguieron fueron menos difíciles para Edward, ya que tenían que ver con su carrera y los avances o los daños que había sufrido su empresa con los recientes escándalos. Kate no volvió a atacarlo de nuevo y comprendí que era porque, hasta cierto punto, ella ya tenía lo que quería. Cuando la grabación se detuvo apague mi laptop.

—Parece que el chico está arrepentido —dijo Charlie haciéndonos chillar del susto. Mi abuelo se sentó a mi lado y dejó caer la carpeta que Carmen me había dado.

—Mierda —susurré. Nessie frunció el ceño y nos miró a ambos con atención.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó. Charlie me miró con atención.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Por qué no nos dices que sucede Isabella? —temblé tomando la carpeta en mis manos.

—Tengo un empleó -susurré en respuesta.

—¡En serio! ¡Eso es...! —Nessie se alzó en entusiasmo pero se interrumpió cuando abrí la carpeta y el boleto de avión con destino a San Francisco brilló frente a ella.

—¿Te vas? —chilló con sus ojos abiertos como platos y su rostro pálido.

—Son solo tres semanas —me apresuré a decir, sintiéndome mal por la mirada triste que mi hermana me dio. Charlie seguía en silencio y eso solo me puso más nerviosa.

—¿Charlie?

—¿Tres semanas? —Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo. Nessie atrapó mi mirada un momento.

—Creo que olvide hacer la colada —dijo, marchándose y dejándome sola con mi abuelo. Cobarde. Y era evidente que era una mentira. Si Nessie no sabía poner la lavadora.

—No me habías dicho nada -acusó y de pronto me di cuenta de la tristeza que resaltaba sus ojos, tan iguales a los míos.

—Lo supe hoy en la mañana y he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero, lo siento abuelo. Tendría que habértelo dicho —Me disculpé. Charlie me miró y me di cuenta de que, por primera vez en años, él se veía asustado con la posibilidad de que yo me fuera. Mi madre se había ido y al menos me había dejado a mí. Si yo un día me iba, aunque Nessie estaba viviendo con nosotros, para Charlie jamás sería igual. Él perdería a otra hija y eso podría matarlo. Lo abracé con fuerza ante ese pensamiento. Estaba consciente de que él no iba a durarme para siempre pero era por eso que le daba todo el amor y la comprensión que podía y que él se merecía. Charlie y Nessie eran lo único realmente valioso que yo poseía y lo que yo no estaba dispuesta a cambiar ni por todo el oro del mundo.

—Voy a regresar en tres semanas Charlie, lo prometo.

—No me des esos sustos chocolatito -gruñó en mi hombro apretándome en un abrazo rompe huesos. Le besé la mejilla repetidamente y eso lo hizo sonreír y apretar mi mejilla

—Tú y la mujer hormiga son lo único que me queda en este mundo —sonreí ante el apodo de Nessie. Charlie dirigió su mirada a la laptop y luego me miró arrepentido. —. Golpeé a Edward hoy en la mañana —soltó y yo no pude más que reírme.

—¿Qué hiciste Charlie? -pregunté haciéndolo sonrojarse.

—Solo le di una lección —bufó. —. Una muy importante lección -agregó muy complacido consigo mismo.

Miré la laptop yo también.

—¿Por qué no lo escuchas? —preguntó Charlie, llamando mi atención.

—Tal vez lo haga -admití en voz baja mirando a Charlie sonreír abiertamente.

—Pero primero he de ir a San Francisco -escuché un jadeo de sorpresa sonó tras de mí y me giré solo para ver a Alice, junto a Jasper, quienes estaban impresionados.

—¿Te vas? —susurró mi mejor amiga con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mientras miraba fijamente el boleto de avión en la mesa. No me dio tiempo a responder, todo paso demasiado rápido. Como si nada mi mejor amiga de desvaneció en los brazos de Jasper.

Alice se desmayó.

* * *

**¡Nenas! Nuestro Edward abrió al fin su corazón al público ¿Qué opinan? ¿Se merece nuestro perdón? Bella se nos va a San Francisco ¿Llegara a tiempo nuestro nerd? Jajajajajaja tendrán que esperar a los próximos capítulos porque no diré nada. Un agradecimiento especial a las chicas que comentaron y ayudaron a que esta entrevista fuera posible. Aunque algunas preguntas eran de lo más raras.**

**Cely Peralta: gracias por tu primer review.**

**Solecito Pucheta: Siempre a la yugular nena y me encanto jajajajaja.**

**Claudia Avedano: Maravillosas preguntas muy inteligente.**

**Andrea Gonzales Garnica: Otra a la yugular.**

**Lucy Fanfiction: Nena. Increíbles preguntas**

**Cary Castilla, Clara Monpeam, Fathy hurtado y a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo de entrar en el grupo para poner una pregunta para Edward gracias. A mi beta preciosa que es mi mejor amiga y ayudante de locuras también gracias. Para las chicas que nos dejan reviews que sepan que los leo todos pero por el tiempo no los contesto. A las lectoras fantasma que me agregan a sus favoritos. Gracias también. Nuestra historia se nos acaba le quedan cuanto menos cuatro capítulos.**

**Nombramos a todas aquellas personas que han dejado un comentario a lo largo de la historia, agradeciendo ese granito de arena.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice, Vikkii Cullen, IsabellaPaz, MontserratCullen, Jessdarkmuse, carol, Rave4, AriaBlanco, leokavasa, Andremr, zelllideth76, Mau Cullen Hale, Arce Losa, Alejandra, Elimar 96, madeki, Zoilmary, beky09, adx-25, sole, elizita . ch, kris0405, NessCullen95, odi19, Kali, Paz, Diana8, Jazmin96, MasenAbril, SalyLuna, LaPekee Cullen, diana, marianella cullen, Cely Peralta**

**Cuídense besos. Hasta la próxima semana.**

**Ann.**


	39. Capítulo 38

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

**Despedidas**

**POV Bella.**

—¿Tres semanas? ¿Lo prometes? —asentí hacia Alice y ella suspiro relajada. Habíamos tenido que correr al hospital cuando Alice se desmayó y a penas habíamos podido hablar después de eso, con Jasper enfrente. Éramos ese tipo de amigas que necesitaba tiempo a solas para hablar de una u otra manera, no porque escondiéramos algo, sino porque, a veces, necesitábamos nuestro espacio, sin nadie alrededor escuchando lo que pudiéramos decir.— ¿No te estas yendo por Edward verdad? -preguntó en un susurro, apretando mis manos. Negué con la cabeza y la miré brevemente, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

—Claro que no, es solo por trabajo —escuché mi celular sonar por tercera vez esta tarde y me detuve a contestarlo frente a mi mejor amiga. Joder hay personas que son inoportunas.

—Parece que de hoy en adelante debería pegarte el celular en la frente o en tu mano derecha para que lo contestes —saludó Carmen, escuchándose molesta a través del auricular.

—Carmen —respondí, intentando contener mi genio, porque estaba a punto de mandarla a tomar por culo. Todavía no estaba trabajando.

—Que va... Si soy la reencarnación de Beyonce —dijo burlándose de mí. Sonreí ante su broma osca.

—He dejado todo listo hoy en Juilliard. Viajamos mañana Isabella así que alístate —Y con eso colgó. Mire a Alice, que se encontraba aun en la camilla de hospital y que me miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Es un poco toca narices, pero es buena persona. —Alice se carcajeó por mi descripción de Carmen. En ese momento Jasper entró en la habitación y decidí que era mejor dejarlos solos.

—Me voy mañana, así que cuídate mucho, tú y ese renacuajo. —Alice no pareció feliz y mi abuelo no se mostró muy emocionado tampoco pero tuve que dejar a mi mejor amiga en el hospital para poder alistarme. Eran solo tres jodidas semanas y yo ya los estaba extrañando.

.

.

—¿Realmente son solo tres semanas? —preguntó Nessie sentada en mi cama viéndome empacar mi mejor ropa. Asentí sin mirarla y ella suspiró pesadamente. —. Podrías haber elegido otra cosa en la universidad ¿Sabes? Así no tendrías que viajar a San Francisco. -Sonreí y me acosté en mi cama sin terminar de empacar.

—¿Tú habrías elegido otra cosa de estar en mi lugar? —repliqué, mirando el techo de mi habitación. Nessie me siguió en la cama he hizo un puchero que me hizo sonreír y luego me abrazó besando mi mejilla. Muy pocas veces ella y yo teníamos muestras de afecto y yo no me quejé por esta, sabía que ambas lo necesitábamos, necesitábamos un momento de hermanas.

—Amas el Arte y todas esas mierdas de cuadros que jamás entenderé, así que si fuera tú no, no habría elegido otra cosa —respondió y luego se fue, dejándome sola.  
Miré mi habitación y decidí que cuando volviera iba a cambiar las cosas de lugar.  
Charlie entró cuando cerré mi maleta y se sentó en mi cama con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente al suelo.

—Cuando tu madre conoció a Donovan este era un militar aplicado —comenzó a decir y yo me senté a su lado, dispuesta a escuchar la historia de mi padre por millonésima vez. —. Era un hombre muy apuesto y muy brillante —continuó Charlie —, pero lo que tenía de apuesto y brillante le faltaba en el amor. Tu madre siempre fue un ángel libre, él en cambio era un machista que por creerse sabelotodo terminó en una tumba sin nombre en el cementerio militar. No es que tu madre haya terminado mejor. Ella soñaba muy alto y no hacía nada para cumplir sus sueños. En cambio tú estás cumpliendo tus sueños y me siento orgulloso de ello. Es momento para un nuevo comienzo Bella, debes renunciar a The Doll's Salon.

—Charlie... —Lo interrumpí pero el levantó una de sus manos y me hizo callar.

—Eres mi niña y siempre lo serás. No cambies eso por una mala decisión. Tú ya no eres parte de ese lugar, ahora eres una especialista en arte.

—Lo haré —dije abrazándolo con cuidado. Me pareció una tontería decirle que ya estaba todo pensado desde hace tiempo. Me gustaba que él me diera consejos. Charlie sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente.

Encendí la televisión más tarde ese día esperando ver a Edward escondiéndose de los medios, sin embargo había una noticia que estaba llamando más la atención. Las Kardashian.

Miré mi laptop y reproduje de nuevo la entrevista. Edward no me había vuelto a buscar después de lo sucedido en The Doll's Salon y no sabía si estaba agradecida o molesta por eso, pero bueno, ahora tenía otra cosa mucho más impotente que hacer que estar pensando en lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Tomé mi bolso y una caja de cartón vacía.

Iba a renunciar a The Doll's Salon definitivamente.

.

.

Giré por última vez y escuché los aplausos y los vítores de los presentes en mi último show. Nadie sabía que era la última vez que yo bailaba, aun así lo había hecho lo mejor posible. Caminé al que hoy se convertiría en el camerino de Tanya a recoger mis cosas. Escuché los pasos y el golpe del bastón de Aro al acercarse tras de mí. No me moví, si lo hacía todo se iría por la borda. Quité el anuncio de la audición para la academia de baile, bastante viejo y ajado por el tiempo que había estado colgado en la pared, a la que nunca pude ir y lo tiré a la caja en la que ya iban la mayoría de mis cosas. Era un momento para un nuevo comienzo, tal y como el abuelo había dicho, y aunque doliera, implicaba dejar The Doll's Salon y viajar a San Francisco para comenzar a ejercer mi profesión. Esa por la que tanto me había matado.

—Entonces es cierto —dijo Aro deteniéndose en el umbral del camerino y fijando sus ojos color gris sobre mí. No levante el rostro, no podía. —. Te vas.

Me senté para armarme de valor y gire la silla un poco inquieta, no tenía palabras para agradecerle a Aro por todo el apoyo que él me había dado, desde siempre.

—Sabías que eso iba a pasar —afirmé sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de llorar. Aro tomó una silla y la acercó hasta que estuvo frente a mí para mirarme fijamente. —. Fuiste tú quien me dio el plazo, es decir, hasta que encontrara un trabajo relacionado con mis estudios, y ya lo tengo.

—No creí que fuera a suceder tan pronto Isabella. No después de ese vídeo falso que circuló por todo internet —dijo sentándose pacientemente, esperando ver en mis ojos algo. —. Eres una bailarina magnífica, siempre lo supe, y quién tenga el honor de tenerte tiene suerte.

—Tanya... —comencé a decir pero Aro negó y me interrumpió.

—Ella no es tú, si me doy a entender bien. La niña seguramente me llevara a la quiebra —Sonreí sin poder evitarlo ante su tono de burla y asentí. —. The Doll's Salon no será lo mismo sin ti.

—Gracias -Mi voz sonó rota y Aro apretó mi mano con respeto. Suspiró y se levantó para irse pero antes de salir se detuvo y sin girarse me dijo:

—Hay un hombre que ha pedido un privado contigo ¿Puedes hacerlo antes de que finja despedirte frente a mi hermano? Él volvió la semana pasada —Miré su espalda asombrada, pues eso significaba que Aro me daría dinero, el dinero del tiempo que llevaba trabajando para él, cosa para la que seguramente Marcus, su hermano, se negaría. Bueno, solo si sabía que me iba por mi propio pie y no porque Aro me despedía.

—Sí, claro. Ahora mismo voy —respondí. Aro relajó sus hombros.

—Bien —dijo escuetamente y salió del camerino sin decir adiós.

Como aún no me había quitado la ropa con la que bailaba solo necesité calzarme mis zapatos de baile. El hombre que había pedido el privado iba a tener que soportarme, era mi último baile en The Doll's Salon y sería para mí.

Las luces en el privado estaban apagadas pero vi la sombra del hombre sentado. Yo deje que crazy in love, una magnífica canción de Beyonce me envolviera. Esperé un momento antes de tomar la barra con mi mano derecha y girar tres veces antes de subir para hacer dos giros y caer frente al extraño con las piernas abiertas. Lo miré y me imaginé a Edward allí, aunque eso era imposible. Edward no quería verme, ambos nos dijimos cosas muy duras. Volví a girar, esta vez lentamente, y luego hice más acrobacias en la barra. Edward no creyó en mí, él solo dio por hecho algo que no era cierto. Bajé de la barra despacio y puse mi rostro sobre el suelo antes de caer de espaldas y levantar mis piernas para moverlas ¿Sabría Edward que los veinticinco mil dólares estaban intactos en su cuenta bancaria? ¿Para qué podría yo querer ese dinero también? Alice había afirmado que me lo había ganado enseñándole a las chicas a bailar pero aun así ambas lo habíamos devuelto, aunque ella ya no necesitaba ningún dinero extra. Y yo, yo no quería saber nada de cantidades de dinero extravagantes. Me volteé para levantarme y lo hice despacio, moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música. Giré de nuevo y me alcé en un giro en el aire para caer y alzarme en un impulso, luego me aferré a la barra girando y alzándome sobre ella. Cuando las últimas estrofas sonaron sentí mi corazón apretarse y mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, subí de nuevo en la barra y volví a girar ¿Cuánto tiempo podría fingir que esto no me importaba?

Amaba a Edward, estaba segura de eso, pero un hombre que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar no era lo que yo me merecía. Un hombre que no quería creer en mí. Un hombre que no creyó en mí. Beyonce entonó las últimas palabras y yo me dejé caer de espaldas ¿Cómo era posible que yo estuviera enamorada de un compositor famoso?

"_Eres como tu madre, ambas creyeron estúpidamente que podían ser más de lo que son y niña, tú no puedes ser nadie."_ Las palabras que Elizabeth había dicho una vez resonaron fuerte en mi cabeza.

Sollocé dándole la espalda al vidrio que permitía que nadie me tocase. Recostada sobre el tubo.

—El show se terminó —suspiré con la voz entrecortada tomando mis rodillas y apretándolas a mi pecho. ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho? Golpeé mi cabeza en el tubo y suspiré no había escuchado la puerta del privado cerrarse.

—El show término —repetí esta vez con más fuerza sonando brusca, pero no me importo me quite la peluca y solté mi cabello antes de levantarme.

Esa estúpida que había llorado no era yo.

No iba a volver a hacerlo.

.

.

Aro me despidió esa noche, a pesar de que Marcus montó un buen follón, porque no se creía que me despedía. Al final sé que Aro consiguió convencerlo o algo por el estilo, al fin y al cabo me había pagado el finiquito.

Miré por la ventana del hotel hacia el puente Golden Gate y me recosté en el marco de la puerta de la terraza. Carmen era una mujer increíblemente frustrante pero era buena y joder, sabía lo que hacía. Muy exigente, maniática y que le gusta que esté todo al minuto de haberlo pedido. Muchas veces me gustaría cogerle el cuello y apretar, pero ella es quien me paga, así que no sería adecuado. Llevaba ya dos semanas en San Francisco y gracias a su energía habíamos terminado de hacer una coreografía para el musical del que estaba encargada. Su biografía había sido una bomba en cuanto fue publicada y yo compré su libro haciéndola rodar los ojos cuando le pedí su autógrafo, aun así podría jurar que la vi sonreír luego. Nadie me había mirado como a un fenómeno en cuanto había entrado al lado de Carmen, al contrario, todos habían sido respetuosos conmigo y me habían tratado como a su igual.

—¿Disfrutando de la vista? —preguntó Carmen haciéndome saltar asustada y consiguiendo que ella sonriera encantada. Bruja.

—¿Cuándo vas a aprender a tocar la puerta? —repliqué tomando la copa de vino que me ofrecía. Carmen se sentó y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

—Cuando tú aprendas a cerrar la puerta de tu habitación con llave —me regañó dándole un sorbo a su copa. Suspiró agradecida al sentir el vino, disfrutando de su sabor. Yo solamente le di un trago, el vino solo se tomaba cuando comía pasta. O al menos es lo que mi abuelo me había enseñado.

—Hay una fiesta luego del musical, el viernes por la noche, vine a pedirte que me acompañases.

—¿Sabes que tengo que ir contigo como tu sabueso no? ¿Por qué preguntas o me pides? —pregunté haciendo a Carmen sonreír abiertamente.

—Sí, pero quería ser educada. Lo bueno de ti es que no babeas ni te orinas sobre algún idiota que te desagrade. Aunque... —bromeó haciéndome reír. Era fácil trabajar con Carmen, su sentido del humor era increíblemente fácil de manejar y sus bromas eran refrescantes.

—Pues nada, ahí estaré —dije. Carmen se levantó y me miró fijamente.

—Realmente no era una petición, tienes que ir —y sonrió por la ironía de sus palabras.

Ella alzó su copa de vino con un brillo en sus ojos que me pareció extraño.

—Por una noche de fiesta interesante.

Brindo. Y de pronto me sentí como si ella me estuviese tendiendo una trampa.

* * *

**Al fin Bella ha dejado The Doll's Salon. Nueva vida y nuevas oportunidades. Pero, ¿Qué ocurrirá en la fiesta? Habrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo.**

**MansenAbril: Ann me respondió a mí tu review, así que adjunto su contestación.**

"**Hola guapa. Jajajajaja a mi también se me han pegado unas muchas expresiones Españolas gracias a mi preciosa beta. Edward no es gilipollas tal vez un poco pelotudo y cabrón pero ya entro en razón. Alice no es que sea dramática solo está embarazada ¿Qué mujer embarazada no lo es? Y bueno es cierto no estoy de acuerdo con Meyer y de hecho no me he leído el libro pero son sus historias y tiene derecho a hacer con ellas lo que ella prefiera así que no nos toca más que observar y seguir leyendo crepúsculo originalmente lo prefiero así sin cambios"**

**Chiarat: bienvenida a la historia. Nos alegra que te esté gustado y esperamos que lo sigas haciendo**

**Queremos agradecer a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, y para aquellas que dejan algún comentario, nombraros en agradecimiento**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice, Vikkii Cullen, IsabellaPaz, MontserratCullen, Jessdarkmuse, carol, Rave4, AriaBlanco, leokavasa, Andremr, zelllideth76, Mau Cullen Hale, Arce Losa, Alejandra, Elimar 96, madeki, Zoilmary, beky09, adx-25, sole, elizita . ch, kris0405, NessCullen95, odi19, Kali, Paz, Diana8, Jazmin96, MasenAbril, SalyLuna, LaPekee Cullen, diana, marianella cullen, Cely Peralta, Chiarat**

**Disfrutad del capítulo y nos leemos la semana que viene**

**Jpv22**


	40. Capítulo 39

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

**Capítulo 39  
Se va**

**POV Edward.**

Lancé las llaves de mi departamento en la mesa del vestíbulo y caminé a mi habitación, furioso con el mundo. Mierda. Kate había sido demasiado dura al principio y, aunque me defendí, no pude evitar sentirme como un tonto con cada una de sus preguntas. Me pasé más de la mitad de la entrevista muy tenso, esperando en cada momento ese hachazo que sabía que Kate daría, sobre todo cuando se desvió del tema de Bella. Al final no fue a peor y parece que ya he pasado esta prueba.

Antes de dar dos pasos de mi casa, me encontré con mi madre sentada en el comedor, con una taza de té frente a ella. Se veía mal y cabe decir que sus ojos estaban escondidos bajo sus lentes de sol. Su ropa bien podía ser la de una chica de veintiuno y, si no fuera por su rostro, no sabría que es mi madre a quien estoy observando, por lo joven que parecía vestida de esa manera. Aun así, no se le veía bien y se lo dije.

—No te vez muy bien —afirmé, haciéndola sonreír incómoda.

—Bueno tu padre me está dando dolores de cabeza y no es que me importe mucho mi aspecto cuando los periodistas rodean mi casa como buitres enfermos y yo tengo que huir en mi viejo porshe —respondió bebiendo un sorbo de su té. Me senté frente a ella y me relajé un poco en la silla, pero no mucho.

—Siempre puedo golpearlo de nuevo. A mi padre —sugerí tomando el correo que tenía dos semanas en mi mesa, comenzando a leerlo —Elizabeth sonrió y se quitó los lentes, suspirando mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Sus ojos ojerosos no parecían verdes, estaban rojos y tristes. Mierda ella realmente está pasándolo mal.

—Vi la entrevista -llamó mi atención cautelosa

—Si estás aquí con la intención... —comencé a decir a la defensiva

—Esa no es la forma de recuperar a una chica Edward —me interrumpió sin miramientos. —. Ella no correrá a tus brazos, esto no es una película, es la vida real y esa chica es la mujer más testaruda y estúpida que he conocido.

—Hemos pasado por esto antes madre. No quiero discutir contigo sobre Bella. Es mi asunto. Y no te permito que la insultes —asesté un golpe en la mesa por pura frustración, haciendo saltar asustada a mi madre.

—No te digo que estoy de acuerdo o feliz de que hayas elegido a esa mujer como... —Se detuvo y por un momento creí que iba a ofenderla pero me sorprendió.— la mujer de tu vida pero exponiéndote como carnada para los tiburones no es la forma de solucionar las cosas. Eres una figura pública pero tu vida privada no es algo que deban saber todos

—Al menos ya nadie va a ofenderle en la calle —aseguré molesto. Elizabeth negó y terminó su té de un sorbo.

—Una mujer de su mundo está acostumbrada a ser ofendida por cuanto hombre se le pone enfrente.

—Estas ofendiéndola también. Y acabando con mi paciencia —gruñí.

—Estoy siendo realista hijo. Ella es bailarina de pole dance y aunque no se prostituya sus amigas lo hacen —Se levantó y dejó la tasa en el fregadero sorprendiéndome luego se volvió a acomodar frente a mí. —. Es por eso que los hombres de hoy en día le han dado tan mala fama a ese tipo de lugares. Por las prostitutas que se esconden tras la fachadas de niñas buenas...

—¡Es suficiente! —Tiré la silla al levantarme de un impulsó. —¡QUE ISABELLA NO ES PROSTITUTA JODER! ¡NI SI QUIERA SE DESNUDA! —Elizabeth escondió su rostro entre sus manos y yo coloqué la silla en su lugar, para luego sentarme en ella.

—No dije que Isabella fuese una prostituta hijo —susurró suavemente. —. Dije que está rodeada de ellas y por lo tanto hay hombres que la consideran una. Beyonce pudo haber bailado pole dance y pueden existir mil academias de ese tipo de baile pero eso no cambiara la opinión de nadie ni los prejuicios que todos tienen.

—Voy a recuperar su amor, porque por mí, los prejuicios de todos pueden irse a la mierda —Elizabeth suspiró y se levantó para acercarse a mí y acariciarme el cabello. La dejé hacer, porque ella por norma nunca hacía eso, y luego sentí un beso en mi frente.

—Me voy a Chicago —soltó de pronto haciéndome mirarla sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sin saber que más decir. Elizabeth se sentó frente a mí de nuevo para poder mirarme mejor.

—Mi vuelo sale en dos horas y media y confió en que cuidaras de tu hermano Emmett. Necesito vacaciones y mi abogado se hará cargo de todo sobre el divorcio. Voy a terminar matando a tu padre si me quedo. Ahora despídete como se debe de tu madre, Edward Anthony Cullen, porque te guste o no, es lo que soy.  
Alcé a mi madre y le besé las mejillas, consiguiendo que ella se riera y me devolviera el abrazo. Después, después la dejé marchar.

.

.

.

—Edward. Necesito que me escuches —Miré las carpetas que tenía frente a mí y bufé ante el alarmado tono que Jasper estaba usando a través del teléfono. No me sentía feliz y no quería escuchar a mi mejor amigo decirme que, quizás, su bebé iba a moverse en cualquier momento en el vientre de su prometida. No es que quiera ser egoísta pero, mierda, no sería humano si no tuviera envidia de que mi hermano y mi mejor amigo ya tuviesen una vida que yo por idiota había perdido.

—Jasper, si es porque quieres saber dónde encontrar uno de los antojos de Alice yo...

—¡Esto es más importante que los extraños antojos de Alice Edward! Además no es mi culpa que tú conozcas dónde hacen la mejor comida mexicana en Nueva York —gruñó mi amigo. —. Bella se va a San Francisco. Edward. Bella se va —dijo, haciendo que mi mundo se detuviera.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunté dejando mi trabajo de lado.

—Ella estaba diciéndoselo a Charlie cuando llegamos hoy. Mierda hermano, Alice se desmayó en mis brazos después de oírla decir que se iba y han estado hablando en susurros desde hace rato ¡Joder las mujeres son tan desesperantes! —suspiré con pesar. No había vuelto a buscar a Bella después de la entrevista con Kate y de que Rose me dijera que Bella no había sido grosera con ella. Quizás era un cobarde, pero había decidido darle espacio suficiente para que ella tomara una decisión. Había puesto mi corazón en una bandeja de plata frente a todo el mundo con la esperanza de que ella viera aquella entrevista, y ella no había aparecido en la puerta de mi departamento esa noche tal como mi madre había dicho, por más que había esperado que lo hiciera, por más que hubiese soñado con que lo hiciera.

—Déjala marcharse -susurré sintiendo la pena acumularse en mi pecho. Yo no era el tipo de "Si amas algo déjalo libre..." pero tampoco iba a obligarla a quererme. La había cagado. Había sido un total y completo idiota y este era un castigo que iba a afrontar. Solo.

Jasper me colgó, no sin antes regalarme varios apelativos cariñosos, como "imbécil", "cobarde" y "estúpido", pero a mí poco podía importarme ahora mismo lo que me dijeran.

Me quedé sentado detrás de mi escritorio, mirando a la nada, dejando que la melancolía me consumiera.

Necesitaba verla, solo una vez más, aunque fuera desde lejos y si comprobaba que ella ya no me amaba iba a dejarla marcharse e iba a dejar de luchar por ella.  
Dejé mi oficina dirigiéndome a The Doll's Salon todo lo rápido que pude sin provocar un accidente y sin alertar a los pocos periodistas que todavía creían tener una historia en mí.

El local, como siempre, estaba muy concurrido, lo que me facilitó entrar sin ser visto por los de seguridad. James, en cambio, me vio rápidamente, bufando y entrecerrando sus ojos hacia mí con fastidio, pero el que no tenía ganas de gilipolleces era yo.

—Te aconsejaría que te fueras niño bonito. ¿Cómo mierda entraste?

Tomé las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero que esa noche llevaba el rubio. Como he dicho, no tenía ganas de tonterías.

—¿Realmente voy a tener esta conversación contigo rubio? —gruñí muy cerca de su cara. James palideció tomando en serio que hoy no era día para meterse conmigo.

—Bella ha dejado claro que no quiere verte.

—Eso es cierto —dijo una voz masculina a nuestras espaldas. Un hombre que me doblaba en edad estaba tras de mí mirándome muy intensamente. James se tensó y yo lo solté viendo que de reojo cómo arreglaba su chaqueta.

—Señor Vulturi ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber? —preguntó James. A mis espaldas el señor Vulturi asintió con la cabeza.

—Un vodka y una cerveza para el señor —James sirvió las bebidas y el anciano me miró con atención durante un momento.

—Supongo que si estás aquí es porque sabes que Isabella se va.

—No creo que deba hablar con usted de Isabella —espeté y el anciano sonrió abiertamente.

—Ella se marcha de mi club y no quieres hablar conmigo. Es interesante, cabe decir, saber que has sido el hombre más estúpido que he conocido, con el dinero suficiente como para comprarse una mansión en la luna. —Bebió de su vodka y yo quise meterle el vaso por donde no entraría el sol.

—Ella no quiere verte —dijo el anciano levantándose. Joder, como si yo no lo supiera. —. Sin embargo voy a hacer una excepción. Paga un privado y no te acerques a ella.

El salón en donde Bella hacía los privados era un lugar muy común. Había un sofá rojo y delante de él se encontraba un pequeño escenario con una barra americana, separado del salón con un vidrio que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo, impidiendo que cualquiera pudiera acceder a las bailarinas.

Bella entró y di gracias porque ella no podía distinguirme tras el vidrio. No había dejado que la chica que me guio al cuarto, encendiera la luz. Me moría de ganas de tocarla y pedirle perdón, pero no era el momento. Bella se veía angelical y lo hizo aún más cuando su baile comenzó, cada movimiento suyo era melancólico y mi corazón se hizo pedazos cuando la canción, que apenas escuché, terminó con ella llorando.

—El show terminó —dijo con la voz rota. Quería poder acercarme a ella y abrazarla, sostenerla mientras lo necesitara. —. El show terminó —volvió a repetir, pero ella no sabía que el show apenas acababa de comenzar. No me rendiría.

.

.

.

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí? -pregunté mirando a Rosalie entrar con Esme tras de ella, ambas con semblante preocupado. Miré tras ellas y noté a la mujer que estaba con Rosalie y Esme. La recordaba muy bien, pues yo ya había ido a sus musicales y sentía un respeto infinito por su trabajo. Ángela Di Bello mejor conocida por mi madrina como Carmen Denali, me miraba con sus ojos escrutadores mientras caminaba despacio entrando a mi oficina.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —hizo una pausa. Parecía muy premeditadas sus palabras ensayadas, como para dar la expectación que ella quería. —. A solas —susurró mirando a mi cuñada y mi madrina.

Rosalie y Esme dejaron mi oficina no sin antes mirarme preocupadas y yo, intentando ser cordial a pesar de estar medio muriéndome por dentro, por saber que mi corazón podía estar tomando un vuelo a San Francisco en la maleta de Bella.

Me levanté y retiré su silla antes de sentarme frente a ella.

—Tengo una exposición de arte clásico, con un poco de Jan Van Eyck y Bernini, que logramos que el museo italiano nos prestara para una fiesta después del musical que estoy preparando —asentí sin comprender a que venía todo esto. —. Necesito una orquesta...

—Rosalie puede ayudarte con eso -dije sonando brusco. Carmen sonrió y continuó como si yo no la hubiese tratado mal o la hubiese interrumpido

—Y un cantante —Iba a presionar el intercomunicador cuando sus palabras me detuvieron.

—En San Francisco, el viernes de dentro de tres semanas.

-¿San Francisco? —susurré confundido. Carmen asintió y se encogió de hombros como si no me hubiese dado una llave mágica. Bella iba a trabajar en San Francisco y Carmen me estaba pidiendo que yo fuera a su gala en San Francisco. ¡Claro! Carmen tenía una maldita galería.

—Bella está trabajando para ti —adiviné haciéndola que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, pero así como había desaparecido, se esfumó.

—No lo arruines esta vez Edward, tienes una oportunidad para recuperarla, la última. —Se levantó girándose para marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera traspasar la puerta le pregunté lo que me confundía.

—¿Por qué estas ayudándome? —Carmen volvió a girarse y me miró con su ceño fruncido pareciendo extrañada.

—¿Quién dijo que estaba ayudándote a ti? —dejó la pregunta en el aire cuando se fue y yo me quede allí sentado con tres semanas para intentar, de alguna manera, recuperar a la mujer de mi vida.

Una última oportunidad.

Tres semanas.

Y un show que preparar.

Mierda.

**¡Al fin Edward va a hacer algo coherente para recuperar a Bella! Espero que realmente sirva para algo.**

**Lady Brep: gracias por tu primer review!**

**Ayer fue un día muy triste para todos, da igual de que religión seas. Seis atentados en París han matado a más de 150 personas y dejado a más de 100 heridos.**

**Es muy triste ver como se mata en nombre de la religión, y como se sigue poniendo a Dios, Alá, como escusa para la perfidia humana. Mi más sentido pésame a todas aquellas familias que hoy estén de luto. **

**Queremos agradecer a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, y nombrar a todas las que dejan sus comentarios**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice, Vikkii Cullen, IsabellaPaz, MontserratCullen, Jessdarkmuse, carol, Rave4, AriaBlanco, leokavasa, Andremr, zelllideth76, Mau Cullen Hale, Arce Losa, Alejandra, Elimar 96, madeki, Zoilmary, beky09, adx-25, sole, elizita . ch, kris0405, NessCullen95, odi19, Kali, Paz, Diana8, Jazmin96, MasenAbril, SalyLuna, LaPekee Cullen, diana, marianella cullen, Cely Peralta, Chiarat, Lady Brep**

**Disfrutad del capítulo y nos leemos la semana que viene.**

**Jpv22**


	41. Capítulo 40

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 40  
Una canción de amor**

**POV Bella.**

—No creo que esto esté en mi contrato —refunfuñé cruzada de brazos, molesta, al sentir el tirón de cabello que me dio Carmen, quién me sonrió a través del espejo.

—Bueno siempre quise una hija y en lugar de eso tuve a un cabrón arrogante por hijo —admitió poniéndome fijador en al peinado que me había hecho, un moño sencillo pero hermoso que hacía que mi rostro se viera delicado.

—¿Por qué no he conocido a tu hijo? —pregunté curiosa Carmen rodó los ojos y me giro para aplicarme maquillaje respondiéndome.

—Porque para él es más importante su nueva esposa que yo.

—Eso se oye como si estuvieses celosa —Me burlé y Carmen siguió trabajando en mi rostro como si yo no hubiera dicho nada. —. No me pongas mucho maquillaje. No quiero parecer un payaso —Carmen bufó.

—Bueno he restaurado obras más dañadas que tu rostro. —Entre cerré mis ojos y ella me golpeó la frente. —. Es difícil entender a una madre cuando no eres una Isabella. Mi hijo llamaba cada semana y comía conmigo cada domingo. Ahora está siempre ocupado o de vacaciones con su mujer ¡Una mujer que ni si quiera conozco! —exclamó y su celular sonó interrumpiendo su relato. Mentalmente intenté recordar tomarme el tiempo para llamar al hijo de Carmen cuando pudiera, para que la busque y le presente a su esposa. Joder ¿Qué hijo no presenta su esposa ante su madre?

—¿Cariño? —Me giré y fruncí el ceño sin poder evitarlo cuando escuche el apelativo cariñoso de Carmen ¡Ella no llamaba cariño a nadie! O al menos eso creía.

—¿Te gustó Chicago?— esperó y cuando reparó en que yo la estaba observando se giró hacia su closet y sacó la funda de lo que parecía un vestido. Se rio a carcajadas y luego dijo, abriendo la funda con cuidado.

—Pero es un macho atractivo ¿A que sí? —Se sentó en la cama y esperó, sonriendo. —¡No es mi tipo! Joder mujer ¿Hace cuánto no tienes sexo divertido y sucio? ¿Divorcio? —frunció el ceño. —. Ese jodido cabrón. Voy a romperle los huevos. ¡Escucha! Jack es encantador y sexi ¡Sé que tiene una hija! ¡Jane Eli...! —gruñó. Se detuvo y me miró reparando en mí y soltó un jadeo, aún al teléfono. Joder, esto era mejor que una telenovela, aunque solo me estaba enterando de parte de la conversación. —. Ellos estarán feliz por su madre y si no lo están tendrán que hacerse a la idea. Ahora sal de mi habitación y ten sexo duro con ese hombre en mi granero, luego me lo agradeces y me cuentas los detalles. —Colgó y sonrió disculpándose.

—Mi mejor amiga está pasando por una etapa difícil, así que le presté mi casa en Chicago y ahora le prestaré a mi mejor amigo —explicó sacando un hermoso vestido color crema de la funda mientras sonreía perversamente. Era un vestido demasiado hermoso como para describirlo.

—No sabía que tenías una casa en Chicago —dije haciéndola sonreír aún más.

—¡La tengo! Es una granja adorable que maneja un viejo amigo y su hija desde hace años.

—Lo hiciste a propósito cupido —la acusé haciéndola sonreír aún más. Me impresionó que ella fuese capaz de hacer algo así.

—Bueno soy una cupido extraordinaria —admitió mirándome con atención significativamente, pero no la entendí.

—¡Ven aquí! —me ordenó. Se acabó la tertulia amigable.

Caminé hacia ella y alzó el vestido frente a mí.

—Está será una noche increíble —chilló con entusiasmo y yo rodé los ojos recordando a Alice y dejándola jugar a las muñecas conmigo.

.

.

.

Cuando Emma dio el último giro en la barra con melancolía, Erick salió de su escondite a su encuentro y la besó, sorprendiéndola.

El musical terminó con un beso y luego le siguió una turba de aplausos y vítores llenos de emoción. Carmen, a mi lado, no sonrió pero joder yo me sentía orgullosa de haber logrado ayudar a estos bailarines. Casi lloro. Casi.

Carmen recibió un discurso y luego un ramo de flores de las que solo conservó una en su mano derecha, las otras se las llevo Emma, la protagonista del musical.  
Muchos hacían fila para poder estrechar la mano de Carmen con respeto y me sorprendió cuando extendió hacia mí la flor y me presentó a muchas personas que me trataron con respeto y admiración también, como si me conocieran de toda la vida y yo fuese una más de ellos. Allí no importaba nada de lo que la prensa dijera, y no es que no se hayan enterado.

La fiesta fue en el Parc 55 San Francisco, a Hilton Hotel, un hotel hermoso lleno de gente millonaria por todos lados, sonriéndole a las copas de champagne costoso en lugar de a las obras de arte.

—Debo decir que es un honor conocerla señorita Swan —dijo un atractivo hombre, del cual había olvidado su nombre, dándome una copa de champagne con elegancia. Quise rodar mis ojos, no era más que un chupa medias que no quitaba la mirada de mis tetas.

—Carmen tiene un don al escoger a sus artistas —dijo la esposa que colgaba como adorno de su brazo mirándome como si quisiera dejarme calva. ¿Qué culpa tenía yo de tener más delantera que ella? Mis niñas eran mi orgullo.

—Gracias pero solo ayude en la coreografía —aclaré sintiéndome abrumada, alejándome de ellos antes que uno de los dos me saltara encima. Busqué a Carmen entre las personas en la fiesta pero no se la veía entre toda la gente que atestaba el hotel. Reparé en las obras de arte que muy pocas personas se detenían a mirar y me acerqué a los cuadros observándolos con atención. Siempre había amado el arte porque cada obra o lienzo te hace sentir algo. Suspiré al ver un cuadro en donde habían retratado dos árboles unidos formando un arco y bajo ellos estaba la sombra de una pareja sosteniendo sus manos. Inevitablemente pensé en Edward. Nessie me había dicho que los medios decían que había tomado una merecidas vacaciones y que especulaban que él estaba en París buscando una nueva modelo para novia. No había fotografías que comprobaran aquello y eso solo me hace concluir que él está, quizás, en la misma situación que yo. Ambos necesitábamos tiempo y espacio. Y los medios son abrumadores al no dejarlo en paz.

Pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando volviéramos del viaje? Yo había decidido seguir trabajando en Nueva York con Carmen por Charlie, jamás lo dejaría. Mi vida estaba allí y no podía cambiarla. Él, en cambio, podía decidir hacer lo que fuera y lo demás podía dejar de importarle. Incluyéndome.

—Uno, uno ¿Pueden prestarme atención por favor? —Me giré al escuchar su voz ronca en el micrófono y mis ojos se pusieron como platos cuando lo vi. Sus ojos encontraron los míos entre la multitud y sonrió torcidamente cuando me vio, hizo una reverencia ante los aplausos y saludó a muchas personas que estaban frente a él en el improvisado escenario, sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento. Mierda, estaba tan jodidamente guapo con ese smoking que mi garganta se cerró y me quede sin palabras.

—Muchos se preguntarán que hago aquí —sonrió, cautivando a todos los presentes, sobre todo a las mujeres. —. Bueno, no soy de los que aparecen en público pero ella —me señaló y todos los presentes en la gala se giraron a verme, haciendo que mis mejillas se calentara y que Edward soltara una risita que hizo mi corazón golpearme el pecho. —. Ella es la mujer que me ha hecho volar hasta aquí y agotar hasta mi último recurso para que me escuché y que mejor forma que lo haga con una canción ¿No? Las palabras sobran cuando quieres decir te amo o pedir perdón. En mi caso digo que ni todas las canciones que he escrito serían suficientes para pedir perdón. Sé que soy un idiota —los presentes rieron cuando él dijo eso y yo di un paso adelante con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora en mi pecho— pero soy un idiota que daría todo lo que tiene con tal de ser el que ella eligiese para pasar su vida. No soy Shakespeare, ni McCarney pero estoy seguro como que el cielo es azul que te amo con todo mi corazón Bella y que si me das una oportunidad haré que nunca te arrepientas de ser mi novia porque no hay nada que me haga más feliz que estar a tu lado.

No había notado a la banda tras él hasta que esta comenzó a tocar y Edward comenzó a cantar.

_**Conozco el tramo de la luna**_

_**Donde los sueños se desnudan**_

_**Ya tengo el mapa con la ruta**_

_**Para llevar el alma tuya**_

_**Y aunque te sobren varias dudas**_

_**Las mataremos una a una**_

Muchas chicas salieron todas iban vestidas de trajes rosa pálido y moños. Llevé una mano a mi boca cuando hicieron un camino desde donde yo estaba hasta el escenario.

_**Deje algún vicio algún complejo  
Para entregarte un hombre nuevo  
Sé que jamás seré perfecto  
Pero por ti se hace el intento  
Si la rutina se nos muda  
Hay contraataque en mi locura**_

Las personas se agruparon tras las chicas mientras veía que tenían rosas en sus manos y hacían arcos con ellas.

_**No soy galán como Brad Pitt  
Tampoco un genio pero en fin te doy los besos  
Que te llegan a los huesos  
No soy McCartney al escribir  
Pero confieso junto a ti  
Son mis canciones más sinceras y mejores**_

Sentí que alguien me empujaba. Carmen sonrió abiertamente y señaló a Edward quien estaba al final del camino y seguía cantando.

—Ve a por el Ángel —Me guiñó y volvió a empujarme.

_**Que no soy bueno para ti  
Dice mi madre y pienso que hombres hay de sobra  
Pero yo soy el que te adora  
Si es suficiente di que sí  
Apura y múdate hasta mi  
Y juro hacerte muy feliz**_

Las chicas giraron cuando di un paso en el camino que ellas habían creado. Una me dio una rosa que sostenía en su mano e hizo una reverencia antes de volver a su posición inicial.

_**No sé si llegue a ser el mismo  
Que imaginaste en tu destino  
De vez en cuando soy un niño  
Duro que pueda ser distinto  
Si negociamos los caprichos  
Será más fácil el camino.**_

Escuché a lo lejos los vítores y las risas nerviosas de todos. Edward extendió su mano hacia mí y di varios pasos más

_**No soy galán como Brad Pitt  
Tampoco un genio pero en fin te doy los besos.**_

Me señaló.

Que te llegan a los huesos  
No soy McCartney al escribir  
Pero confieso junto a ti soy  
Son mis canciones más sinceras y mejores.

—¡Vamos chica bésalo o lo hare yo! —dijo una mujer mayor casi a mi lado. Mis ojos se nublaron y lágrimas traicioneras desbordaron mis mejillas haciendo a Edward vacilar en la letra de la canción pero no dejó de cantar.

¡Él estaba cantándome una canción y mierda mentiría si dijera que eso no era romántico!

_**Que no soy bueno para ti  
Dice mi madre y pienso que hombres hay de sobra  
Pero yo soy el que te adora  
Si es suficiente di que sí  
Apura y múdate hasta mi  
Y juro hacerte muy feliz**_

Limpie mis ojos traicioneros y me detuve a medio camino. Edward siguió cantando con su mano extendida.

¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? ¿Cómo es que yo, una bailarina de pole dance término enamorada de un compositor famoso?

"¡Ya no bailas pole dance!" Dijo mi voz interior.

_**Que si algo sale mal  
Buscaremos la señal  
Del momento y el lugar  
Volveremos a empezar,  
Volveremos a empezar.**_

¿Cómo era posible que mi corazón latiera cada vez más deprisa por ese hombre?

¿Era capaz de perdonarlo?

_**No soy galán como Brad Pitt  
Menos un genio pero en fin te doy los besos  
Que te llegan a los huesos  
No soy McCartney al escribir  
Pero confieso junto a ti soy  
Son mis canciones más sinceras y mejores**_

Nadie insistiría tanto por mi perdón y haría todo lo que él había hecho.

_**Que no soy bueno para ti  
Dice mi madre y pienso que hombres hay de sobra  
Pero yo soy el que te adora  
Si es suficiente di que sí  
Apura y múdate hasta mi  
Y juro hacerte muy feliz.**_

Pétalos de rosa cayeron sobre todos los invitados y Edward se quedó quieto con el miedo brillando a través de sus lentes. Su mano aún estaba extendida y el silencio que había en la sala era tal que podía escuchar mi respiración

—Te amo —dijo Edward al micrófono aún.

Habría prejuicios.

Nos señalarían.

Pero Edward me amaba y...

—Mierda yo también —susurré y luego solté las rosas que tenía en mis manos, acorté la distancia que nos separaba, corriendo hasta estrellar mi cuerpo con el suyo, colgándome a su cuello, enrollando mis piernas en sus caderas. Edward no reaccionó en el momento pero cuando lo hizo me atrajo con fuerza a su pecho y soltó una risita que hizo vibrar mi corazón, exultante de felicidad.

—En verdad lo siento —dijo obligándome a mirarlo. Pegué mi nariz a la suya y miré sus ojos a través del cristal de sus gafas.

—Tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso.

—Déjame besarte —suspiró y yo sonreí acariciando su barbilla dejando un beso corto en sus labios.

—¿A eso llamas beso? —gruñó apretando un poco más su agarre a mí. Rocé sus labios un poco

—¿Realmente quieres... —No pude terminar, Edward ya me estaba besando para cuando quise hacerlo. Fue un beso caliente y duro, necesitado, y no fui consciente de donde estábamos hasta que los vítores, los chillidos y los flash de las cámaras estallaron a nuestro al rededor. La banda tras Edward comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial y yo por mi parte estallé en carcajadas, escondiendo un momento mi rostro en su cuello. Edward se sonrojó pero la sonrisa en su rostro era tan grande como seguramente estaba la mía.

Y mierda, mentiría si les dijera que esa noche no fue una de las más felices de mi vida.

¿Creen en el amor? Yo lo conocí porque cayó a mis pies y sus ojos verdes me atraparon. ¿Y saben una cosa?

Estoy feliz con ello.

**FIN**

* * *

***** **Nombre de la canción que canta Edward: No soy de San Luis.**

* * *

**Muy bonita reconciliación, ¿no creéis? Y sí, es el final de la historia. Aunque nos gustase que la historia continuara, no es posible, porque toda historia tiene que tener su final.**

**Quedan el epílogo y un outake, así que de todas formas sabremos un poco más de lo que les sucede a nuestros protagonistas.**

**ai se eu te pego, Masilobe, jeley20: me alegro que os guste la historia y esperamos que disfrutéis del final.**

**Queremos agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leen la historia, y para todas aquellas que han dejado algún comentario, nombraros en agradecimiento.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice, Vikkii Cullen, IsabellaPaz, MontserratCullen, Jessdarkmuse, carol, Rave4, AriaBlanco, leokavasa, Andremr, zelllideth76, Mau Cullen Hale, Arce Losa, Alejandra, Elimar 96, madeki, Zoilmary, beky09, adx-25, sole, elizita . ch, kris0405, NessCullen95, odi19, Kali, Paz, Diana8, Jazmin96, MasenAbril, SalyLuna, LaPekee Cullen, diana, marianella cullen, Cely Peralta, Chiarat, Lady Brep, ai se eu te pego, Masilobe, jeley20**

**Disfrutad del capítulo y nos leemos la semana que viene**

**Jpv22**


	42. Epílogo

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Epílogo**

**La familia y Elizabeth.**

_9 Años después._

**POV Bella.**

La vida no es fácil, no cuando tú eres una chica con su futuro planeado y luego, de pronto, un guapo compositor cae a tus pies y te atrapa con la mirada, una mirada que con los años es lo único que amas de despertarte temprano, porque joder, yo odio levantarme en las mañanas a menos claro que sea para tener sexo caliente con cierto compositor que ronca como Guacal de tamales.

Un borrón de cabello castaño pasó corriendo tras de mí, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos y me giré a tiempo para ver a Gale correr con una canasta en sus manos. Sus pies ágiles, esos que debió sacar de mi abuelo Charlie, la dirigieron al patio trasero de la casa que habíamos comprado Edward y yo después de casarnos. Juntos siempre, apoyándonos.

Porque gente, después de besar a ese jodido nerd caliente él fue todo mío. Y las revistas de Nueva York explotaron con nuevos titulares como.

_**"Edward Cullen se reconcilia con su novia Isabella Swan"**_

_**"La historia de la pareja del año" **_

_**"De bailarina de pole dance a dueña de uno de los solteros más codiciados de Nueva York" **_

Y siguieron pero ¿Adivinen qué?

No nos importó en absoluto y para lo único que sirvió el periódico rosa fue para limpiar las suciedades de Pecorita ¡Mi nueva gatita adorable! Y toda una diva.

Edward fue tras de mí después del show en San Francisco y, a diario, me demostró ser mi mejor elección en la vida. Cada día me demostraba con su amor lo mucho que sentía no haber creído en mí y yo terminé diabéticamente enamorada de tanto afecto.

Charlie gruñía en su dirección cada vez que abría la puerta de casa cuando Edward venía a verme y este, en cambio, sonreía y jugaba al ajedrez con él cada noche.

Nessie se mostró recelosa observaba cada paso que él daba en nuestro pequeño departamento, mientras que Alice, toda hormonal y gorda (No le digan que le dije gorda), lo golpeó en el estomago y lo amenazó con arrancarle los huevos en caso de que volviese a hacerme daño. Edward se dejó hacer y solo asintió a cada una de sus palabras.

Rosalie, por su parte, dejó de ser la asistente personal de Edward. Decidió que quería centrarse en formar una familia, aunque lo suyo le costó. Ella y yo, ahora, nos llevamos bien, pero la relación fue bastante tirante durante un tiempo, ya que aunque la había perdonado, no confiaba del todo en ella y, joder, dolía que desconfiaran de ti. Ahora ella tiene una hermosa barbie rubia de tres años que trae de cabeza a Emmett y cuando digo de cabeza es cierto. En su fiesta de cumpleaños Emmett iba vestido de hada con alitas, corona y una bolsa con brillitos colgando de su cadera. Lo peor de todo esto es lo orgulloso que él se sentía de llevar la varita mágica. Edward estuvo agradecido de que nuestra nena tuviera más interés en el piano que en las muñecas y las princesas de Disney.

Al quedarse sin asistente Edward contrató a Alice después de que ella se sintió preparada para trabajar y eran un muy buen equipo desde entonces, junto al diablillo de Jonny su hijo.

Caminé despacio hacia la ventana que daba hacia el patio para observar a nuestra hija jugar feliz con la última camada de nuestra fiel gatita. Mi niña sonrió y acarició con lentitud los lomos de los gatitos. Habían pasado dos años desde que nos habíamos casado antes de que decidiésemos tener un bebé.

Cuando nos casamos Edward se vio envuelto en problemas que Anthony había causado. Era su padre pero él muy idiota cabeza hueca al parecer había cometido el error de fijarse en una menor de edad y obligarla a estar con él. Edward había tenido que ayudarlo a pesar de que Emmett y su madre se negaron pero, aún así, fue muy poco lo que el pudo hacer ya que el estupro es un delito que se paga en la cárcel. Así que el abuelo de mi niña, que espero que nunca conozca, no tiene posibilidad de acercársele en mucho tiempo, y bueno, eso me deja bastante tranquila.

Elizabeth, había sido aquella amiga de Carmen a quién le había prestado la casa en Chicago y a penas sabíamos de ella, al menos yo. Edward se había ocupado de que se mantuviera alejada a pesar de las veces que yo le había dicho que él podía llevar a Gale a conocer a su abuela y al nuevo esposo de ella, que por lo que sabía por Carmen se habían casado sin decirles a sus hijos por temor a ellos Edward solo le enviaba fotos de cada avance y logró de su princesa inteligente, porque no se fiaba de su madre y eso es muy triste.

Mi hija me saludó desde donde estaba sentada y su risita estremeció mi corazón y me hizo feliz.

Charlie se había negado a venirse a vivir conmigo. Él amaba a Gale y ella había pasado a ser su consentida, pero ahora Charlie pasaba su tiempo libre con Sue en el bingo o paseando. Aún no acepta que ella es su novia, y eso que la he visto apretarle el trasero y no quiero entrar en más detalles.

Nessie, contra todo pronóstico, se graduó de licenciada en trabajos sociales y psicología infantil. Ahora es psicóloga en un prestigioso colegio, trabajando por mañanas. Por las tardes se dedica a su esposo y su pequeño Seth, quién tiene apenas dos años.

Mi hija chilló y puse mi atención en ella, quién jugaba con los gatitos y estos la llenaban de besos amistosos. Íbamos a regalarle un perro en su cumpleaños la próxima semana, el problema es que aún no encontrábamos el adecuado para ella, a pesar de todas las razas que eran adecuados para niños.

El teléfono me hizo dejar mi lugar y lo tomé

—Casa de los...

—¡Bella tienes que oírme, no... —El timbre sonó irrumpiendo a una Alice que parecía muy preocupada.

—Espera Allie está sonando el timbre -respondí caminando hacia la puerta. La oí maldecir en mis oídos y solo cuando abrí la puerta la entendí.

Elizabeth estaba de pie delante de mí, ahí, vestida con un traje que bien la hacía parecer una jovencita de mi edad y no me digan vieja porque solo tengo treinta y tres.

—No abras esa puerta —dijo Alice antes de que yo le colgara sin responderle si quiera. Jodida enana lenta.

—Señora Cullen —dije saludándola. Elizabeth arrugó su nariz sonriendo

—Soy McMilliam ahora querida —No dije nada en primera porque realmente no sabía cómo responder a su apelativo "cariñoso" si es que me lo estuviese diciendo con cariño.

—¿Vas a dejarme entrar Isabella? —reaccioné y me hice a un lado, dejando que Elizabeth entrara. Los pasos pequeños de mi hija se escucharon por toda la casa al igual que sus gritos alegres.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Tienes que ver lo que... —Su voz se apagó al estar frente a su abuela y, como hacía cada vez que conocía a alguien nuevo, mi hija de cinco años inclinó su rostro y sus ojos verdes quedaron prendados de su abuela. Los abrió más cuando la reconoció y con su voz en un hilito temeroso la saludo.

—Hola abuela Elizabeth —Elizabeth sonrió abiertamente y caminando hacia mi hija la cargo en sus brazos para verla mejor. Gale se rió y le tocó el rostro olvidándose de su timidez, luego le beso las mejillas.

—Tú debes ser Gale. —Mi hija asintió y feliz tocó el cabello de su abuela antes de responder.

—Y ella es mi mami Bella y se comió a mi hermanito para mantenerlo calentito.

Elizabeth se giro hacia mí y su mirada fría me examinó. No es que me viera igual de hermosa como cuando bailaba en The Doll's Salon. Estaba hinchada en mis seis meses de embarazo y el doctor me había pedido reposar, ya que mi trabajo estaba estresándome demasiado últimamente, así que valientemente llevaba una camiseta de Edward y un jeans pre-mama.

Pero ¿Cómo no iba a estresarme? Teníamos la exposición de Maximilliam Ivanov en unos días y joder, el hombre iba a estar presente y era un jodido gran artista moderno que seguramente tendría más que éxito en su carrera. Aún así, Carmen me había obligado a tomarme el día y yo había secuestrado a mi muñequita de porcelana de la guardería para que tuviéramos un momento madre e hija. Y no culpen a mis hormonas alteradas por pensar que mi hija prefiere estar en su guardería aprendiendo ballet antes de querer jugar a las muñecas conmigo.

—¿Un niño? —preguntó Elizabeth quitándose el abrigo y sentándose como si fuera su casa, teniendo aún a mi hija en brazos, quién se bajo de su regazo.

—Si —contesté. Que mosqueada me tenía mi suegra. Nueve años sin verla y aparece como si nada, me sigue mirando como a la peor escoria del mundo y toma mi casa como si fuera suya. Joder, ¿qué hace aquí?

Gale corrió al patio de nuevo y yo no le quite la vista hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

—Crecen muy rápido ¿No es así? —dijo Elizabeth llamando mi atención. Pienso que me tocará relajarme un poco y ver qué es lo que pasa.

—Creo que los gatitos son mejor compañía que yo en estos momentos —admití encogiéndose de hombros. Elizabeth sonrió relajada.

—Bienvenida al mundo de las madres niña —suspiré acongojada y luego acaricie mi estomago gigante.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunté al fin mirándola, Elizabeth se encogió de hombros. Sí, no pude esperar más.

—Creo que le debo una disculpa a la esposa de mi hijo mayor. Una buena disculpa —Iba a interrumpirla pero Elizabeth levantó su mano y continuó.

—Lo único que puede explicar mi mal comportamiento es el hecho de que creí que eras una mala mujer por lo que Anthony me hizo creer de Renne y lo lamentó, te juzgue mal y lo acepto yo... —Realmente iba a dejarla continuar, pero mierda, todas las que han pasado por un embarazo me entenderán. Mi vejiga decidió que no podía aguantar.

—Siento interrumpirte, pero necesito ir al lavabo. —Pensé que iba a ponerme alguna mala cara o decirme algo borde, a pesar de que esté disculpándose. Lo que no me esperé es la cara de "sé lo que te está pasando y te comprendo" que me puso.

Anduve todo lo deprisa que pude, sin llegar a correr, al baño. Esta es una de las cosas que más odio de estar embaraza. El no poder estar mucho tiempo separada del dichoso inodoro me trae de cabeza.

Estaba terminando de colocarme la ropa cuando un grito lejano sonó y mi instinto de madre se activo. No terminé de ponerme bien la ropa. Joder, si le molestaba a mi suegra verme medio desnuda que se joda. Salí todo lo rápido que pude hacia el patio, donde seguro estaba mi hija, pero ahí no estaba. Miré frenética a todos los lados y no escuchaba nada.

—¿Gale dónde estás?

—Aquí mamá—-gritó desde dentro de la casa. Si hubiera estado más tranquila me hubiera dado cuenta de que mi hija sonaba bien, pero como que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, así que corrí hacia donde sonaba la voz de mi niña.

Cuando llegué a la cocina me encontré una imagen que jamás me hubiera imaginado. Ni en mi más locos sueños. Mi niña estaba sentada en la encimera, abrazada a uno de los gatitos fuertemente y mi suegra estaba curándole una herida que se había hecho en la rodilla.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —me acerqué a Gale para ver si tenía algo más que la herida de la rodilla.

—Gale ha intentado rescatar al gatito, que se había subido al árbol, y en el proceso se ha caído. Por suerte solamente tiene la herida de la rodilla y varios arañazos.

Miré por todos lados y vi varios arañazos, tanto en los brazos como alguno en su preciosa carita. El cachorro estaba intentando salir del agarre de Gale, pero esta lo tenía tan fuertemente cogido que no había forma de que el pobre animal se escapara

—¿Por qué has querido rescatar tú al gatito, cariño? ¿Por qué no nos has pedido ayuda? —le pregunté a mi niña. Gale me miró como si eso no se le hubiera ocurrido antes.

—La abuelita rescató al gatito y cogió a los otros, los guardó en la cesta y los dejó en el salón. Luego me ha subido y me está curando.

—Ya lo veo cariño.

Cuando Elizabeth terminó de curarle la rodilla, la levante y la abracé fuertemente. Ella se aferró a mi cuello y me dio un beso mientras la llevaba al salón.

Miré a mi hija aferrada a mi cuello y un ligero dolor me hizo detenerme en el sofá gruñí dejando a Gale y apretándome el vientre.

Mierda.

Jadee quedándome sin aliento. Las manos inseguras de mi suegra me envolvieron y en un parpadeo yo estaba en el otro sofá, sin camisa y con mi hija tomando mi mano aun temblando asustada. Arrullé a mi hija al colocármela en mi pecho y suspiré tranquila cuando se durmió.

—No he querido decir nada mientras estaba despierta, pero lo que ha hecho que el gatito se asustara era una rata que había en el patio —Los ojos se me pusieron como platos. ¿Una rata en el jardín?—. Estaba ahuyentándola cuando Gale se ha caído del árbol. No me esperaba que se subiera a intentar rescatarlo.

—¿Cómo has llegado tan pronto?

—Cuando has ido al baño, he ido a ver a la pequeña. Es cuando me he dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. —Mientras decía eso, Elizabeth me quitó de las manos a Gale y le examinó la espalda. Ninguna de las dos había dicho nada pero yo le debía la vida de mi hija. Una rata es muy peligrosa y a saber qué enfermedad le hubiera contagiado si le llega a morder.

—Gracias —dije haciéndola mirarme con un intento de sonrisa suave.

—Lo haría dos veces más sin pensarlo. ¿Puedes prometerme mandar a revisar los patios de la casa?

—Le diré a Edward que... —La puerta se abrió de pronto con un Edward muy delineado entrando como si trajera al diablo persiguiéndolo.

—¿Que... —Miró a su madre cuando comenzó a hablar y luego su mirada cayó en Gale, quién suspiro dormida. —...sucedió? —preguntó con el poco resuello que le quedaba, llegando hasta nuestra hija. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y eso desvío su atención. Los maravillosos ojos de mi esposo se suavizaron y de pronto lo tenia de rodillas mirándome.

—¿Estás bien? —asentí y luego me abrace a Edward, quién miro a su madre.

—¿Puedes explicarme que les has hecho a mis chicas? —gruñó acariciando mi espalda.

—No Edward es que tu madre nos salvó -Edward me miró extrañado y yo enrede mis manos en su cabello en donde encontré unas canas.

—Te amo —le susurre haciéndolo sonreír.

—Yo más cariño.

—¿Así toda gorda? —pregunté hipando. Edward toco mi vientre con adoración.

—Así toda mía —respondió. Nos dio igual que su madre estuviera presente.

Mi familia creció ese día. Elizabeth se unió a ella y lo hizo demostrándonos lo bien que le había hecho Chicago. Conocimos a Jack después y resultó que él le había enseñado a Elizabeth todo sobre las granjas incluyendo las ratas, que no volvieron a aparecer.

¿Quién soy? Hace muchos años les habría dicho con orgullo que era una bailarina de pole dance en The Doll's Salon. Hoy, hoy soy madre de dos hijos maravillosos y esposa de un hombre que amo con todo mi corazón.

Una mujer que le demostró al mundo que el amor es más fuerte que los prejuicios.

* * *

**Y con esto sabemos un poquito de lo que les pasa en el futuro a Edward y Bella. **

**Como muchas personas vaticinaron, Elizabeth es la amiga de Carmen, con la que tiene esa llamada telefónica tan rarita.**

**Nicomartin, Gaby Malfoy, M.A., Tezi Cullen, cristiheca, Lilly Black Masen: muchas gracias por dejar vuestro primer review. Siempre son muy especiales**

**MansenAbril: es una pena que nadie te dedicara nunca una canción. Personalmente a mí tampoco me la han dedicado nunca. ¡SERÁN CAPULLOS NUESTROS HOMBRES! Creo que voy a ir a exigirle ahora mismo a mi marido que me dedique una canción.**

**Lilly Black Masen: Siento decírtelo, pero la historia no tendrá secuela. Se queda como está. ¿Qué sucederá a continuación? ¿Por qué no lo dejamos a la imaginación de cada uno?**

**Para la próxima historia todavía queda bastante, ya que tanto Ann como yo trabajamos y con esta historia se nos complicó muchísimo poder llegar a los plazos. Y no hay cosa que me repatee más que no poder cumplir. Así que para la próxima vamos a esperar a tener, sino toda la historia ya escrita, por lo menos casi entera, para que no haya problemas a la hora de actualizar. Lo bueno, es que Ann ya ha empezado a escribirla, jejejje**

**Queremos dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que nos han seguido la historia, sea anónimamente o dejando un comentario. Para estas últimas, nombraros, en agradecimiento por vuestra dedicación.**

**Patymdn, Janeth a Sandoval, Vero Grey Cullen, fireworkath, caresgar26, DiAnA Fer, marieisahale, .10, Jade HSos, Tecupi, solecitopucheta, caniqui, Titima, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angie cullen mellark, pussycat doll, Kris, Paola Michelle Rivas, cary - carinio, cavendano13, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, pattitoo, In My Paradise, yoliki, LucyGomez, Karen McCarthy, Duende Cullen, Blue Armanda, Tisha S.U, ElaSalvatoreCMG,Jazmin, AdriZuMe Cullen, pera l.t, Arlette Cullen Swan, akire33, Evelyn Stewart, yessifer cullen hale, EmmaBe, vanes, phinbella2012, Tata XOXO, Madriguerita, liaCullen, katherina Masen, miop, ConiLizzy, Ninacara, Kate, Dani06, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Marie Mars, Emmett McCartys angel, hindyracullen, Ali V, Ine Flores M, Rosbell, supattinsondecullen,danielaMc1, Helen Mendoza, helena, ztrella znxez, saraygarcia08, Kony Green, fathy . hurtado, Anna Mariea F, Karen CP, Dayis, Ana 541, yyamile, Tania Salinas, Andrealice, Vikkii Cullen, IsabellaPaz, MontserratCullen, Jessdarkmuse, carol, Rave4, AriaBlanco, leokavasa, Andremr, zelllideth76, Mau Cullen Hale, Arce Losa, Alejandra, Elimar 96, madeki, Zoilmary, beky09, adx-25, sole, elizita . ch, kris0405, NessCullen95, odi19, Kali, Paz, Diana8, Jazmin96, MasenAbril, SalyLuna, LaPekee Cullen, diana, marianella cullen, Cely Peralta, Chiarat, Lady Brep, ai se eu te pego, Masilobe, jeley20, nicomartin, Gaby Malfoy, M.A., Tezi Cullen, cristiheca, Lilly Black Masen**

**Todavía queda un outake, así que nos leemos la semana que viene.**

**Disfrutad de la lectura**

**Jpv22**


	43. Outake Mi Angel

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Outake**

**Mi ángel.**

**POV Edward**

Giré a Bella antes de atraerla a mi pecho. Ella suspiró y nos seguimos moviendo al compás de la música.

Gale dormía plácidamente sobre su cuna, cansada de jugar y divertirse con Emmett y la familia, quienes se habían ido hace rato. Tan rápido como la princesa más hermosa de mi mundo había cerrado sus ojitos, la habíamos puesto en su habitación para que su madre y yo disfrutáramos de un momento a solas.

Mi hija había sido una maravillosa bendición. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando Bella había irrumpido en una junta con mis nuevos socios, hace un año y medio, con la mirada perdida y su rostro sin color. Me había preocupado y vuelto loco pensando en todas las cosas que podría haber ocurrido para que mi mujer estuviera así.

—Estoy embarazada. Mierda Edward ¡voy a ser mamá!

Y entonces el tiempo se paró, solo era capaz de escuchar el bombeo de mi corazón. Poco faltó para que me callera redondo delante de todos los ahí presentes. Al fin, al fin lo habíamos conseguido. Sonreí todo lo abiertamente que pude y la alcé en aire, haciéndola chillar de felicidad. Ese fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Suena cavernícola pero joder, mentiría si dijera que no me sentí feliz porque ella llevaba en su vientre una prueba hermosa de que nos amamos y de que somos unos irremediables cachondos.

Volví al presente, donde tenía una preciosa niña durmiendo y a la mujer más hermosa en mis brazos, bailando lentamente, sin que lo demás importara.

—Te amo —susurré en su boca antes de reclamar sus labios en un beso fiero y necesitado. Con Bella siempre era así desde que por mi estupidez, ella se había terminado alejando de mí y yo me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba.  
Bella gimió cuando la alcé para encajar sus piernas en mis caderas y poder al fin sentir su centro.

Lo dicho. Irremediables cachondos.

—Tenemos una hija —susurró Bella jadeando cuando la apreté en la pared de la sala. Acaricié su cuello embriagador haciéndola deshacerse en mis brazos y luego la besé de nuevo.

—Una hija que no camina aún —le dije en respuesta atrapando sus labios entre los míos, empujando mi erección en su centro, haciéndola cerrar los ojos al sentirme.

Joder pueden llamarme desesperado pero llevábamos dos semanas sin sexo. Gale lloraba siempre cuando estábamos enrollados en la cama y Bella, como madre maravillosa, corría hacia ella para darle su leche.

Giré mis caderas y Bella apretó mi cabello pegando su cabeza al pilar en el que la tenía presionada gimiendo. Estábamos vestidos pero mierda, aún en su pijama viejo mi esposa se veía caliente y yo solo llevaba mi pijama también, así que se sentía bien. Apreté sus pechos llenos, tanto como pude, manteniéndola en el aire y luego gruñí deslizándonos en la alfombra. Bella lloriqueo cuándo atrape su pecho con mis dientes buscando quitarle la camiseta que llevaba y luego se tenso haciéndome detenerme para mirarle.

Por primera vez en mi vida vi miedo en sus ojos mientras buscaba aire para atraparlo en sus pulmones.

—¿Cariño? —Evitó mi mirada un momento y luego cuando sus ojos se fundieron con los míos estos estaban llenos de lágrimas asustándome. —. Hey —susurré levantándome y mirando a su alrededor para ver si no había algo lastimándola.

—¿Te lastimé? —pregunté y Bella sollozó haciéndome sentir más nervioso.  
—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba gorda? —Fruncí el ceño extrañado y acaricié su cabello y limpié sus mejillas.

—¿Quien mierda cree que yo pienso que estas gorda? —dije furioso haciéndola abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿No... Tú... No piensas que estoy gorda? —hipó suavemente. Suspiré y me levanté cuando una idea iluminó mi cabeza. Suspiré nuevamente y acaricié su brazo derecho con las yemas de mis dedos.

—¿Gorda? —pregunté sorprendiéndola, inclinándome la acaricié de nuevo esta vez con mi nariz desde su cadera hasta su cuello haciéndola estremecer. —. Eres la mujer más alucinantemente hermosa que he visto, me has atrapado con esos maravillosos ojos chocolates, con cada curva nueva que descubro en ti, en tu cuerpo —le quité su camisa y acaricié su estómago ahora plano tocando las marcas que la maternidad le había dejado sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. —. Llevar a mi hija en tu vientre me hizo sentir dueño de tu cuerpo, sentirme dueño de cada centímetro tuyo —Bella se arqueó cuando tome sus pechos grandes y joder hermosos.

—Jamás podría si quiera pensar en ti como una mujer gorda si para mi eres lo más hermoso que he visto. La mujer más hermosa de mi mundo, mi Ángel —Ella sonrió y sus ojos brillaron luminosos y yo, yo le hice el amor toda la noche ya que mi hija no nos despertó esa noche.

Cada día era diferente. Teníamos discusiones, unas más fuertes que otras, pero que lo único que conseguían era reforzar nuestro matrimonio. Tenía una familia, mi niña preciosa a la que le dedicaba casi todas mis canciones y una mujer fuerte, decidida, una madre entregada y gran esposa, que era mi mayor inspiración.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí tenemos el outake que se prometió. Está situado a unos cinco años después del final de la historia (menos de cuatros años antes del epílogo).**

**Ha sido un gran placer poder ayudar a Ann con esta historia y ha sido un bonito viaje que hemos compartido con todos vosotros. Vuestros mensajes, los de que os gustaba nos alegraban el día, los que eran "negativos" nos hacía sentarnos delante del siguiente capítulo y nos hacía replantearnos si estábamos llevando bien la historia. Todos ellos son buenos, porque todos tienen su cometido. Y con todos ellos vamos creciendo poco a poco.**

**Gracias por leer la historia y nos leemos en la siguiente historia.**

**Jpv22 **


	44. Outake No te dejare ir

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

**Outake**

**No te dejaré ir.**

**POV Nessie.**

La primera vez que vi a mi hermana yo tenía dieciséis y ella veintidós. Mi madre había muerto en un accidente de auto porque había jugado a las carreras de coches callejeras y no había salido bien, nada había salido bien.

Mi padre se tensó a mi lado cuando los vio llegar al funeral y yo vi a Isabella como algo en lo que nunca pude convertirme, puesto que éramos dos polos totalmente opuestos.

Yo a mi edad ya me había teñido el cabello una cantidad innumerable de veces, Bella apenas usaba horquillas para sujetar su cabello hermosamente castaño, yo llevaba una mini falda y unos tacones de diez centímetros, ella un jeans oscuro y zapatillas, yo con una blusa tan escotada que poco me faltaba enseñar junto al escote mi ombligo, llevaba maquillaje pesado y Bella iba en camiseta, sin escotes pronunciados, sin maquillaje. Aun así, ambas éramos demasiado parecidas físicamente.

Yo me veía vieja por todo lo que llevaba encima y ella demasiado joven, porque era natural, una mujer madura a la que poco podía importarle lo que la gente dijera de la hija abandonada de Renne Swan-Dwyer.

Siempre le recalque eso a mi madre. El hecho de que abandonara a su primera hija fue para mí un golpe duro porque al final, yo lo tenía todo. La tenía a ella. Y las personas que conocían el pasado de Renne me señalaban como si yo hubiese pedido a mi madre venir al mundo bajo esas circunstancias. Isabella, en cambio, solo tenía al abuelo Charlie, quién la protegía como se protege a alguien roto por dentro. Y en el fondo yo deseaba eso. Esa protección que no tuve porque mi madre estaba ocupada con sus amigos mucho más jóvenes que ella y mi padre estaba engañándola con cuanta chica dispuesta que se abriera de piernas.  
Isabella se mataba a diario por graduarse en artes de la universidad, yo había dejado la secundaria a medias y a nadie le había importado. Ella amaba el arte, yo amaba dibujar.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que Bella amaba el baile de una forma en la si Renne estuviera viva y pudiera retroceder el tiempo hubiese tenido a Bella con ella, porque mi amor por la música no era lo que Renne quería que fuera. Y sin ser así, siendo yo la intrusa en la vida de Bella, ella me aceptó como su molesta hermana pequeña.

Conocí a Jacob una tarde de Abril. Él hablaba emocionado con mi hermana, en el porche del edificio de Charlie, sobre autos y motocicletas. Yo conducía una pequeña motocicleta rosa extravagante, el último regalo de mi madre, él una Harley. Jacob tenía veintitrés, yo diecisiete, pero sus ojos negros eran tan hermosos como la noche y su sonrisa lobuna atrapante. Él era un caballero vestido de maleante, enamorado de una niña sin inocencia, que en ese entonces, estaba dispuesta a arruinar su corazón.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Nessie?

Inhale la cocaína sobre la mesa y sonreí, comenzando a sentir su efecto. Jacob tiró de mi brazo y me observó fijamente, con la irá brillando en sus ojos. Había decepción también. Poco me importó en aquel momento, pues lo único en lo que yo pensaba era en destruirme.

Jacob lo intentó, él intento ayudarme, sacarme del mundo oscuro en el que estaba a mis diecisiete años, pero fue un intento vano y lo lastimé, arruinando lo más valioso que pude llegar a tener. El amor incondicional de un gran hombre. Charlie estaba tan preocupado por mí, que decidió encerrarme en un centro de rehabilitación. Bella estaba demasiado ocupada pagando cuentas, estudiando y sacando adelante todas las responsabilidades que Charlie jamás le dijo y yo lo odie por eso, porque cuidaba de ella, porque la importante era ella. Porque ¿Quién amaría a una adicta de mierda que lo había tenido todo y se sentía como si no hubiera tenido nada?

Y no reaccioné, no lo hice, no hasta que mi mejor amigo murió frente a mí, intoxicado con heroína adulterada, droga que estaba a punto de inyectarme.

—¡Sácame de esto Charlie! —rogué de rodillas, abrazándome a mí misma, sollozando, mientras mi abuelo hablaba con mi padre, al que poco le importó firmar unos papeles y cederle mi custodia.

Terminé mi secundaria. Terminé con mi adicción. Seguí tiñendo mi cabello, porque olvidé mi color natural, y dejé de usar el maquillaje de puta. Ayudé a varias chicas y ahora luego de casi dos años estoy orgullosa de estar estudiando para sacar mi licenciatura en trabajo social porque quiero ser alguien de bien, quiero ayudar. La beca me costó meses de duro trabajo pero lograrla fue un honor. Regresar a Nueva York también lo fue, porque me fui siendo una adicta y regresé siendo una nueva mujer.

Nahuel le dio una calada a su cigarrillo antes de que yo se lo arrancara de la mano. Para patearlo.

—Isabella me dijo que estabas aquí. —La voz de Jacob me detuvo de mi acción. Me giré, sonriendo burlonamente, mientras lanzaba el cigarrillo y lo pateaba.

-Sí, ella también mencionó que estabas aquí —contesté muy grosera, mirándolo fijamente. Nahuel besó mi mejilla, despidiéndose de mí silenciosamente. Mi mejor amigo gay se fue, subiendo a su motocicleta. Nos habíamos divertido jugándole una broma a Charlie cuando nos acorraló en el pasillo del edificio y me molestó que pensara que Nahuel era un vago, cuando yo estaba ayudándole con su adicción a la heroína. Luego le conté a Charlie la verdad y él dejo de gruñir en mi dirección.

—No voy a dejar la ciudad Reneesme —puntualizó Jacob, trayéndome devuelta a la realidad. Sonreí aún más. Me merecía cada una de sus palabras e insultos pero él no sabía que sentirme lastimada no era mi estilo. Había aprendido a pagar con la misma moneda.

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Cruel pero eficiente

—No espero que lo hagas —aclaré, caminando hacia la entrada del edificio, sin estar dispuesta a soportar sus humillaciones por mucho que me las mereciera. Jacob agarró mi brazo cuando pasé por su lado.

—¿Sigues consumiendo mierda? —Me solté de su agarre respondiéndole mordaz

—Eso no te importa Jacob.

—Claro —refunfuño, alejándose de mí como si tuviera lepra. Charlie, que había visto todo el intercambio, me miró escéptico cuando tomé las bosas de la compra de sus manos y luego caminó conmigo en silencio.

—No vas a decírselo —afirmó abrazándome. Besé su mejilla antes de responder

—Eso no le interesa abuelo.

.

.

.

—El salón de descanso está en el último pasillo a la izquierda, si te pierdes llámame por la radio que te dimos y te indicaré. Espero te sientas bien aquí —Kimberly sonrió abiertamente mientras entrábamos al salón en donde yo daría clases de pintura. Olía a tabaco y las ventanas estaban cerradas, mientras los que serían mis alumnos en el centro de rehabilitación, me veían como yo vi a mi mentora Carmen una vez, como a un monstruo.

—Son solo chicos Nessie —dijo Kimberly empujándome dentro del salón. Me habían dicho que eran tenebrosos y molestos, pero ninguno dijo nada cuando entré.

—Recuerda que en una hora llega el maestro de mecánica para llevarse a los chicos —Y con eso Kim se fue. Puse las cosas que tenía en mis manos sobre el roído escritorio y luego caminé hacia las ventanas. Muchos protestaron cuando las abrí y la luz entró, pero siguieron sin decir una palabra

¡La ley del hielo eh!

—Soy Reneesme Swan y fui drogadicta —dije firme, mirándolos a todos duramente. Levanté mi nariz como si no tuviera huesos y luego mostré las cicatrices que marcaban mis intentos vanos por encontrarme una vena en mis brazos. Solo así llame la atención de todos, quienes se sentaron bien en sus pupitres, fijando su mirada en mí.

—Vi a mi mejor amigo morir frente a mi intoxicado con heroína adulterada y perdí al amor de mi vida. Al fin me di cuenta de que así no podía seguir. Ahora soy maestra de arte y en unos años me voy a licenciar en trabajo social. Estoy orgullosa de eso ¿Quién quiere sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo en dos años?

Manos temblorosas se alzaron y yo sonreí, porque acababa de ganarme una clase de chicos, que según me habían dicho eran los más agresivos del centro. En silencio varios de los muchachos me ayudaron a montar los trípodes que usaríamos para montar los lienzos en blanco. Dos chicas me sonrieron cuando las felicité por el primer dibujo que hicimos juntos, el dibujo de un cigarro sin fumar, abandonado sobre un cenicero.

Descubrí artistas excelentes y chicos que serían derrotados por niños de seis años dibujando, aun así los escuche reírse entre ellos comparando sus dibujos. Recogí un lápiz en el piso y cuando levanté mi rostro fue cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, Jacob estaba recostado en el umbral con los brazos cruzados y su mirada fija en mí.

—Nessie, he terminado-dijo Bryan llamando mi atención hacia él, quién al parecer era otro artista nato. Sonrió cuando le di el lápiz.

—Está prefecto —lo felicité palmeando su hombro, luego, para mi pesar, tuve que dirigirme a Jacob.

—Supongo que eres el maestro de mecánica —dije recogiendo mi escritorio. Jacob no dejó de mirarme intensamente, poniéndome nerviosa.

—Supones bien —respondió sin mostrarme nada.

—Bien chicos, la clase de mecánica está por comenzar así que vayan. Las chicas pueden terminar el dibujo —anuncié, caminando hacia las chicas. Jacob se fue y solté el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo. Recogí todo y me despedí de mis alumnos, feliz de poder decir que tenía al fin un empleo. La fría noche me recibió y caminé exhausta hacia mi vieja, pero reconstruida, camioneta.

—¿Qué hiciste con la motocicleta? —preguntó Jacob, haciéndome tirar las llaves del susto tras de mí. Maldije por lo bajo buscando las llaves cuando la mano de Jacob me la tendió.

—La vendí —contesté tomándolas, evitando rozar sus manos, sin tener mucho éxito. Abrí la puerta, que rechino en la silenciosa noche, metiendo las cosas y cuando iba a subir Jacob tiró de mi mano, acorralándome entre su cuerpo y mi auto. Mis manos automáticamente empujaron su pecho pero él ni se inmutó.

—¿Por qué volviste? —preguntó, acercando su rostro al mío.

—¿Por qué te importa? —contrarresté, con mi fuerza comenzando a romperse en pedazos, luego miré mis manos, retirándolas de su pecho, para pegarlas al auto.

—Respuesta equivocada —remarcó entrecerrando sus ojos hacia mí. Suspiré.

—La ciudad es lo suficientemente grande para los dos Jacob. No te molestaré, lo prometo —Empujé su pecho pero Jacob no se movió. Cansándome y acabando con mi paciencia le gruñí.

-¿Por qué no solo me dejas en paz? -golpeé su pecho con fuerza. -. Está bien. Lo jodí contigo y lo siento, pero no merezco que quieras herirme y no voy a...

Jacob estampó sus labios con los míos en un beso fiero, sin dejarme continuar. Intenté alejar el sabor de sus labios pero fue imposible resistirme, no cuando mi corazón se negaba a hacerlo.

—Odio cuando divagas demasiado —susurró, volviendo a besarme, invadiendo mi boca con hambre. —. No te dejaré ir esta vez Nessi.

Me colgué de su cuello, sintiendo mi corazón latir con fuerza, y respondiendo a sus besos.

—No quiero irme.

* * *

**Qué bonito, ¿no creéis? De ellos se ha sabido muy poquito a lo largo de la historia, pero no se podía dejar sin que tuvieran sus felices para siempre y sin conocer su historia. **

**Este outake se publicó en el grupo de facebook en agradecimiento a los 500 reviews, pero ahora había que subirlo, para todas aquellas personas que no han podido leerlo que lo tengan ahora.**

**¿Y por qué subirlo justo hoy? Hoy hace un año que se terminó la primera historia de Ann, así que para conmemorarlo, aquí lo tenéis. Doble celebración para este outake.**

**Con esto, sí que es el final definitivo de The dance of the dolls.**

**Muchas gracias por seguirnos en esta aventura y para aquellas personas que lean esta historia esperamos que la disfrutéis mucho.**

**Un gran saludo**

**Jpv22 y Ann**


End file.
